A Prisoners Silence
by Windschild8178
Summary: Modern Konoha: The Soccer team rookie 12 soon find out that Naruto is far more than the loud loser he appears to be. Naruto starts to panic as they get closer to his secret. As the group searches through the past Naruto fights to protect the present.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_Long red hair cascaded down the womans body, the strands stick to her by blood and sweat. Her _

_breaths come in short heavy gasps while her eyes are tightly closed against the pain that racked _

_every fiber of her bean. Her wrists bound above her head by chains and feet rapped with wire so t__ightly _

_that blood seeped over the silver strings to drip to the floor. Tattered pieces of her clothes hung _

_from her body, cut so by an array of knives and Kunie. The womans normally tanned skin shown with _

_black and blue marks from every angle. A crimson stream flowed from her lips as she struggled _

_against the man before her. He smiled wickedly and spoke in a soft voice that caused a shiver to run _

_through her. The sound of Childrens screams filled the air. _

_Her head snapped up and bright green eyes opened in horror. At her reaction the man laughed long _

_a__nd hard, a display of bright white and pointy teeth that made his long white hair dull in comparison. _

_The next feature of this man that seemed to jump to your eyes was his skin, so pale that it seemed _

_almost tranparent, the only noticeable color he showed came from a black beaded knecklace that _

_twisted around his left forearm and ended around his middle finger. A single bead touched the hilt of a _

_large dagger that reached a foot in length. The usual silver glistend with the womans blood, her figure _

_now desperately tugging agaisnt that which bound her._

_The man turned as the door creaked open and two frightened pairs of eyes were dragged into the _

_room by a manacing figure worse than the beaded man himself. A blue eyed four year old hovered _

_protectively over a green eyed two year old and both screamed in terror at the sight of their mother _

_hung from the ceiling. Crystal clear tears fell from the womans eyes at the sight of her roughed up _

_children with their hands tide behind their backs and fear evident in their steps. When did they get _

_ahold of her children? Those basterds._

_The man, whose black haired tipped in red swayed from side to side with his every move, peered at _

_her in amusement. He look down at her little boy and smiled devilishly. The man stepped up to her till _

_they stood side by side and whisered in her ear. "Your boy looks just like his father... And your girl l_

_ooks just like you. But I wonder, which one of them will scream louder for Shinigame when he has his _

_f__un?" The man stepped back as the woman attempted to bash her head into his skull with her own. _

_Her screams of anguish filled the air as the two children were forced to the floor._


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Rookie 9

Disclaimer

Disclaimer! Naruto is not mine, but if he was... Muhahahahahahah

**Chapter one: Enter the Rookie Nine**

"_**T**_ime to get up!" He groaned into his pillow as his mother threw up the blinds and rays of light filtered out across messy brown hair. Tall legs slipped slightly out of bed because of the sudden unexpected growth spurt. His mother announced that when his sister moved into the college dorms next year he would get her bed. His ever present companion pawed at his back and he could hear a soft friendly growl in his throat that told him that the dog also wanted him up, though instead of school his want came in the form of a bowl of food. He sighed dejectedly and shoved himself upright. Red triangle like marks graced each cheek, a tradition in his household that came from cultural backgrounds in the tribal lands of Asia. His brown eyes appeared slightly narrowed to resemble his canine counterpart. "Kiba! If you don't get a move on you'll be late for swim practice!" Tsume, his mother, yelled from somewhere in the kitchen area of the house. Kiba sighed tiredly but started to get dressed none the less.

In a white coat buttoned all the way up so that it covered his chin mouth and nose that stretched down to his knees he walked out his front door in long strides that accompanied his long legs. Above black sturdy shoes could be seen a pair of black pants up to the point where it met white. His hair sprouted out to the skies above, a dark black that contrasted well with his slightly pale skin. The final touch to his attire sat upon his nose and blocked the sight of his eyes to everyone who would care to look. A pair of large black sunglasses. He grabbed his book bag and headed out the door to meet up with Kiba so they could walk to school together, the school being only a few blocks from their homes. Attached to the bag was a note that read: _If lost please return to Shino Aburama..._

She peered out at the gloomy, wet world around her as she stepped lightly around a puddle of murky water. Short black hair framed a gentle heart shaped face and big blue eyes so light they appeared to be white to others. Her hands folded behind her back as she admired the few tiny crystals that fell from the sky that promised a hard rain soon. Her skin stood fair but mostly covered by clothes a bit too big for her small figure. She smiled softly and pulled the hood of her white jacket over her head before she disapeared within the depths of a large limousine to sit beside her sister and cousin. The driver pulled out of the drive way and peered back at the three, his gaze stopping for a brief moment upon the heir to the Hyuuga line. The family that did research on technology for the military on vision and detection. The driver knew that Hyuuga Hinata would be the first to break away and find her own path. Her kindness seeped into the hearts of all those that worked in the manner and unknowingly brought loyalty from them to her. The school year just began a few weeks ago and he hoped that this year the girl would be able to make friends.

Two blondes stood on the side of the street, their argument trivial and that of normal preteens. One of the blondes hair was died a vibrant pink, bangs tied back with red barrettes that matched her knee length red dress. A pair of bright green eyes almost glowed with life and made the rest of her seem colorless in comparison. The undied blonde wore a tight purple shirt with a skirt to match, her own long hair tied back in a ponytail. A single bit of hair escaped the bound and lay in front of light blue eyes that reminded you of the sky on a sunny day. Both girls brimmed with confidence as their bickering continued to play out like a broken record.

"Billboard brawl!"

"Pig!"

"I feel sorry for you I really do, I mean knowing that you could never get a date with anybody would truly discourage me, I don't see how you deal with it."

"How sad! You don't even realize that no guy would date you even if you weren't a Pig."

"Your really pathetic, I'm saving myself for 'him' and only 'him,' but someone as hopeless as you could never understand the romance we share."

"Yeah right! He's mine and someone like you would never come between..."

The girls were abruptly cut off as the bus pulled up to the side of the street. The bus driver sighed in exasperation as the moment the two sat down they began again. "Sakura, Ino... Don't make me throw you off my bus!"

Air escaped with a light pop when large fingers pulled plastic apart. The large boy dug deeply into the bag of chips and pulled several of the barbecue flavored flakes out before they became aquatinted to a round face. Light brown eyes danced happily, a shade only slightly darker than the hair above them. A blue scarf fell against a green jacket, which lay open to reveal a white shirt with a red symbol on its surface. Black shorts that stretched past knees by half a foot and now against the seat of the bus that traveled toward the school at a level pace. Soccer practice for the year starts today after school and he couldn't wait. He and his best friend were on the team again this year. He stood in front of the net as the goalie while his best friend held position of co-captain and he knew that if his friend wasn't so lazy he could be captain. "Hey Chouji!" A familiar voice called.

He looked up at the large, metal sign that spread itself across the front of the building, meant to inspire pride within the souls of the students that inhabited its grounds. Community Academy. His bus, always the first to arrive and the last to leave these grounds, left him with a good half an hour to spend before the school day began. He leisurely walked across the grass that bent, like his hair in its ponytail, with the weight of the water that fell from above. He wore a small grey jacket that covered only half of his back, sleeves that reached halfway to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that stopped just a little after his dark blue jeans began. Today the seeventh graders would stay in homeroom, all day, to be informed on the program they would enter with the dawn of next Friday. This program was the very reason their school held so many awards on the walls inside the gymnasium because in this program they would perform community service one day out of the week. The program supposedly teaches the students about work in the real world, how to cooperate with others and other nonsense the school came up with since its start. He walked into his class and sat down in his normal seat. He placed his duffle bag beside him so as to save it for his best friend. No one would take the spot anyway, but just in case. He sighed heavily as his gaze wondered out the window and towards the dark clouds above. Iruka, the teacher, walked in and set up his stuff at the front desk. He looked up and he smiled when he spotted the boy. "Good morning Shikamaru!"

A whistle blew. The sound echoed. Everyone stopped. It signaled the end of practice for the swim team. Black hair broke through the surface of clear water and pale arms moved to pull himself out of the pool. He looked up at the dome around him that kept the heat in and the wet and cold out. The swim team practiced all year and rarely went to competition. Not because they weren't good enough but because most were only on the team to keep in shape for other sports that were seasonal. For him, Kiba and Shino it was the soccer team, of which he stood as captain this year and planned to keep the position next year as well. Kiba and Shino almost always stood up at the front of the strategies that Shikamaru designed. It had nothing to do with who was better than who though. Each member of the team held a certain spot because they served the team best in that area. Kiba, because of his speed and power, stood to his right where he could attain the ball if for some reason he couldn't. Shino, with his accurate observations of where the ball would be and his own powerful hits, could maneuver easily behind Kiba and himself or the enemy depending on where he's needed. He pushed his hair from eyes such a dark brown they looked black and flung his back pack over his shoulder. Class would start in about twenty five minutes. The white and red fan design on his bag told everyone around that he belonged to one of the most powerful families around. The Uchiha. Anyone in school could tell you that Sasuke Uchiha stood as the most popular guy in school and that the most unpopular guy was...

He tripped and hit the ground hard. His knees scraped against the cement through the holes of his worn jeans. His bag burst open, papers and books slid from its depth to the wet ground. Some parts of the papers immediately became unrecognizable as they began to deteriorate. His small hands reached out in a desperate attempt to save the remaining pages, especially a small sketchbook, his second most precious possession. The figure held a tiny frame hidden beneath clothes three times his size and many mistook him for that size. The orange hoody went down to his knees, sleeves just past fingertips and the hood pulled over his head to keep the rain off. The sound of wheels turning made their way to his ears and he glanced up to see his bus approach the bus stop that still sat a good fifty feet away. He shoved the rest of his fallen objects back into his black side bag and sprinted toward the bus. It stopped and people started to load on, but the normal chatter of girls that slowed the process was stopped in favor of getting out of the rain. The doors closed and he ran up to it and hit the long plastic window. The man looked down, right at him and smirked. He was forced to step back as the bus roared to life and took off without him, but not before a large wave of dirty rain water soaked him from head to toe from wheels hitting water. His fist clenched once, twice, three times. "DAMMIT!... Fuck it all to hell." His knees bled sluggishly and it would be five miles to walk to school while his apartment was only one, but he couldn't afford to skip so early in the year. He growled and shoved his hands in his pocket before he started walking in the direction of school. And that's when the sprinkle of all morning turned into a flood of ice cold rain. "You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

The bell rang throughout the school to start the day. The students talked excitedly in debate of who they would be grouped with for the program and which teacher would oversee their group. Iruka scanned his charges with a critical eye. To make things easier for the school they attemped to place all club and athlete groups with each other for homeroom and then placed the students who participated in no after school activities as fillers. This was done to lessen the chance of fights and conflicts at the expence of social mixing that most schools promoted. It worked fairly well actually, which surprised the majority of teachers who'd been against it and claimed that the head of the school must of been drunk when he suggested it. The students, for the most part anyway, loved it. In his homeroom were eight of the elevan players of the soccer team and ten odd students. All in all a medium sized class. The role call was almost finished.

"Talog Sazuki?"

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

...

"Uzumaki Naruto??" He repeated.

Iruka looked up and at the back of the class. Naruto's seat was empty, he swore under his breath and pinched the scar that crossed his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves. He truly didn't think the boy would skip this early in the year. Naruto had been in his homeroom last year when he'd taught sixth grade and Iruka found the boy to be extremely confusing. The boy truly seemed to try his hardest but screwed up even the simplest things. He set up several tutor session with the boy but he missed almost every one of them. Yet when he did arrive he would be very attentive and ask good questions the entire time. The boys behavior in class also seemed to be a contradition. When ever faced with working with other students or in an arguement with one he was overly loud and obnoxios but when by himself so quiet and still he often would go back there just to make sure he was still concious. Then there were those days... Iruka hated those days. Naruto would come in with an extra big smile and would laugh extra loud or be extra obnoxious and troublesome, but Iruka saw. Any time _anything _or _anyone _so much as touched him in the slightest way the boy would flinch like he'd been struck. On those days Naruto would favor one arm over the other or limp when he walked.

Every single attempt to find out what happened ended in nothing. Everyone said that his guardian was an amazing, kind man. When he'd called for a teacher conference with him something seemed off but nothing solid that he could follow. He tried talking to Naruto himself, tried to get the boy to tell him what was wrong but Naruto just smiled at him like he was a naive child and replied nothing was wrong. Iruka **knew **something was wrong and would be damned if he did't find out what. So for now he would just watch and wait. He finished the role call and started into his speech.

"Settle down!... Today you'll be placed into groups of three. Your tasks for the day will be posted every friday on the door but if you want want to know what you'll be doing before hand then just go to either me or your assigned teacher. Tasks very from working in the home with the Seniors to simply picking up trash around our community. The better you behave or the worse you misbehave will reflect heavily on the assignments you recieve as a team. Therefore it would be in your best interest to cooperate with your teammates and make sure they behave during the week. This program IS considered a class so you will be graded on how well and how many you complete each day you go. Once in a while, about every few months that is, teams will get together for a special project. And under certain circumstances you may be placed on a different team for a day. For example, perhaps your teammates are sick, you will be the fourth member the group with the largest task that day."

Iruka looked up at the clock and then at Naruto's seat again, half an hour into class and he still hadn't shown. "Are there any questions about your actual group before I continue on with the next part?" Iruka asked the class. Not surprisingly it was Sakura who raised her hand. An A honor student in his first period class where he taught English and who seemed to always have something to say or ask about everything. "Sir, will we be allowed to choose the people in our groups?" Sakura asked, her eyes not on the teacher but on a boy up front. Iruka peered at the boy, Sasuke Uchiha, for a brief moment. That group would definetly be trouble, he wasn't quite sure who he felt worse for. "No, I and the other teachers here have placed you all into pacific groups. There will be no trading or choosing of teams." He heard the class groan as one even before the last word left his mouth. "For today you will stay here in class and get better aquainted with your group and teacher. Then your assigned teacher will take you to an introductory task after lunch. Alright the teams are as follow..."

"First group will be Filkins Jiro, Talog Sazuki and Satou Rina. You will leave with you instructor Hayate."

"Second group will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino..."

"Nooooo, why do I have do be paired with those two?" Ino groaned as Sakura snickered.

"Too bad Ino-Pig! hheehhe... Guess your love just wasn't meant to be. I'll tell Sasuke you said hi though." Sakura said in a superior voice.

"Why you little.."

"Can I continue girls?" Iruka asked. This caused a fit of laughter to pass over the class while the girls blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Your instructor is Asuma."

"The third group will be Tanaka keiko, Itou Tai, Nakamaru Sayrou with Genma as your teacher."

"The Fourth group will consist of Aburama Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your instructor will be Kurenia."

"The Fifth group will be Takahashi Meechi, Watanabe Nishige, Kobayashi Fami... um..."

The class looked at Iruka curiosly as the man continued to stare at the paper in barely concealed pity. Fami nervously tapped her fingers against the desk while Meechi and Nishige stared fearfully at the list Iruka held. Iruka cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You have Anko."

The three looked at him in horror while the rest looked on in pity, yet every one of them secretly thanked God that they themselves were spared from Ankos wrath.

The final team will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"YES, TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL. In your face INO!" Sakura crowed.

"And Uzumaki Naruto. Your insructor is Kakashi."

"WHAT?! Why do we get stuck with HIM?!" Sakura moaned.

Ino snickered along with many others in the class. Naruto was the biggest loser in the school, someone who skipped all the time and got into trouble almost every day for something or other. With him on Sakuras and Sasukes team they were sure to get the worst assignments. Absolutely nobody liked him and everybody avoided him like the plague. The rumors were that before he came to their school two years ago he burnt down his last school as a prank and laughed while everyone around him ran for their lives. He never participated in Gym class and insulted the teachers that yelled at him for it. His clothes always looked filthy and people say he hid weapons under them. He was short and big and loud. He got bad grades in all of his classes and carried around a notebook and pencil all the time. Students actual had a bet going on where people guessed what he wrote in it and many attempted to take it from him to see, but the idoit protected it as if the stupid thing was made of gold. Naruto Uzumaki definetely was at the very bottom of the middle school food chain. Even the sixth graders scored higher in the social rank.

Iruka frowned at them for some reason before he called out for them to assemble into their goups. Sakura literally skipped over to Sasuke and clung to his arm while the boy himself just hid a shudder and pulled away. Sakura sighed but didn't try to latch on again. Shikamaru and Chouji talked easily while Ino glared holes into Sakuras back from the corner they'd chosen. Shino and Hinata listened quietly while Kiba talked about a new hiking path he and Akamaru discovered on one of their walks. Meechi, Nishige and Fami all continued to wail miserably about the unfairness that life brought to them while the last two groups talked quietly in their own corners of the room. Before they knew it a good hour had past and the sounds of knocking came from the door of the classroom. Iruka closed the book he'd been skimming through and opened the door.

"Nnn Naruto?" Iruka asked startled. Conversation in the room settled down a bit in wonder of what could make their calm teacher stutter. In walked a boy drenching wet and dripping all over the tile floor, his jacket completely soaked through. The boy walked to the back of the room and with a loud thud placed his bag on his desk. Water streamed from the bag to dampen both seats on either side of it. The hood slipped from the boys head to reveal a mop of bright blonde hair that clung in wet tangles to the side of his head and in his eyes, which showed a misty blue. At the moment that blue also sat on his lips, a testiment to how cold he must be. On either side of his face sat three scar-like whiskers.

Iruka went up to him and whispered something but he just shook his head and said something in return and left the man gapping slightly. Naruto gave the man a big smile, but the teacher just frowned at him and said something else. At this Naruto shook his head fiercely and the two continued to argue for several minutes while the class watched. No one knew why Iruka was so nice to the loser but figured that he was forced to be nice because of his job. After a while Iruka growled irritably which surprised a great deal of the students. Their teacher never lost his patients with any student so this just reenforced the thought that Naruto was just that annoying. Iruka hung his head, but pointed over to Sasuke and Sakura. They watched Naruto look over and cringe which sent anger running through the general classroom. The loser complaining about being with the Soccer Captain? How dare he.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he finally made it to his class. He tried the handle but found it locked so knocked twice and stood back. His fingers and feet were numb and his jacket felt like lead on his shoulders with the amount of water soaked into it. The five mile walk took all of his anger out at the damn bus driver and he felt like he would fall asleep at any moment. Iruka answered the door and just stared at him for a second. "Nnn Naruto?" he asked startled. He smiled and nodded at Iruka before he entered the classroom. He felt their eyes on him as he walked to his desk and placed his bag down and sighed heavily with the thought of what he must look like right about now. He felt his hood slip and felt gratefull as the heat of the classroom hit his face. Feeling a presence behind him Naruto turned around to find that Iruka had followed him to his seat.

"Naruto, why are you late?" Iruka asked softly.

"I... missed the bus. So I walked." Naruto replied.

At this Iruka gapped, well aware of how far the boys home was and of the pouring rain outside. Naruto smiled reassuringly to show that it wasn't that bad, though his bones ached in protest and screamed for him to sit down. However, it seemed that Iruka could hear his traiterous bones because he frowned that very thoughtful frown that he hated so much. The one that said Iruka wanted to know more and would dog him until he found out. "Naruto, why don't you take off that wet jacket? You'll get sick wearing it." Iruka said much like a mother hen. Naruto shook his head firmly. "No, its fine, I don't get sick that easily." Naruto literally saw the vein pop on Irukas forehead and sighed as Iruka went into lecture mode and how your suppose to listen to adults. However, no matter how much Iruka insisted that he take his wet jacket off he refused. Iruka growled in irritation while Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Inside Iruka looked on sadly, it was so obvious why the boy refused to take the jacket off. As long as Iruka never got to _see_ the wounds the boy obviously had he could never _do _anything about it. He hung his head in defeat. Naruto was just so stubborn and for some unnone reason wanted to protect who ever hurt him. "Groups have already been assigned," Iruka said while he pointed towards the boy's goup, "your with Sasuke and Sakura." A guilty feeling mades its way into Iruka's stomache as he saw the boy cringe at his teammates and literally wilt in defeat. Iruka truly did try to team him up with someone less likely to give the boy a hard time but the other teachers seemed set on doing the opposite of that, especially that Nibi woman.

Iruka felt something crawl under his skin at the sight of her. The woman was gorgeous and no one could every deny that. Long, silky black hair braided down her back, soft looking tan skin, a beautiful face and curvish body. She seemed to be temptation in human skin, but her cold cat-green eyes sent chills through his body. The woman simply gave off a dangerous auro to Iruka and he could not stand being in the same room with her. His collouges all disagreed with him though and claimed that she was a good teacher and kind soul.

Naruto sagged into a seat beside Sasuke and inwardly flinched at the eyes he felt glaring holes in his back. Outwardly a crooked smile spread across his face and he glared at Sasuke, their shining hero. He glared back at him and all the girls suddenly seemed to burst with killing intent directed at the blonde. His still blue liped smile turned into an over exagerated look of horror as he could almost see the clouds above their heads fill with ways they planned to maim him for his blantent attitude toward their prince. "Basterd," he muttered under his breath before he turned away and stared out the window, his arms moving up and down his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself.

Two hours later the first lunch bell rang and the students made their way down to the cafeteria. The soccer team gathered together on the far side of the cafeteria as students crowded in. Many ate outside but because of the rain they were forced inside. The air conditioner, always on in the cafeteria, caused many to hug their coats and sweaters against them. Kiba sat across from Sasuke, his mouth already full with mash potatoes, while Shino sat beside him and Hinata on his other side. Sakura and Ino sat to the left of Sasuke while the rest of the Soccer team sat on the right of him and Hinata. "Man, I feel bad for you two, getting sattled with that loser for the next two years," Kiba said sympatheticly as food flew from his mouth. "I feel the same for Shino and Hinata," Sasuke said with a smirk. While the others around them tried to stifle their laughter Kiba grew red in the face in anger. "Prick, why don't you take that stick you'v..." Kiba began to yell but Shino interupted.

"You know Uchiha, you could at least attempt to talk to him and cooperate. It would make your time with Naruto more tolerable," Shino suggested.

"Hey, why did you call him by his first name? You rarely call anyone by thier first name," Ino asked. Shino turned toward her and seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I'm... unaware of his last name," Shino admitted.

"I think its something like, Uzuhani or Uzemana... something like that," Kiba said thoughtfully.

"Oh, how helpful Kiba," Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke ignored them as he looked around the cafeteria for the object of the discussion but found to his surprise that he wasn't in the cafeteria. Now that he thought about it he'd never seen Naruto in the cafeteria. Thats when he spotted him. Not inside but outside, underneath one of the few shelters, against the wall leaning over his little notebook. All alone. _He must be really cold out there. _Sasuke thought as he remembered that his clothes were still wet when they left for lunch.

Naruto huddled against the wall and watched the bird with an observant eye, noting how its feathers were ruffled and wings lifted just a bit. _Probably trying to dry them out, _he thought. His fingers moved across his sketchbook as he traced the outlines of the bird and smoothed the lead into a soft look with his penky. He looked up again and saw that the bird stared at him with its head cocked up and curious. He wished he had some bread or crackers with him to keep the bird there but he didn't have any lunch at all. He never bought one because he didn't have the money and never brought one because he never had any food in the house to bring. He sighed and began on the birds head. He made sure to draw the eyes slightly bigger than what they should have been. Any time he drew animals or people he always drew the eyes bigger because that was his favorite thing to sketch. The bird hopped a few feet away and dissapeared behind a nearby tree. He shaded in the wings, but left the stomache white, like the real thing. His fingers hurt when he moved the joints due to the cold and he figured it would be a good thing to go in soon if he didn't want to get sick. Naruto closed his sketchbook and headed inside.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, cla-ump, cla-ump, ba-dum... "Will you stop it! Your driving me insane!" Sakura snapped. Naruto lifted his fingers he'd been tapping off the desk and sighed loudly. Sasuke sat in a front desk, quietly ignoring the other two. An hour and a half had passed by and not a sign of their teacher, Kakashi. Iruka left an hour ago for a teacher meeting and spared a sympathetic look their way, as if he knew this would happen, basterd. None of them would have Kakashis class, literature, until next year. The rain stopped while they waited and the sun peeked out from grey clouds. School ended in another hour or so and they found themselves wondering if the man even planned to show up. Just then the door squeaked open and three pairs of angry glares met a single brown eye under a shock of silver. The man stood over six feet and, despite the silver hair, appeared to be only late twenties. Of course it was hard to tell since the man wore bandages around his mouth, nose and left eye. Weird.

"Hehehe... Sorry I'm late. Guess I just got lost on the road of life. You know how it is..." If possible the three glares intensified and the man sighed. "Well come on, well go to my classroom." The three stood up and solomnly followed. When they reached the classroom the first thing they noticed were the boxes that biled high by the door. They sat down and Kakashi leaned against his desk and peered at them for a moment. "Right, well, for today I want you to..." Sakura interrupted him with a question. "Shouldn't you at least ask our names or introduce yourselve or.. something?" she asked. Kakashi looked at her blankly and sighed. "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? I like many things. My dislikes? I don't feel like telling you. My dreams... My hobbies? I have lots." Kakashi said while his three students sweat drop.

"O.k Pinky, since your so eager why don't you go?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. "Oh, umm. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." She glanced at Sasuke and squealed. "My dislikes..." This time she looked over at Naruto. "That idiot!" She said with a pointed finger. Naruto just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "My dream..." Another look at Sasuke, another squeal. "My hobbies are soccer and dance," Sakura finished with a nodd. Kakashi nodded, a grimace under his bandages and turned to Sasuke. "Alright, you." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like to play soccer and hang out with my older brother Itachi. I dislike 'losers,' " a nod towards Naruto who scowls, "and fangirls." A nod towards Sakura who's head drops. "My dream is to become a police captain on my fathers force and eventual work beside my brother. My hobbies would be swimming and soccer." Kakashi sighed heavily at the antisocial attitude and turned to the last member of the team. "O.k blondie your up," Kakashi said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." _Thats a lie. _"I like ramen." _Simple, aren't I? "_I dislike..." _My fucking life. _"the three minutes it takes to cook ramen." _Because I'm afraid someone will take it if I don't hurry. _ "My dreams... I don't have any." _To not see any more people die. _"And my hobbies would be to see how much I can annoy people." _Are none of your bussiness. _

Kakashi felt his mouth twitch slightly, unsure wheather to frown or smile at the strange kid in front of him. _Well this should be interesting, _Kakashi told himself as he watched the three. He clapped his hands together and his eye turned into a U shape that made the three shift nervously. "Alright, I want you to take those boxes," at this he waved his hand towards the large towers of cardboard, "and bring them down to the storage area for me. Thats your first assignment from me." Kakashi swore he heared the girl mutter something about 'cyclopes' and 'death' but he just shrugged. Kakashi mearly moved from leaning on his desk to sitting on it and pretended to read his book. Instead he watched them work and found that, to his surprise, they actually worked well together when they didn't have to talk to each other. Pinky was surprisingly strong too. The girl also didn't flirt with the Uchiha while she worked but Kakashi suspected it had something to do with the dark auro she let off and the muttered curses he could just barely hear directed at him. He was certain that once she got used to him she would be right next to the poor Uchiha in trying for his, if not affection, attention. The Uchiha did the work required and kept to himself, but every once in a while he looked over to the blonde. _Wonder what thats about, _Kakashi thought idly.

It surprised him when the blonde walked into the room with his clothes all wet and even more for what the boy had to say about himself. He really hoped the boy was joking about that last part. The blonde seemed bent on staying as far from the other two as possible and didn't look anywhere but ahead. Every few minutes the boys eyes would close halfway and then snap open. Kakashi watched him stifle a good four or five yons and only now noticed the dark shadows under the boy's eyes. _Hmmm. _He watched the boy come into the classroom again and grab another box and noticed that the his eyes were again half way closed. This time, however, his eyes seemed to lose focus and he swayed dangerously as he picked up the box and attempted to take a few steps. Kakashi stood up quickly and caught the boy when he stumbled and dropped the box. "Thanks, sorry about that," the blonde said quietly. _Sorry about what? Dropping the box or falling? _Kakashi wondered. Kakashi stopped the boy from trying to pick the box up again and frowned when the boy flinched at his touch. "Why don't you just go sit down for a few minutes," Kakashi told him firmly. The blonde stared at him for a few moments, but nodded and sat down at one of the desks where he layed his head down.

Naruto cursed as he jerked awake again and gripped the box that had slipped a bit from his grasp. Sasuke and Sakura were far ahead already and heading down the stairs. His head hurt and he'd been falling asleep all day. The boxes seemed to get heaveir and harder to carry and the corners of his eyes started to go dark every few minutes. He bit his lip hard to keep himself awake and forced himself to walk faster. When he reached the stairs he saw Sasuke and Sakura already on their way up again. Damn it. "Geez Loser, could you walk any slower," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto growled but otherwised ignored him. He might have argued but his headache pounded too hard to focus on anything but putting two feet in front of him. They dissappeared from his view and he made his way to the storage room. Thats when the blackness at the corner of his eyes leaped and covered all of his vision. He tripped and hit the ground hard, the box landed right in front of him. He blinked several times and took deep breaths. After a minute his vision cleared and he could see again. Luckily netheir of his classmates were back yet. He shakily stood up and hoped that there wasn't anything breakable inside. He picked up the box and put it in the storage room.

On his way back up it was Sakura who commented this time. "Your so worthless, you've only moved a few boxes all this time!" her voice pierced like a nife to his headache and he almost passed out right there. He looked at her blankly and just continued on. She just humphed and hurried to catch up to Sasuke. He could feel Kakashis eyes on him when he entered the room and willed his hands not to shake as he grabbed the box. Man it was heavy. He could feel his grip slip a bit more with each step but he ignored it in favor of getting to the door without incident. His body did not agree with his plan though. His head spiked with pain and his eyes went black again, he felt himself stumble and... Large arms grabbed him before he could hit the ground. He couldn't help it, he flinched at the contact. He still couldn't see but he looked up anyway. He knew it was Kakashi above him and wondered how angry the man would be that he dropped the box. "Thanks, sorry about that," he managed to force out. His throat hurt and the introduction they'd given pretty much took all his will not to wince the entire time.

His eyes cleared a bit and he could see Kakashi let go catiously but stay close. Naruto stood up on wobbly legs and tried to pick the box up but Kakashi stopped him. "Why don't you just go sit down for a few minutes," Kakashi told him firmly. Naruto stared at him for a moment. _He probably doesn't want me dropping any more of the boxes._ _Damn, I bet there are fragile things in them. _He nodded his head to show Kakashi that he understood and callapsed into the first desk he came to. Naruto was out even before the others came into the room.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room a few minutes later and stared at Naruto, fast asleep at one of the desks. _That lazy bum! _Sakura thought indignantly. She raised her fist to smack him across the head but was surprised when Kakashi stopped her. "Naruto wasn't feeling well so I let him lie down," Kakashi said, still reading his book. _Yeah right, he's faking it to get out of work! _Sakura thought, murderous with anger. "Oh, o.k." She sent the blonde a glare but picked up another box. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a long moment but also picked up a box and followed after Sakura.

The last school bell rang for the end of day and Sasuke and Sakura quickly dissapeared out the door, on their way to the soccer field. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and gently shook the boy awake. Naruto jerked away and almost fell out of the chair while Kakashi jumped in surprise and took a step back. For a moment the boys eyes held a glazed look that scared the hell out of Kakashi, but they cleared and the boy looked up at him in recognition. "Sorry! Didn't mean to do that," Naruto said quickly, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. "Schools over Naruto, you can go home now," Kakashi said, watching the boy closely. Naruto nodded and headed out the door, bag in hand, without so much as a goodbye.

When Naruto finally made it home he crept in quietly and closed the door to his room with a relieved sigh. He stripped off his wet clothes and pulled on some dry ones before he slipped under the cover of his bed and fell into blissful unconciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Regrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (Considers the possibility of flying to Japan and stealing certain paper work) Maybe someday though…

_**Chapter 2 Regrets**_

(Two points for whoever can guess the real meaning behind the name of Gais fighting style here!)

"...ura said he didn't do a thing to help them and the teacher let him get away with it!" "I feel so sorry for Sakura and Sasuke, getting stuck with that ass hole for a partner." "The principle should just kick him out of school, its not like he'll graduate any ways, too stupid for that." "I bet the reason he doesn't dress out is cause he's embarrest about how he looks. Probably bigger than Chouji." The whispers seemed to echo around the gym as the students stretched. Naruto ignored them though and looked directly at the floor. So far today he'd been yelled at for not having his homework for his first two classes and failed a surprise test they'd had in history that was in the homework. When he fell asleep yesterday afternoon when he went home he didn't wake until early this morning. He really only had time to do most of his math homework before he took a shower and dressed to go to school. He felt much better for it though and failed enough that it didn't really bother him too much. School came second in his life any ways, the first thing in his life was...

"All right I want you all to make four laps around the track for today!" The couch yelled out. The man, Mr. Gaples, seemed bent on making this period a miserable experience for him. Naruto inwardly groaned as the man signaled for him to come over. Naruto didn't mind participating most days but because the man argued with him so much on the completely stupid matter of dressing out for the _entire _period he never got the chance. The man looked down on him coldly and Naruto felt the ever growing need to spit in the mans face. "Uzumaki! Can you please give me a GOOD reason for why you didn't dress out today? I know that your not that intelligent but it doesn't take that much brain power to change clothes." Naruto felt his teeth grinde together and fisted his hands tight enough for the knuckles to turn white. _Hmm, I don't know maybe I just decided that I wanted to see your ugly face for the hundreth time in a role for the entire period. _Unfortunetly for him, this man taught both the sixth graders and seventh graders so this was his second year with him. A man named Gai taught the eighth graders and also taught neknurd tsif fighting class outside of school.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Uzumaki!" Naruto continued to stare at the ground and envisioned what the man would look like with his tong tied in a knot. _He'd probably still be trying to talk_. Gaples stepped directly in front of him and bent down so that the mans face stood only inches away from Naruto's. "Do you realize that your grade for this nine weeks is already a low F and we've only been in school for a few weeks?!" Gaples practicaly spat into his face. "Do you realize your breath smells like you haven't brushed in a few weeks?!" Naruto asked innocently. _Oops... Did I say that out loud?_ The man sputtered, his face turning a nice shade of red and a deep shade of purple further down. _Oops... _Gaples glared venemously at him and took several steps back. "Get your ass down to Detention immediately Uzumaki!" _Well, I'm already screwed up, might as well leave with a bang. _"Yes sir, Mr. Bad breath, sir!" Naruto yelled out as he jogged out of the field and towards the school. The sound of someone tripping and making a face plant came to his ears and he smiled to himself. "UZUMAKI!" _Well, that was more of a thud, but whatever._

Chouji watched Naruto walk off and silently laughed at what he called back and the teacher falling on his face. In this class he hung out with Shino because he was the only person he knew in the period. Safe to say, conversation came in small amounts, if any. Chouji actually kinda liked Naruto but stayed away from the boy because of all the trouble he caused. He didn't want to get into any trouble at school even if he felt bad for him. The way the couch yelled at him every day like that for just not wanting to dress out seemed wrong though. He frowned, deep in thought but continued to jog until the couch called for them to return inside.

After practice he and Shikamaru headed towards the park a few miles from the school and three or four blocks from their homes. They'd been neighbors for many years and their fathers, along with Ino's, held many bussinesses and continuesly aided each other in any way possible. This cooperation between companies caused the group as a whole to flourish. His father was the head of the Akamichi Diners all over the city while Shikamaru's father headed three or four different industries ranging from a gaming company that regularly held tourniments all over the world to development of new technology. Ino's father did research in the pschological area and ran mental institutions all across the country. Almost all the children at Choujis school held some tie to the bussiness world and it was not a coincident either. Community Academy was an extremely prestigous school where the big bussiness men and politicals sent their children. Which sent even more quetions as to why Naruto came there when it appeared he held none of these.

Shikamaru and Chouji were the only one's on the team that did not participate in a second sport. Instead they chose to spend their time just hanging out together and with Ino when she wasn't with Sakura. Ino and Sakura practiced dance and Ino would often drag the two to her shows. Although she talked a lot Ino could often act like a tomboy, as long as Sakura was no where near the vacinity, so the boys enjoyed her company. The two found there favorite hill at the edge of the lake and Chouji sat down, a bag of chips opened and ready to go. Shikamaur layed down and peered up at the sky above, the remnents of clouds from yesterdays storm still here and there. They stayed like that for about an hour and then, when even Shikamaurs stomache growled, began to head home for dinner.

Chouji unlocked his door and opened it wide before he stuffed the key back into his bag. Shikamaru, hands in pockets, stepped in after him. The silent agreement that his own mother cooked horribly while Chouji's cooked wonderfly hung in the air as an invitation to eat at Chouji's each night. Chouhi's mother, a large, gentle woman, always welcomed Shikamaru into the house and secretly agreed about his mothers cooking. They found her in the kitchen with the television on some news channel that she seemed glued to while simultaneously cutting multiple vegetables at unbelievable speeds. The two ignored this, used to this particularly dangerous habit, and watched the television from stools by the counter.

The news anchor woman stood outside a skyscraper, the sound of cars and people heard in the distance. A large banner behind the woman read: 'Buju supports the children.' Everyone at school knew about Buju, a major company of the most in date fashion and design. Buju was the brand that everyone wore and if you didn't then you wanted it. Chouji couldn't remember the name of the man who ran the company but apparently he donated money or clothes to shelters and orphanges all across the country. A picture of him flicked on the screen for a moment and Chouji shivered. Not the nices looking guy around thats for sure. A whispered mutter caught his ear and he looked at his mother, a frown played across her face as the woman talked about how the man would be clothing a couple thousand children in a state nearby. The motion of her hands also stilled but after a minute or so she shook her head and the sound of metal against green continued. His eyes flickered over to Shikamaru who also seemed to have noticed the odd action. His mother whispered again but this time the two heared it. "I definetly don't like that man. Somethen just not right about him. His eyes... just not right." Chouji and Shikamaru stared for a moment but then Shikamaru just shrugged and the two began to set up the plates for dinner.

Naruto sat on the other side of the street and watched attentively as the students of Gai's fighting class go through their daily routine. Every Monday, Wensday and Thursday they held practice so he snuck out to watch them go through the motions and then practiced them on his own. If _he _found out that Naruto was attempting to learn how to fight... he didn't even want to know what the cosequences would be. The sun behind him lay almost beneath the earths last hills which actaully placed Naruto in a good position. The lights in the builiding shown brightly but the area Naruto sat in held shadows that hid him completely. Thus he could watch them but they couldn't see him. Naruto recognized only one person in the class. A girl who went by the name Hinata and one of the best female soccer players. Another one of Gai's students seemed to be related to her. The same fair skin, light blue eyes and dark hair color, but his hair stretched past his butt and was bond at the bottom.

Because of the distance he could not here them and that forced him to geuss at their personalities through body language alone. This turned out to be like a game for him though. Hinata would go through her steps slowly, which is why he noticed her since she was the easiest to learn from. She seemed completely focused on the task at hand and looked like she enjoyed what she did. The other, taller male counterpart also seemed quiet but much stiffer than Hinata. He went through the exercises much faster and with sharper execution to each move. Some of the other students came to be just as interesting as Hinata and the stiff.

Gai's prized student, and look alike, stood as the most interesting. He wore the same weird, green jump suit as Gia did while they trained. While most wore simple sweat pants and a t-shirt these two wore a green one piece. The boy also wore orange leg warmers. The two reminded him of the energizer bunny. They just kept going and going with flaying arms and overexagerated motions. Naruto would often laugh his ass off right there on the side of the street and whenever the thought of them came up in school a goofy grin would spread across his lips and he would snicker silently to himself.

Many other students were in Gai's class but only one other really got his attention. The first thing that came to mind when he thought of her would be a mouse. Her brown hair pulled atop her head in two buns and slightly roundish face that almost always held a faint smile on her lips. She seemed to be a medium between Hinata and the boy. Her moves flowed like Hinatas but were sharp like her sibling(?) She seemed to be friends with Gai's clone and Hinata's sibling. She would point at the clone and say something that usually either settled him down or spurred him up. The weird thing was that she appeared to act comepletely different towards each person. She would be respected towards Gai, polite and a bit star struck towards Hinata's sibling and mischievous whenever with Hinata.

He learned a lot while he watched and felt a tinge of sadness at the thought that he would never be able to gain friends like that. When the students began to leave he quietly got up and walked towards his apartment. His place sat on the third floor and since he'd snuck out through his window he would have to use the fire escape to get back up. His body screamed at him in frustration and every step felt like a lecture from one of his teachers about how stupid and incompetent he was. He climbed up the crates and looked up at the latter another four feet above his head. The art wasn't getting up there, it was doing it quietly. He bent his knees and leaped up with good aim born from practice. He grasped the bars and lifted his legs onto the first platue before the bars even squeaked. He let go and dangled upside down for a brief moment before he pulled himself up.

As quietly and quickly as humanly possible he made his way up three more flights of stairs. The iron only slightly groaned under the weight as he moved gracefully from bar to bar. At his window he lifted himself onto the edge and balanced on the balls of his feet while fingers tugged at the windows seal. It moved up and he slipt in. He carefully closed the window behind him and gave the smallest of sighs as the only sign of his frayed nerves. He tugged his hoody off and over his head before he took off his shoes and gingerly put them on the ground. In the background the sound of the television could be heared and the snorts of a man but Naruto ignored these as he pulled out his notebook and started to finish the picture of a couple he'd seen. They'd been close together, fingers entwined and whispering to each other. Naruto liked the way they seemed polar opposites and thats why he'd chosen to draw them. The woman stood tall and thin but not particularly attractive in any way while the man was forced to look up to her because of his short stature. The man possessed a brilliant smile, with teeth completely white and strait, and eyes that seemed to glow a greenish hue. The two seemed oblivious to the world around them as if held in their own private place that no one could touch.

An hour past while he worked but he barely noticed. He couldn't quite get the hands correct and his poor eraser stood on the brink of nonexistence. He growled and then jumped at the sound of his door knob rattling. "Hey, you little shit I told ya I didn't want this door locked!" A gruff voice called from the other side. Naruto's heart jumped in his throat as he shoved his notebook under his bed. "Sssorry! I'll be there in a sec.!" Naruto shouted. He walked over to the door and hesistated at the metal knob before he unlocked it. The door swung open and slammed against the wall, its hinges shrieking in protest to its treatment. Naruto jumped back as the man walked in.

Grimy would be the word Naruto would chose to describe the man before him. A heavy set man that stood a good six feet three and a beared that still held food in its depths. Naruto backed up a step more to lessen the smell that assaulted his nose. The man wore clean clothes that even some of his classmates would envy but the man himself smelled like he'd rolled in a garbage can a few times and dumped a case of beer over his body. In his large fingers a cigarette played between them, not yet lit. His piggy face towered over Narutos and an ugly snarl seemed permanently etched on his features. "What the fuck were you up to in here you little basterd?!" The man accused, one stubby finger poking harshly into Naruto's chest. "Just homework," Naruto replied, his eyes anywhere but the mans face. The man looked at him, suspicion clear on his features. "Can't believe the boss made me watch a little piece a trash like you," he spat and shoved Naruto onto the bed, "wee bit o drugs and I'm on babysitten duty for two fucking years."

The man leaned agaisnt the door and stared at him angrily. Naruto swung his legs off his bed and backed up till his hand touched the side of his droor. His fingers brushed the hilt of a knife taped there and he waited with baited breath for what the man would do. "You haven't been saying nothing to no one have ya?" The man asked darkly. "No," Naruto answered. The anger slipt a bit and the man seemed to get a contemplative look on his face. "I got someone on my back and I need someone to deliver my stuff." The man said bluntly. "I'm not delivering your drugs," Naruto stated calmly. The anger came back to the mans eyes and Naruto gripped the hilt tightly. "Fine you little fucker," and with that the man left the room. Naruto sagged against the wall and let his hand fall away from the silver blade.

Sakura arrived at school and made her way to Kakashi's room. Despite everything she was actually excited about today. The first official Friday for commuity service. If the place they would work at today was withing the mile of the school they would walk but if the distance exceeded that they would be driven there in Kakashi's car. Today she wore a white spagetti shirt that stopped its track at just above her belly bottun with a pair of red jeans held up by a white belt. Several silver rings and braded bracelets hung on her fingers and wrists and for once no ribbon pulled her pink bangs from her face. Instead she put some special spray in it that made it a bit stiff but much more manageable. Yes, today she looked hot. She had to for her first day alone with Sasuke. Well, there was Naruto but he didn't really matter.

When she arrived Sasuke already stood in the classroom and nodded to her in acknowledgement before he went back to just quietly waiting. Sakura squealed excitedly to herself but on the outside calmly sat down next to him as they waited. She peered over at him and noted the extremely cool white jacket with black lines running this way and that down its length. He wore black jeans that fit him perfectly and a blue stud in his right ear that finished off the look nicely. She and Sasuke would look like such a cute couple. Now if only she could figure out a way to ditch Naruto... She turned slightly and jumped out of her skin. Sitting right next to her was the very same blonde she'd just been thinking of! _How the hell did he get in here and sit next to me without me even knowing? _She yelled to herself. She patted her chest a few times and glared at the forementioned blonde who just ignored her and stared out the door, his head propped up on his hand.

_Typiacal_, She thought smugly looking him up and down. His hair looked as if he didn't even attempt to put a comb through it, he wore the same rag tag ugly orange hoody of his and his pants were faded blue jeans out of style for at least a year, maybe more. Slightly visible from her close location she saw a bracelet that looked so old she thought if she touched it the thing would turn to dust. The braded string, once blue, now held more yellow from age and the few oversized plastic beads left over the years had chunks missing in places. _Why did we have to get stuck with him of all people? I would have even of prefered Ino on our team to him. _

An hour went by before Kakashi arrived, his back against the door and his hand held up in a warding off gesture. "Sorry I'm late, you see there was this kid who lost his dog so of course I had to try and find it. Turns out the thing was under the bush by there house and didn't run off at all. Well, thats life for you," Kakashi said in a too sweet voice. "LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. Sakura stopped and stared at Naruto who just grinned at her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Kakashi managed to smile with only his single eye. Sakura hmmphed and stood up and Naruto felt his eye twitch ever so slightly. Kakashi brought out his book and waved them to follow him. Kakashi walked ahead of them while Sakura kept pace with Sasuke and Naruto brought up the rear.

When they made it to Kakashi's car, a grey Saturn, Sasuke took the front seat while Sakura and Naruto, to boths annoyance, took back. Kakashi hummed marrily while he started the car and the explanation of what they would be doing today. They'd been asigned to help out in the hospital and would each be handed a task to do when they got there. They would have an hours free time from twelve to one to have lunch or stretch and then be given another assignment. You could take on more tasks if you finished the ones given quickly. It would not be likely that they would be working together and if they did it would probably be in pairs not groups. _Score! _Sakura screamed to herself. _Love does conquer all! The ideal way to get rid of Naruto! _Kakashi would check up on each throughout the day and would drive them abck to the school just in time to be picked up by the buses to be brought home.

They walked into the tall white building and Kakashi went to the front to announce their arrival. A few minutes later a woman with silky black hair that just touched her shoulder blades, brown eyes and the traditional nurses uniform walked up to them with a friendly smile for them. "Hello, my names Shizune. Welcome to Terse Hospital. Your our volunteers, right?" She asked pleasantly. Sakura relaxed. The woman didn't seem fake like many people were when they found they had to work with students. "Yes we are," she answered for her group. "My names Sakura Haruno, beside me is Sasuke Uchiha," at this she pointed toward Sasuke and then hesitated when she looked at Naruto, " and this is Naruto... umm." A blush came to her cheeks but Naruto just smiled broadly and finished for her. "Uzumaki. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Shizune nodded and pulled out three folders she'd previously not seen before from under her arm. "Well then lets see," Shizune mumbled to herself. She handed each of them one of the folders and they took them curiously. "Alright, your assignments in their and I'll come around to see if you've completed them and mark down your grade on your performances. Just follow the instructions and oohh, wait! One sec." Shizune fumbled around in her many pockets and pulled out three tags triumphantly. "Here! Right put your names on here and wear them or else you'll be kicked out," she said, her voice never loosing its cheer.

When Shizune walked away the three sat down and peered into their folders. _O.k so I have to get the dirty bedsheets from two different floors and go to this room to get clean ones for the same rooms. Sounds easy enough. _Sakura peered over at Sasukes and saw that he would be in the Cafeteria helping to make lunch. She looked at his face and couldn't tell what the boy thought about this. His features seemed a neutral almost blank look. _Well I don't think I'd like that job too much. I wonder what Naruto's got. _At that thought she felt a bit guilty about forgetting his name earlier. She looked at the blonde and noticed a small frown on his face. She leaned over and read the paper. **Supervise childs play area. **Rm: 117 Sakura grimaced and almost felt bad for the loser. _There's no way someone like him can handle children. He'll probably screw it up. _She shrugged mentally. It wasn't her problem.

The three split up and Sakura headed up to her first floor. When the elevator opened she gaped and a groan escaped her lips. _No wonder they expected me to take ti'll lunch. _She thought miserably. In front of her stood a total of fourty rooms, one right after the other. She pushed the large bin she'd grabbed on her way up to the first door and peered in. A stinch hit her nose like a hammer and she tripped over herself in an attempt to get away. She took several deep breaths and somewhat prepared herself for the chore in front of her. She stepped into the room and looked at the very first bedsheet covered in vomit. _Karma was..._

_...a bitch. _Naruto thought dejectedly. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong today but he knew it had to be pretty bad to get laid with this job. Not once in his life since _her _had he interacted with a child. He didn't even have friends for crying out loud! How was he suppose to know how to handle a bunch of screaming brats?! He stopped in front of 117 and took a breath, and another, and another. He opened the door to see a majority of six kids in the room along with a weary looking nurse. _Just Great. _The woman eyed him hungrily and every nerve in his body screamed for him to run like the coward he was and be proud of it. She stood up, a two year in her arms with a drool towl over the shoulder and walked over to him. "Oh your here. Great! I'm just going to go for a coffee brake. I'll be back to help in a few minutes." Her sickeningly sweet voice made his heart drop into his stomache, for they both knew. _She's not coming back. _The child and towl were practically thrown at him before any protest could leave his lips and then she was gone. _Bitch. _

He moved the girl into a more comfortable position and laid the towl on his shoulder like he'd seen the woman do. The kid began to whimper and Naruto began to panic. He gently bounced her up and down like he'd seen some mothers do once but the whimpers continued. _I'm fucked, aren't I? _ Somewhere up there he knew the big man was laughing his ass off at him. He patted the childs head lightly but that just increased the whimpering. So he patted the back instead and sighed happily when the whimpers died down a bit and laughed in triumph when they stopped all together. _In your face! _"Gurp." _Never mind. _Naruto tried very hard not to gag as the kids throw up went passed the towl and started down his back. He thanked God that he still had on his thick hoody and couldn't feel it.

Thats when he remembered something and turned around. Five more little faces looked up at him and while others might call them adorable Naruto almost wet his pants in fear. One boy in particular had a mischievious look in his eyes that Naruto definetely did not like. The kid had his arm in a sling bandaged up and despite the hospital gown he also wore a blue scarf around his kneck. His black hair tilted to one side a bit and his brown eyes continously glanced up at him. He whispered conspiratorially to his two friends, a boy and a girl. The boy seemed to have an extremely bad cold and would sniffle every few minutes. His bowl cut brown hair stopped just before his ears and brown eyes could be seen behind glasses. The girl, in Naruto's opinion, had the weirdest hair do ever. Her long, light brown hair was held in pigtails only they went strait up as if her hair decided that it was short. Her green eyes never left the mischief maker while he talked.

Naruto ignored the three for the time being and walked over to the two who seemed determined to tear the innocent bear in two. Naruto remebered a story he heared once and smiled evilly. He plucked the bear from the two girls and they glared at him with daggers and started screaming for the bear back. "Oi! Be quiet! I've got a solution." The two girls quieted down as Naruto shifted the tiny child in his arms again, who'd fallen asleep. "O.k, while don't I cut the bear in half and let you each have part of it?" Naruto asked. In the story the wise king used this technique to discover who deserved to have the child and the one who said the other could have her baby rather than it die got the baby back and was called the true mother. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "O.k," they said in unison. Naruto sweatdropped. _That was NOT how..._

_...it was suppose to go. _Sasuke thought angrily as he wiped cream corn from his face. He'd read the stupid instructions and put the corn in and raised the temperatures to it's proper place. He'd waited for it to cook and did not expect the corn to bubble in the pot like that. When a good deal of the corn suddenly popped and sprayed all over him and steaming hot food scorched his skin the cook sent him to put cold water on his face. Now he was over the sink, his face red from more than just anger. He'd never cooked a day in his life and hadn't really expected to at any point either. How was he suppose to know that you have to stir the food?

When he finished washing up and headed back to the kitchen were the boss cook, who to his irritation looked like she desperately wanted to laugh, handed him a broom and told him to sweep the cafeteria. Sasuke took the broom wordlessly and started moving its straw mass across the floor. Back and forth. Back and forth. Minutes later when he found he'd gotten no where he frowned and muttered darkly under his breath. He tried moving it down a strait line to bring the dirt in but learned that didn't work either. He glared at the broom but unlike most who fell under this gaze it did not move a muscle. _This... is embarressing. _Five more minutes passed and still not an inch of dirt move in the direction he wanted it to go in. He heared giggling and froze. Sasuke turned around to find an array of woman watching him amusedly. He felt his eye tick several times as his face once again grew red.

The cook came up to him and gently took the broom from his hands. This time however she did nothing to hide the smile that stretched from cheek to cheek or the chuckle that escaped her mouth. "Alright, go gather all the dirty dishes and bring them to the sink," she said between bites of laughter. Sasuke, like a breath of doom, slunk towards the table with a current of little giggles behind his back. Sasuke desperately reeled in his frustration and anger as he grabbed dirty untincils and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Back and forth. Back and forth. And this time it did work. Sasuke watched the clock, dying to get to whatever other assignment he would have. _Right now, I'd..._

_...even trade with Naruto. _Sakura groaned to herself. Her arms were going to fall off. She'd only just finished her first floor and leaned against the wall of the elevator. She greatly underesimated the disgust factor in merely taking sheets off. She cringed as the elevater beeped open and walked onto her second floor. Her hair, even with all the spray held toughs of hair sticking out here and there. She blew her hair out of her face and knocked on first door. After an immencely embarressing seen, and disturbing, of walking in on a naked old woman she got into the habit of checking each room very quickly. When no one answered she walked in and started to take the sheets off. Her lips turned downward as a corner refused to come off for some reason. She tugged hard at it came off with a slight tare noise. Sakure, surprised by the sudden release, fell backwards and hit a chair on her way down. The chair flipped over her and the green cushion meant to aide the rear end promptly met her face with a small thud.

She groaned again as an ache in her back made itself known. She pushed the chair off her and pulled the cushion from her face. Sakura stood up cautiously and looked around for any more attacking furniture before she straitened up the room and placed the slightly ripped sheet onto the side of the bin. She'd give it to a nurse and say she found it that way. Feeling a litte guilty at the small lie she decided that she would be extra nice for the next few days. Sakura closed the door behind her and whistled a tune she'd heared from Kakashi in the car that morning. Her eyes roamed to the clock on the wall and begged it to go a little faster. _I wonder how..._

_...the others are doing. _Naruto thought cheerfully. Pinned to the ground under his legs was the mischief boy who's name, he learned after a bit, was Konohamaru. The girls name was Moegi and the boys was Udon. The two of them and the bear hungry girls sat in front of them with their eyes glowing in wonder as he told them a tale about dragons and warriors. Konohamaru also listened attentively while he struggled to escape Narutos hold. He and his friends tried to catch the boy off guard while he took care of the crying two year old in order to pour ice down Naruto's pants but he quickly turned around and tipped it over the three's heads. When Konohamaru charged him the older boy merely stepped aside and tripped him. Then he sat down and pinned him to the ground with his legs. He threatened to do the same to the others if they didn't sit down and behave.

Scared, they quickly sat down and waited while Naruto got the baby to go back to sleep. Afterwards Naruto animatedly told them story after story and eventually even Konohamaru stopped moving around. At that point Naruto let him go and the boy sat between Moegi and Udon. Naruto happily retold stories he'd heared here and there and enjoyed an audience that actually wanted to listen to him. He told one story about an empress who sacrificed herself for the sake of her people and as a reward for her courage she became a star. At this the chidrens eyes grew misty and Naruto laughed to himself as he finished with a whisper. "They say that she's the very last star to appear in the sky at night because she's the youngest one up there. All the stars represent a different person who did something special in the world." Moegi's eyes got puppy dog big. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Really," Naruto confirmed.

"Your the coolest Boss!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto cringed and looked down at the baby but thankfully the boys voice hadn't woken her. "Sorry," Konohamaru said sheepishly. "Heeheh, thats o.k. Why'd you call me boss anyway?" Naruto asked. "Because your the boss, Boss. Your way better than all those boring nurses," Konohamaru said with his single arm flaying about in a way that reminded him of Gai and his clone. "Hey, how'ed you hurt your arm anyway?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru laughed nervously at this. "Well you see..." "He fell out of a tree when he tried to spy on his grandpa," Moegi interrupted. Konohamaru stuck his tounge out at her but she just ignored him and continued. "I'm just here to visit these two and Udon's here cause he got really sick, but he's almost better." "Hmm, thats good to hear," Naruto said sincerely. All three of the children beemed.

Naruto looked at the two younger girls who were surprisingly quiet. "What about you two?" he prodded. "Mommy says its somethings wrong with my liver and I got ta get it replaced. She went pick Dady up from the airport but promised that she'd be back by tonight," one of the girls said. Naruto felt a tinge of sadness. "Oh, I hope you get better soon then," he said. The girl smiled widely and nudged her bear partner. The girl pouted and said in an irritated voice. "I'm waiting for Daddy to get out of an operation. He said he'd be back in a little bit but it's been hours," the little girl wailed. Warning lights went up in Naruto's head and he stood up, child in hand, and sat down beside the girl and tugged her into a shoulder hug. The girl sniffled a few times but quieted down and snuggled up to him. _Man that..._

_...was close. _Sasuke thought as he lifted the plate inches from hitting the ground. The clock just struck twelve and he felt every nerve in his body scream with joy. Sasuke walked out of the cafeteria, bagged lunch in hand, and found the nearest bench outside. Not long after he'd bitten into an apple an extremely roughed up pink haired preteen slumped beside him with a sandwhich bought from the cafeteria he'd just left in her hand. She looked like she'd tried to do the mile in heels with vicious dogs behind her. Sasuke didn't comment and just continued to eat his apple but inwardly was slightly glad he wasn't the only one to have a bad day. Too exhausted to do much else but eat the two sat in silence for the full hour lunch. Strangely Naruto didn't arrive until five minutes before lunch ended and to their irritation he had a small smile on his face that turned into a wide grin when he saw the two. Both Sasuke and Sakura felt their eyes twitch.

The three went to the main office to receive thier next assignment from Mrs. Shizune. She made a surprised noise when she saw the black and pink duo but said nothing else. She handed them each a piece of paper and explained. "Your group will come every few weeks and when I give you an assignment I want you to put it in your folder and hand it in to me before you leave." With that she ushered them out of her office and wished them good luck. And so the three of them spent the next two hours organizing and cleaning a storage room that even the spiders abandoned several years ago for something brighter. By the time they reached Kakashi in the parking lot all clothes, white or orange looked grey. The masked man chuckled at them while they glared back at him and clicked his car bottun to unlock the doors.

Sasuke sat in the back with Naruto this time as the car sped towards school. Only a few minutes passed before the exhausted blonde fell asleep, his body sliding down a bit under a dreams influence. Sasuke merely ignored him and took to looking out the window but something bugged him, something at the edge of his vision. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw something dark against the normal orange hoody and tan skin. Out of curiousity he turned to the blonde and looked at the boy's arm to find a bruise peeking out from one of the sleeves. Despite himself he surprisingly found that it irritated him to no end to see only part of it and glanced up front to assure himself that neither Sakura or Kakashi paid any attention to them. He reached out and tugged on the sleeve and found a deep surprise as the cloth continued up. A little bruise that started at the wrist widened considerably and covered the length of a rather large hand. Naruto flinched back and muttered under his breath and Sasuke quickly pulled the sleeve back down.

He didn't like what he'd just seen at all, it was more than just the bruise. When he grabbed the sleeve he found that the material was extremely thick which immediately placed Naruto to have a _much _smaller frame then he first thought. When he thought about it, for the last two years he never saw the blonde boy without the hoody and like everyone else at the school classified Naruto as having a medium to large frame. Sasuke calculated in his mind the new size now that he knew the thickness of the jacket and found that Naruto probably was even smaller than himself. That came as a shock to his system, the bruise only added to that shock. It just looked too much like a hand for him to think of it as anything else. As if someone had grabbed him there with great force. Sasuke pushed the thought away and shrugged. It wasn't his bussiness, he didn't care about the loser anyway. The bruise probably had some really good explanation that he couldn't think of that would answer how he got it easily. _The clumsy idiot probably deserved it by doing something stupid any ways like tripping over his own feet_, he told himself. That didn't stop the small whisper of his concious from telling him otherwise for the rest of the day.

The moment Kakashi pulled up to the school Sakura and Sasuke got out quickly and headed in opposite directions. The group was the last to arrive out of all the volunteer groups and the busses were already pulling up to the school. Kakashi flipped his seat up and reached down to wake Naruto by shaking his shoulder. Kakashi withdrew his hand when Naruto jerked awake and looked around frantically. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds with fear and weariness but then as quickly as it came they dissapeared to be replaced by that dead look again. Another moment passed before Naruto finally recognized him and slowly the light came back to his eyes. Without a word he exited the car and with only a nodd in his direction, dissapeared on one of the many busses in front of them. Kakashi felt a frown crawl onto his lips. Every time he saw that boy something suspicious would happen. Kakashi headed back to the school and decided that it he'd look up the boy's file.

Naruto walked up the stairs and stopped at his apartment door. Not a muscle moved as he waited for confirmation that all was safe. Sounds vibrated against the walls and through the door in the form of two men's voices and a clashing of glass. The two obviously sat in the kitchen so if he moved quietly he could make it to his room without incident. Two deep breaths and then he opened the door slowly. He flinched as the door closed with a click but knew that the two made too much noise to hear something so small. He moved down the hall and put his ball down beside his door. Slowly he opened it up and slipt his ball in and then entered himself. The clock blinked a late time but he hardly noticed. He changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, his eyes already drooping shut. He crawled into bed and knew no more.

Late that night Naruto woke up to a dry throat and listened for any noise in the rooms. When he heared none he left his room and tip toed into the kitchen. Light hit his face and he blinked several times to adjust to it's painful rays to find the two men passed out, slumpt against the table with empty beers and a half empty bag of white powder between them. His nose wrinkled in digust as he moved quickly and silently across the tiled floor. On one side sat his guard and on the other was his drinking budy and fellow drug addic, Mizuke. A tall thin man with premature grey hair that slid down to his shoulders and the eyes of a weasel. A trecherous snake if you asked him. Unfortunately he also happened to be a janitor at his school. His guard paid a bit of money to Mizuke for him to 'keep an eye on the brat,' as his guard put it.

Naruto pulled down a glass and moved toward the sink where he allowed a small trickle of water to flow into the clear container. _No need to make any unnecessary noise._ When the water reached the top he turned the nossle and headed back towards his bedroom. He passed by his guard but found his progress suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes tight before he opened them and turned around. His eyes first peered at the large, slightly sticky hand that gripped his wrist and trailed it up until he looked into the unfocused eyes of his guard. "What thee hell is you doen in here?!" The man snarled with saliva flying everywhere. A trail of Saliva could be seen dripping down his chin and a part of his face was still red from where it layed on the table. Naruto schooled his features into a calm facade in an effort to keep the panic down. He raised the glass in his hand to show the man and replied. "Just got some water." The man stumbled to his feet and almost fell which caused Naruto, who he still held on to, to tip the glass a bit and spew water across the floor. "Yeah... And who said youse was allowed to get anythin," his guard snarled and jerked Naruto close. Naruto tried to pull away but even if the man was drunk he held a powerful grip.

On the other side of the table Mizuke stirred and looked up, eyes fogged and confused. "Hey Sigui. Whass..." The slurred words stopped when he spotted Naruto and the man lurched to his feet, a sadistic grin on his face. Sigui's tainted breath came heavily in his face and Naruto gaged at the horrible smell. "You stealin my water you little shit?" Sigui hissed and his grip tightened even more around his wrist. Naruto dropped the glass and yanked hard against the man in an attempt to get free. The cup shattered against tile and both glass and liquid scattered across the floor. "We gonna have ah little fuuun?" Mizuke leered out. Sigui shoved Naruto against the wall and his head snapped back to smack harshly against it. "First you'se steal then you'se break... I'se thinks you gonna pay for thaaat," Sigui said as he took another step forward. Sigui punched Naruto in the stomache and the boy crumbled to the ground gasping for breath.

Naruto shakily raised himself ti'll he was up on his hands and knees while the men above him laughed. Sigui bent down, grabbed the boy's chin and yanked Naruto's face up to his own. "You'se nothin but trash and you'se gonna... ahhhhhhhhh." Sigui screamed and clutched his face. The long piece of glass held in Naruto's hand dripped with blood as he scrambled up and raced to the kitchen door. Mizuke crashed past Sigui and lurched forward until his fingers met cloth. Mizuke yanked Naruto to the ground by the end of his pants and the boy hit the floor hard. "You little shit!" Mizuke snarled. Naruto kicked out and hit Mizuke square in the face and while he yelled in pain he continued to hold on. Mizuke wobbled onto his knees and grabbed Naruto's arm, his stubby nails dug deep into the tanned boy's skin drawing bloody cresent moons.

Sigui stood up and walked forward but in his druken state failed to remember the water all over the floor. His feet slipped from under his body, he hit the glass that littered the area and shards cut into his back. The man screamed in pain and he looked murderously at Naruto who struggled against Mizuke's hold. Mizuke tightened his grip on the boy until he screamed out in pain. Naruto tried to stab Mizuke with the piece of glass in his hand but he couldn't move enough to manage it. Sigui picked up a particularly large piece of glass and stumbled his way to Naruto and Mizuke. "Hold em stilllll... well seeee ho much the basterd likes it..." Sigui whispered cruelly. Naruto slammed his head back against Mizuke and caused him to stumble backwards a few feet but still held strong in his grip. Sigui raised the shard and slammed it into Naruto's arm. The shard pierced through the thin white sleeve of his pajamas and dug deep into his skin. He screamed and pulled against his captors with all his might as they laughed. The blood poared from the gash and he bit his lip to keep another scream from coming. With all of his strangth he kicked back and hit Mizuke in the knee. The man gasped in pain and loosened his grip for a moment at which Naruto yanked away and slammed into Sigui. Not ready for the unexpected impact Sigui stumbled back several steps and hit the wall. Naruto ran passed him and flew out the door of the apartment and into the night.

"Fuck," Sigui whispered as Mizuke held his knee. Sigui pulled out his cell phone and looked at the numbers that blurred before his eyes. Some how he managed to get the right numbers down and waited impatiently for the person to pick up. "What do you want Sigui? It's two o clock in the fucking morning!" A mans voice growled irritably. "The brat ran for it, need your men to go look for him," Sigui said. The man on the other end paused for a moment but muffled curses could clearly be heared from the other end. "Fine... _He'll_ kill you if _he _finds out you lost him **again**. Then we'll be in trouble for your failure, you drunk dumb fuck," the man said. "Well then, you should get moven shouldn't ya."

Hinata took a small sip of her coke while Kiba talked animatedly about an animal brought into his mothers vet office that was injured in a car accident. His hands moved and jerked along with his words in his explanations that also served to unbalance the dog that lay hidden under his jacket to hide him from the eyes of the waitress. Little barks of protest could be heard and a tuff of white hair protruded from the tip of the jacket. Shino sat beside him and while he did comment or correct at certain points in Kiba's telling the boy usually remained silent throughout the conversation. Hinata sat on the opposite side, contented to just listen and smile at her new teamates. In between the three of them sat a order of fries, that for the most part, lay uneaten. While they were on the same team Kiba and Shino knew very little about her and had invited her to a get together after school so that they could learn about each other since they would spend the next two years in the same group.

"...sister came in all bloody and started screaming at this poor intern to get her some towls." Kiba practically yelled. He pointed a french fry into the air and shook it in an imitation of his sister in a fit. "I was the one who ended up getting them because the poor intern was shaking so bad. Hana can be really scary when she's about to go into operation. Thankfully Ginge, thats the dogs name by the way, made it." Hinata nodded and smiled happily. She'd always known that Kiba loved animal but hadn't been aware that he worked at his mother's vet after soccer practice. She found out that Shino also helped out every so often and that the he held an extensive collection of rare beetles in his home. In turn she told them about her fighting classess. After they found out Kiba offered to walk her to her practice and Shino nodded his joinment of it. The three finished up thier drinks and headed out the door.

Several minutes were spent in companionable silence and Hinata decided that she would enjoy the boy's company during volunteer work. She'd been worried the last few weeks that the people she'd be paired with would dislike her or she would in turn dislike them so it came as a welcome relief. After about half an hour they made it to the street her building stood on all the while Kiba talked about a summer he spent in Japan with his family. Suddenly Kiba stopped short which caused both Hinata and Shino to almost walk in to him. "Perhaps you should warn us the next time you decide to stop like that Kiba," Shino spoke softly and with an even tone but Hinata had the suspicion that the action irritated him. "Never mind that, check it out! It's the loser Sasuke and Sakura got stuck with!" Kiba said as he pointed across the street. Both Shino and Hinata followed Kiba's outstretched arm to a person who sat, back to wall with one knee against his chest and the other leg dangled out for any unobservant passerby to trip on.

Indeed it was Naruto. The orange hoody pulled over his head and ripped jeans like a beacon for all to see. The boy leaned slightly to the left, bent down over his notebook and, oddly enough, used his left hand instead of right today. He seemed completely oblivious to their presence and continued to work even though Kiba's voice could clearly be heared from several dozen feet away instead of the mere fifteen feet that separated him from them. "Wonder what he's doin way out here? Figures he'd have that stupid notebook with him huh?" Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata frowned a bit at Kiba and looked over to the boy, Naruto. However, he didn't turn towards them and his hand continued to move over the page without a hitch. "My bet is that he's gay and that what he writes is his confessions," Kiba drawled consperiously. Hinata felt a tinge of red cover her cheeks and wished Kiba would stop his jibes toward the orange clad boy. Shino adjusted his glassess and stared hard at Kiba. "It is not wise to make such insinuations about people Inuzuka," Kiba flinched at the formality, "it tends to come back to you in unfavorable results."

"Relax Shino, it's just the loser, its not like he cares about what I say any ways. No harm in having a little fun." Kiba said in an attempt to make ammends. "There are **always** reactions to actions. You would do well to remember that." Shino replied in the same cold tone. The three walked into the small building and Kiba sighed heavily at his best friend. Shino could be such a party pooper sometimes. "Alright, alright I get it, I'm sorry!" Kiba threw up his hands in mock surrender. Hinata sighed in relief and silently thanked Shino. Hinata looked back just as the door began to close and saw a pair of empty blue eyes stairing in their direction. A shiver went down her spine and guilt washed over her. Shino shouldn't have been the only one to protest.

"Ahhhh, I see my youthful student has arrived a bit early to begin our wonderful defence practice!" Gai yelled out as he entered the room. "Will you boy's be joining our group today? You two are always welcome." Gai continued in a much quieter voice. Shino bowed his head slightly to the man. "Thank you for your kind offer but Kiba and I must return to our homes for we each have prier engagements to attend to," Shino said. Gai nodded his understanding and smiled so brightly that Kiba wondered briefly if the man's dentist ever cried in grief at the lack of money this man must bring. The boy's and Hinata were already used to the man's odd behavior having the man as their couch of the soccer team and thus ignored the man's eccentric personality. Gai was, after all, one of the best teachers around. "Thats o.k your youthful dedication to your responsibilities is respectable and I'm proud of you!" Gai yelled at a slightly higher pitch than his first.

Shino and Kiba left the building and Hinata and Gai entered the main room. Hinata looked out of the large window that sat up front and across the street. The boy still sat there, bent over his work. Gai followed her trail of sight and when his eyes fell on Naruto they saddened. "That boy is always there when my class starts and doesn't leave until it ends," Gai said softly, any foolishness in his previous demeaner gone. "I've tried to go over and talk to him but the moment I'm out the front door he takes off. It's been about eight months now. I'm surprised you and the others haven't noticed. Then again, most of the time I don't notice him either. It's almost like if your not looking directly at him, he dissapears." Hinata looked over at Gai and then back over to Naruto. "Eight months?" Hinata whispered. It was hard to imagine overlooking the troublemaker of the school for that long. Whenever she saw him in class he seemed full of life and energy. For someone like that to just 'dissapear' in the background seemed impossible... and wrong.

Naruto wearily trudged back to the apartment and tugged at the too tight bracelet around his wrist that sat beside his braided one. He paid dearly for the stunt he pulled over the weekend. The silver surface of the bracelet shined brightly with the light of the full moon as if it knew it's job and mocked him. When he ran he didn't stop until something tugged on his foot and forced him to the ground. A broken pipe that protruded from a hole in a trash bag. With his foot the entire bag ripped open and its contents spewed all over the place, including on top of the blonde. Naruto cursed and pushed himself up but hit the ground again when a sharp pain exploded from his arm. His gasps for air the only sounds in the early morning of the streets. Panic consumed him and screamed at him to go back, told him that to run would be far worse than anything Sagui could do to him but he ignored it.

He felt his leg squish against something and saw with some disgust that it was melted ice cream and wet coffee grains. With the use of his other arm Naruto stood up and wandered around for several hours until he found himself under the shelter of a freeway bridge. Naruto crawled up the steady incline that supported the bridge and when he could go no higher he turned around and pulled his knees against his chest for warmth. It didn't matter that he sat outside in his pajamas or that trash stains covered them. It didn't matter that his sleeve was ripped or that blood poured painfully from the gash there. It didn't matter that his head ached from being slammed against the wall or that the bruises on his arm had started to show from the rough treatment. It didn't matter that they would come for him in a few hours or that they would beat him. It didn't even matter that he sat all alone or the knowledge that no one would come to help him. All that mattered to him at that moment was that for a little while he didn't need to worry about hiding himself from his classmates and teachers or tip toe around his guard.

Naruto watched the sunrise and envied its spirit to rise every single morning for all eternity no matter what happened in the world. Free of its neighbors troubles and the cause of the glorious light that shined for hours each day. He wished that he could do that. Be important in someones life instead of just a burden on many. Be able to just get up time and time again no matter what happens instead of continuesly failing. If he could just succeed in one thing, not everything, just one thing. He would be happy.

A lone black car drove steadily towards Naruto and stopped below him at the beams edge. A figure stepped out and looked up at him but Naruto just continued to stare off into space. This man wore black jeans and a large green t-shirt, his face a jigsaw of scars and a single eye burned so badly that it lay forever closed to the world. His other eye showed a sea green that pierced any one unfortunet enough to look into it. His hair fell to his shoulders, a shock of red, and split into three sections held by green rubber bands. His teeth crawled crookedly from his gums, a nasty shade of green and yellow. "Hello, Naruto. We've been looking all over for you," the man said. "I'm sooooo honored Sanbi, I mean the third in command come to see me? Wow..." Naruto drawled, "Theres only what? Nine of you?" Sanbi's face twisted in anger and turned an ugly shade of red that made his already horrid features almost unbearable to look at.

Sanbi walked up to Naruto and purposely grabbed his bad arm and twisted it hard. Naruto bit down on his lip but a strangled cry still escaped. "Still the little sarcastic basterd eh Naruto? Just like that Bitch, Yugito. You always seem to forget one thing though. Even if I can't kill you I can make your life a living hell," Sanbi said with another vicious twist. "Really?" Naruto asked innocently, "When I saw your face I could have sworn I was already there." Sanbi roared in fury and yanked Naruto up till only an inch of air seperated their faces. Naruto cringed and waited for what the man would do with weary eyes. As always he did not dissapoint. Naruto felt his body smash against cement and slide down the steep incline until he finally hit the bottom. Coughs racked his body and blood seeped from badly scraped skin as Naruto staggered to his feet. He felt strong hands grab his shoulders and slam him against metal, all the air left his lungs and he weezed in pain. Mismatched eyes filled with pure hatred met dull blue that faded into grey.  
Sanbi dragged him into the car and threw him to the carpeted floor. The door slammed closed and through the entire ride the weight of a large boot closed down on his kneck. The driver up front seemed unaware of the twelve year olds presence and made light conversation with Sanbi, but Naruto knew better. The driver, like everyone else, could see him very well and might even feel pity for him but no action would be taken passed that pity. No aide would come. No release from his nightmare. It didn't matter who... a policeman, a teacher, a neighbor. Money spoke volumes and almost all took the bait and like a fish it silenced them. The few who did try to help him died. To dissapear from the world, from the sight of all was frighteningly easy, especially when no one cared in the first place.

After Sanbi and his men beat him, they put a tracker on his arm that to anyone else appeared to be nothing more than a silver bracelet. This tracker was a little more special than the one they'd forced him to wear as a kid though. As pay back for the insults Sanbi added a little shocker to the thing. Worse still, he sent the control switch to Nibi. Nibi. The woman who'd been sent to watch him at school. Yugito's sister and opposite in every way. One a demon while the other an angel. One a favorite and the other hated. One alive while the other dead.

Naruto thought back to the girl with her two escorts and the conversation they'd had. He would admit, if only to himself, that it had hurt him. Not really what the dog boy said about him. He'd been called far worse in his life after all. The thing that hurt was that the girl didn't say anything. He berated himself for his own stupidity. He'd imagined her as a strong, caring individual when he watched her with the others. His game of judging their personalities and what they say to each other a pleasent little cloud over the truth. Even if she did happen to be kind hearted he knew better than to think a stranger would come to his defence. It was a stupid thought and he shouldn't have let his game overpower reality. Reality sucked and if you didn't like it too bad for you. Dreamers got no where and accomplished nothing. Only hard work and perserverance saved you in the end and sometimes even that didn't work. He was sooo stupid.

He played the same game at school. Pretending that the people who made fun of him behind his back happened to tell a joke at the very moment he passed. Pretended that when he sat down and others got up that they all simultaneously needed to go to the bathroom. Pretended that when parents came on carreer day his couldn't come because they were desperately needed to aide an emergency. Pretended he was really cold when Iruka asked him if he wanted to take his coat off. He pretended a lot and it hurt worse each time that reality hit. The numbness would settle over him and he would just allow life to continue on and pretend that he belonged there instead of six feet under.

Sakura gave an irritated sigh at the end of yet another arguement with Ino. She was on Sasuke team and had demanded Ino just give up but the blue eyed blonde vehemently declared that when she won Sasuke over, _yeah right, _it would be even more embaressing for her. She leaned against the wall and wondered how she could get the boy of her desire to fall in love with her. She'd just have to catch his attention on thier next outing with Kakashi. A noise a little ways distracted her from her thoughts and brougth back to the real world. The sound of a thwack resounded down a hall to the left of her which caused her body to jump in surprise. Laughter sounded and she found her curiousity peeked.

Sakura moved closer to the location of interest but stopped suddenly at the words spoken. "Whats the matter trash? I didn't hurt you did I," a harsh voice ground out. That, Sakura decided, didn't sound interesting in the least. Slightly fearful she debated wheather she wanted to go forward. She could get caught up in it and end up in the same mess as whoever they were messing with. She'd be no help and she wasn't about to go tattle tale to a teacher. You just didn't do that. "Why don't you say anything, eh?" Another voice snarled out followed by the sound of a clatter of things hitting the ground. "Probably too stupid to understand what we're saying," the harsh vioce said with a laugh followed by the other. As the laughter stopped Sakura felt a lump in her throat that wanted to escape and announce her presence, wanted to help whoever stood just a few feet away. She squashed it viciously though and moved closer to the wall so as not to be seen by accident. Sounds of grunts could be heard as the boys, for the deep vioces couldn't belong to a female, pounded on thier prey.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" The snarling voice spoke up. Sakura listened as they slammed the person against the wall. "Pretty little bracelets? I think we got ourselves a fagot as well as a pathetic loser!" Howls of laughter could be heard but they were interrupted by the bells tall tale signal that meant they were all late for the final period of the day. "Damn runt made us late!" The harsh voice said angrily. Sakura heard one of them give a hard kick which caused the prey to gasp and cough. She watched the boys leave the hallway quietly and then moved quickly to the spot they'd left. When she turned the corner and saw orange her heart jumped from her stomache to her throat and the guilt rose.

Naruto hacked violently and leaned heavily against the wall. His hair hung in front of his eyes so he couldn't see Sakura a few feet away. Blood traveled from his lip down his chin and she could see the beginning of a bruise on his right cheek. His hoody looked more rumpled then usual and his jeans sported a new rip down the left side. He looked up and they locked eyes for a moment. Sakura stood there shocked and felt a tear slide down her face at his blank look. Then he bent down, shoved his belongings into is bag and stood up. He didn't look at her again. It was as if she didn't exist as he quietly walked passed her and toward his class. A minute passed and then two until finally her daze subsided and she found herself moving in the same direction. They had the same last period after all.

When she entered the room she felt shocked to see a large grin on his face. The blood gone and the hoody pulled all the way up so that his eyes and the bruise couldn't be seen. His voice rang obnoxiously like it always did in class that caused her to doubt what she'd seen and heard. His movements played out in a mesmerizing display so loud and annoying and opposite to the previous show that she felt almost dizzy in confusion. She sat down in the closest seat without the notice of the teacher. No, all the attention was focused on Naruto and she found that the scene looked incredibly eerie and out of place. It shouldn't though. Naruto always acted up, always spoke too loudly and always pulled the stupidest stuff. He was clumsy and slow to understand everything and possessed no athletic ability at all. He was the loser, the srew up. She shouldn't feel bad for him it was his own fault! Right? He proabably did something to make them mad like pulled a prank on them or... something. Sakura turned away and refused to look the blondes way through the rest of the period.

Asuma's smoke drifted in three irritable faces as the platoon walked down the street to their destination. A nursing home and Ino was not happy which meant that everyone was not happy. She loudly complained about how they would be forced to do the wim of old wrinkly people the entire walk there. Asuma sighed quickly followed by Chouji and Shikamaru. This would be a looong day. Kiba, Shino, Hinata and thier instructor Mrs. Kurenie had been assigned to aide a family in the act of moving while Gai's team got trash duty at a nearby park. The last of thier soccer team, Sasuke and Sakura, got stuck inside some stuffy office doing paper work with the idiot Naruto. When they made it to the nursing home Chouji and Shikamaru sped off to the first person who needed aide in an attempt to leave Ino with her sorrowful tail of her cranky old kindergarden teacher. Asuma walked outside after a scolding by a nurse for smoke in her center.

The room that Sakura sat in was quiet. The only sound came from the paper being folded and sealed within the envelopes followed by scribbles of addresses and thumps of stamps layed down to rest. Sakura wanted to pull out her hair in annoyance at the silence. Sasuke came as no surprise because he was a naturally nontalkative individual. Naruto however... She expected something and after their encounter a few days prier she actually wanted something. Anything that would reassure her that it didn't happen. When they met this morning everything seemed oddly the same. As if the only one different were her and that it was her and not Naruto to get hurt like that.

She took a single glance at him and was about to speak up, to tell all but... what if she'd just imagined it. She started to walk and she continued to stare, in a silent debate with her inner self. As usual the hood was pulled up all the way so his face lay hidden but for a brief moment he looked up. The look he gave her chilled her to the bone. No hostility, nothing negative at all. A bright smile in fact. She saw though. Couldn't help see the way his eyes watched her wearily with a slightly dull look of indifference. And of course, a blackish blue splash across his right cheek, so out of place against his tan skin. All intent to tell Kakashi stopped right there. He didn't have to say anything to get his meaning across to her. He did not want her to say anything, so she didn't.

In the white room with it's cheap grey barricades that held up the illusion of individuals instead of a beehive of workers she took a glance at him and saw that he worked dilligently, a large stack of envelopes already sealed beside him with hands rapidly moving to the next paper to fold. It hit her then that in the hallway was the very first time he looked her in the eye. The second being in front of the school where they met. She bit her lip and stared at the paper in front of her as if the blank sheet caused offense. Then, as if it scolded her like a misbehaved child she winced and took a deep, deep breath. "Hey, Naruto?" The boys head jerked up in surprise and he almost fell out of his seat. He looked at her in bewilderment and that same weariness she'd seen this morning. "Ahh, soooo, I was wondering..." _Brilliant captain Nova... Think! Think! Your Sakura Haruno you can come with a subject to talk about! _"What are you planning on doing for your poetry project in Literature class?" _Thats really the best I could come up with!? Sigh... He probably hasn't even started it! This is __still__ Naruto here. _

Naruto started in surprise but answered. "I'm doing it on Robert Frosts work. I like him a lot cause he writes about landscape. He can be a bit dark but he's really good." Naruto said. Sakura stared and blinked several times and even Sasuke turned to the two in surprised interest. Naruto suddenly bent his head down over the papers and Sakura held the distinct impression that he was blushing. "Ahhh... What about you Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Oh, um I picked Poe. I love his poetry he writes thats about his lover. Kingdom by the sea is my favorite poem." Sakura gushed. "Hmm," Naruto said, "not really sure about him. He had a few screws loose." Sakura actually laughed and nodded. "Yeah but I bet his stuff wouldn't be nearly as good if he was perfectly sane," Sakura said as she stacked another envelope. Sakura turned to the raven haired youth this time and smiled broadly. "Who did you pick Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked like he would ignore her for a moment but then shrugged. "I picked Homer's Odyssey, an epic poem." Sakura smiled at the slight blush but didn't bother to ask anything else. Years of experience told her she'd get nothing.

After that the three talked easily for the rest of the day and as each hour past Sasuke and Sakura noticed Naruto would relax a little more and his loud outbursts became less frequent. When Kakashi finally came to pick the three up Naruto's vioce remained at an even tone rather than the outside voice he normally responded with. They talked about odd and end things as the car pulled out and even Kakashi joined in. They arrived at school early so the three sat on the side walk to wait for the busses to arrive. Naruto sat a bit away from them and pulled out his notebook. Soon people started to exit the main building and the other volunteer groups began to arrive. Both Sasuke and Sakura noticed that as the group of people became bigger Naruto began to fidget. Sasuke just stared at him in question before his eyes landed on the notebook.

Sasuke got up and stood in front of Naruto who closed it before he could see the inside. "Hey dobe, whats in that thing of yours anyways?" Sasuke asked. He felt surprised when Naruto glared up at him and stood up. "Thats none of your business," Naruto yelled in his usually brass tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "Why? It's just a stupid notebook, why are you so protective of it?" Sasuke replied. "If its so stupid then why do you care whats in it?" Naruto shot back. His loud voice echoed across the black cement and drew many heads in their direction. "Don't be such a moron, I don't care about whats in it, your too stupid to have anything interesting in it any way. But why do you have to act like its some special secret? Are you really that big of an idiot?" Sasuke's harsh voice made many of their spectaters snicker and a red tint formed on Naruto's cheeks. "What the hell is your problem teme?" Naruto yelled even louder than before. Sasuke growled in annoyance. The damn thing was driving him nuts. He just wanted to know what was in it and be done with it. Naruto on the other hand did not like the fact that a bunch of people were moving in on him. Memories came rushing back to him and he felt his stomache ache with phantom pains. Crowds always made him nervous. The more the people the louder he got and the more obnoxious he acted. When people surrounded him it felt like his air was cut off.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the soccer team had gathered around him. Kiba stepped forward with a grin spread across his face. "Come on loser, just show us whats in the stupid notebook! We promise not to tell anyone about any love confessions and stuff." Naruto took a step back and found, to his great discomfort, a wall behind him. Why couldn't it be a great expance of grass that he could use to walk away or even a little dirt way? He wasn't picky, but noooooooo it had to be a wall. "Why don't you go screw yourself Kiba!" Naruto snarled out. Kiba's face turned a bright red and he sputtered in anger. "I bet he's got a journal in it," Ino said with a smirk, "probably talks about all the times he was turned down for a date."

A sound reached Naruto's ears and he looked passed the group in panic. The busses began to pull out of their places and onto the roads. Naruto tried to move passed them but hands pushed him back. "Move!" Naruto shouted out desperately. Shouts surrounded him on three sides and the wall roughly reminded him of being trapped in that place again. Naruto held his sketchbook tightly against him as hands tried to yank it from him. He kicked out and hit someone who grunted but continued their quest. Why coulnd't they just leave him alone? Finally someone got a good handle on his sketch book and ripped out of his hands. The pull threw Naruto forward and he hit the ground on his still hurt shoulder. He barely managed to hold in his scream of pain and bit his lip in panic and anger. He could feel the blood begin to spill out again.

The second sound made his heart stop. The ripping of paper. Naruto shot up, careful to pull his sleeve away from the would so no blood seeped through, and desperately searched for the source of the sound. His eyes landed on Kiba who wore a surprised look on his tatooed face. The notebook lay on the ground a few pieces ripped like puzzle pieces from its bounded hold. It appeared he hadn't gotten quite as good a hold as either of them thought, but instead only part of the middle. Anger, pain and resentment rushed through him, but to the world his face went blank. "Oops," Kiba said softly. Naruto's hands shook as he picked up his notebook and this time when he shoved through the them no hands reached out.

Kiba looked after the back of the retreating figure and a well of guilt roared up before him to consume him. He beat it back though and instead looked down at the pieces. If he had it he might as well see what secret was. No lines sat on the sheets and no words decorated the white space. Instead well drawn vines rapped tightly around an ancient tree, it's branches growing out of the papers view to leave you wondering how far they reached. The tree, though only half there because of the tare that ran slanted across the trunk, appeared to be alive in it's detail. Similiar scenes could be seen on the three other pieces. _A sketchbook? All this time the losers been carrying around a sketchbook. _He didn't say anything just passed it around to the other members of the soccer team. Hinata and Shino refused to look at it, they being the only ones who didn't join in. After the pages were passed around every face a picture of regret and guilt. Sasuke held the pieces of pictures last and longest, his gaze on each of the leaves that seemed to float down to the ground and join in a pile at the bottom of a tree trunk that still sat in the blondes notebook.

He didn't know what to do. If he went in he'd be beat. If he just stayed here until they came out looking for him he'd be beat worse. If he left and walked around then they'd come after him and that would be ten times worse. So... he would have to go inside. Every minute delayed meant another hit he'd receive. Naruto ran up the stairs, burst through the room and slammed down the hall only to find his door refused to open. He heard the front door shut and lock. A few weeks ago he would have gotten off with a punch to the face or something, but because of recent events... He felt more than saw the man come next to him. Anger rolled off him and to his horror Naruto found the man completely somber. Drunk ment mistakes while somber meant no escape. Naruto's eyes, blank and unseeing, stared at the doornob of his door as if he couldn't believe it's betrayal after so many saves.

The first hit came to his side and took with it all his air. The ground, so familiar to him, came up to greet him. It was harder than the man's punch normally was. He lifted his head to see a pipe responsible for the hit. It came down again across his hurt shoulder. A scream toar threw his throat. The light of the hall flickered across his vision. A kick to the stomache caused him to vomit what little lay in his stomache. The pipe against his left leg caused long faught tears to slip passed tightly closed lids. His arms took hit after hit aimed at his head. Finally after a few hours the darkness claimed him.


	4. Chapter 3: Slips, Suspicions, Scars

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, Mishimoto does and unfortunately doesn't do enough scenes of Naruto's childhood

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, Mishimoto does and unfortunately doesn't do enough scenes of Naruto's childhood. But I love him any way.

Author's Note: Sasuke's family wasn't massacre in this story so this has some major effects on his personality and I tried to express that as best I could without completely going from the canon version. Also I've always thought that Naruto would make an awesome big brother so in almost all of my story ideas there will be some form of it shown.

Chapter 3 turned out to be super super long so I'm dividing it into two parts.

Not very imaginative but basically Chapter 4 will be second part of chapter 3

Soooo, Gaara will be at the end of Chapter 6 instead of 5

Review please! I'd like to know what your favorite parts are so I can give you more of that type of stuff!

**Chapter 3: Permission Slips, Suspicions and Scars**

Sasuke entered class Monday morning to find Naruto already in his seat with the hood pulled up and his head forward all the way. Sasuke felt an extreme gratitude that he sat on the other side of the room so he wouldn't have to face the blonde after what he'd done Friday. The papers still sat in his bag and he knew that the right thing to do would be to return them but his pride stopped him from approaching the other boy. Class started soon enough and not surprisingly he wasn't the only one taking peeks at the orange hooded boy. All of the soccer members present and Iruka himself would look at him every few moments. Naruto himself ignored all of them and seemed determined to stare a hole through his desks wooden base. His usual loud demeanor gone and replaced by a liplocked replica.

When the bell rang he stood but continued to keep his head down. Iruka called out for Naruto to stay a minute but the blonde ignored him and disappeared into the crowded hall. Sasuke watched, surprised, as Iruka cursed and kicked his desk. The man walked out of the classroom quickly and, like Naruto, disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but figured Iruka just wanted to know what the boy was so glum about. He walked into his biology class and sat beside Shino who nodded as an acknowledgment to his arrival. His thoughts on Naruto quickly vanishing as the teacher droned on about some new assignment. After all, who would be that gloomy over some stupid pictures after an entire weekend? It was his own fault really. He would give him back the pieces and that would be that.

Two more classes passed by before the bell for lunch tolled long and loud for all to hear. His fork moved potatoes aside and then forward again as his eyes roamed in a similar fashion outside the window. The day shown bright and cloudless, its rays seeped into every crack so few shadows existed. Sasuke growled in annoyance and stabbed at the poor, defenseless meat on his plate. _Of course the one day I actually need to find him he's not there, the loser. _Three minutes before the dismissal of lunch the blonde came into his sight. The scowl on his face turned into a deep frown as he noticed the blondes left leg drag behind him in an unnatural way. The boy practically fell onto one of the many benches under the protection of a large, looming tree. Sasuke got up quickly and tossed the remainder of his food in the trash. He walked over as fast as he could without going into a run to try and beat the bell while digging into his bag for the pictures. When he arrived Naruto didn't respond to his presence at all, just kept staring at the ground. Sasuke took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Still the other boy ignored him. He scowled then stepped up and shoved the papers into the other boy's lap. When Naruto jerked in surprise and looked up for a moment Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine and shock shut down all the rest of his system.

A large yellowish black bruise covered almost all of Naruto's left cheek, so much that even the scars there couldn't be seen much. His lip looked split right down the middle, a large scab to show the body's attempt at healing it. A gleam of sweat covered Naruto's entire face and he only now noticed the breaths that came out far too deep. His eyes showed a dull blue that threatened to consume him with their pure emptiness. Sasuke took a step back as he tried to assimilate what he'd seen. "Naruto... Who did that?" Sasuke whispered. The words were loud enough for Naruto to hear though. The boy's head shot down immediately and shook from side to side. "It's nothin, just got into a fight with someone else before I left school Friday." Sasuke's frown deepened. "What did you do?" he asked. For some reason Naruto laughed at this until his voice cracked and it ended in a rough cough. The bell rang, the signal to leave, but Sasuke stood still. He wouldn't leave till he got an answer. Naruto got up and stood beside Sasuke for a moment. "You know, Sasuke, the world doesn't revolve around you. There are plenty of other people in this world who hurt others for no reason. Who take an interest in someone for a few moments just to get what they want." With that the blonde disappeared into the crowd once again, his left leg slightly behind the other and a hand clutching his little pieces of papers.

Sasuke stood there for a long moment. The words of the dead last loser hitting a cord in his heart. _Am I really like that? _The thought hurt. The late bell rung but Sasuke hardly noticed it as he continued to stare at the place Naruto sat only moments before. His father was like that. Only took the time to notice things when they benefited him or interested him. His father expected nothing but the best behavior from his family and never showed any kind of attention to them unless something big happened. The mans cold demeanor often brought down any small talk at dinner and killed any laughter in a room. Was he really like that? He'd never noticed. Eventually Sasuke walked back to class, several minutes late. The teacher shoed him in and excused it since he was the team captain of the soccer team and rarely late. Sasuke briefly thought that if it were Naruto that walked into the room late there would have been much yelling and detention without even the slightest consideration as to why he was late.

Sakura cringed as Naruto stumbled into History a few seconds late. Ebisu regarded him with cold, hatefilled eyes that seemed to hold a calculating gleam today. Guilt washed over Sakura as she saw the papers in the blonde's hands. "Well, What do he have hear?" Ebisu said as he pushed his glasses up an inch with his middle finger. Naruto stayed silent in the front of the class and waited for the inevitable. "Uzumaki, it seems you're late once again." Naruto stayed quiet and this seemed to only anger Ebisu even more. "WELL?! What do you have to say for yourself?! Ebisu growled out. Naruto muttered under his breath but continued to look at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be. Go to room 133!" Ebisu yelled out. Naruto turned around and walked slowly out of the classroom. "Now that that nuisance is gone we can continue with the lesson without further interruption."

"What a jerk," Ino whispered from beside her. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Like her Ino felt guilty about Friday and they both decided to try and be nice to the los... No... Naruto. Sakura didn't understand why the boy hadn't yelled back like he normally would though. _He can't still be upset about Friday right? Well, not this upset. It was just a few pictures. _Sakura listened only half heartedly to the boastful voice of Ebisu talk about the Black Death, her pink hair fell like a curtain around her to spill onto the desk. She dreaded the upcoming volunteer day. She didn't think she could look him in the face. First she did nothing as those others hit him and then she just stood there and let Sasuke, Kiba and the others harass him. Her guilt intensified at the thought that before their conversation in the envelope room she probably would have brushed it off and not cared too much. But they did talk. While Sasuke basically listened she talked to Naruto and ended up finding him to be pleasant company and not as dumb as she thought.

The way Naruto fidgeted and then panicked as the crowd surrounded him made her feel awful. When she'd seen the beautifully drawn pieces her heart clinched. It really hadn't been any of their business. The fact that she only wanted to get rid of him to spend time with Sasuke made her feel even worse. With these thoughts in mind Sakura left the classroom with a promise to be nicer to him.

Naruto's hands shook with the effort to put one foot in front of the other. He wanted nothing more than to drop to the floor and pass out. He'd spent all day avoiding Iruka and his leg felt like it would fall off at any moment. Every time he stepped sharp pain shot through it and engulfed the rest of his body till it reached his eyes. The floor would spin for a moment before coming into focus again. His whole body screamed to make it end. He could just barely hold up the papers in his hand and it hurt too much to take his bag off to put them in it. The bags strap sat unpleasantly on his shoulder, its weight against a particularly painful bruise. Parts of his body felt cold as if ice lay against his skin, while the other parts seemed to stand beside a blazing fire. Naruto swiped his sleeve up across his forehead and looked without really caring at the perspiration that now lay stained against its orange cloth.

When he arrived at 133, the room for in school suspension, he took the closest seat available. The teacher yelled. The students screamed. The room spun. Naruto forced himself to stay conscious through the whole thing. His papers sat in front of him the whole time. It was his tree picture. He loved that picture because he'd drawn it during one of his run away attempts. He'd been at the edge of a lake and the trees roots shot off into the air and into the water. A pile of leaves floated on top of the crystal clear surface. It was one of the few times he'd been truly happy because he let himself believe he'd gotten far enough away. The piece showed only the top half of the tree though, so the lake half was still in his notebook. He looked through the rest and saw several others he liked. He almost wished that Sasuke had just thrown them away instead of given them to him. It hurt to look at them. Ripped and ruined. Sort of like himself.

_He woke up Saturday, late afternoon, to find himself still outside his door. Blood from some of the open wounds dried on the floor and made it painful to get up because the dried blood connected to the carpet pulled some of his skin off. It appeared that Sigui was gone from the house and Naruto let out a thankful moan. He staggered, fell and staggered again to the medicine cabinet. He rummaged through and popped a painkiller along with a sleeping pill. After which he slid onto the couch as his door was still locked and didn't wake up till late Sunday. _

As the last bell rang Naruto limped to the buses and climbed on. As he walked onto the bus, books and bags were placed on seats, feet lounged to take up space and people scooted over to sit on the edge to assure him he could not sit there. Whispers followed him, insults lingered and glares bore imaginary holes into him. He took them easily and searched out a place to sit. He eventually found one almost all the way at the back. A run down thing that slanted to the right. He leaned his head against the window, it's glassy frame cool on his too hot forehead.

Suddenly a large figure sat beside him. The slant became more distinct and Naruto felt gravity drag his forehead away from the nice, cool window. He slid weary eyes in the direction of his seat companion. _Jiroubou. Damn it. _The big dudes Mohawk shown an orange color close to his own hoodie, with beady eyes and spiked wristbands that obviously hurt if applied to skin. Stains covered his large white shirt, food stains, not grass or dirt but definitely food. A face leaned over the edge of the seat in front of them, the dark skin shown just at the edges of his vision. _Kidoumaru. _Black hair sprouted out from the back, a compliment to dark brown eyes. His muscular arms lay folded on top of the seat and a wicked grin played on his lips as he looked down on him. Beside him stood a guy slightly taller and thinner. Gray hared, definitely dyed, with dark blue lipstick and eyeliner against pale skin. _Udon._ The smirk Udon wore made Naruto shrink down even further, he couldn't take them, not today. Behind Naruto and Jiroubou sat Udons identical twin Sakon and the last member of their group. A fiery red head of a girl. Hair that went way past shoulders and a black cap over the top. A flute case beside her, a constant companion, with a tight black shirt under a baggy white T. Light brown eyes and fair skin, a true beauty if not for... "Well, look at the little fucking shrimp. Fat ass is probably squishing the basterd to death." _Tayuya. _Out of the entire group Tayuya was the only non high schooler. Unfortunately the Middle schoolers and High schoolers rode home on the same buses. Lucky him.

Jiroubou shoved Naruto against the window and in return Naruto dug his elbow into the older boy's stomach. Jiroubou snarled and Naruto glared back, the hood falling away. "Hahahaha, man it looks like someone gave you what's coming loser!" Sakon laughed. Naruto's cheeks tinted red as he attempted to pull the hood back up but Kidoumaru grabbed his wrist. "Let go," Naruto growled out. "And miss your fucked up face? No way." Tayuya sniggered. He weakly tugged at the muscular teen's hand but found his world going black again. The faces closed in, and he felt panic rise in him once more. He ripped at his arm but it was no use. "I said get away from me!" Naruto shouted. His vision failed him and all he could see were blurs of figures He lashed out and hit someone hard in the face. He heard Udon snarl and he guessed it to be him when someone grabbed his throat. "You little brat you'll pay for that," Sakon ground out. The grip on his arm tightened. A body pressed against him. He kicked out and grabbed a head full of hair. With a violent yank he pulled down and something hit hard against the chair.

Someone grabbed his own hair and his head hit the not so nice window. Still he couldn't see. Consciousness was about to leave him. He had to get off the bus. That's when his body told him the bus moved under him. They'd probably left the school several minutes ago. He couldn't breathe. It felt as if he would suffocate. He thrashed, hit, kicked and finally broke free. He could barely make out dozens of eyes looking at him indifferently. He coughed and forced his left leg into a run. He pushed and shoved till he stood in the front of the bus. He yelled at the bus driver to stop who seemed to also be yelling at him but for some reason he couldn't hear right. When the bus did come to a stop the momentum forced him to hit the bus's floor hard. Naruto threw his arms up in front of him and pushed himself up into a crotch. He didn't care where the bus stopped only that it did. As he passed he felt something wet hit his should and vaguely recognized it as spit.

Stumble. Crash. The bus left him there on the side of the road. He struggled to the walkway and coughed several times. His head pounded as if his skull beat against his brain. His breath came out ragged and his whole body shook. And still he couldn't see or hear. He felt a tear slide down his face. He really hated her. He didn't want to but he really hated her. It was her fault all of this happened. He never asked for trouble. All he did was try to help the poor dog, he just wanted to save it. And now he had to... Naruto viciously cut the train of thought. He pulled his legs against his chest and waited for his sight and hearing to come back. His breathing leveled out and his hearing steadily returned. He could hear cars going by and the sound of a bird somewhere off in the distance. However, his sight remained dark and his body continued to shake. He knew he was in some kind of shock and that his body should already have succumbed to darkness. This unnatural alertness, the unbearable awareness of all pain, he knew this was just another side effect of being in that place.

No longer panicked but still scared Naruto stayed there, begging his sight to return to him. He could be right outside his apartment building for all he knew. A shadow came up behind him and his body tensed. "It's o.k Naruto. It's just me." A kind old voice spoke. Naruto relaxed and let out a strangled breath as his fear disappeared. The figure bent down and pulled one of Naruto's arms around his shoulder, then gently lifted him off the ground. "Thanks Haru." Naruto whispered. He felt the old man look down on him for a moment before surprisingly strong arms moved him toward his apartment building. After a few minutes he passed out and all of his weight fell into the man's ready arms. Haru looked down at the child before scooping him up into his arms. The lack of weight did not come as a surprise to him as he already knew the jacket hid how small the child really was. Haru pressed a sleeve to the gash on the boy's head to stop the bleeding.

When he arrived at the boy's apartment, because it could not be called a home. He knocked hard on the door and waited patiently for the basterd of a guardian to answer the door. The door swung open and a disgusting man leaned out and glared angrily at the bundle in Haru's arms. "Why the hell does your filthy mug got my fucking brat." Sigui snarled out. "First of all, this child is not yours, I'm not sure why the orphanage would allow a man like _you_ to watch a child." Haru spat out. At this Sigui took a threatening step forward but Haru did not step down. "Second I found him a block away in a condition that I assume you put him in... again." Haru whispered dangerously. Sigui snorted in amusement. "Oh and what are you going to do about it, huh? I can do whatever the fuck I want." Sigui said, his face in a wide grin. In Haru's arms Naruto coughed and the sound of his ragged breathing filled the silence. Haru's grip on the boy tightened. "I can take him away from you." Haru said. At this Sigui burst out in a fit of loud chuckles and a tear slid down one of his eyes. "YOU! A filthy homeless piece o crap?! I'd like to see that I really would." Sigui cried out. Suddenly Sigui stopped laughing all together and got into Haru's face. "If you ever tried that how easy do you think it would be for me to tell the authorities that a homeless man beat him and not me eh? Then poor little Naru would have to pay for it. Believe me I can do a lot worse than beat him if you get my drift." Sigui said quietly. Haru stared at the man before him in pure hatred. Sigui gestured toward Naruto for Haru to give him up but Haru gritted his teeth and stepped back. A look of irritation came onto Sigui's face but it disappeared in an instant. "You know all about the business I run don't you? Your kind loves the candy I hand out after all." Haru tensed immediately. "The brat always refuses to have any part of it, even when I hurt him." _That's because he's ten times better than you'll ever be, _Haru thought. Sigui took another step closer, Haru another step back. "How much do you think I could get to rent a virgin?" Haru looked at the man in horror. "Naruto would fight and scream and I know plenty who'd enjoy _that _sort of thing." Haru looked down at the beaten, bloody, blond and then at the smirking man before him. "You lowlife basterd," Haru hissed out. "If you don't give me that boy now, I'll put him through hell and back again, you got me?" Sigui said.

Haru looked helplessly from the child to the man. A horrible guilt ran through him as he set the child down. The betrayal to the child touched his core and he found himself forced to look away. "That's a good dog, now get!" Sigui stepped forward and kicked the man in the stomach. Haru reared up and clinched his fist ready to strike but stopped as he looked at Naruto held in the mans arms. _What have I done? _Sigui smirked before he turned into his apartment. The last thing Haru saw was the limp form of Naruto, blond hair streaked with his own blood.

Tuesday afternoon saw Naruto in a much better condition than the day before. He'd woken up in his own bed, tossed carelessly there by Sigui. A long shower and some bandages he suspected Haru of sneaking into his pocket and he was able to walk without passing out. His limp still shown for all the world to see but he could do nothing about that. Today the sky revealed large fluffy clouds in abundance, a cool breeze played across the school and forced Naruto to hold his jacket down. In disappointment to the boy's unwillingness to play the wind tugged his hood off and ruffled his hair. While he enjoyed the feel he couldn't afford to have a repeat of the incidents yesterday with Sasuke and on the bus so he forcefully brought the hood back up and tide the string against his neck. Not unlike a pouting child the wind practically pushed him in the direction of the cafeteria's courtyard.

Not really one to pay much attention to his surroundings Naruto almost collided with a young woman who carried an excessive amount of stuff in her arms. She cursed as a few items fell to the floor with a clatter and rolled off in different directions. "Sorry!" Naruto yelled out as he scrambled to grab the woman's stuff for her, his face lit red in embarrassment. _Can't go one day without knocking into someone can you? _he berated himself furiously. He picked up an several envelopes and posters before standing up again and inclining his head. "Sorry!" He repeated. The woman, he noticed, held her hair up in a bun on her head with large amounts slipping out in a spray of purple. _Purple? I've never seen a teacher with dyed hair before. _The woman seemed to be around Iruka's age, early twenties that is, and of all things wore a tan trench coat, a tight black shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans.

"Hey squirt, do me a favor and grab some of these, k?" She asked. Naruto nodded and took some more of the tall posters from her. Together they walked up a flight of stairs and entered a fairly big room with tons of junk strewn all over the place. Naruto set all of the stuff he carried down onto a desk but winced a bit as pain shot up his arms. He felt a lot better but he was no where near o.k. The woman turned around and beamed at him. Slightly taken back by the uncommon display of gratitude directed his way he just stared back at her with a look that clearly showed a little bit of shock and a little bit of, _are you sane? _ If possible her grin intensified. "Thanks for your help squirt, now help me get the rest of my stuff!" Without another word she disappeared from the door, down the hall and descended the steps in a manor to leave little protest of the blonde, though he would never do so any way.

Four times the pair moved from top to bottom and back again, each with an armload slightly more hazardous than the last. In the end it became a silent competition between the two to see who could stack up the highest assortment of odds and ends. Naruto looked upon the woman's last stack in awe and just a little horror as on top sat an array of very sharp pencils that would most definitely hurt if they fell. She nudged her door open with her foot and burst into her room with a triumphant smile on her face. "I win," the woman crowed happily. A smile tugged hard at Naruto's lips before he gave in and let it turn into a small grin. He had to admit it had been a while since he last gave an honest smile. The woman tossed all the things piled high onto the cushioned chair behind the desk and plopped down on top of the wide desk. Naruto set everything on the floor slowly and carefully in an attempt to stop a repeat of every other time he'd bent down. This time the pain shot up his leg. His grin faltered a bit but no other evidence could be seen and it reappeared so quickly the woman doubted it ever disappeared in the first place.

The woman dug into her bag and pulled out several sticks of dango and ripped one off with her teeth. "I'm Mitarashi Anko by the way," she mumbles through the colorful food, "what's yours?" "Umm it's Naruto, Naruto... Uzumaki." Naruto said. Anko ripped two more off, a contented cheek full smile on her lips that led to an upbeat hum. Naruto briefly wondered how the sound got passed all the round sweets. Anko looked at the rather large and colorful clock on her wall and adopted a thoughtful look. "Well since I took up your whole lunch time," at this she pulled two of the sweet sticks from the white paper bag and held them out to him, "you can have these as ah reward for helpin me." His stomach twisted in reminder that he hadn't eaten _anything_ since he'd woken Sunday. Almost two days ago. He took them and nodded thankfully at the woman.

The bell rang almost immediately as he swallowed the last ball and found himself rushing to find his bag, dropped off the second time up. Naruto pulled it out from under a pile of stuff and with a quick wave to the strange woman ran from the room. The sound of laughter and yells filled the air as people filter out of classrooms and the cafeteria in their lazy haste to reach destinations unknown to him. A complex web of people who passed each other everyday and for many ran parallel but never intercept besides lines already irreversibly crossed. At least that's how he felt. His life ran beside theirs and once and a while came close to touching, like with Sasuke and Sakura for their volunteer work or the gang on the bus, but he never actually crossed that line. When you cross the line you enter that persons life, become significant. His only crossed line snapped and crumbled into an unrecognizable figure.

Thursday Kiba sat with his chair leaned back and his hangs behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling only half listening to the lecture Iruka gave in homeroom. Beside him Shino sat quietly, eyes to the front and would occasionally comment to Hinata on something or other. Since the incident with the idiot Naruto, Shino proved to possess quite a bit more stubbornness than Kiba would previously not have pegged him to have. He'd referred to Kiba as Inuzuka all week and talked with him even less than his normally quiet personality allowed. For most it wouldn't be much but Kiba knew Shino enough to know that in Aburame terms it meant Shino was highly pissed. Even Hinata, by far the gentlest of people he'd ever met, held a gleam of anger in her eyes whenever she talked to him.

"All right class," Iruka's voice rang out, "as your aware the week after thanksgiving well be taking a trip to the mountains. This trip will include lectures in Biology, Chemistry and History. You will be taking a variety of hikes on the main trails and will perform a major school project of your choice that will be presented the last day of the trip. This trip will provide many of you great recommendations for high school academies and others with gain a great experience." Iruka waited for the excited shouts of the students to cease before he continued. "It will cost about 150 dollars but food, sleeping arrangements and supplies are all included. For those students unable to go you will be placed with the lower classes for the week." At this all the students snickered. Any one who didn't attend this field trip would have to be the biggest loser in the school.

"You have about a month to get the money and turn in this form. We will not except any forms after that. The field trip will take place two weeks after the due date so we can gather the accurate supplies and the amount of space in both the cabins and buses. That's it. Don't forget about the homework on the workings of the human heart due Monday." Iruka yelled out as the students gathered at the door. Kiba grabbed three forms from the front desk and handed one to Shino and Hinata who to his irritation took it silently without so much as a thank you. Kiba grunted in annoyance and looked around for the bane of his existence. The blond hadn't moved from his seat and just stared out the window. He considered apologizing but his pride wouldn't allow it. So instead he looked ahead. He noticed Sakura's gaze aimed at the direction he just left and watched as she took a step toward the window seat before she stepped back. She repeated this several times before finally turning away, her face bright red. Kiba pondered over that until he came to the realization that she'd been about to go and apologize. Kiba peered around the room and noticed that other members of the Soccer team doing the same thing. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and even Sasuke. They all looked toward the loser at one time or another during their wait before their feet betrayed them by turning back toward the door. When the bell rang they all walked out the door with only a few backward glances. Kiba too looked back and the guilt that first attacked him came back stronger. _Pride seems to hold a lot of people back... _

Kiba growled at himself and wandered to his next class. Literature with Raido. A man known widely for the scar that went from his nose and widened to cover most of his left cheek. The poetry project presentations practically promised a painful punishment persisting of pretty petals, painted pictures and purposely-long periods of speaking in front of people. (Authors note: Sorry I just had to see how long I could bring that out.) When he made it inside he sat beside Hinata and Chouji and leaned far down into his seat. Oddly enough Naruto walked in and took a seat near the window. _I never noticed he had this class. _Kiba shrugged and mentally went through the list of things he needed to do once he got to his family's Vet office.

Naruto walked into Anko's room and put his bag down. Yesterday Anko invited him to spend his lunchtime in her classroom saying something about company that wasn't afraid of her. Naruto readily agreed to the company. So he settled down on a desk as Anko pulled out a chessboard and explained the rules to him when he admitted he didn't know. They spent the lunch period just chatting, taking each other's pieces and munching at dango. He really couldn't remember a happier moment in his life. Nibi, the woman who watched him like a hawk at school felt too high and mighty to eat the measly thing called cafeteria food and so left for the half hour brake to dine wherever she saw fit. Thus Naruto didn't have to worry about Nibi catching on to him talking to Anko.

When Anko captured his queen she let out an excited cry of triumph, knocking over several stacks of paper that she promptly ignored. Anko taught, of all things, Creative Writing. Naruto then proceeded to lose every pawn and both his knights before admitting defeat at checkmate. "Well," Anko said with a gleeful smirk, "not too bad for your first time but if you expect to beat me anytime soon you'll definitely need more practice." She used one of the dango sticks to pick at her teeth and Naruto couldn't help but wonder who it was that gave her, her teaching certificate. "Hmmm, they gave out those field trip forms today, right?" Anko asked thoughtfully. Naruto nodded as he gathered up bishops and knights into a plastic bag. "So are you going?" Anko asked, her eyes lighting up. "No," Naruto says bluntly.

Anko frowned as she too grabbed a few pawns to toss in the bag. The wooden pieces tapped and thunked against each other in a comfortable rhythm. "Well. why not?" Anko persists. "I'm one of the supervisors on the trip and it'll be boring with all those humorless brats." Naruto smiled at that but shook his head. "Don't have the money and my... guardian wouldn't let me any ways. I'll let you borrow this really annoying soundtrack I got though. You know... to listen to on the cramped bus where no one will be able to leave no matter how loud you play it." Anko sighed exageratedly but didn't push any further. "You know, I think I'm gonna like you squirt. Your welcome in my classroom anytime."

Naruto walked nervously down the sidewalk to the front of the school where he was scheduled to meet Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. They were meant to go to the homeless shelter for the volunteer work today and this sent a trill of panic to his limbs. He knew many of the people there personally and didn't think that it would be a good thing for his group to find out about that. His panicked mood nearly tripled when he turned the corner to see coach Gai talking to Kakashi. With him stood three of the students Naruto knew attended the man's defense class. Neither Sasuke or Sakura had arrived yet but Naruto wasn't exactly disappointed in that fact. He stayed back and watched them talk, whether out of habit or panic he would admit he wasn't sure. Perhaps a little of both. Eventually though Kakashi noticed Naruto off to the side and motioned for him to come over. Naruto gulped and painfully forced himself not to limp when he walked forward.

He knew the man named Gai watched him closely and silently begged him not to mention to any one that he watched the defense lessons. He didn't need any help in the weird label, didn't want Nibi to get a catch of it and most of all didn't feel like having his knew instructor treating him different like everyone else did. He nearly died of suffocation before Gai turned his head back to Kakashi and continued their previous conversation. After a moment or two Gai's replica walked up to him and swung his arm out to extend his hand. Clothed today in a green shirt and black jeans, loose for relatively easy movement. "Hello, my names Rock Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The boy sang out. Naruto gave one of his too large grins and shook the offered hand. He took a good, deep breath and dived into the expected reaction without another thought. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He waited but jumped in surprise when instead of disgust the boy only shook his hand more vigorously. "Well, I hope we can become good friends Naruto!" Naruto looked up dumbly for several seconds before he finally understood what had been said. _I guess the rumors didn't spread to the older grades. I would have thought that since they were on the Soccer team then she would have told them._

Naruto let a small, very small, sigh of relief escape him. Next the girl with buns and a pink Chinese styled shirt came up to him. Her hand a much gentler shake than her large brawled companion. "I'm Mitashi Tenten, Naruto. And that," she said with a small flourish toward Hinata's cousin, "would be Hyuuga Neji." The said boy gave a nod in his direction, which Naruto returned. Two more little sighs. Not one of them recognized him. Tenten shook her head in exasperation as her instructor and his debated on what they would do for their next challenge. Well, o.k. While her instructor debated on the next challenge. His sorta just stood there and 'Hn'd' every few minutes. Finally Gai declared that they would participate in a 'glorious' race the next day. "You know, if he were three feet shorter I'd swear he were a little kid," Tenten whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Maybe there's a mix up in personality and some adult some where is complaining about a kid who acts like a grown up?" Naruto asked thoughtfully. Tenten's wide grin turned into a chuckle. "Don't mock Gai sensie! He is the most maturest adult in the universe!" Lee lectured. "Lee, were not in a shouting contest, you don't need to raise your voice all the time," Neji said softly. Lee's shoulders shrunk to a hunch and he sulked as Tenten's grin turned into a fond smile.

Naruto watched, a little jealous at their friendship, before he turned to the sky. Gai's team disappeared with a wave of their hands. A destination of trash pickup that caused Tenten to groan, Neji to grimace and Lee to declare a competition of who could clean up the fastest. The happy moment and comfortable silence between Naruto and Kakashi ended soon after with the arrival of Sasuke and Sakura. The atmosphere turned frosty and even caused Kakashi to pause in his reading to glance around with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the back while Naruto took the front seat. They didn't say anything as the road transformed from clean smooth roads to trash ridden cracked slabs of pavement. The building that the car stopped in front of showed signs of age with chipped pain and cracked windows but it spread out the length of the block and stood strong despite that age. Naruto got out of the car and walked up to the door without a second thought but when he looked behind him both Sasuke and Sakura peered around nervously as if they expected someone to pop out and try to rob them. Naruto hid a smirk as they entered through the doors.

What seemed to the three that stood behind him to be chaos could only be described by Naruto as the best organization possible in the situation. Families and single individuals littered the place on mats, cots, benches and for some bare floor. A small desk sat at the front where a woman wrote down this and that without even looking at the paper but instead at the people she spoke to. Naruto knew that in the next three large rooms a similar picture would be painted for strangers to see and beyond that two large cafeteria rooms and then a kitchen and array of supply rooms. Restrooms lay on the other side of this sleep/office room as well. Naruto let Kakashi hide him from the view of the homeless as they moved toward the secretary.

The secretary looked up and with a critical eye from years of experience noticed Kakashi's clean, well made array of clothes. The gaze fell then unto Sasuke and Sakura, the name brand outfits that reeked of high money. Naruto hid himself behind Kakashi's much larger frame and sighed in relief when the woman looked back at Kakashi. "You must be the volunteers," she said while her hand reached down and pulled out several sheets of papers. She peered at them and hmmed to herself, her finger ticking off points that she cared not to share with her observers. "Hatake, Uchiha, Haruno and... hmmm. Right!" She took another survey and now noticed the roughed up heel of a brown, use-to-be white shoe. She said nothing just looked back at Kakashi before she instructed them to head to the kitchens. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura moved quickly out of the room but Naruto dragged a little and managed to catch the whisper the secretary spoke before he disappeared through the door. "Since your here you should grab something. Haru's worried about you, we all are."

Naruto self-consciously touched a scarred cheek before he dipped the large spoon into the container of soup and filled another bowl. He offered the woman he handed it to a smile and she in return nodded her head in thanks before she moved off. Sakura handed out bread while Sasuke poured out drinks and even Kakashi pitched in with handing out cots. Sasuke and Sakura continuously looked around the room nervously, not sure about this new side to the area they lived in. Naruto watched Teichu and Ayame on the other side of the cafeteria like room pass out food to the many families' line up with weary eyes. Sigui didn't mind it when he talked to the homeless because the arrogant man felt no danger from them. However, if Kakashi knew he hung out here then the man would surely want to talk to his 'guardian.' Now **that **would be a problem. If that happened then Nibi would definitely get wind of it and she would swoop in like an unexpected storm. She enjoyed not only tormenting _him _but also throwing her authority around her inferiors. This would cause Sigui to become angry with him and that meant another night or two with no sleep evading him. He already found it difficult to stay awake when at school, he couldn't afford that.

Kakashi watched his students closely. Sasuke who would occasionally tip a bit of the juice a little too far left or right so that the purple liquid dripped down the side of its plastic container. He handed the cups to people a little reluctantly, unsure how to act around the bedraggled groups. Sakura, far less subtle, stared right at the people with her mouth slightly ajar while she gave them bred then withdrew quickly. His eyes wondered over to his last student. Naruto laughed quietly and talked with all that came for soup in whispers. They in return talked to him just as quietly and offered him smiles. Not a hint of nervousness or uneasiness and that in itself caused Kakashi to be slightly uneasy. It all seemed be off in some way. He'd read each of their reports. Sasuke was relatively quiet and though sometimes showed some attitude toward other students he was relatively friendly. Sakura was the social butterfly who talked to everyone, rarely lost her temper and possessed no enemies. Both lived with well off families and no incidents at all. Their reactions matched perfectly with the profiles and all observations he'd witnessed in the last few weeks of working with them. Naruto though, defied everything written in his report. The dead last of the class who fought with everyone, possessed a quick temper and a bit slow. So far none of this could be said as true. Naruto did everything required with an easy smile and patients.

That's when he noticed something slightly strange. Crowds. Groups. People a plenty. They crowded around Sakura, Sasuke and himself but went single file to Naruto. The sight looked so strange that he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Kakashi stared open mouthed at the sight. _What in the world?_ "You're his instructor right?" A deep voice asked from beside him. Kakashi spun at the unexpected voice. A man in his late thirty's with light brown hair and kind eyes stood there, his uniform proclaiming to the world his position as cook. "Im sorry?" Kakashi asked. The chief pointed to Naruto. "You're his instructor, right?" the man repeated. Kakashi nodded. "You know him?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto comes here all the time and helps me pass out food," The Chief said softly. Kakashi found the eyes that stared out from under the white hat to hold a calculating look in them. "Really? He never mentioned that." Kakashi said. "No, no he wouldn't. He's not the type to talk about himself." The man said absently. "By the way... My name's Teichu and over there," Teichu said as he pointed to a young teenager near one of the corners of the room, "that's Ayame, my daughter." Kakashi smiled and nodded. "It's good to meet you Teichu. May I ask you something?"

Teichu stayed quiet for a moment and he almost feared the man wouldn't answer but then... "Depends on the question," Teichu said. Kakashi looked toward his blond student then back at Teichu. "Why are they lined up single file like that?" Teichu looked surprised with a hint of anger underneath it that sent a chill down Kakashi's back. He didn't understand how the question could cause such a reaction. Teichu visibly forced himself to calm done before he spoke. "I would think that the teacher responsible for him would be aware of it." The chief's cold voice, as much as the words, caused Kakashi to stare at the man in confusion. "Be aware of what?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. Teichu stared strait ahead as he answered. "Naruto's absolutely terrified of being closed in. Large groups of people around him make him panic, so we asked the people to line up single file to avoid that problem." Kakashi just stared at the man for several minutes. Many times he opened his mouth only to close it.

"THAT was not mentioned at all in his files," Kakashi said with a bit of anger himself. Information like that would be mandatory in the files he received. Kakashi would have to inform the school of this. "Why wouldn't Naruto's guardian inform us about something like that?" Kakahi said annoyed. Teichu just looked once more at Naruto then to Kakashi and with a shake of his head said quietly. "He comes here for more than just helping us," Teichu said before disappearing.

Sakura jumped as yet another homeless man walked by, her hands immediately checking her pockets. Lunch would be in a few minutes and she just hoped that the boxed lunch her mother made her still had all of its contents. A rice ball, a side of orange slices and a thermostat of hot black tea. When the time came she rushed over and dug into her pack for it then joined her group at the far end of the room. Sasuke held a ham sandwich in his hand with a bag of chips and can of soda before his crossed legs. Kakashi tugged out what looked like left overs from a barbecue. Chicken half covered in some type of salad and carrots in the corner. Sakura sneaked a peek at Naruto and found the boy had dug out nothing. _Maybe he's decided to be healthy and go on a diet._ "Naruto, where's your lunch?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. Naruto's face took a red tint and he turned away. "Ummm, I lost it on the way here," Naruto said. _HA! so he is on a diet, he just doesn't want to admit it. _

"Naruto!" A man called out. Sakura noted it to be the Chef and guessed the teenage girl to be his daughter. After all what teenage girl would willingly hang out in a place like this? Naruto got up quickly. His eyes moving from Kakashi to the man and back again. He walked quickly over and started to talk to the both of them. _Hmm, does he know them?! _She thought incredulously. Naruto's face seemed to turn redder the longer they talked but strangely not from anger. The blonde stared down at the ground while he spoke to them as if determined to find every crack in the floor. The girl said something that caused Naruto to look up and then a bowl of soup was shoved into his arms. Naruto looked around and told the man something but the man only shook his head and pushed Naruto towards them.

Sakura stared at the watered down liquid that hardly qualified as soup and looked at the blond sympathetically as he sat down. "Eh, Naruto if I were you I'd just throw that away. It doesn't look edible at all." She said with a wave of her hand. Naruto's head snapped in her direction so quickly she eeeped and almost dropped the forgotten rice ball in her hand. He just stared at her for the longest time and she began to fidget under his gaze. "What?" she snapped. He looked like he wanted to say something and even opened his mouth but at the last moment seemed to take it back and instead ignored her altogether. Instead he just dipped into the soup and ate it without another word. _Jerk! I was trying to be nice. _

In retaliation to the silence Naruto gave her she threw irritated glares and insults his way the entire way back to school. Which he promptly ignored. Kakashi and Sasuke gave glances to each other and the pair in silence. In the back of her mind, behind her ego, she faltered. What exactly did she do wrong? They'd been getting along well all day despite the incident Friday. Naruto Uzumaki just continued to confuse her with his change in personality. No, not even quite that, she realized. It was merely the sure amount that she didn't know about him. Before they became a team she never had a conversation with him, never interacted with him in any way and she even went so far as to avoid him. Like everyone else. She didn't _know_ his personality.

_He stared down at the floor, Teichu glared at him and Ayame's big brown eyes moved from one to the other._

_"So, why is it that the school doesn't know about it?" Teichu asked fiercely._

_There were a lot of things that the Chef could be talking about and Naruto silently cringed as he mentally rooted through the long list as he tried to remember what Teichu knew and didn't know. Teichu _thought _that his guardian and himself were extremely poor and that he helped out to get some leftover meals. Teichu _knew_ about his problem with being boxed in and large crowds because of how they meet two years ago. A parade held in the street with people's screams and laughter, their close proximity and large numbers. The sun chose to be especially bright that day and his eyes couldn't take that. He stumbled around nearly blind and panicked until he fell against a wall and just stayed there with his legs pulled up all the way and his hands over his ears. Someone tugged on him and he distinctly remembered looking up into the same big brown eyes of Ayame, worry etched in them for only him. Everything else lay black, all sound blurred, and for a moment... Those big brown eyes turned a bright green. It disappeared and he couldn't remember any more. _

_He woke up with a cold cloth against his head and the Chef above him, wrinkles crinkled in thought. The man informed him that he'd fainted in Ayame's arms and that he'd taken you inside his home. They planned to call the police but he'd woken up as Ayame picked up the phone. Teichu asked him questions about his home life and Naruto lied efficiently and with no hesitation. He learned early on that the truth lead not to light but a blood red floor. Teichu learned one of the many emergency stories he weaved for the world. He loved his guardian who tried his hardest to keep them both afloat but just wasn't able to. He explains that he doesn't want to be taken from his 'kind' guardian Sigui and they nod sympathetically He talks about his parents tragic death that never happened and that conveniently had him in the back seat trapped in the sinking car. A scarred child from a horrible accident. Nothing more and much happier than reality. Everyone likes a sad story case but if its too scary they start to look at the case strangely so stories must be balanced and answer questions so no one searches for the answers. He never felt guilt for the lies, only an emptiness that rapped around him and created a thick wall of separation between him and the rest of the world. _

_A trick of the trade, deception, and a talent few possess and fewer show genius in. He did though. An unwilling student in its art but a student none the less. Lies created a web, but that web acted like a dream catcher. It caught and secured all who wanted to create more nightmares of death. Assured that no one would get too close and that he wouldn't be forced to see them die. The lies spewed out but he heard nothing. Only a dark, hollow silence. A Prisoners silence. He chose the safest answer to give the man. Naruto shrugged and continued to look at the ground. Teichu sighed heavily. _

_"You or Mr. Sigui should tell them. It would make it so much easier for you. I know you don't mean to but the more people the louder and more obnoxious you act. If they knew that then they'd be much easier on you." Teichu said. Naruto felt his cheeks warm at their obvious concern but shuddered at the thought of going to Sigui. On the other hand he sighed in relief. It seemed Teichu only mentioned his fear. He could easily work around that. "Its all right. I'd rather they didn't treat me like a special case any way." Naruto said softly but just as fiercely. Ayame grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, the pressure comfortable. Naruto gave them a small smile. "Now!" Teichu said a bit louder than before, "when was the last time you ate Naruto." Naruto felt his face flush in embarrassment. He stared at the ground and Teichu's face hardened a bit. _

_"When was the last time you've eaten?" The man repeated. "I had some dango yesterday afternoon." He answered evasively. "And before that?" Teichu pressed further. Teichu knew that with Naruto some meant almost none and embarrassment meant not much before either. The Chef took another, deeper look at the small blond. The boy was favoring one leg over the other and the dark rings around the boy's eyes revealed just how much sleep he'd been getting. Teichu frowned as the boy continued to stare at the floor and mutter at it. "What?" Teichu asked as he leaned in. "Dango in the afternoon before that too." Teichu frowned deeply. "Naruto!" Naruto's head shot up and looked at Ayame startled at the girls unusual anguish in the girls voice. That's when both Naruto and Teichu realized that this was the first time that they'd really said much in front of her about his situation. Normally Teichu sent Ayame grumbling off to do something. The pressure on Naruto's hand tightened and he could see the start of tears in her eyes. Naruto smiled reassuringly but stopped when she picked up a bowl of soup and forced it into his hands. "I can't except this, there are others who haven't had a meal for days!" Naruto said fiercely. "And your one of them," Teichu said just as fiercely and pushed him toward his group. _

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and disappeared into the depths of his room. After Teichu and Ayame's kindness suddenly confronted with Sakura almost caused him to snap at her. The suggestion of 'throwing away' such kindness absolutely disgusted him. He held back though and just tried to ignore what she'd down for the trip back. It took everything he had not to say something while the girl insulted him and he'd been forced to bite down on his tough till it bled before he scurried onto the bus and out of her sight. Naruto buried his face into the depth of his pillow for a while, the only sounds emanated from the floor of the living room in deep snores. He never checked in to see, he already knew. Half-empty bodies would be scattered around the man and a putrid smell would waft up from his beign that told the tale of sex and alcohol. Whatever whore that he'd paid off would have disappeared hours ago with a little more money than the verbal contract dictated.

When the sun began to set outside his window Naruto decided to go ahead and head to bed. He touched his cheek, tracing the scars built up and blackened tissue, turned smooth through the years. He pulled the large, bulgy hoodie off over his head, his small frame shivered from the unexpected cold the room permitted. _Sigui forgot to turn the heat on before he got drunk. _The tall thin mirror that stood propped at the convergence of two walls watched silently as the blonde proceeded to pull of the thin white shirt underneath. Turned side ways, the mirror reflected deep gashes across the blonde's back that overlapped one another and burned skin that patched in random places. The grotesque scars ended at the base of his neck and touched only once and a while down the backside of is arms. Naruto didn't remove his pants but if he did the marks would continue to the backside of one knee and far down the waist on the other side. Naruto turned all the way to face the front as he tugged off his socks. Dark symbols etched into the skin of his stomach showed themselves to the mirrors single, unblinking eye. A swirl surrounded by an array of beautiful designs. Foreign, permanent marks against the tanned too thin body. He paused and stared at them for a few moments. Blue eyes traced them with pure hatred.

Naruto looked deeper, into the depths of the mirror and watched. The image that looked back this time held no scars on his stomach, his face or anywhere else. The blue eyes widened in terror and pale skin tinged green. Tears spilled freely with unrepressed fear and sadness. Hands bound behind back, clothes ragged and torn, feet unstable. The four-year-old shivered from the cold and the tears left an icy blue against him. Just behind the blonde a two year old coward. Sobs racked her tiny body and shoulder length red hair fell into her face to hide large, bright green eyes.

_The children stared up at the ceiling their mother dangled from and screamed in horror. The woman hacked out blood from cracked lips and glared angrily at the two men. "You leave my children the fuck alone you basterds!" The woman screamed. Naruto stood in front of Sana and tried to speak words of comfort but nothing came out but a choked sob.. "And what will you give us for such an act of kindness," the blacked haired man asked. The woman sobered and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "Please, I beg you to spare my children. They have __nothing__ to do with the actions of my husband. He never told me anything about his work. Please.." The woman begged. Shinigame twirled a large knife in his hand and a smirk formed on his lips, which caused the many wrinkles to creep up in bags. "The great and powerful beauty, Kushina Namikaze, begging like low life trash," he wheezed out with a laugh. The black haired man stared long and hard at Kushina then looked down at Naruto. When he looked toward Shinigame the old man smiled crookedly in glee. "As thee commands me I shall do," Shinigame mocked. _

_Shinigame moved toward the children, Kushina's screams of anguish and fear like a grand ballot to the twisted deformed ears of his. Naruto took a step back as the man approached only to knock into Sana. "Is o,k mama will make it better," Naruto whispered even as his voice cracked. The black haired man spoke for the third time since he'd entered the room. "Did you hear that Kushina? 'Mama will make it better.' Are you gonna let your son down?" The man asked quietly. Shinigame grabbed Naruto and threw him to the floor. He cringed in pain as his face slid against the cement before a warm, sticky moisture crawled against it. Naruto opened his eyes to a pool of blood that reflected nothing but his shadow. He cried out in fear and forced himself into a sitting position. His eyes wandered from the pool to his mother's bloody body. When his eyes met hers part of him died right then and there. The always-bright green that watched after him with such determination stood beaten and terrified. _

_Shinigame forced him to the cement floor again, large scarred hands covered Naruto's entire chest in its hold. The four-year-old struggled as the man stopped the twirl of his knife and steadied it. "Mama," Naruto screamed out. He could hear the chains rattle and strain, his name screamed by his little sister, the low chuckle of Shinigame and the cold silent indifference the black haired man resonated. Shinigame leaned in close to his ear and whispered oh so softly. "This scar you gave me cost me my voice," he rasped out and motioned to the reddish, white line across his neck, "I'm gonna enjoy this more than you'll ever know." With that the silver blade dug into his stomach. Naruto screamed in agony as the man curved the knife around and around his navel till a bloody spiral emerged. "STOP IT!!" His mother screamed. He could hear her wrists snap from the struggle but he saw none of it. His eyes tightly shut and breath coming through sobs and pain. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, LET HIM GO." Kushina roared. Her tears and blood dripped down onto his body and joined his own. A final link before it all ended._

_"Perhaps," the black haired man spoke, "you don't love him as much as you say you do." Naruto screamed in pain as Shinigame pushed down hard on the gashes he'd just created. Kushina coughed and choked as she struggled against her confines. Her wrists and ankles torn in parts to the bone. A scream of unconfined hatred and pain excaped her throat but the metal did not give. "Perhaps the little girl will stir you a bit more?" The man whispered. Shinigame got up and just for a moment Naruto cried in relief but it immediately changed to horror as the man moved to his sister. His imouto. Naruto tried to get up but pain ripped through his stomach and through his back and another scream toar through him. Sana sobbed and shook and screamed as the white haired man toward over her. In the end the two-year-old only managed to scream out one name as the man took the knife to her skin. She did not cry for her mother but for her protective older brother. "Naru!" the panicked scream made both brother and mother struggle even more. _

_Naruto couldn't see what they'd done to her. The pain made it unbearable to open his eyes but he knew where she was. The same way when she'd gotten lost during a game of hide and seek. The sun had set early and she'd been scared. She called out just like that and Naruto came running from his search inside the house to find her huddled outside beside a bush. He held her while she cried and spilled milk all over the kitchen in an attempt to give her, her favorite drink. Here and now he couldn't hold her, couldn't give her milk and say it would be o.k. Naruto sobbed as he felt the skin of his stomach rip further and forced his body up off the ground. It hurt so much, but his imouto wanted him. Naruto rushed in the direction of his sister's voice and rammed into Shinigame. The unexpected force sent the man to his knees and the bloody knife hit the floor. Blinded by pain and tied up Naruto crawled till he felt a little body against him. "Sana?" Naruto whispered. In response a sob escaped the figure in front of him. _

_He never saw the hit coming. "NARUTO!" The scream of his mother caused him to snap his head up. A large leg slammed into him and he smashed first into the cement ground and then into the equally hard wall. He made not a sound as his body slid to the ground. For a brief moment his sight returned to him and would continue to return to him in his nightmares for the rest of his life. There, half a dozen feet in front of him, sat his little sisters. Her eyes looked only at him. From her forehead to her neck dark red lines trailed in an intricate pattern where the knife carved. Tears fused with blood dripped from puffy eyes filled with fear and pain. A little arm reached out to him and his own arm weakly attempted to do the same. Her precious little gift-wrapped around his wrist, a promise of love and devotion. The name ripped from his mother's lips with such force it seemed to split the earth, and indeed his world fell apart. "SANA!!"_

_In a fit of rage Shinigame plunged his knife strait through her heart. The stained tip left to poke out of the front of her chest. The little body crumpled to the ground as the knife withdrew. The four-year-old just stared with empty eyes as a stream of blood began to make its way towards him, like an arrow of accusation. He bent over and released everything in his stomach to splash across the floor. The sound of him retching the only thing heard for several moments. Then noise returned to the square room to fill it to the brim. Yells. Screams. Chains. Curses. Anguish. Anger. Hatred. Hollowness. Then it all spilled over. _

_Shinigame fell to the ground. Hand to his cheek and eyes of anger that glared up at the black haired man. "How do you suppose we get information from a useless corpse?" The man snarled out. Shinigame turned toward Naruto and spat on the ground at the unmoving child's feet. "We still have him and one is good enough!" Shinigame seethed out. Like her son Kushina stared without really seeing. The guilt and sudden hatred toward her husband a great flood within her body craving to be released. Slowly ever so slowly her gaze leaves her baby and lands on her first born. She watches in horror as Shinigame lifts him by his tattered shirt and begins to carve again. Time passes slowly yet rapidly and _that_ man whispers in her ear. Gives her the opportunity to save her child, to damn the rest of the world, all other children. Her child doesn't scream any more just continues to look at his sisters mutilated body. In all the world if you ask a mother who loves who children if they would give up the world for them they smile and answer without hesitation. Kushina Namikaze traded the safety of the world for her husband's life and now her daughters. She refused to give the world her son. _

_On the eighth design the woman stirred. On the eighth design Shinigame sealed his fate. On the eighth design the black haired man would lead out a much different path than the original intended. On the eighth design Naruto Namikaze would live to see another day. "If you kill my son you will never get the information you want!" Kushina whispers. The black haired man waves his hands for Shinigame to stop. The man tugs out the knife from the blond child and lets him fall to the ground in a heap. "Care to explain?" The man said causally. "Minato brought Sana and Naruto with him the last time he went to there locations. Minato told them all the codes." The woman's body sagged as if the weight of the world suddenly collapsed on her shoulders, but her eyes just continued to stare at her son with an intensity that neither man recognized. "Well then Kushina, it seems that you're no use to us any longer," the black haired man said softly. Shinigame walked over quickly and slit the woman's throat. The blood spilled over and down her chest. A river of tears that would forever stain the ground long after the cement eroded. _

_The man whose black hair was tipped in red walked over to the child on the floor, covered in his and his families blood. He bent down and looked the child in the eyes. A shade of blue he'd never seen before. The boy stared back in a state of shock, unable to scream or fight in any way. The man picked the boy up much like you would a rag doll and started down the hall. "Not much use in an informant if they bleed to death," the man whispered. "My name is Kyuubi by the way. I think that well be spending quite a bit of time together in the future." It came as no surprise when the child said nothing and when he looked down he found the boy unconscious. He'd escaped for a few moments into a dreamless sleep._

Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes as light trickled from his window across his bed. He sat up and wandered downstairs where his mother stood in the kitchen, her hands doing several things at once without screwing anything up. Sasuke sat and marveled at this trick of hers. How she fried eggs, turned and read pages of cook books, poured the correct ingredient and the right amount of it in a mixing bowl here while she got down supplies there. She seemed to do it all at the same time. The kitchen belonged to his mother and _absolutely_ no one else's. He watched her while he stifled a yawn and attempted to wake up. Soon enough a plate materialized in front of him and he dug into the grits with cinnamon dashed on top of its surface. His mother could be called a beautiful woman. A smooth, lovely face framed by chocolate brown eyes and long silky black hair that held a bluish hue when the sun hit it just right. Her curvy body complimented not by a show of skin but clothes that nit around her body in a perfect balance of cleavage and cover. Her wonderfully cheerful personality always caused a smile to form on the grumpiness of people.

Itachi staggered down the stairs with several curses that caused his mother to give him warning glares. The short young man, like Sasuke, took after his mother instead of their father in looks. Brown eyes, soft face and silky, long, black hair held back in a ponytail. Two lines ran down beneath his eyes that drew a mature look to his face. Sasuke peered curiously at his older brother. Usual someone who glided into a room and slipped in unnoticed now held the center of attention. The young man's hair strayed out of its bounds to stick out here and there. Eyes baggy and skin paler than usual caused their mother to cluck in disapproval. "Itachi, are you all right sweaty," Mikato asked as she checked her eldests forehead. Itachi rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. "The undercover case I've been undertaking the last few months has been far more difficult than I imagined. I didn't even get in till five this morning." Itachi admitted. Mikato looked alarmed at her son and her eyes flew to the clock. "That was only three hours ago," she exclaimed indignantly, "why are you out of bed this early?" Itachi gave a slight chuckle. "I've been radioed in. I predict I'll need a large amount of coffee to get me through today."

"They can't do that! You only joined your fathers company half a year ago. They can't possibly expect a rookie to be able to handle this." Mikato spoke a little angrily. Sasuke looked over at his aniki with concern as he slumped down in his seat even more in an attempt to avoid yet another argument with their mother. "I've come to an important point in the operation. I've attained the trust of some very influential men and they expect me to be there when they call. If I'm not it causes the line to waver and that could cost us inside information." Mikato grimaced and placed a delicate hand on her son's face. "I just wish you would consider a safer job sweaty," Mikato said quietly. Itachi nodded in understanding.

Sasuke peered over at Itachi as the young man took a rather large swig of black coffee and grimaced. "So what sort of information did you get so far?" Sasuke asked. Itachi raised two fingers and gently tapped Sasuke's forehead. "Sorry Sasuke, but that's confidential information." Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke huffed a bit but nodded. With his mom and brother he could be far more relaxed than at school. He found that at school everything was tense and he snapped at anyone that would challenge him. He became arrogant and slightly cold because that was what he had to be. His father demanded 'the reputation of the Uchiha be upheld'. It was the reason Naruto's words stung so much. It forced him to admit that he was like his father in school. Once upon a time when he'd been younger he'd done everything to gain the stoic man's attention, to be just like him, but eventual he found his father to be an unpleasant man. In the years since then he'd gotten much closer to his other family members.

Itachi walked back to his room to get dressed and, Sasuke noticed, left a few of his work papers on the table. Mikato mumbled something under her breath and left the room for Sasuke to sit alone. A total of three seconds passed before curiosity overcame him and he found the papers in front of him. _Some investigation lead to the finding that Sasori is related to Shukaku. A man also under suspicion of the Uchiha's special opps but for different charges... Under close interaction with Kisame it appears that the organization's leader has an array of specially trained bodyguards... There's talk among the higher ups in Akatsuki about a man who left the organization a few years back. It seems the man, Orochimaru, holds some dangerous plans that will stunt the Akatsuki in some way... _ A hand slammed down on the papers in front of him and Sasuke almost fell out of his chair in surprise. Sasuke looked up guiltily into the not so amused face of Itachi. "Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you would listen to me when I say it's confidential. That means it's dangerous for you to know_._" Itachi whispered. A slight blush crossed his cheeks at being caught. "Sorry Anike," Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and smiled a little before picking up the papers and leaving the room.

Sasuke prepared for Saturday soccer practice and grabbed his shorts so he could cool down with a swim afterwards. When he arrived on the field all but Hinata an Neji stood stretching in front of him. He quickly got to work by going into a crotch and stretching his leg out then the other. A repeated motion that helped get the blood flowing. Beside him Tenten performed a painful looking bend as she leaned backwards and touched the ground will her hands. He got along fairly well with the girl and appreciated the fact that she didn't try to flirt with him while they talked. Still upside down she asked, "So, how did working at the homeless shelter go with Sakura and Naruto?" Sasuke shrugged. "It went fine until Sakura said something that Naruto didn't agree with. I wasn't really paying attention so I don't know what it was about. Naruto ignored her and she insulted him all the way back." Sasuke said slowly.

Tenten twisted herself until she practically looked at him through her spread out legs, still upside down. "Hm, well I'm sure you'll learn to get along eventually. I mean look at Lee and Neji." Tenten pointed out. "Its not just Sakura that Naruto doesn't get along with, it's practically everyone." Sasuke said. Tenten untangled herself and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Really? He seemed really nice when I meet him Friday." Tenten said, though Sasuke wondered if she'd been talking to him or herself. "Does that include you?" Tenten asked. "Huh?" Sasuke replied beautifully. "What I mean is; Do you and him get along?" Tenten clarified. "No," Sasuke answered truthfully. Tenten moved into a handstand and looked up at Sasuke. "Why not?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Sasuke shrugged. "He's... loud and.. obnoxious." Sasuke replied hesitantly. Tenten laughed. "So's Lee but you seem to get along all right with him," Tenten said with a knowing smirk on her face. This time Sasuke didn't answer because he didn't have one. She flipped onto her feet and placed her hands on hips. "Well the thing that broke the ice for Lee and Neji, believe it or not, was a sleepover. Lee invited Neji over for the night and the two have been best friends since." Tenten said.

Neji and Hinata arrived on the field moments later and the group moved off to run around the track. While his legs hit the ground in a comfortable rhythm Sasuke mind thought over Tenten's advice. Invite Naruto over, the troublemaker? Now that he thought about it, it would be the first time any one came over to his home. It was just one of those things he and Itachi never did. With a reputation to uphold they didn't want to bring that tense atmosphere into their home. Should he invite Naruto to brake the ice? Or should he just leave things the way they were with every little thing setting someone off into a bad mood? And if he did would Naruto even except? After all, the blond seemed to hate his guts.


	5. Chapter 4: Goggles, Anko and the Homeles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did SOMEBODY would give him the nickname Naru. I really, really, really like that. It will eventually come up in all my Fanfics of Naruto.

A/N O.k a lot of people have been saying that my stuff is dark so I'm going to put an official warning before this chapter...

Warnings: Violance, swearing, abuse, popping of the bubble space and hilarious moments that will make you wet your pants (If your a sadist like me that is)

Rated: M

Description: Friendship/Angst/Dark/Adventure

Note: NonYaio. Only a very small percentage of people can pull this off without it being complete trash... And no I am not part of that small percentage and never will attempt to be. Also While I have practiced writing Naruto Fanfic this will be the first to be put on Internet so Critizicism (Spelling?) welcome, Flammers not.

-I vastly enjoy writing dark scenes, its my specialty. Expect many more and lots of angst. Right now Anko is my main character for making happy scenes but eventually I'll add some more along the way.

-Oh! I WORKED SUPOR HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!! And please review! Thanks!!!

-Anyways... Thanks for the support and so far no flammers so thats good. My goals to pass the 100 th's mark for this fic. So I would love you to tell me what you all like and don't like so I can add more of the likes. Warning: I'm horrible at romance, humor, and all girlie things (I'm a total Tomboy) so forgive if it pops up and its bad.

SAT's over so I had time to finish this chapter this weekend!

I got 1510 out of 2400 so all in all it was pretty good. Enough to get me into the collages I'm interested in. kk. Done filling my ego. On with the chapter.

Here's a thought to chew on that I've been thinking about lately. Why is it that Naruto's Kyuubi eyes are the same color as the Sharingon? Is it somehow connected to how the Uchiha's ultimate power is to control the nine-tials? Does it mean that there are other doujutsu's that can control the other Buuju? Why is it that Kyuubi refuses to let Naruto fuse with the frogs (If your not up to Ch. 420' something you have no idea what I'm talking about but its freakn awesome!)

**Chapter 4**

**Goggles, Anko and the Homeless**

"Come on! Please?"

"No."

"PLEASSSSSEEEE!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you I don't have the money."

"Then I'll help you pay for it!"

"No."

"Brat!"

"Immature adult!"

"You say that like its an insult..."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahahahahahahah." Anko and Naruto burst out laughing which caused several Shoigi pieces to fall to the floor. Naruto crotched to the ground and shuffled the wooden tiles into his hand and stood up. "Seriously though, it would be much funny to have a partner to scare the shit out of those little magots," Anko said wistfully. Naruto put the tiles back in place and moved one his king to a new position. "Sorry," Naruto said sincerely. "You know you've got a good month to get the money if thats the only thing stopping you," Anko said. Naruot shook his head. "No, Sigui would never allow me to go on a trip even if I did have the money," Naruto said. Anko frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you call him Sigui? Isn't he your father?" Anko asked innocently. Naruto snorted but stopped himself from laughing out loud. "No, I'm an orphan and he's my... guardian." Anko's eyes narrowed at the pause but didn't say anything, instead she pulled out her dango and ripped two off before washing it down with bean soup. Courtesy of Anko, Naruto also held a can of bean soup and sipped it merrily as he watched her take one of his pieces.

Anko began to bring extra food after she noticed that her equally sadistic prankster companion _never _brought lunch. When he mumbled something about not wanting to muche off her she gladly agreed and proceeded to eat a large amount of food in front of him while they played and his stomach growled. When she offered again near the end he submitted with a large blush on his face. She decided, as she watched him consider his next move with a thoughtful expression, that she'd find out what this caretaker was like. The boy reminded her of her old self so much it frightened her to a great length. At the same time he held this unique difference. While she was a walking time bomb at his age he seemed to be a tranquil stream. She reacted to things, he waded through them. She'd only been having these lunch/games with him for a couple weeks but that much she could tell. "I win." Startled she looked up and then mumbled a string of obscenities under her breath.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga lay in bed with a cold today and obviously the driver didn't get the memo that Hinata Hyuuga still attended Gai's defense class because no such person came to pick her up. The sun faded half an hour ago but plenty of stars twinkled in the sky along with a full moon to light the streets well. Gai left a little early from class because of an unexpected relatives arrival and announced that 'while class ended early today they would generate a fiery display twice as beautiful the next time we meet.' Hinata sighed deeply at the thought of walking all the way home after such a vigorous workout. Hinata picked up her bag and headed down the street. One block, two blocks, four blocks, seven blocks... Hinata looked around and groaned. Nothing looked familiar in the least. She'd managed to get herself lost.

She absolutely, positively was not scared. Those shadows that moved were _probably _just little animals that wouldn't hurt anything. The loud screams _most likely_ didn't mean anything but teenagers playing around. The eyes that looked at her from dark corners and alleys _definitely _didn't belong to any large animals or people. And the disturbing creaking noise that came from every direction was _only _the wind. Hinata Hyuuga couldn't possibly be more not scared.

Thump. Clunk. Thump. Clunk. Hinata jumped out of her skin, her eyes wide in fright as the sound in the alley ahead continued. Thump. Clunk. She stared ahead and quickened her pace, the hand that gripped the strap of her bag tightened till the knuckles shown white. Thump. Clunk. Thump. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure kicking something. The figure turned and a flash of bright yellow caused her to stumble before the sight left her vision and she regained her footing. Hinata stopped and very quietly peeked around the corner again. The spikes of blonde hair fell into her vision once more and she found herself rooted to the spot. Where? Where had she seen them before? The small form transferred the now recognizable soccer ball from behind his left foot to in front of it. Thump. The foot lightly kicked it up into the air and sent it into an empty metal trashcan. Clunk. The trashcan, its bottom raised up to tilt its body downward, deposited the ball back to the blonde. With a gentle tap it hit the awaiting foot. Hinata watched amazed as the boy's small frame moved smoothly down the alley with the ball dancing along with him before the boy once more kicked it into the air. Thump. This time, however, he gave the ball a vicious kick that sent it up and threw an old rusted basketball hoop. Clunk. The ball hit the lid of a trashcan but before it fell to the floor the boy caught it with his foot, lifted into the air and hit it upward with his knee. Quickly his feet shifted into a ready position and with his other leg he swung into a well-aimed kick. The ball shot forward and smashed heavily into the tilted trashcan with a deafening CLUNK! The loud clatter caused a flinch from the boy and for Hinata to jump in surprise as people's shouts filled the alley.

The boy looked up and Hinata stiffened in shock. Bright blue eyes gleamed with, what Hinata thought to be, the light of the stars themselves. Filled with panic and fear they peered up at a window in the building beside them and all around. He scooped up the ball and lithely jumped onto the fire escape. Hinata watched in awe as he managed impeccable balance and maneuvers with the ball under one arm. At one point his foot slipped and Hinata _almost_ shouted out in alarm before he grabbed a high rung to regain balance and continued his way up. Even after he disappeared inside the window she stared up. The blonde hair and blue eyes burned into her mind. She'd seen them before but never imagined they could belong to the small frame of the one she'd just seen. The one that she'd ignored that day across the street as Kiba insulted him. The one that the soccer team pushed around and forced his sketchbook out of his arms. The one who people, on a daily basis, ridiculed because of his large size and short height. Naruto. Hinata's lips twitched and raised into a smile. She had a feeling that they'd all been outwitted by the supposed idiot of the school. The thought warmed her heart and as she wandered down the street. She found that the eerie roads didn't seem so frightening anymore.

* * *

Naruto stared at the paper in his hands in absolute shock. Every run away attempt flashed through his minds eyes and then repeated themselves in a continues motion. The permission slip for the trip shook in his trembling fingers. It didn't seem possible. The place he'd been trying to escape to for so long... was only a few hours from the campsite. Until then he hadn't even bothered to look at the papers and it was only Anko's constant nagging that possessed him to slip them from under the pile of his textbooks. It could all be an incredible cruel joke; they could have misprinted the place by accident. Or perhaps Nibi... Nibi didn't know about it though. No one knew but him. He'd have to find some way to go on that trip. The opportunity screamed at him to grab it and if it was a trick he would fall into it willingly for the chance to escape.

He dug out a pen and carefully wrote Sigui's signature on the slip. Satisfied he placed it in his backpack and peered at the door anxiously. He'd find the money somehow, even if he was forced to steal it. He sighed and fell back onto his back, the bed sheets rumpled up as he snuggled against their warmth. Now he put his mind to yet another problem he had. This Friday would be a car wash with the whole class there instead of the usual split up... which meant he'd be expected to _not _ware his jacket. He'd have to find a way to either get out of doing it or...

* * *

... "who the hell wares a coat to a car wash?!" The girl laughed out the moment he stepped out of Kakashi's car with her friends quick to join in. He ignored them and moved over to the soapy water buckets. Behind him Sakura and Sasuke stood waiting for their own turn to grab one. Kakashi showed up late, as usual, so they'd been the last to arrive and many cars already stood muddy and ready to be cleaned by the not so eager students. Sakura's attempts at conversation with him and Sasuke started out as excited chatter but quickly dwindled down to a depressed and bored expression as neither boys responded much or with any enthusiasm. Eventually the strawberry blond found her way to Ino which immediately resulted in an argument that had each other soaked and glaring at each other as they attempted to clean the most and insult each other at the same time.

Naruto attempted and failed miserably at trying to keep himself somewhat dry. The first to go were his sleeves from the repeated dunks of the sponge into the soapy water. He couldn't pull up his sleeves or else his scars and burns would be seen and the whole point of the jacket was so that they wouldn't be seen. The next thing that fell to the unmerciful water were his jeans. The spray of the water hose by Sasuke under the car left its light blue material with cold, dark blue streaks. The final end of the battle came from a group of guys who thought the best way to get rid of their dirty water was to toss it at the loser's back. Soaked and thoroughly unhappy he continued to clean the cars with little regard to his clothes. Strangely enough Sasuke hadn't thrown an insult or jab since the incident outside the cafeteria. He wasn't about to complain about that though. He accepted it without a question or a second glance. No need to question miracles just need to accept them and be grateful.

That's when the biggest of trucks pulled into their lot. The heavy-duty truck looked as if it went mudding. In every nook and cranny dirt seemed to be ingrained and long pieces of plats lay snagged everywhere. He peered at Sasuke and imagined that his own face probably held the same look of 'why me?' and 'deer caught in the headlights' mix. These thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw the person who got out of the truck. He now knew for certain that he and Sasuke thought the same thing. _What the fuck?_

A little old lady stepped out and gave them a smile that revealed obviously fake teeth that looked too big for her small mouth. White hair sat on the back of her head in a bun with stands here and there that escaped the loose bind. Her pink knitted sweater over the flowered dress hung loosely over bony shoulders and hip. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing as the woman slowly walked over to them with deliberate steps. "Thank you young men for washing my truck for me. I do tend to get carried away with my driving so I'll pay you for your trouble," the little old lady said with another smile. "Oh, no that's o.k, were volunteering!" Naruto protested. The little woman shook her head. "No, no can't leave you with nothing," she said as she searched through her bag, "ah ha!" She opened Naruto's hand and placed several pieces of very old candy into it. He felt his eye twitch a little but smiled largely at the old lady and thanked her. She did the same for Sasuke who also thanked her but didn't attempt a smile or have his lips move upward in any way. The little old lady disappeared moments later into the store they'd set up in front of to attend to her empty refrigerators needs.

One second passed by and then another and still they sat there in silence. Then, as if the on switch were hit, the two started to chuckle and then out right laugh. Naruto looked over at Sasuke in surprise, light laughter still leaking out. "You know, I didn't think you could actually laugh," Naruto said as he dragged the sponge out of the water. "Everyone can laugh, dobe, its just that the people at school aren't particularly funny," Sasuke said. The two began to scrub at the caked on mud and after only a few minutes all of their clothes lay under a layer of grime. "Need some help?" A voice called out from behind Naruto. Naruto spun and Sasuke looked over at the new arrivals. "You're volunteering for something Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh, Ino and Sakura haven't stopped yelling this whole time and its' too troublesome to try to do anything with them. Besides you two look like you could use some help."

Behind Shikamaru stood Chouji whose eyes surveyed the mud encrusted truck. With a nod of his head the large boy marched over and whipped out a large sponge. "Alright! Lets get this sucker cleaned up!" Chouji roared. Naruto looked slightly taken back but then smiled while both Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked. Together the four of them worked at the filth, scrubbing and scraping. Under all that mud the truck shined a bright blue, windows could actually be seen through and tires would leave no trail on the road. On the down side the four of them needed to be thoroughly soaked with ice cold water to remove the mud. The little old lady came walking out, gave another of her smiles and thanked them when they helped her put her groceries into the truck, careful not to get any of the bags wet with their soaking wet clothes.

Lunch came around and the students were given the freedom to choose where to eat at as long as it was close by. Some groups veered off but the soccer team decided they'd eat together. In the end Chouji vouched for Barbeque, Lee cried out for Chili and everyone ignored them and voted for McDonalds. The two sulked a bit and drifted behind the others who chatted and walked merrily toward the familiar yellow arches. Sasuke looked back and noticed Naruto didn't follow the group. Instead the blond sat on the curb trying to wring out his clothes without actually taking them off. Sasuke wondered at this for a moment before he remembered who the blond was; the loser, the troublemaker and idiot of the school. He didn't associate with any one and no one associated with him. Naruto was the one that the soccer team assaulted Friday and whose sketchbook had been torn. It was difficult to visualize after the last few hours of working with the blond and having an all around good time with him. It made him wonder if what people said about the blond held any truth in them what so ever.

he rumors about how the boy had burned his last school to the ground and that it killed several of the students. Many said that he did it on purpose just to hear the students scream. There had been a huge newscast the previous week about a huge fire that sprang up without any warning in New York and killed several students, but the anchorwoman wasn't allowed to identify who or what caused it. Naruto wasn't capable of doing that though. He wasn't sure what told him so, but he knew that it couldn't be true. The blond just held too much good nature in him. Then it suddenly struck him. His brother. Outside of the classroom when the volunteered together Naruto showed that quiet and kind nature. It reminded him of his brother. The words Naruto said to him came back full force: _"You know, Sasuke, the world doesn't revolve around you. There are plenty of other people in this world who hurt others for no reason. Who take an interest in someone for a few moments just to get what they want." _When Naruto spoke to him that day his tone of voice sounded just like Itachi's when his Anike gave him advice, harsh but with an undertone of understanding and gentleness. In all his life he'd never heard any one else be able to come close to it and for that reason is probably why Sasuke hadn't noticed it right away.

Sasuke ventured over and sat beside him. The silence between them lay thick but not uncomfortable as Naruto continued to wring out the hideous hoody of his. "Why orange?" Sasuke asked. Startled by the out of nowhere question Naruto just stared at him for a few minutes before he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was free at the shelter," Naruto said.

"Shelter?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"You know, the big building where all the poor people go, with the big sign that says 'all welcome.'" Naruto said with a mocking edge.

"Dobe… I know what it is. Why would someone who goes to our school need to go to a shelter? It's stealing from the poor." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Sigh… lets just say I was one of the lucky little orphan brats with someone up high looking for a charity case." Naruto said absentmindedly.

Sasuke nearly felt his neck rip off with the whiplash he gave himself.

"Orphan…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hahah, Those that do not possess parents. You know for one of the top students you seem in dire need of a dictionary." Naruto joked.

"I'm sor…" Sasuke began but Naruto waved him off.

"Your not God Sasuke, he's not about to apologize and neither should you." Naruto said.

"How can you treat it so lightly?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto's hands went to the braided bracelet on his wrist before it moved to the second silver one. Sasuke watched his fingers move back and forth between the two before they rested on the braided one. He wondered if the blonde decided to ignore him and briefly thought about the nice warm heater that surely kept the others warm inside McDonalds. Why the Academy thought it such a 'GREAT' idea to do a fricking car wash in the fall he would eternally wonder and wish the board directors painful cold deaths for. Then he spoke. "I don't think my family would want for me to remember the bad memories when I think of them. They would want me to hold on to the good. And if I do that then what's there to be sad about?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke looked up at the sky for a moment and thought about that. What if his family died? He didn't think he would take such an outlook yet it made an incredible amount of sense.

"Why don't we go inside? It's really cold." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged and stood up then helped Sasuke to his feet. The two quickly made it inside and breathed a sigh of relief and pleasure as the warm air hit their faces. Naruto watched Sasuke head toward the ordering line and his stomach couldn't help but agree with his thoughts as it rumbled painfully. He viciously told it to shut up. He didn't have any money to get any food. His oh so _gracious_ benefactor sent a decent amount each month so that he could get food and clothing but Sigui spent it all every month to get himself more drugs to sell and gave none of the money he reaped in to him. Sasuke turned around, seeming to realize that Naruto hadn't followed him. When the taller boy raised an eyebrow at him Naruto merely shook his head and shrugged. His stomach twisted again and he grimaced as he took a seat by himself near a window. He hadn't wanted to come in here for the sole fact that the food smelled so damn good.

Naruto pulled his still damp hood over his face and leaned against the glass behind, allowing skin to soak in the heaters vastly loved and adored warmth. A shadow passed over his body and halted in front of him and he unwillingly opened his eyes. "Hey Naruto," Sakura said brightly, "You can come sit with us if you'd like." Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the strawberry blondes ulterior motive was by such friendly upfront behavior. He wasn't naturally a pessimist but years of being with people like Sigui grinded into him over and over again the darkest parts of human nature and unfortunately Sakura was not among the few people kind to him in the past.

"I think I'm o.k. here." Naruto said only to notice some of the others coming over as well. Shikamaru and Chouji along with Ino stopped beside Sakura. Ino sighed and seemed to take in a couple breaths before she strode up right into the shorter blondes face. "Look. I just want to apologize for what happened with your little sketchbook thing and all. So… you know… just… come over and sit with us. It's got ta be a lot better than sitting by yourself." Ino finished with a slightly louder than strictly polite voice. Shikamaru held his hand to his forehead as if to ward off an upcoming headache while Chouji just shrugged to show the hopelessness of fighting it. Naruto's foot tapped nervously on the ground as he tried to come up with a reason, any reason to avoid going to the table. All those people… All that food in front of his face… His head dipped down in defeat. He couldn't think of any reasonable idea and inwardly groaned as he pushed himself up and Ino cheered loudly, fist in air.

Naruto sat between Chouji and Ino with Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru directly in front of them. The Hyuuga, along with their groups sat at the table moved next to theirs. Naruto closed his eyes and tried desperately to imagine himself in the middle of a desert where no food or water lay for many miles. However, this proved difficult when every few seconds Chouji would make a sound of approval as he dug into a burger whose smell seemed to purposely float in his direction. "Hey!" A voice broke out coming from the very hot sun he was imagining. Naruto growled in irritation. _Now they want me to talk while they eat which requires that I actually pay attention to them eating! Basterds! _Naruto wearily peered over at the Sun, now seen as Sasuke. "If you need any money for food you can burrow some," Sasuke said.

Ohhh no. No, no, no, no. Number one rule: Never burrow anything from anybody. Very bad. Underline. Underline. Underline. That shit will get you killed. A tiny little favor someone does for you and then suddenly they start giving you the guilt trip or saying that you owe them. He'd seen it plenty of times, Sigui used the strategy a lot. Give a customer a little bit for free and then maybe a little more the next time. Be real friendly with them, act like your their best friend and then… WHAM! They demand the money the fools have been promising and take everything from them. Not just the physical stuff either. Hell, even going to school cost him a huge price. If he could he would trade the chance at normalcy, the taste of freedom (no matter how false) to get back what he'd too easily given. He'd been an ignorant brat back then though, he hadn't understood that everything came at a price or that someone always changes the rules at the last minute. He didn't have the money to give back to Sasuke in the first place and he knew that you absolutely never wager what you don't have. A free meal means that he'd have to pay it back some way, even if he didn't know what or when.

"I'm not really hungry any ways," Naruto replied. Sasuke looked skeptical but didn't push. So Naruto sat there while the others ate and talked about their everyday lives. How Chouji's Dad planned to take him to this big, elaborate restaurant tonight. Sakura talking about getting her hair cut to her shoulders and Ino excitedly messing with the pink locks trying to imagine what the other would look like. How Kiba's Mom had decided that he could start to learn how to stitch an animal's wound. The list of topics went on and Naruto felt a slight… alright a rather large pit of jealousy towards them. His fingers traced the silver bracelet up and down under the table and for a few minutes he actually tried to tug it off, but just ended up with a rather sore wrist.

At the end of the meal everyone started to gather up all the trash and Naruto noticed rather forlornly that Shikamaru only finished half of his burger and not even one-forth of his fries. As they started to head towards the door Naruto told them that he would join them as soon as he got back from the bathroom. When they were all out of sight and there appeared to be no one looking his way Naruto reached into the garbage can and grabbed the bag Shikamaru threw his leftover food into. He stuffed it into the large front pocket of his now somewhat dry hoody and headed out the door.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha Mansion with his shoulders slumped and a frown on his face. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen that was his Mother's domain and as to be expected she sat on a stool mulling over a book with a cup of coffee beside her. Sasuke slipped into a chair across from her and moaned. Without even looking up from her book Mikoto said gently, "That bad huh?" Sasuke nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Have anything to do with that boy you invited to stay over next weekend?" Mikoto asked. "He said he couldn't come," Sasuke mumbled. His mother nodded. "Well, maybe he was busy next weekend. Did you welcome him over any other time?" Mikoto inquired. "Yeah, but he… he said he couldn't." Sasuke said almost to himself. Mikoto looked up for the first time and searched her son's face. "Some things bothering you bad, huh? What is it about this kid that's got you so unnerved?" She asked as she took a long soothing sip of the black liquid. Sasuke thought back to when they arrived in the parking lot of school and his frown deepened.

_"Naruto! Can you wait up?" Sasuke called as Naruto moved over to were the buses screeched with students. "Hm? Oh yeah. O.K." Naruto said as he came to a stop. Sasuke noticed though, how the shorter boy seemed to fidget and peered at the buses nervously. "Thanks. Look, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place next weekend?" Sasuke stated bluntly. Startled the blonde stared at him with something a keen to shock before he recovered himself. "Why?" Naruto asked. At that moment Sasuke felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Complete and total humiliation. He took the chance to ask someone if they'd like to hang out for the first time in his life and… Then Tenten's words came back to him. _"Well the thing that broke the ice for Lee and Neji, believe it or not, was a sleepover. Lee invited Neji over for the night and the two have been best friends since."

_He gave himself a mental slap to the forehead. The whole reason why he wanted him to sleepover was to try to get to know one another. Right now Naruto sees someone who doesn't like him asking him to spend the night at his house? He took a deep, deep breath (hoping that not all of his common sense had left him yet) and tried again. "I know that I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you but I'd like to make it up. I thought we could get to know each other since we do have to be on the same team. If we still don't like each other afterwards then… we'll have to work something out." Sasuke said. If possible Naruto seemed to be fidgeting even more than before. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground for a single long moment before he looked up and directly into his eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't," Naruto said firmly. "Well, how 'bout some other time?" Sasuke pushed. Naruto watched as the buses were calling out there last warning to the stragglers. "I'm sorry, I really can't spend the night, ever. I have to go." Naruto said regretfully._

Sasuke tugged at a strand of his hair as he considered it. His mom waited patiently, like she always did. "There's just something off about him, like he's got this shadow hovering over him. In class he's loud and obnoxious and just generally annoying. Yet… he's quiet and jumpy and cautious when were outside of school. I don't know. It's like when you open a single door you find twenty more each with its own puzzle to figure out before you can go in." Sasuke finished. Mikoto leaned over the counter and pecked her son on his cheek. "It's called getting to know someone, Sweety." Mikoto said softly. Sasuke blushed and gave her a glare. "Hahahah, I'm so glad you didn't take after your father. That would have been a cruel tragedy."

* * *

_The gray walls closed in on him, the darkness consumed him, the cement floor burned his beaten skin while the chains ripped at his tender flesh. He lay in the corner of the room with his knees held against his body. The sound of footsteps caused him to sob and hiccup in fear as they drew closer to him. The door opened to reveal a man with long black hair, the tips red, as if dipped in blood. "Now, dear, sweat, little Naruto, won't you be so kind as to tell me what those codes are?" Kyuubi asked as he bent down in front of the boy. The child shook and sobbed but said nothing. Kyuubi's arm struck out and gripped his wrist with painful force. Naruto cried out, but said nothing. Kyuubi easily picked up the four year old by the arm he held and smashed the small body against the wall of his prison. The sharp crack of the boy's skull against the cement left blue eyes dazed. "I'm very tired of you, you stubborn piece of worthless filth." His cold voice whispered. "You will tell me what those codes are or I'll make you regret the day you were born." Still the child said nothing._

_Kyuubi pulled out a lighter from his pocket and brought it in front of his victim. "Do you know what this is?" He asked quietly. He flicked it open and let the flames glow bluish yellow. Naruto hiccupped and coughed and tugged at his captor but there was no escape. Kyuubi brought the flame to blond hair and smiled as the sun kissed locks caught aflame. Naruto's little fist hit Kyuubi in the head in his effort to get away from the burning heat but that just caused Kyuubi to become annoyed and smash the lighter to the skin of his scalp. "AHHHHhhhhHHHh," Naruto screamed in agony. The smell of burnt hair and flesh filled the small prison as the child continued to with his blood curdling screams of agony. Finally after several minutes the child's struggles lightened out of fatigue and the screams died away to squeaks and gasps of pain, his voice succumbing to the strain. Kyuubi put the lighter away and dropped the child on the ground before he placed a light pressure on the boy's abdomen, still a large sore spot from Shinigame's 'art work.' _

_Naruto moaned in pain as red liquid began to once more seep through his clothes. "The codes Naruto. Then I'll make all your pain go away," Kyuubi hissed as yet more pressure came down on the wound. The child shook his head in defeat as tears leaked down his face. Kyuubi immediately brightened though he felt a sense of disappointment that the child hadn't lasted longer. He knew that the child's voice was almost none existent at the moment so Kyuubi leaned close to the boy's face to hear what he'd longed for the last few years. _

_Naruto cocked his head back and spat in the man's face. A mix of saliva and blood dripped down the powerful man's cheek. For a brief moment Kyuubi's face filled with surprise but immediately took on the look of savage anger. Naruto was off the ground, in the murderers grip in an instant, the large hand around his tiny throat. Naruto gasped for air as his hands desperately sought to pry Kyuubi off him. The chains got in his way of making any attempt though. Then a look of amusement crossed the Kyuubi's face, that of which scares Naruto more than anything beforehand. Kyuubi released his prisoner, who fell onto the ground hacking and gasping for breath. The man brings out his lighter again but also a fancy looking pen. _

_"After our little get together I was suppose to go to a huge meeting to sign a contract. And of course appearances are all apart of the political mess I have to deal with." Kyuubi said as he circled around Naruto. "So of course you have to have a nice pen with you to make a good impression." Twice he's walked around, his voice slightly excited as he carries on. "It's very easy to cut someone with a knife." Three times around, Naruto struggles to get up but collapses. "But how hard do you think you would have to dig if you wanted the same results with a pen?" On the fourth round Naruto finally sees what the man was doing and screamed out in fright and understanding. The lighter's flame licked at the metal until it glowed a bright red. "You should feel delighted. I'm going to give you the legacy of my nickname, after all I didn't always go by the name fox." _

Naruto screamed as he awoke from nightmares of his memory. His hands went up to his face to touch the ugly scars on his cheeks and when he felt no blood his entire body stiffened in anticipation of Sigui barging into his room. His heart beat in his chest and threatened to burst forth but still no footsteps sounded down the hall. He relaxed as he remembered that the man in question disappeared last night on one of his drop off trips. He peered at the clock and noted that the man wouldn't be back for a few hours or (if Sigui managed to get himself really drunk off his ass) late the next morning.

His throat ached so it was with this inspiration that he found himself in the kitchen at midnight pouring him self a cup of water. As the ice cold liquid cooled the scratchy feeling in his throat he slid into a seat and sighed in contentment. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, just staring off into the distance and thinking, but the sudden banging on the door nearly gave him a heart attack. He quickly washed his cup and put it up before heading to the door. Sigui must have left the apartment key in his room again for him to be knocking.

Naruto made sure the metal restraint was in place before he carefully opened the door that shuddered from the harsh treatment. The first thing that caught Naruto's attention was the smell. A wretched smell of bile and bio smashed against his sensitive nose that caused him to take a step back. Naruto peered at the man through squinted eyes and realized that this was not Sigui. A pale hand shot through the crack at the same time Naruto tried to close the door. The man shrieked and Naruto winced at the sound of the fingers caught cracked. The fingers retreated but the strangers smashed against the door hard enough to shake its frame.

"Sigui!" The stranger bellowed out. "He's not here," Naruto yelled back. "Don't you fucking lie to me Sigui!" The stranger roared with another harsh bash. "I'm NOT Sigui! He should be back in a little bit so go away and come back later!" Naruto yelled. The stranger continued to slam against the door and to his dismay the hinges at the top loosened dangerously. "I want my fucking stuff Sigui!" The stranger continued. Naruto ignored the man as he obviously wouldn't listen to reason and instead went into the living room.

He tugged and pushed the heavy couch with little effect. He sighed in irritation at Sigui's choice of, in his opinion, the heaviest fricken furniture in the store. Naruto flinched as he heard the splinter of wood and quickly scanned the room for anything to shove in front of the door. He finally settled on a desk and shoved it unceremoniously down the hall and slammed it against the door as the stranger once more caused the door to shudder.

Part of him was thankful that the man seemed too distracted with his ranting (or whatever drug he was high on) to notice the large crack now in the corner of the door. The other part of him told him that a desk would against the door wouldn't hold the man more than a minute once the rest of it gave. He hoped beyond hope for the first time in his life that Sigui would hurry up and get back. If the door gave way before then he would use the time the desk provided to high tail it out of there via fire escape. The prospect wasn't pleasant. An early cold front arrived that morning and even with his hoody the air would nip at him till he turned blue. He cursed as pieces of wood began to break away and Mr. Not so brilliant finally noticed it. Hands tore at the side of the door and the hinge finally broke off completely. Naruto braced his whole weight, the eighty what not that he had, to the desk. His feet slid across the floor with every heave the stranger made. The desk bumped savagely against him with each outward motion of the door. The desk got a particularly good shot in as the stranger attempted to pull the second hinge off…

Crack! Damn it all to hell. Time to get lost. Naruto tore down the hall and into his room as the door smashed against the desk. He didn't bother to close his door, it would take too much time. He grabbed his hoody and shoved it into his mouth as he half leaped, half tumbled over his bed and reached for the clasp on his window. The click that signaled it's unlocking a welcome noise. However, when he pushed the window up his fingers slipped and dragged across the glass. He looked down, his panicked mind not comprehending the windows unwillingness to open. Several nails lined the bottom. The entire window had been nailed shut without him knowing.

Naruto let out a scream of frustration, but immediately clasped his hand over his mouth as he realized something. No noise. The stranger wasn't ranting. The door wasn't braking. The desk wasn't heaving or scraping. No noise filled the air at all. He felt his heart skip a beat. He whirled around but saw no one. Naruto ripped his hidden knife away from the side desk and held it at ready. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved to his door and peered around. Down the hall the desk lay on its side and the door leaned against the opposite wall that it normally opened to, its frame similar to an encounter with a hurricane. Most likely the stranger stood in the living room or kitchen that opened up on either side of the apartment door. If he tried to race out the front door the man might be waiting for him.

Without looking Naruto backed up to the table just outside Sigui's room and gripped the small woven basket that sat there. He crouched with all his weight suspended on the balls of his feet and lightly tossed it to land in the middle of the opening and waited. He saw it. The gentle swish of cloth coming from the living room. Since he'd been in the prison for so long his eyes easily adjusted to the dark but on bright day's he could barely see. Here he had the advantage. Familiar territory and the darkness as well as a weapon. Naruto silently moved to the other wall that led to the kitchen and moved slowly.

"I WANT MY STUFF SIGUI!" The stranger screamed as he lunged out of the living room. Naruto easily dodged and slashed the man across his lower bicep. The man screamed in pain but lunged again rather than back off. Naruto stabbed at the man but it miraculously missed as the stranger stumbled on the rug. Naruto leaped over the man and be lined for the door but the desperate man threw himself forward and tackled his legs. Naruto just barely managed not to stab him self with the knife as his body hit hardwood. He twisted and blindly slashed at the man but felt instead a tight grip on his wrist. "I NEED IT! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEE!" The stranger half yelled, half whined.

An image came to his mind. The classes he watched from the other side of the street. He saw the girl, Hinata, held down by Tenten. The memory stood out because one of Tenten's buns came loose and he thought it funny since the buns made her look like a mouse. So with only one bun in and the other out it looked like you were looking at two different girls. His mind focused in on something else though. He saw it. How Hinata got out of the hold…

Naruto slammed the hand not trapped by the stranger into one of the venerable spots on the chest. The man hissed in surprise and pain as Naruto yanked his wrist from the man and twisted his body till he was partly out from under him. The stranger swung his fist at Naruto the same moment Naruto tried to gut him. The fist connected and caused the knife to veer off and slash across the side of the man's large belly instead. The stranger howled in pain as Naruto's head smacked against the floor and the knife clattered off into a corner. The man moved off him as he gripped his stomach, but Naruto barely managed to wobble to his knees as the room spun around him. "YOU FUCKING PROMISED MEEEEE!!!! YOU… YOU SAID YOU WERE GOOD FOR IT. SAID I'D GET MY STUFF IF I GAVE YOU SARAH FOR THE NIGHT!!" The stranger's voice cracked as he continued to scream. Naruto felt the bottom of his stomach drop out and the sensation of bile rising in his throat at the man's words but shoved it to the back of his mind as his fingers blindly scrambled for the knife.

He felt so dizzy. He knew he had a concussion from that blow to the head. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and sensed something above him. He threw him self to the ground and out of the way of the strangers fist coming from above. Still dizzy, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the kick that hit him square in the stomach. He wretched onto the floor and with shaking hands forced himself to stand. An image of Lee came into his mind as the stranger moved in to attack him again. He moved with just an inch to spare as the fist came by and moved forward as the man came toward him. He copied the movements of Lee and jabbed the man in the face once, twice, three times before he moved out of the man's range.

Naruto wheezed as he clutched his stomach and vaguely wondered where the front door went. They somehow managed to bring the fight into the living room, though when the transfer of position occurred he couldn't tell you. Naruto staggered as the stranger advanced on him with fierce anger engraved on his features. "Ahhhhhh," the stranger screamed as he lunged. Naruto dodged but ended up nicked by the hit anyway. The stranger's hand flew forward and he felt fingers grasp his throat and begin to crush his windpipe. Naruto gasped for air but instead of trying to get the sweaty powerful fingers to release he opened his fist and slammed it into the mans nose.

The stranger flew back with a scream as blood spurted from his nostrils while Naruto massaged his throat and clambered to his feet before heading in the direction of the door. He felt more than saw the man move toward him and with reflexes born from experience jump to his left. Having been expecting the boy's weight there to land his fist on the man overstepped and stumbled. However in this action the drunk ass accidentally managed to block Naruto's way out. Naruto felt sweat run down his neck as he attempted to keep the panic at bay and come up with some way to either get out or incapacitate the man before him. The stranger threw another wild punch that Naruto blocked using his arms, but forced him several steps back into the not so large room. His mind told him that there was nothing in the room that could still be used as a weapon yet his body instinctively searched the room. He regretted those few seconds of distraction as the man came at him again and landed a punch to his chest. He flew back and his back hit the arm of the fricken heavy couch he tried to move earlier.

An image of the grumpy Neji came to his mind from one wet summer day. A match between Neji and a much larger opponent. Neji won of course, but there was one move Naruto had thought very cool at the time. Naruto forced his legs as far back as they could go and then curled into himself. He rolled under the stranger and ended up in an unbalanced crouch. The stranger whirled around and glared heatedly at him, apparently he'd finally adjusted to the dark by now. Naruto rushed to the door, but the man grabbed him from behind and the man's rather large arms tightened around his chest to a degree that he could barely breath and his ribs felt like they would crack under the pressure.

"I want my cocaine now," the stranger rasped into his ear, "I gave you what you wanted Sigui so give me my fucking stuff." The putrid smell of the man's breath caused Naruto to gag as his ragged breaths took it in, the alcoholic drench to it all the worse. "I'm not Sigui… you stupid basterd." Naruto managed to gasp out. The grip on him only tightened. "I don't give a flying fuck what you call yourself, I wan…ahhhhhhhh" Naruto dropped to the ground and spit as the vile taste of the man's flesh between his teeth lingered. He gasped for breath and tried to stand but he wavered and fell to his knees again.

The stranger looked at the bloody teeth marks for a moment before he aimed a kick at the blond. Naruto stumbled to his feet and tried to get away, but the man caught him directly across his right leg. A searing pain raced through his leg as he fell, but he softened the landing with his arms. The stranger stomped on his back and Naruto's scream disappeared along with all the air in his lungs. The man dug his heel in and Naruto felt the tears run down his face as he struggled to get the man off. Finally, after what felt like forever, the man lifted his foot off him. Naruto didn't get up though. He couldn't get his body to move, every muscle that twitched screamed in pain. And still he couldn't breathe. His lungs were on fire as his feeble gasps tried to attract air to his lips. He wanted to scream, to cry out because it hurt so much but he couldn't. He could feel something on his lips, some thick liquid but his mind refused to tell him what it was.

He was lifted off the ground and something in the far reaches of his mind told him it was a very, very bad thing. A small tiny wisp of air entered his lungs and he drank it greedily. Slowly a steady flow arrived and he became aware that his scalp hurt immensely. The stranger had picked him up by his hair. He suddenly felt his body moving downwards, faster than he knew it should be. His head erupted with a sharp horrible pain. Then, he knew nothing.

* * *

Sigui growled in anger as he walked up to his mutalized apartment door. He was going to make that brat pay for this one way or another. He kicked the desk aside and flipped on the lights. Lamps lay in pieces, chairs were broken, all of his dishes smashed, the television was pushed over and every other little thing in the house lay broken or discarded. The brat lay beaten on the ground, a large gash on his forehead, leaking blood onto his nice white carpet. Suddenly Marcushio came out of his kitchen, the son of a bitch definitely was drunk. "SIGUI, I WANT MY STUFF!" Marcushio wailed. Sigui walked up to the man about to make a swing at him and punched him hard enough to force the man against the wall behind him. "You fucking brake into my home and destroy my merchandise and expect me to give you your mother fucking drug?" Sigui spoke quietly. Mercushio never even saw the gun that placed a bullet in his skull.

* * *

Anko looked down at the Shoigi board in front of her and sighed. Naruto hadn't shown up yesterday or today for their ritual games/lunches. She didn't realize how attached she'd gotten to them until today. She huffed in irritation and decided that she would drag the brat here. If he found something better to do during his lunch period then it was tough luck. She wanted her partner back. Anko stomped down two flights of stairs and grinned evilly as the little maggots parted like the sea to Moses under her wake. She barged into the classroom and almost laughed as the startled man offset a pile of papers to be graded and they toppled to the floor.

"Oh, it's you Anko. What can I do for you?" Iruka asked as he collected the papers. Anko leaned over the desk and watched the man with amusement, her eyes lingering on his _very _cute ass. "Hmm, I was wondering if you knew where Naruto is?" Anko asked. To her disappointment the young man picked up the last paper and turned toward her. Oddly the man became rather flustered and for some reason Anko began to feel a little uneasy. Iruka looked her strait in the eye as he spoke. She liked that about him, he always looked every one directly in the eye. It made her feel like she could trust him even though she barely knew him. "Naruto hasn't shown up for school yesterday or today." Iruka said with a frown. Anko nodded as her stomach twisted into knots.

Anko was about to leave when Iruka voice stilled her step. "Why are you looking for him?" Anko turned back and smiled. "We've got a tie in Shoigi right now that I have to beet him in that's what!" Iruka just stared at her for a long moment before he too smiled. "I'm glad Naruto's getting along with _someone_ at this school." At this he paused and scratched his cheek, "though I was kinda hoping for someone closer to his own age." Anko huffed in indignation and crossed her arms in a childish manner. "I'm hurt Iruka, real deep, I can't believe you would call a beauty such as myself old." Anko pouted before she walked around Iruka and moved her arms around his shoulders. She purposefully smashed her breasts against his back and smiled evilly at the scarlet shade the young man turned. "Iruka your soooo mean." Anko pouted and almost bit her tong to keep her laughter from escaping. If Naruto were here he would have laughed his ass off. At this thought she frowned a bit and moved away, much to Irukas relief.

Iruka sighed as he attempted to push away the blush that seemed permanently etched onto his cheeks. "I hope you don't pull stuff like that in front of your students Anko." Iruka said as he placed the papers on the desk. Anko just huffed. "You can relax. I wouldn't want the maggots dieing on me from blood loss. It would mean far too much paper work." Anko couldn't help but wonder at something that Iruka had said before though.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said Naruto wasn't getting along with anyone?" Anko asked as she sat down on top of the desk. "Sigh. Naruto is loud in class and argues with the other students all the time but the thing is… I've _never_ seen him just have a conversation with another student. Kakashi says that he doesn't really get along with either of his teammates. I'm not surprised at that though." Iruka explained. Anko cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?" she asked. Iruka sighed and sat on one of the students desks. "He's teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha, who doesn't talk to anyone outside the soccer team and Sakura Haruno who he hates." Anko nodded.

"Why does he hate the girl?" Anko asked curiously. Iruka frowned. "I don't actually know. He comes early to class and just sits there till class starts. One morning I posted up project partners and when he checked who he had and found Sakura's name he just about panicked. Begged me to change it and when I asked him why he said he hated her. So I changed it. When he was placed on her team I tried to get that changed as well but the other teachers wouldn't allow it." Iruka gave a long hard fought groan as he remembered the day the students were assigned; _"Groups have already been assigned," Iruka said while he pointed towards the boy's group, "your with Sasuke and Sakura." A guilty feeling made its way into Iruka's stomach as he saw the boy cringe at his teammates and literally wilt in defeat._

"When I tried to talk to him about it he just smiled and promised me that he would try his hardest to get along with them, that he wouldn't get in the way of the group's work." Iruka finished. He ran a hand through his ponytail and stared out the window as Anko sat quietly thinking about everything she'd been told. Now that she thought about it they talked about just about everything under the sun, but when the topic of his own life came up the blond avoided it completely. He would change the subject or just ignore it all together. She inwardly flinched when she realized she did the same thing when she talked to others.

"Thanks Iruka, I think I'll be making a visit to his house after school, to see if he's o.k." Anko said. Iruka nodded as he wrote down the address for her. "I'd go with you, but I already volunteered to supervise for detention." Iruka said. "You really are a goody too shoes. I can't believe you actually _volunteered _for it!" Anko sniggered. "Each teachers has to supervise them at least a few times every sixth months. I know that you've done it before so what's so funny." Iruka asked with a frown. Anko sniggered even more, pried the address from his hand and gently brushed Iruka's ear with her lips and whispered to him. She swaggered out of the room as Iruka felt his eye twitch. "What do you mean your supposed to be paid to do it?!"

Anko stood in front of the apartment door and checked the address on the piece of paper for the fourth time. Strangely the door appeared to be brand new while all the other doors she passed by looked old and rotting. She knocked and waited, her foot tapping the wooden floor beneath. As she began to wonder if anyone was even home a man answered the door. Anko attempted to hide the look of disgust on her face but knew it was a hopeless case. The man toward over her and his large body took up four times the space she did. If she had to guess she would say it took three jars of gel to get his hair _that_ slick or skipping out of a hundred showers. She'd bet on the latter considering the smell that wafted off him. He had a pig face, she decided. And apparently he never listened to his mother otherwise he would have known that if you keep making ugly faces it will eventually get stuck that way.

"Does Naruto live here?" Anko asked and silently prayed this was the wrong address. The man narrowed his eyes and peered at her with suspicion. "Yes, now who the fuck are you?" The man asked. Anko forced herself to smile at the nasty man and continued. "I'm a teacher from the Academy. He hasn't been to school the last few days so I wanted to check and make sure he's o.k." Anko said. "So why didn't you just call?" The man asked but to Anko it sounded more like he was snarling. A disgusting sound always came from the man's throat as he spoke. It sounded something between hocking a logy and having a cold. Anko continued to smile sweetly as she spoke. "Part of wanting to _see_ if a student is alright requires actually _seeing_ them. Plus I hate using the phone, I like to _see_ a person when I'm talking to them. It gives you a much better perspective."

She noticed something else as well. Naruto came to school in clothes that should have been thrown away a while ago. All of his pants had holes in them. His orange hoody was too big, held stains all over it and was incredibly ragged. The sneakers he wore looked about ready to fall apart as well. Yet the man in front of her, the man he lived with, wore brand new clothes. Expensive brand of the newest design for his shirt and pants plus shoes that looked better suited to a business man than the trash that stood before her. The man's watch looked worth at least a couple grand. The basterd would buy all this for him-self even though Naruto didn't even come to school with lunch? She wanted to march in and take him away right that moment. Instead she bit her tong and waited for what he had to say.

"The brats been sick the last few days, he'll be back to school as soon as he's better." The man said in irritation. Anko knew this man's name, she wracked her brain and tossed it several directions trying to remember what Naruto called him. _"No, Sigui would never allow me to go on a trip even if I did have the money."_ She understood now, why when he spoke his name it was with such venom. She felt ridiculous for the question she asked now; _"Why do you call him Sigui? Isn't he your father?" _She remembered the look on his face when she'd said that. He managed to look insulted, disgusted and amused all at the same time. She now understood why. _"No, I'm an orphan and he's my... guardian." _Naruto's small warm smile came to her mind as she looked at the man before her and she wondered who the hell in the orphanage would allow this… pig of a man to be a guardian.

She'd have to go low if she wanted to see Naruto, she'd have to stroke his ego.

"Sigui isn't it? I can tell what a good man you are. Would it be alright if I see him now? I just want talk to him for a few minutes." Anko said sweetly. The man, Sigui, twisted his face up and gave her a leering smile that made her want to step back several dozen feet. However, she stood her ground and grinded her teeth to keep the smile in place. Now that she'd met Naruto's guardian there was no way in hell she was just gonna leave without seeing if he was alright. "Why do you wanna see that worthless piece o shit. I can show you a real good time." Sigui said with a wink. Ohhhhh, she wanted to punch this guy so bad! She wanted to rip his throat out and show it to him. Most of all though she wanted to march past him, get Naruto and take him as far away from this man as she could take him. "No, I just want to see Naruto." Anko said firmly. Sigui's face twisted up like a dog who'd just had his bone ripped out of his mouth.

"That's not gonna happen." Sigui said. Anko's fists clenched beside her but still she smiled. "Oh? Why not?" She asked in her most innocent, sweet voice she could muster. Sigui smirked. "He's asleep." The look on his face, it scared the crap out of her. The way he said that. She knew. Without a doubt in her mind she knew that something was really, really wrong. "I want to see Naruto now." Anko said dangerously. Sigui's smirk just widened. She tried to pass him, but he blocked her with his bulk. "NARUTO!" She called into the apartment. No answer came to her. "NARUTO!" She called again. Still no answer. Her panic rose. Sigui laughed and he bent down a bit so that his face was in hers. "Believe me cutie. He's not gonna answer." Sigui said.

Anko punched the man hard in the face and the force caused the man to take a step back. "What the fuck did you do with Naruto?" Anko asked in a hiss. The man just continued to smirk at her. Images of her past assaulted her and she found with every second her desperation rose. "Where is Naruto?" Anko screamed. The man rubbed the spot where the short woman punched him and smiled as his fingers came away with specks of blood. "Damn. A bitch like you would be great in bed." He mumbled. Anko aimed another punch at the man but this time Sigui blocked it with his forearm and pushed off a bit so that Anko was forced several feet back till she gently tapped the opposite wall. "I told ya where he is. Asleep. I don't wan't your ass back here again unless ya wanna give me something or else you'll regret it." With that Sigui shut the door. Anko roared in anger and smashed her body against the door, but it held and she crumbled. On her knees at the bottom of the door she promised herself that she would get Naruto out of there. One way or another.

* * *

Naruto adjusted the goggles that sat on his forehead, hiding the bandages over the gash. He'd found the goggles on his way home from school once, on top of a garbage can. A beautiful blue, rather large but with an easy adjustable back and with a style he'd never seen. The only thing wrong with them had been a broken lens, which he simply replaced with plastic carefully measured. He'd really only picked them up so he could sketch them and afterwards they laid in the corner of his room on a shelf. They felt so heavy against the bandages and added pressure to his aching skull.

Truthfully Naruto wasn't quite sure what he was more worried about. The fact that he definitely needed medical treatment from that beating or the fact that when he woke up Sigui had dinner made for the both of them on a brand new table. Yup, he was far more freaked out by the latter. He'd been out cold Sunday, Monday and most of Tuesday so to say he was starving would be a major understatement. His stomach felt like it would consume his whole body it hurt so much.

He'd awoken to a sharp pain in his arm and sat up quickly only to scream in agony as the movement of his body announced every single wound he'd received. He fell back onto the pillow and his sight cleared to see Sigui with a needle in his hand and the tip leaking a blue liquid. He knew what it was immediately. They'd given it to him enough during his two-year imprisonment in the dark room. A special, and illegal, elixir that forced a person into wakefulness for several hours called Leogobsin. Before torture became prohibited in the United States it had been used to keep prisoners awake during interrogation and a useful punishment. The side affects of it were nasty as well. If used on a prisoner for extended periods of time then even without the chemical running through their veins the person will remain wakeful when their body should have already lost consciousness. Just like the time he'd been on the bus. While in this wakefulness your body goes into a sort of panic; senses shut down or heighten, your body begins to shake and even breathing becomes difficult.

Kyuubi had wanted him fully awake when he tortured him, wanted him to feel all the pain even long after he should have passed out. The only time any light came on in the room was when Kyuubi came. It hurt his eyes so much to be suddenly thrust into the light after sometimes weeks of darkness. Even now a days his eyes hurt to be in the light, many times it caused him blindness.

At the dinner table when he'd asked Sigui why he'd made dinner for him the large man replied that if he died then Kyuubi would kill him so he better shut the fuck up and eat. Naruto ate every grain on the plate though slightly regretted afterward. He definitely wasn't use to eating a full meal. Naruto knew of course that he'd never be taken to a hospital. Sigui was just too much of a selfish basterd to ever spend that much money on him and as the man sad once; _"It's easier to keep an eye on an injured prisoner than a healthy one_. It was the reason that the man refused to give him much food and usually found an excuse to rough him up all the time. He remembered when Sigui first was assigned as his guard when he was ten. The man tried every thing to get him to sell his drugs for him or to just deliver them to his customers. It had been when he refused that he'd been beaten by Sigui for the first time.

God, he felt like shit. He didn't want to miss any more school days but he really wished he'd just stayed home. Because of the Leogobsin he'd laid awake all night fully aware of every ache and pain that inhabited his body. All day today he avoided Iruka and Sasuke, since Sasuke saw him last time he couldn't afford for him to see him like that again and Iruka was just damn persistent. Of course this in and of itself was an achievement considering his right leg was fractured and it killed him to put weight on it. Thankfully he only had Iruka first period and Sasuke first and during lunch which he spent with Anko any way. Strangely though the sadistic woman wasn't there today. He'd waited outside her classroom all lunch period, but she never came.

He wanted sleep so bad which surprised him since he'd slept for practically three whole days. His stomach also lurched in agitation, spoiled by actually receiving food each afternoon, it gave a painful twist at not getting it. He let his body slide down the side of a wall outside of the school normally reserved for the smokers of the school, but thankfully absent for some reason. There he stayed, where he allowed his eyes and body some blissful rest.

With every bump the bus made Naruto wanted to scream in pain. At some point before he left school his hands began to shake badly and his vision grew rather blurry. As the bus turned a corner Naruto clasped his hands together in an attempt to stop their shakes and closed his eyes. The side affects would end soon enough he just had to bare them till they subsided. "HEY!" Naruto jerked his head up and looked at the bus driver who glared at him at the sudden noise. He'd been unable to hear practically all day. "I said you can get off now like five times," the man spat out. Naruto wearily nodded and clambered off the bus.

He took several breaths and winced as his chest rose and stretched the bruises on his stomach and back. The road ahead lay a little blurry before his eyes but as long as he managed to stay on the sidewalk he could get back to the apartment without incident. He shoved his hands into the depth of his pocket and slowly started along the path. Naruto stared down at the stone sidewalk and silently counted the creases that occurred every five feet. The repetitive action aided his mind in ignoring the horrible pain that came with each limp. He stopped again for what felt like the hundredth time to ease the pain. _In. Out. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Crease. In. Out. Step. Step. Step… _

The Leogobsin in his veins finally ran its course and left its victim to wallow in sudden darkness. Naruto wasn't even aware he'd blacked out. One moment he'd been counting, the next he'd slumped to the ground and lay still. An hour and a half later a figure appeared beside him and hurriedly checked the blonds neck for a pulse. When a steady, warm thump ran along the warn fingers the person sighed in relief and gingerly lifted him into their arms. Naruto's body tensed at the touch, but otherwise made no movement. The figure pulled the hoody away completely from the boy's face and pushed fingers through blond hair before they hurried off in the opposite direction of the apartment.

* * *

Warmth touched his skin. A bundle of thick cloth surrounded him, Yet the air felt crisp with coldness. Something stiff surrounded his leg and his body felt heavy, like he'd never be able to lift it again. A coalesced hand touched his wounded forehead and he yelped in pain which caused the hand to disappear. Strong arms helped him into a sitting position with his back leaning against a wall. Alarms went off in his mind and his survival instincts told him to move his ass out of there now, but he could barely lift his arms. With Leogobsin out of his system he no longer felt the extreme pain heightened by the dangerous chemical, but it also condemned his body to the fact that he should be unconscious from the beating. Naruto forced his led eyelids to open up and found to is irritation that his eyesight still showed only blurry shapes.

Suddenly something ceramic was forced to his lips and he panicked. He moved back quickly, but only managed to hit his head and cause his blurry world to spin. He felt nausea grip him and placed his hand over his mouth as he breathed through his nose to force the feeling away. "Shhhhhh, now. I'm not trying to hurt you little one. It's just water." A strong male voice spoke out from a blurry mass. Naruto calmed at hearing the voice and allowed the hands to pour the substance into his mouth. He long ago learned to depend on his hearing to identify others rather than his eyes. When injected Leogobsin held the long-term effect of blurred (and sometimes completely blind) vision even after it runs out of the system.

"Now let me see that forehead of yours," The old voice spoke. Naruto lifted his heavy head and flinched as a wet cloth dabbed at the wound. He could feel hair being gently tugged out of the dried blood and hissed in pain while his fingers clinched the cloth around him. "Sorry, but it has to be done to clean it properly." The man spoke apologetically. When the cloth finally left Naruto allowed his tense muscle to relax and took a deep breath. "Thank you Enma," Naruto said quietly. Naruto knew that if he could see the man before him would have a grimace of his face. The man always seemed to have a grimace plastered there. Long, white un-kept hair with rather long side burns and a goatee. The man had the biggest, roundest ears Naruto ever saw and a flat wide nose of a black man on his pale white face with dark shadows under his eyes.

It was then that he realized what he must be wrapped in. The man always wore a huge raggedy brown jacket with zebra stripes running down its length. Naruto's fingers touched the edge of the cloth and confirmed it when they touched the white fluffy edges that lined it. Naruto considered it to be one of the ugliest coats he'd ever seen, but definitely one of the warmest as well. "Are you planning on telling me how this happened or are you going to be tight lipped like usual?" Enma asked before a hacking cough escaped his leather like lips. Naruto stayed quiet and moved his eyes to the ground so all he saw was a gray blur with red and orange fuzzy things a little bit away. He guessed them to be a fire since the warmth seemed to come from their direction. "I see," Enma said softly with a small wheeze " 'A thousand enemies outside the house are better than one within.'" When Naruto gave him a questioningly look Enma explained. "An Arab proverb. And a damn good one at that."

Enma took a piece of a newspaper beside him and dropped it into the flames that sat inside the lid of a trashcan. They would need it as the temperature had been dropping drastically the last few nights and the building he and the boy sat between would be little shelter against the harsh wind. The old man rubbed his arms to warm his chilled skin and peered down at the wounded child before him. He'd long ago taken the goggles off when he saw blood drip from underneath them. It angered him to see such a good kid treated so horribly.

A large gash on his forehead, a large yellowish bruise along his jaw line and bruise marks around his neck that looked suspiciously like fingerprints. When he took the boy's coat off to assure he wasn't bleeding anywhere else it was to find that a good degree of skin to be a nasty shade of purple. Enma could tell that, while the boy's ribs weren't broken or fractured they were severely bruised which caused him to gaze in wonder of how the child managed to spend the whole day on his feet, especially with that leg. Naruto's right leg had been fractured in the middle. When Enma found that he'd been forced to use some wood pieces from planks abandoned in a construction zone a few blocks away as well as material from his own shirt to make sure that the leg was set strait. On most days he didn't mind it and his fits of coughing could be lived with, but when something like this happened he wished beyond anything else he had a warm home. Someplace that he could take the boy to instead of an alley filled with grime and trash.

"Enma?" Naruto's quiet voice asked. Enma turned from stoking the fire to see the boy attempt to shrug his own giant coat off the blonds thin shoulders. "It's cold and I've got a jacket of my own. You should put your coat on." Naruto said as if he were speaking to a small child. Enma gave a rye grin as he forced the boy back down into the warmth of is coat and when it looked as if the boy would protest more he spoke sternly. "My old bones don't need that. I've seen much worse nights with less than what I wear now." He didn't look convinced, but didn't attempt to get out again.

A sound at the front of the alley got Naruto and Enma's attention but the old man immediately relaxed as he recognized some of his fellow lackers of permanent locations. He noticed the still tense Naruto beside him though and decided to identify them for his smaller companion. "Welcome, Haru, Hayete, Sato." Enma watched Naruto's shoulders relax as the three approached.

Hayete Gekko, by far the youngest of the group, fell into the same predicament as Enma himself. The both of them found themselves in severe debt because of medical expenses. They'd lost everything to the government and been 'released' ( a nice way to say kicked out) of the hospital with nothing to pay for the expensive medical treatments. The only difference was that while Enma was the old age of nearly seventy with a well lived life and little life ahead of him with no family left held no resentment or anger. Hayete, on the other hand, had not seen the age of twenty-three. Of average height with shoulder length black hair, his sickness left his skin paler then most and dark bags underneath a gentle pair of light brown eyes. Anyone could tell that the man lost a good deal of weight from his drawn in facial features and gangly body, the clothes that covered it a few sizes too large. A unique feature to his looks were his large hands just a little too big to go along with the rest of his body. A long stretch of cloth the man found somewhere or other sat around his shoulders with a piece torn from it wrapped around his head and protected his ears from the cold. The man held a good since of humor and a gentle spirit, but even Enma feared the man's skill with a dagger. His prized possession lay safely hidden underneath the blanket type shelter, ready to be used if the young man were ever threatened.

Haru Yokiro, a man just out of middle age with the worst luck Enma ever bore witness to. An intelligent man who'd been happily married with two children of his own, a girl of about ten and a newborn boy. He'd worked as a professor at a University a few states from here. Several years ago disaster struck when the University disappeared off the face of the planet, its aide a powerful hurricane that destroyed everything in its wake for several days before dieing out. The hurricane, named Amber, took his home along with it. The storm left his family on the streets and soon after the baby died when he contracted the flu. Haru searched everywhere for work, but no one would hire someone with his appearance, no one would hear him out and some places even refused to allow him into their stores. He and his wife had no family to speak of and found that the people they considered close friends to turn their backs on them in their time of need. They made excuses or plain out ignored the pairs pleas. His daughter, Tame, was taken in by social services and though Haru and his wife tried their hardest to at least see her they were refused. Rina, his wife, died not long after from a broken heart. Haru wandered aimlessly until he'd found his way to Konoha and ended up in the company of Enma and the others.

Sato Satoshi, a woman near the end of middle age but looked closer to deaths door than Enma. Her hair shown completely white and no feature she possessed hinted in any way to what its original color may have been. Homeless long before Enma and tight lipped about the circumstances that caused it. No matter what happened before Enma met her though he would forever consider her with respect and admiration. The woman fought off several druggies single handedly during one of his attacks and managed to literally through some of them across the room and send the group scrambling. Practically mute Sato rarely said more than two words, but her warm spirit and willingness to help others created a welcomed air whenever she entered the vicinity. The group stayed away from the other homeless in Konoha for most of them were made up of thieving druggies and alcoholics unwilling to work and greedy to the point that they stole the little that each other possessed.

When the trio caught sight of what lay bundled in Enma's coat they became alarmed but one look from the weary old man kept them from questioning the blonde. Hayete sat down next to him and leaned against the wall, a silent offer of body heat and comfort. Sato sat on Enma's right, close to the flames while Haru sat strait across from the blonde on the opposite side of the fire. Enma continued his treatment of the boy by taking a piece of relatively clean cloth torn from his shirt and tied it around the gash on his head. Naruto nodded in gratitude, his eyes a dull blue as they stared into the depths of the fire over Enma's shoulder. Soon after Naruto felt all the strength that kept him awake drain from his body and within the presence of the four he gave himself to the darkness once more.

As soon as the child's body went limp Hayete moved the boy so that his head rested on his lap and ran his fingers through the soft mop of hair that poked out of the blanket/coat of Enma's. The three newly entered watched as tiny spots of blood soaked through the make shift bandages and the nasty bruise along the jaw line. "He's got fingerprints around his neck, large bruises all over his body, a couple of bruised ribs and his right leg is fractured in the middle along with that nasty gash on his forehead." Enma explained in a quiet voice. A large amount of killing intent filled the air with the anger that crept inside Haru and Sato. "Who did this to him?" Hayete asked, his eyes focused on ragged breathing that came from Naruto. "Do you even have to ask?" seethed Haru. The man looked ready to commit mass murder as his eyes lingered on the small purple marks that encircled the small neck across from him.

"You should never assume anything Haru. Naruto won't say who did it so we've no way of knowing for sure who it was." Enma said. "Cut the crap Enma. You know as well as I do how that basterd hurts him." Haru snapped. Enma shook his head slowly. "Those marks around his neck means someone tried to kill him. For some reason Sigui wants the boy alive so even if he does hurt him he wouldn't kill him, though for the life of me I don't understand what Naruto has that, that man wants. Considering his occupation I doubt he's afraid what the police will do." Haru growled but nodded in acknowledgement that it most likely was not Sigui. "I still don't understand how that man could have become a guardian to an orphan though." Sigui said quietly. The prospect that someone like that could be watching over his own daughter scared the shit out of him. At that statement Enma shrugged. "Naruto evidently has something he wants so he probably greased some peoples hands to get him."

Haru smiled a bit as a thought came to him. "If that's so then obviously Naruto hasn't given it to him. That probably really pissed that basterd off bad." Haru said with a hint of pride. Naruto was indeed the stubbornness child he'd ever met. The said boy moved slightly and snuggled deeper into the coat as he slept. "But why not tell someone then? If Sigui hurts him why not go to a teacher or a member of the police for help?" Hayete asked aloud. All eyes fell on the boy for a long moment before a voice spoke up, surprisingly enough, Sato's. "Perhaps it goes both ways… perhaps Sigui has something Naruto wants." It made sense. The question was what could Sigui possibly have that would keep Naruto quiet?

* * *

Hours later, when the moon shone signs of retiring, a woman appeared at the front of the alleyway. Long black hair graced the woman's back while blue eyes so dark they seemed almost violet peered out. The moonlight created an ethereal glow when it hit the woman's milky white skin. A long sleeved, v-necked, black shirt lay the perfect length to her hips and decidedly complimented the long, silky white pants she wore. A single piece of jewelry decorated the woman's body. A thick silver bracelet. For some reason a red glow came from it and seemed to grow as she continued to walk calmly down the dirty lane.

Enma, Sato, Haru and Hayete watched the woman wearily as she stopped before them and the strange bracelet reached the point where the entire thing glowed brightly a dangerous and frightening red. They'd woken the moment someone entered their make shift home. She looked down on them in disgust and her eyes roamed over them until they landed on the unconscious form of Naruto, a small tough of hair sticking out from the coat. A sadistic smirk crossed her face that caused Hayete to tighten his hold on the blond protectively. "I've been having a most interesting time tracking the boy down," the woman said sarcastically, "I'd appreciate if you'd hand him over." Enma turned toward the woman. "And whom might you be?" Enma asked. The woman eyed him for a moment then seemed to shrug to herself rather than the ones before her. "Nibi." She said simply before moving toward Naruto. Enma and Haru stood up and placed themselves between her and the boy. "And whom might _that_ be?" Enma asked.

"His social worker." She said calmly. Haru snorted. "Yeah? If that's true then where the hell have you been while the kids been being beaten?" Haru snarled in anger. Enma eyed the woman and the bracelet she wore wearily. "And how is it that you managed to find him so easily?" Enma asked. "Trash should watch who they speak to otherwise their likely to not make it too long in this world of ours." Nibi said. Haru snarled and lunged forward only to have the woman slip away from him and then around as easily as oil. Haru softened his unexpected crash into the opposite wall with his arms and in his crouch half turned to glare at the her. Nibi smirked as she turned back to Enma and the now standing Hayete.

"Move." Nibi commanded. The two stood unflinching as she came near, but both could sense the dangerous aura that surrounded her. Enma and Hayete knew not how she did it, nor when she made the move, only that one moment she stood in front of them and the next behind. They whirled around to see an anger incomparable to any they'd ever witnessed. Haru smirked, Enma let a small smile touch his lips and Hayete gave a low chuckle as the woman shoved passed and left the alley. The coat lay empty. Naruto was gone along with Sato.

* * *

Sato leaned against the wall with Naruto bundled in her arms. He'd woken up slightly, but only enough to mumble a few incoherent words, his eyes glazed over and face flushed. As the night wore on they'd found to their dismay that the boy had developed a high fever. Sato took the opportunity that the others provided her to get the boy away from that horrid woman. She felt his body shake in her hold and tightened her grip on his frail form. For the first time she was thankful that the boy weighed so little. It made the journey much easier. She took a deep breath and walked down several more blocks before she found herself before the tall foreboding building. The outside with its cracked windows and looming personal betrayed itself with the single horizontal sign that read: _Welcome._

Sato slipped inside the homeless shelter and almost collapsed in relief when she made it to a far reaching corner. Hidden behind several groups of people, all of which wore the rags that she wore, and snuggled up in identical blankets as well. Sato left Naruto for the briefest of moments to grab some of the offered blankets. She wrapped him tightly within them as well as herself. She pulled him into her hold and there he slept against her. She knew the others would be fine. Quietly she sung a beautiful song in her native tongue, allowing her old German accent to seep into her voice as she did so. After a while the boy's ragged breathing leveled to full breaths and Sato allowed herself to sleep as well. Blue eyes almost violet in color watched the pair slumber before they disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to say this before anyone can accuse me of over reacting with the whole having his leg fractured over one strong kick.

I've looked up information on malnourished children and it says that a malnourished child's bones are usually weak, they lack strong bone marrow.

A drunk man in a rage can do serious damage to anyone with one hit, especially someone so much smaller.

Leogobsin is of my own creation because I couldn't find anything in the medical dictionary or internet that gave anything like what I wanted so just deal with it.

I've read a lot about the symptoms/characteristics of malnourished and abused children so I think my stuff for this Fic is pretty accurate but if you have any criticism I will fight you to the death in disagreeing with you cause I write… you read. Sorry. I've got this Sociologist teacher that likes to interrupt me during an explanation when we discuss social topics because I use too many big words and make the other students look bad. I entered the class hoping to have some fun and ended up in a class with some freshmen who are as deep as a blond, gossiping cheerleader (no offense to blonds I love them… Naruto IS my favorite character after all). Still, I'm ranting my frustrations on you guys and for that I'm sorry.

Well I would just like all of you to know Gaara WILL be in the next chapter. Unless it turns out like this last chapter and spreads out over thirty five pages… He'll at least be in the next update cause if I can't get him in the next chapter I'll just publish two chapters at once.

**This was 22 pages long!!!! Wow! **


	6. Chapter 5: How to teach a dog a lesson

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto **

A/N: Someone said that the plot isn't really moving along and that it's a lot about abuse but I'll tell you that you'll get a much better idea of where I'm heading during the thanksgiving arc and in this chapter. This story is going to be very long and the last chapters have introduced most of the characters that shall be playing apart of it. Believe me when I say I got something big planned and it will be like no modern day fic you've ever read of Naruto. I've planned each section out to the end. Most modern fics of Naruto just talk about everyday stuff but mine is going to be on a much larger scale. I wish I could give you a hint but I really don't want to ruin anything. Just know that you need to pay attention to the little details. Each and every character I've presented is going to play a role. Chapters 1-4 are merely a basis for my story. I've got several chapters planned ahead explicitly and even far ahead to how I want it all to tie together in a nice little bow. Notes, plans, details I've got it all.

Oh, someone mentioned that Kakashi thought Sasuke was antisocial being a wrong idea when he's obviously not.. There's reasons for that.

Kakashi saw Sasuke's folder which told about how Sasuke acted while he was trying to imitate his father, before he found that it didn't matter and he started to care for only his mother and brothers opinions. The folder doesn't mention how his time with the soccer team forced the boy to open up a great deal.

Sasuke acts like a jerk to Naruto in the beginning of the fic and ignores Sakura to a fair extent.

I wrote what Kakashi's first impression of Sasuke was however, that doesn't mean that over the period he's worked with him that his opinion doesn't change. Just because I haven't written Kakashi's perspective in a while doesn't mean the man didn't experience or learn anything while all this was going on. I planned on having Kakashi reflecting on how first impressions were deceptive in the next chapter or so but the review set something off in me that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to explain or I'd die of an impatient complex.

My Clue:

There's a reason why Naruto is sketching in this fic, there's basically a reason for everything, there is a very good reason why Naruto is afraid of anyone finding his sketchbook.

My Promise:

My main goal for this fanfic is to blow all other modern fics out of the water. I've worked extremely hard to come up with the storyline so it will take a while to see the pattern but when you do I promise it will be awesome.

Your Patients:

Thank you all for following this story and if a chapter takes especially long to get out it means that you'll probably be getting more than one. I'm gonna try not to make the chapters more than 10th's each but I can't promise anything.

Before you read!

I think Naruto is adorable however I don't think he would have as much self confidence as Mishimoto says he does. There's no way some one whose treated like that thinks well of themselves and I'm glad that he's showing us more of Naruto as insecure in his latest chapters… I'm up to 443 so there will most likely be some spoilers in the plot here if your not that far. The point is that in my story Naruto insults himself a lot even while he appears confident to others. One thing I find interesting about Naruto manga is that Mishimoto almost never tells us what Naruto is really feeling. You don't find out till much later in very small glimpses… The fight with Gaara, the talk with Hinata and the fight with Sasuke. All of which are a lot darker than we first thought. Which I think is why so many fanfictions has Naruto as darker and more sarcastic because of the inner monologue we get to add. Any ways, that's why he insults himself so much in my story.

**Chapter 5: **

**How to teach a dog a lesson…**

(Two reasons I named the chapter this way!)

Hazy. His entire world opened up to him in a hazy chaos of movement. The large amount of movement caused his head to spin. He felt so hot, as if he would be consumed with fire. Even his soft clothes felt like a constraint, as if it would suffocate him if he didn't tare them off now. His body felt heavy, as if gravity wanted to squoosh him into a fine paste. His lungs felt especially pressed on, like someone stepping on them. For a moment he panicked, believing he was back in his living room with the strangers foot trying to stamp the life from him. He tried to push himself up but found hands forcing him down again. He pushed against them harder, with all his might but it did little good.

Suddenly a splash of wonderful, heaven like liquid cascaded across his face and down his burning flesh. He stopped fighting, the pleasure of that feeling overriding all wishes to escape, all common sense. As the cool liquid touched his eyes in God giving grace his world finally became clear. A woman hovered above him. White hair glided down to lay on top of him as the woman reached over and again wrung the cloth out over his face and that wonderful water touched his body again. Sato. Naruto finally fully relaxed under the kind woman's care. She then used the cloth to wipe away all the sweet from his face, neck and arms.

"How are you feeling sweaty?" Sato's soft quiet German words asked. In his opinion the German language sounded like someone hacking up something. Not when she spoke. It sounded elegant and musical. Naruto tried to answer but it came out as a dry cough. She chuckled lightly. "That bad?" Sato whispered. Something hot came to his lips, but he closed them, not wanting any more heat near his body and not hungry in the least. "Drink," she commanded, "the soup will make you better." Naruto refused once more before Sato tapped him lightly on his cheek for his stubbornness, to signal that she would have none of that. Naruto parted his sticky lips, some of his skin coming off with the movement. He grimaced at the feel of it and shrunk back as the hot liquid was poured into his mouth. He coughed a few times after the soup made its way down his throat, but admitted that he did indeed seem to be more aware of his surroundings while the liquid made its way throughout his body to tumble into his gut and lay there.

He suddenly remembered the others from last night and gingerly looked around him in search of the three men. He spotted Hayete nearby, fast asleep on a cot snuggling his pillow like a child would a teddy bear. The sight brought a smile to his face. Enma slept with his coat on against the wall beside him, but he could find no sight of Haru. Naruto peered out the crack of a boarded up window to see sunlight streaming through. He inwardly moaned in realization that school probably started a while ago. He really hadn't wanted to miss any more days of school. Iruka would be worried and he missed his time with Anko. Despite all the hostility he went through while at school it was still the greatest time of the day for him.

Off and on all day Naruto would come too for brief moments of time before falling into a feverish sleep. His four companions took turns watching over his form with worried eyes. At some point Ayame came over and sat beside him. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she told him old folk tales. He loved her stories and it was these that he'd retold to the children in the hospital. He listened as best he could but in the end lost to the fever that sent him sprawling into a nightmarish sleep that plagued him with knife wielders, red eyed creatures and black skies filled with red clouds.

Early the next morning, Friday, Naruto felt a lot better than the past week. His body still hurt horribly and felt as if it weighed a ton but his fever was bearable and cough gone. He'd long since stopped shaking and Sato allowed him to sit up and even walk around. His bag and goggles that Enma brought to the shelter when they arrived yesterday morning sat beside him. He wouldn't be able to change but that didn't really bother him. He would go to school today. He argued vehemently against Sato, Enma, Haru and Hayete late into the night about it and eventually won out. That wasn't to say they were happy about it. Haru had damn near used every curse word known to man in reference to the puppy eyes he periodically pulled out during their 'argument' and Enma grumbled under his breath about being manipulated by a twelve year old master mind. Sato said nothing, not particularly surprising but she did teasingly tug at his blond locks each time she came by. Hayete refused to speak to him after he caught sight of the sketch Naruto drew of him sleeping with the pillow.

Ayame evidently overheard Naruto's plan because she brought out a set of clean clothes for him to wear. An old shirt of her fathers and some pants they had laying around the house that was close to his size, though Naruto did have to wear a belt so that they wouldn't slide down and reveal to the world his boxers. Naruto thanked her profusely but she just giggled and kissed Naruto right on the tip of his nose. The act caused Naruto's already feverish cheeks to rise another tint in hue. "If you get any worse I want you to go strait home," she commanded. Enma winced and Haru scowled. Thankfully all of his wounds were covered up or the poor clueless girl would be in a fright to see the blond.

Naruto nodded his head in assurance as he slipped on his orange hoody over his shoulders. The bulky thing sat there not unlike the fur coat of a Persian kitten, making him look several times his size, but he didn't mind at all. The added fake weight caused many people who normally would have done something against him to back off and think twice about it. The coat had the added bonus of hiding his scarred/burned arms from sight. The hood helped to hide any bruising that may be on his face any odd day and in bad weather kept him warm. Indeed one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen but then again he wasn't good-looking in any sense of the word either so he considered it to match him perfectly.

Naruto walked, well, limped out of the building with several pairs of worried eyes on his back. He began the rather long track to his bus stop near the apartment. If he was lucky he'd be able to avoid Sigui. It wasn't like the man didn't know where he was any ways with that damned bracelet on him. A warm feeling enveloped him as he thought of all the kindness they, Haru and the rest of them, had shown him, not since Yugito had anyone cared so much. The thought of her sent a sharp pain through his chest but he shoved it deep past his feet and into the ground as he always did. Naruto jerked to a stop as a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and Naruto felt his breath hitch.

Blue eyes almost violet stared back at his icy blue. The woman gracefully stepped out of the car with a speed that startled him into alertness. His mind noted the red lights gentle glow on the bracelet of both hers and his as she leaned toward him menacingly. "It's been a while since I've last seen you doll, I've missed you so…" Her fingers twisted a lock of his hair and she gently tugged him forward with it, like a rope for a pet. Naruto cringed and slapped her hand away but she just smiled leeringly at him, her eyes roaming his form. "I'm surprised a slut like you would bare to ware something like that," Nibi said mockingly.

Naruto knew her game… The insults deeply hurt him as a kid but he knew now how to get under her skin as well. "What? Daddy's little girl not getting enough attention?" Naruto hissed out. Nibi's eyes turned cold as they stared into his own icy glare. She walked casually behind him, her body in a relaxed pose, Naruto turned his head to keep her in his eyesight. "I hear Sigui plans to rent you out to pay for all the furniture destroyed by that drunk." Nibi whispered in his ear, "perhaps I'll spend a little money from my next pay check." Naruto paled and suddenly his nausea from before floored him once more. Nibi giggled girlishly with delight at the flicker of fear in his eyes. He swallowed hard and placed a grin on his face, forcing all thoughts to flee from his mind for the moment. "Tell me, does dear Shinigame still talk like he's sucking someone's dick?" Naruto asked cheerily.

He felt Nibi tightly grip his wrist and pull down hard so that he stumbled toward her. "You'll pay for that you little bitch!" The woman seethed into his face. Naruto felt himself pushed toward the car, wrist still captive by the iron hold. Naruto used his right arm to brace himself as he was thrown against the car door. Nibi yanked it open, almost smashing it into his face. She pushed him into the drivers seat then kicked him to force him into the passenger seat. Naruto moved as fast as he could, knowing the woman's cruelty from many passed experiences. In her anger Nibi pressed on the gas pedal with more force than what would be deemed safe. The car shot forward and bounced against the curb. Naruto quickly slipped a seat belt on as they continued on their way.

Nibi gritted her teeth as she turned the steering wheel left, the car dangerously close to the curbs. "You think your gonna get away with that you little whore!?" Her young face crinkled in anger as her fingers played with the bracelet around her wrist. She evidently found what she'd been looking for since a moment later Naruto felt the bracelet get hot and a shock ran through his body. His back arched in pain as the wave of electricity rushed through it. "Are you enjoying yourself," Nibi asked in a scathing tone. Naruto put both hands on his head in an attempt to stop the next wave that came. It didn't work.

Naruto groaned and leaned against the window as the trigger happy woman beside him pressed the bracelet for a third time, the red light flashing green through each set. Naruto struggled threw the pain and forced his hands to stop Nibi's own from hitting it a forth time. The car swerved dangerously as Nibi smash her fist against his skull. Naruto dug his nails into her skin and finally managed to stop the electricity. Nibi laughed hard as he sighed in relief and took several deep breaths. "Fucking bitch," he mumbled. "Ah, does the little slut not like it," Nibi said sweetly. Naruto spat in her face as an answer. As saliva rode down her face Nibi only smiled and activated the bracelet again. Naruto kept his eyes tightly shut and teeth bared as the matching bracelet's light turned green and the electricity slithered through him. Instead of risking another attack Naruto sat back and quietly took her insults for the rest of the ride.

Naruto took another glance at the woman beside him. Nibi looked so much like her, her twin sister. Yet… _"Look up! Do you see the stars, Naruto?" _The two could never be compared. _"You know what we are Naruto?" _She was the only one who ever called him by his name. _"Naruto! Come here, there's something I want to teach you!" _She'd been like a big sister to him, a light in the middle of a sea of darkness. _"You shouldn't have done that!" _If it wasn't for her… "_It would be heartbreaking to know a star so large never managed to get a glimpse of the sun."_He could hear her voice as if she spoke directly to him, a ghost that haunted his existence but at the same time gave it meaning. If it wasn't for him… _"I'm so tired. Unbelievably tired." _Yugito.

_He was alert. His body felt every movement. The Leogobson forced his awareness of it all, the most recent of gashes on his back seemed cruel in the fact that it didn't leave his body dry of blood but simply continued in its flow. As if life in him refused to flee to that wonderful place known as death. While he could feel everything around him he couldn't see anything. So it came as no surprise when he felt the movement of someone in the prison room but hadn't been aware that they'd entered in the first place. His small quivering frame tensed in fear of the expected pain. _

_Instead soft, gentle hands carefully wrapped a cloth around his eyes and picked him up. He cried in pain when light hit his eyes even through cloth and the skin of his eyelids. Kyuubi hadn't come in quite some time and he knew that this person who carried was not the tall horror of a man that blew into his prison like the grim reaper. Try as he might he couldn't help but be attracted to the warmth that came from the person who carried him. So long had it been since he'd felt warmth, condemned to a chamber where you froze even in the cots and with food that arrived at room temperature, meaning cold. Despite the fact that this person most likely would be one to hurt him he leaned into the gentle embrace of the shoulder and allowed his numb face some comfort._

_For a long time they walked with his body jolted with each step. The six-year old let out a whimper every so often that would cause a pause in the carriers step. She, for it was obviously a woman, began to sing in a sweet tone but for some odd reason he couldn't understand what the words were. He was laid on something soft and then a pain he recognized as a needle's injection shot threw his arm. Then the most wonderful thing happened… he blacked out._

_When his eyes fluttered open he found a strange sight before him. Well actually he couldn't see at all so it would be more accurate to say that he felt a strange place. He was bandaged for starters, warm, unbelievably warm, in a soft bed and with almost no pain. He panicked though as he felt what could only be a needle in his right arm. He moved to remove the offensive object when strangely familiar soft hands wrapped around_

_his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said softly, a playfulness to her voice that immediately made him feel at ease. The voice was familiar some how… Yet he knew with certainty he'd never met her before. _

_He couldn't remember how he got here… In fact he had a hard time remembering anything. He tried to speak but his throat felt as if a grinder had been taken to the inside of it. "Shhh, for the moment your safe. I know your confused… The numbing medication is extremely powerful, enough to mess with your mind as well as your body. Your in a private hospital right now and in a severe condition. Just try to sleep and gain some strength. He excepted her words like any six-year-old would. Without a single doubt at its sincerity. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep to the sound of a beautiful tune he couldn't recognize._

_The next time he woke the bandages around his eyes were gone and he shouted out in surprise and pain as light gushed into his unsuspecting blue orbs. He heard the sound of footsteps and arms were thrown around him in a comforting gesture. However, Naruto, with all his memories in tact this time around trembled and pushed the person away in his terror of another pain filled meeting with Kyuubi. His hand hit something off to the side and the sound of shattering glass reached his ears. "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." A female voice said softly. Naruto continued to hold his hands in front of his face to ward off any blows, his distrust evident. She was female, not Kyuubi, but maybe Kyuubi was trying a new tactic by sending someone else instead of him or Shinigame? _

_Something was placed at the bottom of the bed he sat on. A few moments past by and neither him or the patient woman standing in the room made a sound. Naruto took a chance and slowly peeked open his eyes. It seemed as if it took a decade for his eyes to adjust to the bright beacons of light, images danced before his eyes in the shadows only giving him partial vision of what he wanted to see. Even the woman appeared as nothing but a white and yellow blob. "It will be several hours maybe even days before you can see clearly again Naruto," the voice said softly. His name. That was his name. He hadn't heard it in such a long time. He didn't even know how long he'd been down there but it felt like forever._

_The blob moved closer and Naruto scooted back till his back tapped the backboard of the hospital bed softly. "I won't hurt you, its just food." Something round was placed on his lap and when he peered down he saw a small red blob. "An apple," she answered his silent question. He nodded and cautiously placed it to his lips. He took a bite and knew from that day forward it would always be his favorite fruit. The first delicious taste of food not served as mush in such a long, long time. He started to cry then, a few tears at first but it eventually turned into full-blown sobs. The woman tried to hold him but he pushed her away, afraid of what she would do. Still afraid that they'd put him in the dark place. Still unsure if it was real or merely another one of the needles that sent his mind into good places only to drag him back down into hell. _

_The interaction between him and the woman that he'd learned was named Yugito went on like this for several months. She would come and talk to him and he would be cautious and afraid of her. It took three days for his eyesight to return. She was pretty. Long blond hair tied and bound in braids behind her. Blue eyes that were almost violet and warm like the sun. Strangely she carried a set of blue beads wrapped around her left arm that she claimed could grant wishes, though he didn't believe her, o.k. maybe a little. He'd been in the dark room for two years, he learned. She, as the daughter of Shinigame and sister of Nibi who would soon take their fathers place as a Bujuu in the large company, had worked hard for a long time to get him out of there._

_It meant that while he had been freed from the prison he was still a prisoner. Just a prisoner under the watch of someone much kinder. Eventually he warmed up to her and talked back in their conversations. When he asked her why she'd cared enough to take him out of there she merely said that she believed every person in life is destined to do one great thing. He didn't understand what she meant but the answer somehow made him happy. Yugito helped him to walk again, a task that took several months, and came to visit him every single day no matter what. Sometimes Kyuubi came in and would talk to her in a harsh tone while Naruto would hide behind her. She never even flinched under the man's glare. Shinigame even came in and struck her, calling her a disgrace. With each time she became more distant to them, but she gained more of his trust and the day she defended him from Nibi and struck her own sister was the day that Naruto placed all his faith in her. She was his defender, his big sister. He couldn't live if anything ever happened to her…_

Iruka's eye's drifted over to one of his students in particularly as the day droned on. After the hysterical phone call from Anko the two had gone to the police… who said that he and Anko hadn't presented enough evidence to even warrant a visit. Then they went to the social workers over at the Department of Social Recovery… who said that they couldn't do anything without any hard evidence and that they would pay the place a visit. In four to five weeks. Then they went to the orphanage… who said that once a child's adopted as was the case of the one known as Naruto Uzumaki, it was the responsibility of the Department of Social Recovery. After that they'd gone to the principal to get him to get the DoSR to check up on it sooner… who said that he would not do that until more evidence was at hand besides the observations of one of the boy's teachers and one who didn't even teach him. Two days they skipped school upon finding Naruto missing and tried to gain help for the boy.

Neither he nor Anko could believe that so many people were not willing to at least check! It was like a conspiracy against a single child. Iruka knew from past students like Naruto that all of the above places and people reacted immediately to such cases with even less evidence on their hands. Anko had been incredibly relieved when Iruka told her Naruto came to school Wednesday when she'd been trying to find another not so local area that would help. Naruto hadn't come to school the next day which caused Anko to skip school again and march down to the apartment once more without even letting the school know.

Bewilderment would be the best way to describe his emotions when the student who'd he'd been so worried about suddenly stepped out of _that _woman's car. Nibi. Suspicion quickly replaced it though as he watched her beautiful face fill with a disturbing smirk that set him on edge. What really gnawed his nerves though, what caused the sudden and barely contained instinct to pummel the woman was how Naruto got out of the car. He didn't look at her at all, kept his hood up and face downcast. He stumbled out and nearly fell and it was this that caused that smirk to spread across her face. Naruto said nothing to her and she to him. They separated the moment they left the parking lot, acting like they knew nothing of the others existence.

Iruka tried to follow him but damn the kid to hell! He could blend into a crowd like some spy from the movies even with that hideous bright orange jacket. So to say the least he felt a great well of relief when the blond walked into his classroom one minute before class was due to start and sat down in one of the very back seats. He saw the limp but stilled the instinct to walk up to him and demand answers. He knew from past experiences that Naruto did not handle a large amount of prying eyes on him well. It was one thing when the attention was for something trivial but the boy nearly panicked when anything concerning his home life was brought to anyone's attention. So he waited and he watched.

Four times the blonde's head dipped down dangerously as if he were about to pass out and each time Iruka came close to springing from his seat. Three times the boy's pencil slipped from his grasp and clattered to the desk and he would just stare at it for a while before carefully picking it up again. Twice he leaned down to procure something from his bag and both times Iruka wasn't sure if he would straiten back up. The boy moved as if he fought a powerful wind, like every inch was fought to attain. Eventually Naruto just laid his head down and went to sleep. It would be much easier to catch him alone that way, Iruka thought in triumph. Wednesday when the boy came to class Iruka had managed to somehow loose the boy even though Naruto appeared to have a bad limp. Strangely though the boy seemed incredibly alert that day, even though his movements were jerkier and more unstable at the time.

When the bell finally rang it came as quite a surprise when both Sasuke and Sakura stopped at the door and peered at the dead last student worriedly. Iruka smiled to himself. Once again Naruro's ability to pull people to him who give him even the slightest chance strikes again. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the teams' pair up from now on. Iruka nodded to them as he got up and walked toward Naruto, assuring them that he would make sure the boy was o.k. Still they hesitated before leaving with concern in their eyes. Iruka nearly stumbled when he passed his open classroom door and saw the other six soccer rookies standing just outside and also peering at the blonde. Sasuke stopped in front of them and said something that caused the others to reluctantly begin heading toward their respective teachers for their next assignment for volunteering. Would miracles never cease.

Thankfully his second period was his planning period so he had plenty of time. Iruka reached out and touched Naruto's hand, intent on gently shaking the boy awake. He jerked in surprise and drew his hand back at the unexpectedly hot skin. Gingerly he once more placed his hand atop the much smaller, tan one and felt shocked at the heat emanating from it. No doubt about it. A fever. And a high one at that. Should he take him to the hospital? There was no way he wanted to call the boy's home. "Naruto?" The boy didn't move an inch. He spoke louder this time. "Naruto?" He began to worry when still he did not respond. "Naruto?!" Iruka said loudly.

This time, thank God, the boy moved groggily and lifted his head. "Iruka sensei?" Iruka smiled fondly at the honorific. He knew the kid was originally from Japan before he'd moved here, to America. The boy spoke English as if it were his native tongue though, so none of the other students had a clue. Even he wouldn't have if he hadn't asked why he called him that instead of 'Mr. Iruka.' "Naruto, you have a fever," Iruka said bluntly. Another lesson. If you weren't blunt with him the boy could weave around anything. Hell, even when you were blunt he still weaved around it half the time.

"How very observant, give yourself a star," Naruto said mockingly. Ouch. Apparently the fever was affecting his mood as well. Iruka pushed the hood off of the boy's head with little resistance, which more than anything, pointing to how much the fever was affecting him. Iruka's face hardened as he saw the yellowing bruise along the jaw line and his forehead creased in concern at the put out expression on the blonds face. A scarlet shade of fever crossed his cheeks and his blue eyes were glazed over. A pair of goggles rested on his forehead that he'd never seen the boy ware before and thought it quite a weird accessory to ware to school. He paid it little attention though as Naruto tiredly swatted his hand away, a belated retaliation against the removal of his hood. He seemed only half aware of even Iruka, though the man stood right in front of him.

Iruka knew what would happen if he did it but surely the principle would be forced to realize that something was wrong if he explained the reaction instead of merely assuming his reaction. So with a large amount of regret he said the one thing he knew would panic the boy: "Naruto, I think I should call your home and get your Guardian to pick you up." The boy flinched back liked he'd been struck. "Nnoo, that's alright Iruka sensei!" Naruto's voice had rose in volume as it usually did when he became nervous. "It's only a little fever I can make it through the day!" He tried to stand but Iruka gently pushed his shoulder and Naruto could do little but obey gravity. Like a stone thrown into a pound he sunk into his chair again.

"Please don't, I'll be just fine," Naruto said quietly. He would have to bring Naruto to the principal with him to keep an eye on the boy, though he deeply regretting forcing the blond to move around when he was so sick. "Naruto, we're going down to the principals office and then I think I'll take you to the hospit…" Iruka turned around in surprise when he heard his name being called. Iruka turned around to see Mizuki, a nice enough man who worked as the Janitor and someone whom the teachers sometimes let watch the children for a few minutes when necessary. Iruka smiled at the man as he bowed his head apologetically. "Need to clean up a bit, go on, I'll be gone in a few minutes." Mizuki said with a wave.

Iruka turned back to Naruto and frowned as he saw the sudden stiffness and fear in his student's eyes. "Naruto, you've got a high fever, you really need to receive medical attention. I won't call your home if you really don't want to but we need to have that fever down." Iruka wasn't sure what to do as Naruto ripped his hoody back over his head and attempted to stand again. "I said I'm fine! Why don't you go fuck yourself instead of bothering me!" Naruto shouted. So shocked by the sudden change in his student that he actually didn't react to anything for several seconds. Just stood there and watched as Naruto teetered to his feet and walked on wavering legs to the door.

"Naruto!" Iruka said when he finally came out of his shock-induced silence. Naruto stubbornly continued to the door, his limp more evident than before because of the boy's hast to leave. Thankfully, Mizuki stood in front of the door. Naruto stopped several feet in front of the man, suddenly incredibly still. Iruka walked up beside Naruto and gave a nod of thanks Mizuki's way. The man shrugged off his thanks with a kind smile and continued to stand there. A strong barrier. Iruka touched Naruto's shoulder and frowned when he felt the boy trembling under his touch. Naruto shrugged the man off harshly, one hand on the desk beside him for support. "I told you to fuck off you cocksucking basterd!" Naruto yelled out. Iruka's hand dropped to the side and lay there lifeless. _What in the world? _He thought. Never, not once in the last two years had Naruto ever been rude to him. Sarcastic, troublemaking and mocking at worst if he was really upset, but never rude, never like this.

"Iruka?" Iruka looked up as Mizuki once more called out his name. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. If you want I could watch him while you go to the principal's office and get the man down here. Obviously the boy won't make it that far." Mizuki offered. Iruka sighed in relief. Mizuki really was a God-send today. "Thank you Mizuki, I really appreciate that." Iruka said. He looked over at Naruto who stayed scarily silent through the exchange and refused to meet his eyes. "Naruto… I'll be right back. I promise the hospital isn't as bad as it seems, I'll be there with you the whole time." Iruka whispered to his student. Naruto didn't look up once as he left the room.

Iruka was enraged and indignant. The man kept him waiting for nearly half an hour and then refused to even come down to the classroom after they'd argued for nearly forty minutes! It wouldn't have even taken fifteen minutes out of the assholes time and yet it was a no. He was too busy but had the time to argue for forty minutes! Iruka gritted his teeth in annoyance. He would take Naruto to the hospital himself with or without the permission of the school! Iruka barged into his classroom, nostrils flailing as he looked around for his blond student… to find only Mizuki with broom in hand sweeping the floor. "Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Mizuki looked up and smiled brightly. "His guardian came to pick him up." The man said cheerily. Iruka felt the organ just behind his rib cage drop to the pit of his stomach, thumping all the way down. "What?!" Iruka yelled out in shock. Mizuki gave him a confused and slightly offended look that caused Iruka to forcibly calm down. It wasn't like the man knew what was going on, snapping at him wouldn't do any good. "Sorry, but when?" Iruka asked in a far more quiet if not strained voice. "About ten minutes ago. The man came for him saying the kid disobeyed him by going to school sick and that he would take care of him." Mizuki said as he gathered his supplies. With a salute the gray haired man left Iruka there in the room.

A coldness entered him as he stared out the window, an image of Naruto begging him not to call his home. The promise that he'd made to be right back, that he would be with him when he took him to the hospital. Somehow Iruka knew with dread that he missed something very important… The image of the blond standing there, trembling under his hand, Naruto's refusal to meet his eyes before he left. Somehow Naruto knew that by the time Iruka got back he wouldn't be there anymore. He knew Iruka would not be keeping his promise. When Anko came through his door half an hour later it was to find the man still staring out the window at the too bright sky. She would not like what he had to say.

Naruto sat deathly still as the limousine carried them down the road. The bracelet around his wrist still blinked annoyingly but he ignored it and the tender skin underneath where the electricity left burns. Across from him sat a man that worked directly under Kyuubi, Hachibi. A ruthless basterd of a man who would kill any one if you so much as even looked at him wrong. Black skin, white only where several scars crossed his arms. His dreads, long and thick, just touched his shoulders. Powerful muscles rippled under the business suit he wore and a strong smell of cologne permitted his person. On the man's right cheek lay one of the nine insignia's of the company. A set of bulls horns tattooed in black, darker even than his skin.

Beside Naruto sat Hachibi's younger brother, Killer Bee as well as a good friend of Yugito's. Naruto could say that he at least felt comfortable around the juggernaut of a man from the times he came to visit her. However, the man was just as dangerous as his older brother even if he lacked the taste for the work he performed. Killer Bee wore much more casual clothing, a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. His dreads lay not at the shoulders but merely stretched to the nape of his neck and strangely enough were completely white. His eyes hid behind a pair of small spectacle-like sunglasses that complimented the beard that sat at the bottom of his face. He possessed a tattoo identical to his brothers only it sat on the left instead of the right.

Hachibi let out a breath of smoke as he parted from the sager. The burning red tip tapped into a bowl already filled half way with ash. Naruto tried his best not to gag at the wretched smell that entered his nostrils as Hachibi chuckled. "Naughty little Naruto, always in so much trouble." The man whispered. "Always dragging others down. If only you would behave and be a good little dog." Naruto attempted to glare at the man but between the fever and the smoke it came out as more of a grimace. Hachibi pulled out a set of papers and picked up a picture from among them. The large hand grasped the small one across from him and placed it there.

Naruto stared at the picture long and hard, wishing the image away. It was a side view of Iruka. He recognized it from an assembly the school had last year. The kind man stood on the stage handing awards out to his students for attaining honors. Naruto felt the bile rise in his throat and vomited into the hand not holding the picture. The acid-like substance falling through his fingers to spill onto his pants. Hachibi shook his head in amusement. "How many innocent by standers when you decided to run away in Germany, how many poor, innocent police officers did we have to kill because you couldn't keep your mouth shut in Spain? And now you want this kind teacher to die as well? How shameful of you, naughty little Naruto." Hachibi said with another puff.

Naruto's body shook uncontrollably, his blood running hot in his veins, heart numb in his chest yet thudding painfully against his ribs. He wanted the image to go away. The men to go away. His life to just disappear, to be swallowed up by the earth and never have to face the world again. He heard Kakashi's question about dreams and remembered his answer; "_My dreams… I don't have any."_ And the silent answer that came after it; _To not see any more people die._ Naruto's head dropped down further so that his forehead practically touched his knees. "Please, I promise I won't ever speak to him again… Just please don't touch him." Naruto whispered. Hachibi smirked and plucked the picture of Iruka from Naruto's fingertips.

"Well, it looks like we've finally taught our dog a lesson in obedience," Hachibi said. The man pulled the sager away from his lips and blew the green smoke directly into the boy's face. Naruto coughed and choked on the foul air, close to vomiting again. The man seemed to care little about the disgusting liquid that dripped from Naruto's pants onto the expensive seats and floor. Naruto stayed in that position till they reached the apartment building. When they parked Naruto leaned against the back of the seat and tried to ignore the taste of bile still in his throat and mouth. That's when Killer Bee spoke… who had a very interesting way of talking.

(A/N I am not a rapper but I did want to stay in character so please forgive me!)

"The week of thanksgiving

Kyuubi will be presenting

To a group of old men our new products

You and the others are to represent with good conducts

And ware our gear to show support

So that our company gains a good report

Kyuubi wants you ready that Friday before

To be picked up when the suns rays are no more

Your to behave while you are with him

Or you will pay dearly at his whim"

Naruto paled as he pieced together what Killer Bee had said. He would be spending his thanksgiving with the Kyuubi who wanted to use him and the others as show toys for the Bujuu's clothes and products. He was to be packed and ready to be picked up by Friday night and if he tried anything in front of the press they'd send him back to the dark room, his old prison room. He shuddered as the door closed and adjusted his bag so that it wouldn't touch the vomit. The smell of the bile and smoke up-set his stomach again and he wretched before he even made it inside the apartment.

Kiba bounced the ball on top of his head several times, enjoying the adrenaline that rushed through his body before soccer practice. School had ended only fifteen minutes ago and practice would start in five. He grinned like a maniac as he looked around the field but immediately it faded to an annoyed frown. Most of the team held grim images on their face as they waited for Gai to arrive. Kiba huffed in annoyance once more, turning his back to them. Ever since they'd seen the loser so sick this morning they'd been a real bummer.

All day at the park that they'd been assigned to clean up Hinata and Shino replied to any and all of his conversation starters with the bare minimal amount of a reply. When he made a joke about the blond they'd gotten really angry with him for some bizarre reason. REALLY! Was he the _only _one who remembered who they seemed so concerned about! The dead last loser, the freak, the fire-starter, the idiot! Sure, even he had guilt about the sketchbook thing but that didn't mean they suddenly had to be best friends with the guy. They didn't know him at all so why should they be so damn worried about him. Kiba kicked the ball in frustration. Even Sasuke looked down. The cold-hearted basterd to anyone outside the team.

"Come on already!" Kiba yelled out, "Lets start practice, huh?" Slowly, much too slowly in his opinion, they moved into two separate groups with Sasuke and Shikamaru as the head for either side. Three hours the group played hard, using new maneuvers and tactics, watching each other for mistakes and correcting them. Later, when most of the others had already gone home, he, Shino and Hinata still practiced on the field. Hinata stood in front of the goal with Kiba inside it, trying to keep her from sending the black and white ball passed him. She transferred the ball from behind her left foot to in front of it and smoothly lifted it on top of her foot and sent it into the air by only a few inches. Hinata kicked the ball hard but Kiba moved in its direction and… it went right passed him.

"Hinata, Where did you learn to add a spin like that to it?" Kiba called out as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Shino moved beside the girl, his eyebrows arched in surprise. "I am also curious as to know the answer to that question." Shino said softly. Hinata blushed lightly and smiled. "Actually I've merely been practicing something I saw someone else do a few weeks ago." Hinata said truthfully. Kiba's head cocked to the side like a dog's would. "Oh, who?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders, an innocent look on her face, offset only by the twinkle in her eyes. Kiba felt his eye twitch. "Come on! You can't withhold information from your teammates! No I in team, remember?" Kiba whined. Hinata walked over to the soccer ball and picked it up, she stared at it for a moment or two before turning to Kiba. "I don't think the person I saw do it wants anyone to know he can do it." Hinata said. Kiba stared at her with a blank expression. "Huh?"

As Sasuke crossed yet another street his thoughts wondered to that of the blonde that they'd left this morning in the room with Iruka. They'd gone to the park to do some cleaning without him when the blonde never showed up, Kakashi assumed, after Sasuke and Sakura explained that he'd been sick that morning that the boy had gone home. The absence of Naruto from their group work left an air silence. Normally Sakura would try to start a conversation with Naruto since she knew Sasuke wasn't talkative and that their teacher, Kakashi would give some random out of the blue answer that ended it. Naruto, if it was silent would, of all things, hum a tune as they walked. Sasuke silently liked the sound, it was soft yet resonating. He never said as much though. He'd be right there with Sakura's occasional insults with a glare tossed in here and there.

Sasuke walked into a silent house. His mother and father were at some top-notch party celebrating some old geezer's eightieth birthday because of the years he spent on the force. Itachi wouldn't be home for another hour at the least. He'd been called in again early a few days ago on another secret assignment that required him to fly out. His plane landed half an hour ago and the airport lay an hour away. Sasuke took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen, towel rubbing away any stray water in his hair. Suddenly his foot froze in mid-step. No one was in the house… and in his haste of packing and leaving his Anike had left the door to his room unlocked.

Sasuke turned around and quickly headed back the way he'd come. He slid into his Anike's room, heart pounding as his eyes shifted from one end to the other. It took several minutes but he eventually found it. The folder he'd been looking at several weeks ago. Sasuke flipped to the page he'd been on a took a closer look at the picture he'd only glimpsed at last time. It was a picture of a young man with a bright mop red hair, the one named Sasori. It had been bugging him for the longest time and now he was sure of it. Dull brown eyes looked back at him, taunting him, demanding that he remember where his face came from.

He didn't think he'd ever met the man in person but he'd seen Sasori in another picture. His eyes held bags under them, yet they acted as a defining feature rather than a testament to sleeplessness. Sasuke put the picture down and started to read from where he'd left off the last time. _Sasori was last spotted in Arabia and evidence suggest the man was working on dangerous new weapons that uses deadly poisons. A newly recruited Akatsuki member whose name we have yet to identify suggests work in the bomb department… _Sasuke leafed threw the papers ti'll he stopped at one in particular. Words scratched at the bottom in black ink read; _Shukaku._

The man seemed to be maybe four years older than Sasori with the same red hair but his was cut short, almost a buzz cut. Blue wavy lines were tattooed all over his body and while Sasori barely looked to reach 5.5 in height this man stood at least a good foot taller. Sasuke winced as he saw the tattooed black rings around the man's eyes, wondering at the pain that must have been endured to get them. He had his eyes clothes as he leaned against a truck across the street from the camera man. Sasuke squinted as he noticed someone sitting in the front seat of the truck. It was a kid, he could tell from the height since all he could see was a small bit of red hair peeking from the top. Strangely all the signs in the background appeared to be in Spanish…

Sasuke jerked in surprise as he heard the front door open and close. He swung to the side and looked at the clock to find that his Anike was home nearly fifteen minutes sooner than he believed he would be. Sasuke quickly shoved the items back in place and put the folder into the drawl he'd taken it from. Quietly, ever so quietly he opened Itachi's door and peered out. He could clearly hear his brother messing around in the kitchen, meaning the older Uchiha wouldn't be able to see him sneak out of his room. Sasuke tip toed out and gently shut the door behind him. Then, heart nearly about to explode in panic he raced to his room and threw it open loudly. With another swing he shut it and raced down the stairs, the most innocent look in the world on his face as he went to welcome home his big brother from a busy week of work.

Hinata giggled as Kiba howled into the night sky. "Holy shit! Look at all this candy we got!" Kiba yelled excitedly. Chouji munched happily beside him while Shikamaru sighed in exasperation at his fellow Halloween candy hunters. (A/N There twelve so they do celebrate it still). The entire soccer team got together last year, picked a theme and then worked their way down the less traveled side of town to get the optimum amount of candy. Sasuke and Sakura looked a little downcast still, since they'd wanted to invite Naruto but never had the opportunity since the blonde was absent almost the entire week. The theme they'd picked this year were vampires. So, down the road they walked, a covenant of vampires with bags in hand and fake extended teeth making talking difficult, but funny.

It took a while for Hinata to recognize it but she eventually noticed that the street that they'd turned on, the seventh one that night and probably the last one before they turned home, was the road that she'd seen Naruto on. Then she saw it, the apartment building and the fire escape that he'd so gracefully climbed up. Tenten stretched and yawned widely not too far from her. "Hey guys, I think we should start to head back now," Tenten said. Most of the others sighed and nodded in agreement, the few exceptions being Kiba, Lee and Chouji. Hinata bit her lip and looked toward the apartment building before deciding something.

She cleared her throat and caught the others attention before she spoke in a volume slightly louder than normal. "Why… why don't we just go to this one last building and see if any of them are celebrating. Then we can call it a night." Hinata suggested. She could feel Neji's gaze on her, silently questioning why she would be so interested in continuing on. Sasuke shrugged and turned toward the building, Lee, Kiba and Chouji following with great cheer while the others smiled contentedly in the back. Hinata wasn't sure why she was so intent on seeing Naruto again but that warm feeling came back at the thought.

Each apartment building had four floors to it so they just broke off into their community groups and went on their way. Hinata made sure to get the third floor, which was the one she'd seen Naruto climb into, though not without a glance from Neji. She, Kiba and Shino ascended the stairs quickly since Kiba set the pace and neither Hinata or Shino bothered to tell him otherwise. "Hehehehe, I hope they got twix! Those are my favorite," Kiba said excitedly. Shino adjusted his sunglasses slightly and stared at Kiba a few steps ahead. "Yes, you've mentioned it approximately twelve times since the night began and just as many the last time we did this." Shino said solemnly.

Hinata smiled softly at the two of them. She'd known them quite well from being on the same team last year and this year but they'd become her best friends when they'd started to work together for community service. They reached the third floor and stepped through the glass door. Shikamaru's team and her cousin's team who got second and the fourth floor rode the elevator, thought Lee complained about not being able to race Neji up the stairs. Kiba frowned at the inside of the hallway, pieces of trash littered the floor and the walls were yellowed by what they guessed to be smoke. It definitely wasn't the best kept place she'd ever seen. Even Shino, as stoic as he was, twitched his nose in disgust upon entrance.

They went through seven doors where they were ignored or had the door slammed into their face and both Kiba and Shino vouched to give up and head out. Obviously these people did not celebrate Halloween. "Lets try at least one more door," Hinata suggested. Shino gave her one of his looks, the ones that said he knew she knew more than she was telling but gave his consent and started to walk further down the hall. Kiba just huffed in irritation. "Fine, but I don't see the point." He grumbled.

They stopped in front of the only brand new door in the entire apartment building and knocked hard three times. A moment passed before they heard an indistinguishable shout from the other side and the hurried footsteps of someone coming to the door. The door slid open a crack and a blue eye peeked out that Hinata recognized immediately. The door shut again, the person inside seemed to be scrambling for something. After a pause the sound of a chain slipping off the lock resounded in her ears. The door opened all the way and a bewildered looking Naruto, goggles on his forehead, wrapped up in a large blanket looked back at a just as bewildered Shino and Kiba. Shino turned to Hinata, his eyebrow arched in a silent question that Hinata shrugged to.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asked eyeing them up and down as if they'd all grown second heads. At this point Kiba apparently got his wit back. "What? No one would go tricker treating with you?" Kiba teased. "Kiba!" Hinata scolded. She'd forgotten how Kiba treated him and wished she'd thought her actions through more. Shino elbowed him in the gut causing the vampire teeth to fall out of Kiba's mouth and the boy to gasp for breath. "I apologize for Kiba's rudeness Uzumaki. We merely can to trick or treat." Shino said. Naruto tilted his head to the side, confusion written on his face. "Trick or Treat?" Naruto asked. Kiba, Hinata and Shino stared at him as if expecting the prankster of the class to crack up and laugh.

When he didn't Kiba pointed at him and yelled, "Don't you know anything about Halloween?!" Naruto looked at him blankly for a long moment. "Halloween?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at him, an expression of horror on his face with the gaping mouth of a fish. Shino answered Naruto's question. "It is a day of tradition generally makes fun of the middle ages and their times of superstition. Where you dress up in costumes and visit the homes of others. You traditionally asked 'Trick or Treat?' and the person at home gives you treats in order to avoid a trick." Shino answered. Kiba gave Shino an exasperated look. "Even I didn't know _that_ much about Halloween. Man the point is you get candy!" Kiba said. Naruto slowly nodded his head though it was clear to them that he still didn't understand what it was all about.

It was then that the three noticed the faded bruise on Naruto's cheek., still slightly blackish yellow. Hinata was about to ask Naruto what happened when a loud, obnoxious voice from within the apartment yelled at Naruto. "Get rid of their fuckin' asses already you little shit!" Both of Shino's eyebrows raised in alarm and Hinata was struck speechless. Kiba, however, was steaming mad. Naruto looked back into the apartment, a grimace on his face that became startled when Kiba stepped forward. "What the hell is your problem you asshole?!" Shino grabbed Kiba's shoulder and pulled him back. Hinata saw Naruto wince and heard the man cursing from inside.

Kiba turned on Naruto then. "And why did you take that shit Naruto?!" Kiba yelled. Naruto looked worriedly over his shoulder but turned back and smiled at Kiba. "You know… I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my name." Naruto said quietly. Kiba looked thunderstruck while both Shino and Hinata winced at the truthfulness of it. They heard someone, probably the man from before, start to head toward the door. "Worthless little wretch, I told you ta get rid of them!" The man's voice called. Kiba's face grew a dark shade of red in anger and Shino's shoulder's tensed while Hinata's face hardened. Naruto looked back before he turned toward them. "Sorry." He said and slammed the door shut. It would be hours before the yelling of the two inhabitance quieted down.

_Six-year-old Naruto sat beside Yugito. His hand held hers tightly as they sat in front of the head of the most powerful company in the world to sell weapons. Of course to the publics eye they saw only one side of Bujuu's logo; The most up-to-date in fashion and design. Kyuubi's hands sat threaded together as they stared into the eyes of Yugito who stared back without any hint of fear in her eyes. Naruto huddled close to her, his form shaking in the face of his torturer. "So," Kyuubi drawled out, "you want me to allow him to go to school?" The distaste was evident in his voice when he spoke the word 'him' and it caused a flinch to come from the said 'him.'_

_"Yes," Yugito said, no hesitation in her voice. Naruto looked up at her and smiled. She was so brave. Kyuubi leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling for some time, then, without looking at them asked. "And what do I get out of this, dear Yugito?" Naruto knew that voice. It was the voice the man used when he wanted something from you and you knew exactly what but didn't want to give it to him. He dug his head deeper into Yugito's side, his right hand holding his cheeks and thoughts on the burns all over his back. She squeezed his hand tightly, assuring him that she was still there._

_"What any man wants," she replied. Naruto wasn't sure what they were talking about but didn't like the predator look that suddenly spread across Kyuubi's face. "You wound me with such a stereotypical thought, Yugito. I might just have to call the police and plead prejudice against all males. I truly am ignorant of this thing that every man seems to want. You'll just have to spell it out to me." Kyuubi said, a twisted smile on his lips. Naruto could see that Yugito's eyes had become stony and he didn't like that. It always meant that something bad was gonna happen. "Kyuubi, I'm not interested in playing games. You know what I want and I'll give you what you want. So is it a deal or is it not?" Yugito said with a clipped voice._

_"If it's being done on his behalf shouldn't the little brat know what's being offered?" Kyuubi asked innocently. Naruto listened quietly, confusion evident on his face. Yugito glared at Kyuubi, her left hand tightening on the chair in her frustration of the man before her. "Not when he's only six. No child should have been put through what he's been and still you insist on taking more of his innocents away!" Yugito hissed angrily. Kyuubi chuckled and for the first time, his brown eyes that seemed red at times like these, moved to Naruto's own. Two years later and Kyuubi had yet to see another pair of blue like them, even from the boy's own father. _

_Kyuubi would never admit it, not to the dead or the living, but the time spent in the prison with the boy gave him a high respect for the small, blonde child. He knew that any other child would have told on the very first day in that torture room and this child had lasted two years. Kyuubi knew that the boy would never give away the information even if he died. However, recent information given to him by one of his spies told him an interesting fact about the base he wanted into. It was DNA sensitive. It seemed that the codes weren't the only things needed to get inside. Indeed if the boy had died for any reason during his torture Kyuubi would have screwed him-self out of ever getting his hands on the contents of that place._

_The child squirmed under his gaze, like a little kitten under the claw of a vulture about to eat. Kyuubi smiled broadly, white teeth glimmering in the light of the room. His gaze hovered to Yugito, his eyes watching her breasts bursting in the shirt she wore and shivered in imagined pleasure. "Yugito, my fine woman, I think I'll take you up on your most wonderful offer. There is, however, a condition to this del for Kit." Kyuubi said. Yugito stiffened beside the blonde who peered up at her in concern. "Condition?" Yugito asked shakily. "Yes, Nibi will be placed in the school as a teacher to keep an eye on him. And he is to have a guard, a warden if you will, other than you with him when he's outside this building." _

Strictly as an understatement can the situation be taken when Kiba would describe his emotions. He was pissed. One moment he had it, the next it was gone. Among all of his books and papers _that _had to be the thing to get lost. His folder for Literature was gone. Kiba cursed and slammed his fist into the teacher's desk he stood beside. Raido sighed heavily as he looked at the wild haired brunette in exasperation. "Let me guess," the man drawled, "you 'accidentally' lost your poetry project the day it needs to turned in?" Raido asked. Kiba through his arms up in frustration. "No I swear! I had it in my folder for your class! I'm not joking!" Kiba yelled. "Uh huh, and I'm the most beautiful princess to ever go to the ball. You do realize, Mr. Inuzuka, that failing to turn in this project will end in you receiving a D for the class and being taken off the Soccer team?" Raido asked as he shuffled the _other_ projects that _had_ been turned in to him into a neat pile.

"Please, just give me to the end of the day to find it! I'll call my mom and see if I left it at home and check the entire school for it! Just please, give me a chance!" Kiba yelled. Raido sighed heavily once more. "If I made an exception for you to turn your work in late then I'd have to start making exceptions for everyone Mr. Inuzuka, so like everyone else in the class if you don't turn it into me by the end of my class period you get a zero for it. End of discussion." Kiba felt his anger disappear into a simmering depression. His swimming was over for the season until spring came again. All he had was his soccer and working at his family's vet business.

If he got a D and his mom found out she'd be on him big time. That meant she'd treat him like an elementary schooler; check to make sure his homework was done, probably get him a tutor or, he shuddered at the thought, go over his homework with him till everything little thing was correct. His mom was scary serious when it came to school. If he get that folder with his project in it within the next forty-five minutes his life was over.

As if to mock him in his misery the dead last of the seventh grade walked into the classroom, project in hand. Kiba felt his anger spike back up as he watched the blond idiot hand in his work. Kiba ground his teeth in annoyance as he stomped his way to his seat and dropped unceremoniously into his chair. He laid his elbows on the desk and grouchily shoved his face into his arms, eyes still glaring at bane of his resentment as Raido, their teacher, actually smiled as he looked through the morons papers. Raido said something that made the little twit rub at the back of his head in embarrassed pleasure.

Then, for some reason, the orange hoody freak started to walk his way. Kiba knew the idiot sat on the opposite side of the classroom near the window so why the hell would he be coming over here, by him. Kiba felt his anger mount to a new peek as Naruto stopped right in front of him with a large smile on his face and started to dig into his bag. "What the hell do you want you fucking loser?" Kiba hissed. Naruto's hand stilled for a moment and he lowered his head a bit. Those ugly ass goggles hiding his eyes since the hood, for once, was down. He still had that grin on his face though, it didn't waver or disappear as the hand continued to search. Their classmates snickered all around the two and the sound slightly calmed him down. It made him swell a bit with happiness and pride. It was always fun to get the class laughing.

Naruto silently pulled out a red folder and set it down on his desk. Kiba felt the smile on his face drop and his eyes stare blankly at the folder. "You left it in Iruka sensei's classroom." Naruto said quietly. Without another word he turned around and walked to his seat by the window. Kiba felt a sharp jibe at his back and looked behind him to see an angry Chouji glaring at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Chouji growled out. A few seats away Hinata also gave him a death glare.

Kiba shrugged helplessly as a horrible guilt seeped into his stomach and proceeded to eat his insides away. _"You know, I think that was the first time you've called me by my name." _Shame in its blazing glory joined guilt in the pit of his stomach and forced him to swallow an incredibly painful lump in his throat. Kiba knew that his pride would have to take a back seat this time around. He'd apologize and thank him for it later, he knew he wouldn't be given any forgiveness, understood he didn't deserve it. He knew one thing for sure, he wouldn't be letting his tempter get the bets of him ever again. He walked up to the front desk and just as silently handed his poetry project to Raido, a look of disapproval on the man's scarred face as he took it. Belatedly Kiba noticed that the bruise on Naruto's face Sunday had mysteriously disappeared.

Naruto rubbed at the cover up on his cheek. He really felt ridiculous but couldn't afford for someone to see the still healing bruise there, even by accident. Walking normally sent intense pain racing through his right leg as well, but he gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and never walk again. Naruto leaned against the wall for a moment and hit it softly in frustration. Iruka tried to stop him, tried to talk to him but Naruto cursed him out and shoved him away. He felt so horrible, saying all those things to a man he greatly looked up to but… it couldn't be helped. _Damn that man for being so kind and caring! _The moment the thought entered his mind he burst out laughing. _That was a seriously fucked up thought. _

Still, by time he left Iruka had this horribly hurt look on his face. He'd wanted to go in and apologize ti'll his face was blue but he couldn't. Naruto chewed on his lip in guilt. He was trapped between a hard place, a rock, a cement floor and a dagger covered ceiling. He couldn't move or breathe without someone knowing what he was doing, who he was talking to, how long he stayed in any location at one time. Nibi and Mizuki at school, Sigui at home, and Sanbi on the alert if he ran. Damn them all to hell. Scratch that, he was pretty sure they'd invented hell. Damn them all to his life. Make them live his life over and over and over again. And then one more time just for good measures.

Suddenly Naruto was slammed against the wall. Naruto grunted in pain as his right leg wacked against the wall's surface. He looked over to find the rather ugly face of Jiroubou and his half-assed orange Mohawk. The fat eighth grader should be at least tenth grader but too stupid to pass chuckled in amusement as Naruto struggled for breath. His other dumb-as-shit friend, Kidoumaru, who should be in eleventh grade stood there with his long black hair held in a pony tail, looking for all the world like spiders crawling down than actually hair. "Looks like we caught ourselves a little rat, eh Jiroubou?" Kidoumaru asked, arms folded across. Naruto lifted his left leg off the ground, his body now suspended in the air since Jiroubou held him pinned up and didn't seem to notice the extra weight he suddenly carried. Naruto shoved his knee as hard as he could into the older males gut and like a pig Jiroubou squealed indignantly as he stepped back. Naruto dropped to the ground, his right leg barely supporting him as he steadied himself. "You know? This is why I like messing with you so much," Kidoumaru said with a chuckle, "You've got spunk and I hate people who've got spunk."

Kidoumaru pulled his fist back and threw it at Naruto. Naruto dodged but with his attention focused on spider boy he never saw Jiroubou's punch coming. Being several times his weight and almost two feet taller than Naruto himself, Jiroubou's punch nearly knocked him out. Naruto hit the wall, his back taking most of the impact, and for that Naruto was grateful. His back had been burned and slashed at to the point that he could no longer feel it, his entire backside was literally numb to him. So neither Kidoumaru or Jiroubou expected him to get back up, but he did and got quite the left hook to Kidoumaru's jaw. The older boy hit the ground hard and slid a few feet before coming to a stop. Naruto raced forward, years of experience telling him not to let the teen be able to get back up and slammed his foot into the others gut. Kidoumaru screamed in pain but it was lost half way through when he lost his breath.

Large arms grabbed Naruto from behind and lifted him off the ground and consequently Kidoumaru's stomach. Jiroubou slammed Naruto into the wall, this time making sure he pinned all of the small boy's limbs to its surface. "You must think your real great huh?" Jiroubou whispered to him, "but we know your nothing but a worthless little nitwit, a scumbag not even worth the dirt under my nails." Naruto did what he'd done to men much more important and dangerous than the one in front of him. He hacked up everything in the back of his throat and spit in the teen's face.

A/N Please don't get mad. I really tried waiting ti'll Gaara entered the story and technically he is in it the tiniest little bit if you paid really close attention… But I kept coming up with ideas and ways to tie it all in. I have large bits and pieces all the way up to chapter ten and extensive planning after that. In fact chapter six is almost completed and I should be able to get it to you by next weekend but… but I decided you guys waited far too long for this chapter and wanted to post it for the Easter holiday. Any ways I hope you really like it!

Here's your hint for the next chapter!

Shikamaru brakes his leg and they are faced with the choice of either forfetting or finding someone else to play in the upcoming soccer game.

I made a fix in chapter 3! I wrote something incorrectly in the plot so here's the paragraph for all!

Stumble. Crash. The bus left him there on the side of the road. He struggled to the walkway and coughed several times. His head pounded as if his skull beat against his brain. His breath came out ragged and his whole body shook. And still he couldn't see or hear. He felt a tear slide down his face. He really hated her. He didn't want to but he really hated her. It was her fault all of this happened. He never asked for trouble. All he wanted was to live as normally as possible, maybe even make a few friends and enjoy life. And now he had to... Naruto viciously cut the train of thought. He pulled his legs against his chest and waited for his sight and hearing to come back. His breathing leveled out and his hearing steadily returned. He could hear cars going by and the sound of a bird somewhere off in the distance. However, his sight remained dark and his body continued to shake. He knew he was in some kind of shock and that his body should already have succumbed to darkness. This unnatural alertness, the unbearable awareness of all pain, he knew this was just another side effect of being in that place.


	7. Chapter 6: Inspirations come from unexpe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I just wish I did.**

WindsChild8178: "Excuse me while I do a jig… I got a beta! I got a beta! I got a beta! So my grammar won't be crappa! Damn… I needed the spell check to correct 'grammar'… I got a beta! Fortuna16 say something to the audience!"

Fortuna16: Hello to all my fellow Naruto fanatics! It is great to finally be doing some work on ! About me, I am basically a female Shikamaru and because of that, I've never been able to bring myself to write a fanfic since it's "too troublesome," but being a beta is something I can do! I hope you guys like Chapter 6, the first edited chapter of A Prisoner's Silence.

WindsChild8178:"Um… Confession. I love soccer but actually know very little about the rules so for the sake of the story its whatever I write here. Soccer fans please forgive me for bending the rules or just plain ignoring some! Basically its going to be a required 11 players for this story so that the plot actually works. I'll try to keep everything else the same though. Oh… Fortuna16 please tell how important it is for our viewers to review!"

Fortuna16: *Puts on reading glasses and goes into lecture mode* It is very, very important to review. Many reviews make author happy which makes faster updates!

Windschild8178: I must apologize for such a super, super late update. I pretty much fell off the side of the planet this summer. I tried writing one particular scene like 15 times but I never liked it. And if I don't like something I just sorta stop writing until I know how to continue on. Now on with the chapter! It's extra long, which is my way to say sorry. Gaara is deeply a part of the next set of flash backs in chapter 7 so please be patient!

**Chapter 6**

Inspirations come from unexpected places

**[Life, being a woman at that time of the month, decided that her **

**favorite child deserved a break. So she dropped a girl on him. ]**

**-If you don't get the joke by the end of the chapter I would recommend that you read 'Reading literature like a professor' before taking a Lit. class, it will save your ass big time.**

Kiba walked through the hallway, late to lunch with thoughts swarming around his head as he listened to the tap-thump of his footfalls. Shino walked silently beside him. Somehow, the bug-collector managed to not create a single sound as he walked, as if he walked through sand. Kiba found himself irritated by it. Not the silent steps, but the fact that Shino walked without knowing what just happened. Kiba hadn't told him about the incident in Literature and it irritated him that his taller friend didn't know and thus couldn't lecture him and thus couldn't allow Kiba the pleasure of released guilt. Released guilt felt so much better than suppressed guilt. Suppressed guilt just sits there till it rots away at the soul. Yet, he was damned. He couldn't tell Shino because then Shino would be disappointed in him and then the bastard would start calling him by his last name again and… and… He really needed to find Naruto so he could apologize. He attempted to dig his hands deeper into his coat pocket, but it only made the material around his shoulders tighten. He could still remember it, the first day that Naruto came to this school two years ago:

_Kiba yawned as class began and ruffled his hair. The fifth grader moaned as the teacher walked into the room with a nervous looking blonde behind her. Kiba peered down in boredom, taking in the new student. He wore a large, brown jacket that reached to his_ _knees, this one without a hood. If Kiba guessed he'd say the kid was as large as Chouji. A side-bag at his feet a blue color that matched the ocean blue of his eyes. The kid looked tired. Black rings around his eyes and eyelids slightly drooped, but he teetered back and forth from heels to toes in excitement. The strangest thing though were the whisker-like scars that covered both of the kid's cheeks. _'Maybe they're tattoo's.'_ Kiba squinted his eyes at them and decided that they were _not_ like his mothers smooth tattoos but ragged almost. Kiba knew that if he walked up and touched them that they would feel indented and rough. _'Weird.' _He shrugged it off though and listened as his teacher invited the blonde to speak about himself. The blond looked hesitant for a moment, as if he couldn't quite understand her but then stepped forward._

"_Hi! My… name is Naruto… Uzumaki." Kiba perked up considerably, hearing the powerful accent that laced the blond's voice. "I'm glad… to see you." The entire class broke off in laughter including Kiba himself. As a result, a large blush appeared on the blond's face and this only caused the class to laugh harder. Naruto looked back at the woman, silently asking for help. When he looked back though, he found the teacher herself with hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughter. Naruto hung his head a bit, but continued with his broken English, a large grin on his face.. "Sorry, I'm still… learning… the English speak." Kiba slapped the desk as he gasped in pain at the stitch in his side from laughing so hard. Naruto shrugged helplessly and sat down. _

_The kids in the class welcomed him warmly after that. Naruto, to the class's surprise, picked up the language incredibly fast and within a few weeks made no more errors in speech. In fact, his accent fell to an almost unnoticeable hint within a few months. Kiba even talked to the boy quite a few times the first two weeks and fairly enjoyed it._

Kiba stopped in the middle of the hall, with surprise etched on his face. Why had he suddenly stopped talking to Naruto? He couldn't remember. He wracked his brain and tumbled it back and forth but for the life of him he couldn't seem to come up with an answer. He remembered suddenly disliking him and almost down right hating the blond but couldn't bring forth the manner as to why. He knew the answer was there, just inches in front of him but a blank space sat before his mind's eyes. "Kiba?" A voice called out, tinged with concern. Kiba snapped out of his daze and looked over at Shino. "I'm fine. Hey Shino?" The black haired boy nodded to give consent to continue. "When Naruto first came here… Do you know why everyone suddenly started to dislike him?" Kiba asked. Shino looked straight ahead, head cocked just the smallest millimeter to the side in thought. Kiba waited patiently while they continued walking.

"What I have heard people say," Shino began, "is that he purposely burned down his last school because he wanted them to all die." Shino said but then stopped and stared intently at Kiba. "_That_, however, is merely a rumor that has no facts what-so-ever to back it up. The only thing that can be accurately said is that the fire did exist and that it occurred a few weeks before hand, just before Uzumaki arrived." The information acted like the beginning of the domino effect. It brought one memory up from the dust and sprung several more to follow. He remembered it, the fire. It had been huge, the deaths mounting an ominous thirteen. The number of the injured and burned continuously rising throughout the hours of the night. People all over the state watching the news and holding their breaths. '_All over the state?'_

A look of confusion crossed his face as he stared at Shino. "That makes no sense at all," Kiba said bluntly. Shino nodded his head in approval. "Yes, people are far to quick to assume from such a far reaching coincidence." Shino stated but trailed off as Kiba shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. That fire happened here, within the United States." Kiba said in frustration. Shino stared at Kiba in confusion. "Yes, it did, but what is your point?" Shino asked. That's when Kiba realized it, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Shino, as well as most of those that were now in their grade hadn't been in the same class as he and Naruto. It was fifth grade, elementary school and they had not been changing between six periods but staying in a single classroom. They didn't know. Naruto learned to speak the language quickly, fluently, with only a hint of an accent in an entire country filled with immigrants…

"_Kiba!" Kiba turned at the sound of his name being called and sneered as he saw a mop of blond hair head his way. A wide smile appeared across his face that caused the weird whisker marks to stretch across the boy's face. "Could I come and eat lunch with ya?" Naruto asked excitedly. The big brown jacket held some mysterious new rips in them, the dark rings under his eyes were more defined and the blonde's nails were all broken. All these things would have deeply concerned the ten-year-old the day before but not today. Today he had learned of the horrible things that Naruto had done and these concerning things never even registered because like the last few weeks of friendship they became invisible to his eyes. This boy was not his friend but a murderer. "Why would I want to sit with you?" The smile faded slightly and the arms that a moment before exaggerated his words to all fell to his side. "W-w-well I… I t-thought that it w-would be f-fun and…" Naruto's stuttering was cut off by Kiba. "Fun? It sounds like the worst idea I've ever heard of." The forced smile seemed to freeze as if frozen in ice. "B-but…" Kiba interrupted once more. "Get lost you whiskered freak!" Naruto took a step back, stunned and hurt, his tanned hand touched the marks on his face and his eyes immediately traveled to the ground. One step. Two_ _steps. Three steps back and Naruto turned and ran away, wiping at his eyes and never allowing himself to look back. _

_Kiba stopped short when he caught sight of something very interesting, which caused both Hinata and Shino to almost walk into him. "Perhaps you should warn us the next time you decide to stop like that Kiba," Shino spoke softly and with an even tone, Kiba caught the undertone of annoyance his best friend spoke with but ignored it. "Never mind that, check it out! It's the loser Sasuke and Sakura got stuck with!" Kiba said as he pointed across the street. Both Shino and Hinata followed Kiba's outstretched arm to a person who sat, back to wall with one knee against his chest and the other leg dangled out for any unobservant passerby to trip on._

_Indeed it was Naruto. The orange hoody pulled over his head and ripped jeans like a beacon for all to see. The boy leaned slightly to the left, bent down over his notebook and, oddly enough, used his left hand instead of right today. He seemed completely oblivious to their presence and continued to work even though Kiba's voice could clearly be heard from several dozen feet away instead of the mere fifteen feet that separated him from them. "Wonder what he's doin way out here? Figures he'd have that stupid notebook with him huh?" Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata frowned a bit at Kiba and looked over at the boy, Naruto. However, he didn't turn towards them and his hand continued to move over the page without a hitch. "My bet is that he's gay and that what he writes is his confessions," Kiba drawled conspiriously. Hinata felt a tinge of red cover her cheeks and wished Kiba would stop his jibes toward the orange clad boy. Shino adjusted his glasses and stared hard at Kiba. "It is not wise to make such insinuations about people Inuzuka," Kiba flinched at the formality, "it tends to come back to you in unfavorable results." Shino said with a lecture like tone. "Relax Shino, it's just the loser, its not like he cares about what I say any ways. No harm in having a little fun." Kiba said in an attempt to make amends. "There are __**always**__ reactions to actions. You would do well to remember that."_

_Kiba stepped forward with a grin spread across his face. "Come on loser, just show us what's in the stupid notebook! We promise not to tell anyone about any love confessions and stuff." Naruto took a step back and bumped into the wall behind him, a look of discomfort appearing on the blond's face.. "Why don't you go screw yourself Kiba!" Naruto snarled out. Kiba's face turned a bright red and he sputtered in anger. Kiba heard Ino speak. "I bet he's got a journal in it," Ino said with a smirk, "probably talks about all the times he was turned down for a date." Kiba watched in amusement as Naruto suddenly looked around and stopped, with his eyes on the buses in the middle of departing. "Move!" Naruto shouted out desperately. Kiba felt slightly bad about what he was doing but it was just Naruto. They weren't doing anything wrong, they were just curious about the notebook. Kiba reached out, grabbed onto the notebooks edge and gave it a sharp yank. Kiba suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg, Naruto managed to kick him rather hard, but Kiba grunted stubbornly as he refused to let it go. With another strong tug he somehow got the notebook from surprisingly small hands._

_Kiba paused as a sound reached his ears and the feeling of the object leaving his fingers. It was the sound of paper tearing. He looked down in surprise and guilt to see the notebook on the ground, some of the papers ripped out and torn from the bounded hold. "Oops," Kiba whispered in shock. He found his eyes unwillingly move to the owners own and saw a mix of powerful emotions play across the blond's face. More than he could recognize but definitely one that dominated all others. Pain. More so than the obvious anger, there was a hurt look that stunned him. Kiba saw Naruto's hands shake as the preteen picked up his notebook and shoved past them with more strength than previously seen before. _

_Kiba looked after the back of the retreating figure as a well of guilt roared up before him to consume him. He beat it back and instead looked down at the pieces. If he had it he might as well see what the secret was. No lines sat on the sheets and no words decorated the white space. Instead, well-drawn vines wrapped tightly around an ancient tree, its branches growing out of the papers view to leave you wondering how far they reached. The tree, though only half there because of the tear that ran slanted across the trunk, appeared to be alive in its detail. Similar scenes could be seen on the other three pieces. _A sketchbook? All this time the loser's been carrying around a sketchbook_. He didn't say anything just passed it around to the other members of the soccer team._

_They stopped in front of the only brand new door in the entire apartment building and knocked hard three times. A moment passed before they heard an indistinguishable shout from the other side and the hurried footsteps of someone coming to the door. The door slid open a crack and a blue eye peeked out. The door shut again, the person inside seemed to be scrambling for something. After a pause the sound of a chain slipping off the lock resounded in his ears. The door opened all the way and a bewildered looking Naruto, goggles on his forehead, wrapped up in a large blanket looked back at a just as bewildered Kiba. Kiba peered at Shino, who looked just as surprised by the unexpected encounter as him, and a strangely not surprised Hinata. _

"_What do you guys want?" Naruto asked eyeing them up and down as if they'd all grown second heads. At this point Kiba apparently got his wit back. "What? No one would go trick-or-treating with you?" Kiba teased. "Kiba!" Hinata scolded him in angry disapproval. Shino elbowed him in the gut causing the vampire teeth to fall out of his mouth and to gasp for breath. "I apologize for Kiba's rudeness Uzumaki. We merely came to trick or treat." Shino said. Naruto tilted his head to the side, confusion written on his face. "Trick or Treat?" Naruto asked. Kiba, Hinata and Shino stared at him as if expecting the prankster of the class to crack up and laugh. _

_When he didn't Kiba pointed at him and yelled, "Don't you know anything about Halloween?!" Naruto looked at him blankly for a long moment. "Halloween?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at him, an expression of horror on his face with the gaping mouth of a fish. Shino answered Naruto's question. "It is a day of tradition that generally makes fun of the middle ages and their times of superstition. Where you dress up in costumes and visit the homes of others. You traditionally ask 'Trick or Treat?' and the person at home gives you treats in order to avoid a trick." Shino answered. Kiba gave Shino an exasperated look. "Even I didn't know _that_ much about Halloween. Man the point is you get candy!" Kiba said. Naruto slowly nodded his head though it was clear to them that he still didn't understand what it was all about._

_It was then that Kiba noticed it, and that Shino and Hinata seemed to as well. The faded bruise on Naruto's cheek, a blackish yellow tinge. Kiba saw Hinata open her mouth with the obvious intent to ask what happened and listened carefully for the answer. However, the voice that spoke was not Hinata's. "Get rid of their fuckin' asses already you little shit!" Called a deep, male voice. Startled Kiba looked into the apartment passed a cringing Naruto but couldn't see the source of the voice. He felt anger stem within_ _him at such harsh words. Naruto looked back into the apartment, a grimace on his face that became startled when Kiba stepped forward. "What the hell is your problem you asshole?!" Shino grabbed Kiba's shoulder and pulled him back. Kiba could hear cursing coming from within the apartment and almost smirked if it wasn't for the look on Naruto's face. Weary. Just plain tired, as if the worlds weight suddenly fell upon his shoulders and began to crush him with its pressure. _

_Kiba turned on Naruto then. "And why did you take that shit Naruto?!" Kiba yelled. Naruto looked worriedly over his shoulder, but turned back and smiled at Kiba. The act startled him into speechlessness. "You know… I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my name."_ _Naruto said quietly. Kiba felt as if all the wind was knocked out of him. Shino's words came back full force, _"There are **always** reactions to actions. You would do well to remember that." _And he did. And now he knew how true those words were. That's when they heard it. Footsteps of the man blundering towards the door. "Worthless little wretch, I told you ta get rid of them!" The man's voice called. Kiba felt a deep hatred for this man. He didn't know how he was related to Naruto, but without a single doubt he hated him. No one, not even the dead last loser deserved to come home to a family like that. Family was the most important thing, the ones you rely on the most and who you can trust and love. Naruto looked back before he turned toward them. "Sorry." He said and slammed the door shut. _

_Then, for some reason, the orange hoody freak started to walk his way. Kiba knew the idiot sat on the opposite side of the classroom near the window so why the hell would he be coming over here, by him. Kiba felt his anger mount to a new peek as Naruto stopped right in front of him with a large smile on his face and started to dig into his bag. "What the hell do you want you fucking loser?" Kiba hissed. Naruto's hand stilled for a moment and he lowered_ _his head a bit. Those ugly ass goggles hiding his eyes since the hood, for once, was down. He still had that grin on his face though, it didn't waver or disappear as the hand continued to search. Their classmates snickered all around the two and the sound slightly calmed him down. It made him swell a bit with happiness and pride. It was always fun to get the class laughing. Naruto silently pulled out a red folder and set it down on his desk. Kiba felt the smile on his face drop and his eyes stare blankly at the folder. "You left it in Iruka sensei's classroom." Naruto said quietly. Without another word he turned around and walked to his seat by the window. _

'_Kiba, you are a complete asshole.' _He told himself in disgust. Never again._ "_Shino… There's no way that Naruto started that fire." Kiba said numbly. Shino's eyebrows arched up in question. "Naruto doesn't even come from the United States. He barely knew English when he first came to my class in fifth grade." Kiba said quietly as if he'd never known the knowledge. "He didn't attend any school in the United States before ours so it's impossible." Shino stared long and hard at Kiba, a cold glint behind his sunglasses. Kiba flinched as Shino began to speak slowly and deliberately. "So… Am I to understand that for the last two years you've treated someone who was rumored to be a horrible person with dislike and hatred when you possessed information from the very beginning that proved otherwise?" The anger that coated his voice caused Kiba to literally shrink down, shoulders hunched and knees slightly bent. "It wasn't like you ever did anything to really stop me!" Kiba snapped. "Or anyone else! Even though, as you said, there wasn't any evidence to prove he did it!"

Shino stopped and stared at Kiba for a long minute before he spoke. "You are correct Kiba. I… also was influenced by the rumors and until recently… thought very little of their treatment of him. I apologize for being hypocritical." Kiba just stared at his friend in stunned shock. In all the years he'd known the Aburama he'd never heard Shino apologize for anything, mainly because he never _had_ anything to apologize for. That's when they heard the thuds against the ground down the hall. The heavy breaths and whispered words and then something slamming against the wall. Shino and Kiba cautiously moved forward and came upon a startling sight.

A dark skinned, well muscled teen some years older than either Shino or Kiba lay on the floor gasping for breath and holding his stomach tightly. Facing the wall in a position to suggest that he was holding something up stood a teen larger than any other student in the school that Kiba could think of, a hideous orange Mohawk upon his head. That's when Kiba heard the distinct sound of someone spitting. The large boulder of a teen reacted instantly. "You little fucking whiskered freak!" The boulder yelled. Kiba froze at those words. '_It couldn't be, could it?'_ Whatever it was he held suddenly grunted in pain as the boulder seemed to be applying more pressure against them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kiba yelled angrily. The boulder looked over his shoulder at them and smirked. "Relax," boulder said, "it's just the worthless loser of the school."

Kiba froze in his tracks and could feel Shino do the same. _'Not this time.'_ He thought. "Let him go," Shino said calmly. Laughter sounded from the side as the downed teen got to his feet unsteadily. From this vantage point Kiba could see the older boy's web like hair and drawn face. Creepily enough it reminded him of a spider. "Are you two serious?" Spider teen asked. "Your actually sticking up for the little shit?" The spider burst out into more laughter. "If you don't let him go you'll regret it," Kiba growled warningly. Suddenly boulder cried out in pain and stumbled back clutching his forehead. Kiba, Shino and Spider teen looked over in surprise to see a ruffed up Naruto land lightly on the floor, knees bent, while boulder removed his hand to reveal a nasty cut/bruise on his forehead. Naruto had head-butted the large teenager with his goggles.

The boulder hissed in pain and glared angrily at Naruto while Kiba snickered. "Told ya, that you'd regret it." Kiba said, secretly impressed by the blond. _'Never would have thought to use a head butt of all things to get out of a situation like that.' _Naruto wore a look of confusion on his face as he saw Kiba and Shino _not_ on the teenagers' side. At this point several things happened at once. The boulder charged Naruto. Naruto braced his arms against the hit, still unable to move from his position between boulder and the wall. Spider teen tried to smash Shino's face in. Shino dodged and tripped Spider teen. Kiba barreled into boulder, managing to force the much large teenager to hit the wall instead of Naruto.

Naruto, for a long moment, just stared at Kiba in absolute bewilderment. Kiba couldn't blame him, but it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to be doing in the middle of a fight so Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled the still stunned boy over to his and Shino's side, out of the corner he'd been trapped in. There was, however, one thing Kiba did not count on. He'd pulled with the force of moving someone of Chouji's size, still unaware of just how much space the orange hoody's light cotton took up around the quite small frame that the blond actually was. Needless to say he fell forward and brought both of them to the ground with a yelp of surprise on both of their parts. Shino quickly moved in front of the two downed preteens and took the blow of the combined hits of Spider teen and the boulder who'd regrouped and taken advantage of Kiba's mistake. Shino grunted in pain and was forced back several feet but did not fall.

Kiba and Naruto scrambled to their feet while this took place and stood beside Shino. Two much larger teens against the three preteens out of which only Naruto held any real experience in fighting. Shino held his arm and winced in pain but quickly stifled the movement and forced his arm to the side so the two teens wouldn't notice, but Naruto did. Kiba noticed Naruto steal one more glance at them as if still unbelieving of their presence but, scarily enough, a sudden glint entered his eyes and the blond moved forward. Naruto moved his body between the teens and preteens. The sapphire blue of his eyes turned to ice and a sudden calm that wasn't there before caused both teens to flinch. Blood began to trickle from behind Naruto's goggles and down the side of his nose, the red liquid contrasting in a frightful way with ice blue. Kiba and Shino did not see this though and just stared at his back, taken back by the fierce and unexpected protective aura that the blond suddenly showed. "You two should get out of here," Naruto whispered to them, "it's not your fight and I can't pay you back for your help."

Shino straightened a little and his fingers popped as the tall seventh grader flexed his fingers. Kiba knew immediately what it meant and smirked. Years of being beside the bug collector told him exactly what it meant; he performed the same movement right before every soccer game. The enemy was going down. Hard. "Uzumaki, we will not be leaving you to fight alone." Shino stated, leaving no room for disagreement. "Hell yeah!" Kiba shouted.

Funny, how these things work out in the end. The bell rang, the sound of lunch ending and classes beginning. Students suddenly swarmed the hall. Spider teen and the boulder sent the three a glare before disappearing down the hall. Kiba stood there, unsure whether to be relieved or irritated as hell at the sudden lack of a fight. His adrenaline still rushed through his veins demanding him to do something, but the need was no longer there. "Thanks for your help." Naruto's voice yelled over the crowd. Kiba and Shino turned towards Naruto only to find that he was no longer there but lost in the crowd.

* * *

Naruto allowed the dango to move from cheek to cheek before swallowing it. The delicious hot food filled him up quickly and he couldn't be more relieved. He'd been angry when Kidoumaru and Jiroubou stopped him from seeing Anko yesterday. The said woman practically suffocated him when she saw him and asked how he was _at least_ fifteen times in the first few minutes together. It greatly surprised him that she would be so worried about him. He'd been gone almost all last week but Naruto didn't think that being missing from school for a few days would warrant that kind of reaction. She'd given him a one handed hug, arm across his shoulders. Truthfully it hurt some of his still-healing wounds but he refrained from mentioning it. When he assured her that he was indeed fine Anko gave him a strange look, one that suggested that she knew he was lying. Naruto shrugged it off though since she didn't question him any further.

In fact, she went incredibly silent and began to quietly set up the shougi board. The sun, this Tuesday afternoon, stood high in the sky with no clouds to block the ray's path. "Hey Naruto?" Anko asked quietly. Naruto peered at her curiously, wondering if the earth suddenly decided to stop spinning just to listen to the miracle of a soft-spoken Anko. "You know squirt, when I was your age I had a guardian." Naruto stiffened immediately, not liking the direction she was heading.

"He was a friend of the family before my parents died and my hero. You see, he saved my life when I was a kid, rescued me from drowning. My parents loved to go out boating, nearly every weekend, and sometimes he would come with us. Ever since then I looked up to him and thought he was the coolest adult in the world." Anko moved her knight closer to his king that he responded to by moving his queen between the two. "When my parents died in a boat accident he took me in." Anko moved in and took out one of Naruto's pawns, leaving her queen open to steal. "For a while everything was fine. He helped me get over their deaths and even taught me quite a lot of odd and end things that I still use today. But… it changed somewhere along the way." Naruto, hands shaking slightly, took her queen but Anko quickly captured one of his rook's. "He started to do little things that I really didn't like, things that were… inappropriate." Anko looked at Naruto and saw a flinch.

Anko moved closer to the king. "I met your guardian Naruto." Naruto's hand stilled as it reached to move a pawn, it twitched before slowly moving the piece forward. "Oh." Anko took Naruto's knight, the last defense. "I know that he's done something. Whatever it is, I don't care what, you can tell me." Anko said gently. "I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said softly, not moving any of his pieces, just staring at the board. "Orochimaru, my guardian, he did a lot of stuff to me that I would rather take to my grave." Anko said quietly. "So many times I just wanted to die. I was ashamed, hurt, confused but most of all I felt betrayed." Naruto felt his hands begin to shake badly as he finally moved his piece, barely aware of the move he made. "Check mate," Anko said softly. Naruto felt numb as she looked him in the eyes. "Naruto… please, tell me what's going on."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch but neither moved. Naruto turned his head away and stared at the opposite wall. Hachibi's voice snaked its way into his mind, the threat still fresh and looming. _"How many innocent bystanders when you decided to run away in Germany, how many poor, innocent police officers did we have to kill because you couldn't keep your mouth shut in Spain."_ Naruto forced a smile on his face and turned back to Anko. "You don't have to worry about me, Sigui hasn't done anything." Anko frowned at him but he turned away from her and slid off of her desk, the spot that became his when their lunches started. He looked back at her sad eyes and flinched. "Thanks though, it means a lot to me," Naruto said with another forced grin. As he made it to the door he felt her hand close around his wrist. Startled he barely stopped himself from automatically ripping his arm from her. "Here," Anko whispered as she slipped a piece of paper into his hands, "if you ever need a place to go don't hesitate to come to mine, O.K?" Naruto stayed still for a moment, he didn't turn to look at her but nodded. Anko let go of the blond's wrist and watched as the one she'd come to think of a little brother disappeared down the hall.

Naruto hoped beyond hope that Anko would not try to get information out of him again like that. If she did he would be forced to give her the same treatment that he'd been giving Iruka. Just the thought caused him to sink deeper into depression. He loved talking to Iruka and the lunches he had with Anko. The both of them gave him so much happiness, more than he could ever express in words. He thought back to Shino and Kiba. The strange encounter still confused the hell out of him. How does someone suddenly just decide to help someone who they hated? Guiltily he remembered leaving them as soon as possible, afraid that they'd ask him for something in return for their help. He hadn't even looked in their direction through first period, adamantly avoided Kiba in second and down right skipped third period gym where Shino was.

* * *

He sighed heavily. _'Life,'_ he thought with a groan, _'thinks it's hilarious to pick on me. It's the only explanation." _If Naruto paid attention the next moment _might_ not have been so painful for him. If he'd paid attention he _might_ have been able to catch the girl in his arms instead of his head. The sound of something tearing hit Naruto's ears, quickly followed by a terrified scream. "Waaahh-ahaaaaaaa!" A body collided with him and sent them both harshly to the ground, his head smacked against the tile, the body above him knocking the wind from him as whoever it was landed on his stomach. Naruto gasped for breath and closed his eyes to stop the spinning. He put his hand over his mouth as he felt the extreme urge to throw up all the dango he'd just eaten but thankfully, after a few seconds, the feeling went away.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry N-Naruto!" He heard the voice say. As the weight against his stomach finally dissipated Naruto took small wonderfully sweet breaths. After what felt like an eternity his breaths became full and even. Naruto opened is eyes to a very blurry world. "I'm s-so sorry I… are y-you O.K?" the voice asked. Naruto forced himself to sit up and stare blearily at the girl, at least he hoped that the soft girlish voice belonged to a girl. Slowly the black and white blur cleared to reveal Hinata holding a torn soccer banner in her hands and with both legs spread out underneath her. Hinata Hyuuga; Shino and Kiba's volunteer teammate and close friend. _'That's just… terrific.' _Naruto gently touched the new rather large, painful bump on his head and mentally groaned as his bandaged wounds flared in irritation. "I'm alright," Naruto said with a big cheesy smile that he was well known for.

Naruto caught sight of the ladder and the other half of the banner. It was pretty high up there and she must have been all the way up to get the banner there. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned, falling from that height would leave any one shaky and if he hadn't happened to be under her she could very well have broken her neck. Hinata nodded shakily and gave him a small smile. Naruto didn't want to admit it but he didn't think he'd be able to walk for several minutes. The room still felt dizzy to him and one hell of a headache now attacked his skull so when Hinata stood up and offered him a hand he took it. She was surprisingly strong for such a small girl. Of course, if his pride would allow him to admit such a fact, Naruto WAS at least two inches shorter than her and more than likely skinnier than her so the fact that she so easily lifted him up shouldn't really have surprised him.

"I'm really sorry about that Naruto," Hinata apologized again, her eyes trained on the ground. Naruto smiled, this time a small smile that was much more genuine than his big cheesy is the girl he imagined talking to when he saw her in Gai's class. "It's alright, I've got a hard head," Naruto said reassuringly. _'That feels like it's going to split in two any second now.'_ Naruto internally groaned again. Hinata laughed lightly at him and he couldn't help it when his small smile grew a little bigger. "What's the banner for anyway?" Naruto asked. Startled, Hinata looked down at the ripped banner in her hands and then drooped in defeat. "It was supposed to be a sort of advertisement for the big game next Friday." Hinata said in frustration. "The soccer team is hanging them up all over the school." Hinata sighed and set the large and highly decorated paper on the ground. "I suppose I'll just have to make another one," Hinata said while wearily eyeing the, in her opinion, evil paper.

Naruto picked it up and looked closer. The words were big and bold though not very even at all. A badly drawn soccer ball sat behind the words and a grassy field stretched across the bottom. "You know…" Naruto began, "I could make you another banner if you gave me the big paper for it." Naruto looked at Hinata waiting for her answer. Now that he suggested it, it sounded like a lot of fun. Ideas popped before his eyes and he couldn't help but get excited about it. His sketchbook was filled to the brim and he couldn't afford another one so he'd been working with computer paper he stole from the media center the last few weeks and just been stuffing it in his sketchbook when he was done. This paper was meant to be drawn on, his fingers itched to trace a pencil against it.

Hinata's face lit up immediately and Naruto couldn't help but cheer privately to himself. "You would really do that for me?!" Hinata asked. "Sure! I love to draw." Naruto said happily. Hinata sagged in relief before a conspirator-like glint entered her eyes and she leaned forward as if to tell a horrible secret. "Good, because I can't stand it," she whispered. Naruto placed a hand over his heart, a mock hurt look appearing on his face. "You DON'T like to draw!? My poor soul can't bear to listen to your treacherous words." Hinata giggled at his antics and smiled brightly at him. "I really appreciate this Naruto," Hinata said warmly. Hinata walked to the opposite side of the hall where her large bag lay with large poster sized paper sticking out of the top, previously unnoticed by Naruto, and dug through the bag. A surprised look passed over her face before an irritated sigh escaped. She pulled out the poster-sized paper instead and walked back over to him. "Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Hmm?" Hinata pulled the large posters in front of her. "Would you mind making some posters instead of a big banner? I'm afraid I'm out of banner paper." Naruto couldn't help but smile. That would be even better for what he had in mind.

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"You're troublesome."

"Shut up Dad."

Shikaku Nara shook his head as he handed a pair of crutches to his son. Shikamaru glared at him in annoyance as he accepted them and shoved one under each arm. A large cast encircled his leg with a single name written largely across it. _**Chouji**_. The said writer walked beside his best friend, munching on a bag of barbeque chips and laughing at the exasperated look on Shikaku's face. "How could you not notice that you were riding your bike towards the park's staircase?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru sighed as Chouji busted out laughing. "He wasn't paying attention at all! Didn't even hear me when I yelled at him to stop." Chouji explained. " 'Brought near had a heart attack when I saw him fly down those stairs. You should 'ave seen his face though. I've never in my life seen Shika change expressions so fast!" Chouji finished with a fit of laughter.

Shikamaru's head dropped in defeat as his father burst out in laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. _"…continued to escalate without either side willing to give any in the negotiations." _Shikamaru looked up at the television as a news-anchor woman continued her report on the war between Korea and Italy. _"It's unsure at this time but there has been talk at the last negotiation of new alliances soon to be created among the countries of Europe and Asia." _Shikaku followed the trail of his son's eyes until they stopped on the television screen. Shikaku clapped his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over the predictions of the news Shika. That war has been going on for quite a while and only something huge would escalate it in any way. There's no way that Europe and Asia will enter war." Shikamaru just nodded and frowned.

* * *

Wednesday morning Hinata waited excitedly in the library for Naruto to arrive. While she refused to look at the sketchbook it didn't keep the others from talking about how good Naruto was. Kiba himself adamantly complained about how silly it was for the blond to hide something like that. Hinata looked up when she heard the tell tale sign of the library door opening, the silly little bell connected to the top jingling as the glass door swung. Naruto walked in, a nervous look on his face and the posters in hand. Hinata waved him over and he smiled in relief. Naruto adjusted his bag over his shoulder and quickly crossed the library to join her at one of the corner tables where she sat.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said happily, "I wasn't' sure you'd actually come." Hinata stared at him confused. "Why wouldn't I come?" Hinata asked. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Well… I'm not exactly the most popular guy in school, it's probably embarrassing for you to be seen with me so… I thought you might have changed your mind and just did it yourself or got someone else to do it instead of me…" Naruto's voice steadily got lower with every word until he drifted off and shrugged. Hinata felt horrible all of a sudden. That just wasn't right. He thought she would ditch him after all the hard work he'd done _for_ her without any hesitation at all? She felt sick to her stomach. "Naruto… I would never do that." Hinata said sternly. Naruto smiled at her, a small weary smile that spoke of his disbelief and mistrust of her. That hurt.

Naruto hesitantly pulled out the first of the posters and turned it around. Hinata lost her breath in awe. Beautiful cursive letters sat at the top in a silver that almost glowed. Four figures sat beneath them and Hinata would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered. Ino and Sakura stood back to back, each with a foot on the ball. They were the perfect symmetry with Ino's right arm stretched downward in a way that suggested her eagerness to kick the ball beneath her and Sakura's left arm shot up behind her in a bout of excitement. Together their body's formed a giant T, an obvious allusion to the schools Tiger mascot since both girls wore orange and black despite the fact that the uniforms were blue and black. Tenten and herself stood on either side of the poster in uniform with one foot behind them in a position to strike an invisible ball. In the place of the ball the date of the game sat, in the same silvery cursive but bolder. Similar to hers there was a grassy background but his actually _looked _like grass instead of green sticks.

Hinata stood there in shocked silence, simply blown away by the realistic nature of it. If she copied the position it would look like her mirror image. Naruto seemed to have taken her silence a different way though. The poster disappeared from her view and forced her to look back at Naruto who sported a rather large blush across his cheeks. "If you don't like it I can try again," Naruto said hurriedly as he put the poster on the table face down, "or I guess you could get someone bett…" "No!" Hinata yelled out before covering her mouth in shock as several people in the library glared at her. Hinata took a gulp of air and tried again. "I mean, I think they're amazing," Hinata said sternly. Naruto looked at her disbelievingly for a long moment. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "Very." Hinata confirmed.

The smile that captured his face shown so brightly and proud that Hinata found she wanted to see it a lot more. Compared to it, all of the smiles she'd ever seen him give in the classroom seemed dismal and dark. Naruto pulled out the second poster with much more excitement than the first, all hesitation gone. "The first one was the one with all the girl's of the soccer team in it," Naruto explained to her, "this one has the captain and co-captain in it." Hinata once more found herself startled by Naruto's skill. It was a close up of Shikamaru and Sasuke, Shikamaru, the co-captain and strategist of the team, sat crouched on the ground in his famous thinking pose. Sasuke, the captain of the team, leaned casually against Shikamaru's back while peering over his shoulder straight into Hinata's eyes. A fierce look framed both boy's faces. Half soccer balls framed the poster in the schools colors.

The picture disappeared to be replaced by the final one. Chouji, the team's goalie, stood in the center with the net behind him, holding a soccer ball above his head. At each corner of the poster sat a close up of the faces of the rest of the team: Lee, Neji, Shino and Kiba. Their four faces captured in the light of a negative photo. Hinata traced her fingers over their faces and couldn't help but marvel at them. They were perfect. "How in the world…?" Hinata trailed off and looked up at Naruto. "These posters are amazing Naruto!" Hinata said excitedly. She blushed as she once more found herself the center of many glares. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a large blush on his face.

"I'll make sure that you get all the credit when I hang these up." Hinata said happily as she once more stared dreamily at the posters. She didn't notice Naruto stiffen beside her. "Actually," Naruto began, "I'd rather if you didn't tell anyone I'm the one who made them." Startled, Hinata looked up to see that weary look enter his eyes again. "But… these pictures are wonderful. Why wouldn't you want any one to know you did them?" Hinata asked. Much to Hinata's surprise Naruto grimaced. "I just don't think it's a good idea. Please don't tell anyone, not even your team." Naruto pleaded. "Naruto, I can't take the credit for this! You put so much work into them." Hinata said. Hinata watched Naruto bite his lip in thought, hands in pockets and face tilted upward. "Then just say that you know someone who did them for you. It's the truth and it doesn't give away who did it." Naruto said. Hinata stared hard at the floor, thoughts a jumble in her mind. How Naruto tried so hard to hide his sketchbook for some reason. The night of Halloween when he slammed the door in their faces because of the man yelling at him to close it. How Naruto seemed so excited when he offered to help. The weary smile of distrust. Almost as if he wanted to be open but couldn't. Hinata looked strait into his dark blue ocean eyes and caved. "All right. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

* * *

"HINATAAAAAAAAAA," Ino whined for the twentieth time that day, "You have to tell me who did it! They're frickin awesome!" Hinata sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. "Ino," Hinata said slightly more sternly than the last 19 times before, "I. AM. NOT. TELLING. YOU. ANY. THING." Sakura moved in closer, big green eyes widening and lip sticking out ever so slightly. "But why not? We won't say anything. Right girls?" Sakura asked innocently. Tenten and Ino nodded vigorously.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Come on…"

"No."

"Just a little hin…"

"No."

"Meanie!"

"Still a no."

"Damn."

The soccer team gathered around Gai, a collective irritated sigh directed toward a slightly guilty looking Shikamaru. Gai shook his head and looked up at the sky. "I am sorry to say that if we do not find a replacement for our Shikamaru we will be forced to forfeit the match next Friday." The glares intensified to out right death stares. Shikamaru shrunk a bit while Chouji patted him on the back in sympathy. "So all we need is a replacement for one game right?" Tenten asked. Gai nodded. "Well, why don't we just ask around? I'm sure that there's other people at our school who can play. Even if they can't we just need someone so were not disqualified, they can stand in the field for all we care." All around the others were nodding in agreement. Gai shook his head at them though. "The Grass is a strong team. All teams who have made it this far are strong and it would be a mistake to underestimate them. Even one bad player would give Grass a large advantage. I suppose if it came down to it we could recruit someone who will just stand there but I want all of you to look for a good player."

Hinata looked around her at the grim looks on her teammates faces as a small thread of enlightenment overtook her. _Hinata watched amazed as the boy's small frame moved smoothly down the alley with the ball dancing along with him before the boy once more kicked it into the air… Quickly his feet shifted into a ready position and with his other leg he swung into a well-aimed kick, the ball shot forward and smashed heavily into the tilted trashcan with a deafening CLUNK!_ Hinata raised her hand high surprising everyone there. Gai stared at her for a moment and nodded in her direction, "Yes, Hinata?" Hinata cleared her throat. "I think we should get Naruto to be our replacement player." It started as a small chuckle that spread from one side of the group to the other, then it grew louder until everyone but Chouji, Shino and Hinata were laughing.

"I'm sorry Hinata but have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "I'm not trying to be mean but Sasuke's right. Not only is he large but he's clumsy." Sakura said. Chouji glared harshly in Sakura's direction. "And what's wrong with being large?" Chouji asked quietly. Startled Sakura tried to back track. "I didn't mean that Chouji I just mean he's a walking disaster. He stumbles, falls, and crashes into things all the time." Kiba nodded in agreement. "Naruto is a nice person but he barely goes a day without knocking into someone." Ino wiped away a few tears from the corner of her eyes as the last of her chuckles died away. "He's a complete idiot. I bet his grades aren't even good enough to get on the team, even as a back up player." Everyone turned as Shino sighed heavily. "While I do not approve of writing him off so quickly I must admit that he's skipped every Gym class I've ever had with him. The chances of him being in good enough shape to aide us in our game is fairly slim." Shino said. "Sorry Hinata," The final twist of the knife came from someone Hinata would never have expected. Tenten spoke softly, "That kid, Naruto, is soooo short. The Grass team consists largely of eighth graders much taller, and in some cases, just plain larger than our players. We need someone who can at least try to go toe to toe with them or we'll be crushed. He'd be run over by the Grass in minutes."

"I've seen Naruto play soccer before though," Hinata insisted, "he's really good." She felt herself grow more depressed at the disbelieving looks on their faces. Naruto's face appeared in her mind. The uncertainty there when he first showed her his work, how he expected her to have ditched him or to hate what he'd done. She knew with certainty that Naruto, given the chance, would blow them all away. "Come on, please? Just give him an opportunity to show you what he can do. If you don't think he's good enough well find someone else." Hinata said. Gai gave her a long calculating look before nodding his head. "Every student deserves a chance and I believe that this Naruto will do better than what you all believe." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"_Uzumaki Naruto eh?"_ Shikamaru stared up at his ceiling, mind whirling with thoughts and images. Naruto's too big smile came into view followed by an unsure and nervous person at McDonalds. The first was the idiot he'd been going to school with the last two and a half years, the latter someone he didn't know or was even sure he wanted to know. Then there was the person who the rumors talked about. Dangerous. Psychotic. A monster. The question was which of these three people was the real Uzumaki Naruto… if any. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Shikamaru sat up and limped to his closet where he dug deep into a box and pulled out two books. His fingers traced the words and he smiled. They were his Yearbooks from the fifth and sixth grade.

He lifted the fifth Yearbook up first, the soft glazed sheets riffling through his fingers easily. As he neared the U's he slowed down and read through the names carefully. Two times. Three times. In the fourth he simply stared, confusion written in his eyes. Uzumaki Naruto was not there. Even if he'd missed having his photo taken his name would have been listed. Shikamaru closed it and grabbed the sixth grade yearbook. Quickly he flipped it open and leafed through the pages until the U's appeared in his vision. "Ulysses, Unslan, Uumi… No Uzumaki." Shikamaru whispered to himself. He spent the next hour there, studiously checking every page of both books but found no traces of the class clown. Not in the individual photos, not in the class pictures, not in a single random background or even his name to show he existed. "Now I'm curious," Shikamaru mumbled.

* * *

"Did you see the soccer posters?"

"Yeah, there incredible!"

"How'd they do it?"

"The soccer team's not saying."

Well why not?"

"Don't know."

Naruto kept his eyes on the floor Thursday morning as he forced his way through the hallways to Home Room Health, a blush permanently etched onto his face. He'd been hearing similar conversations since he arrived on campus and a warm burst of pride filled him to the core. Not since Yugito, who'd taught him the basics of sketching, had any one had anything good to say about his work. A small smile touched his lips as he weaved in and out of the students gathered here and there. Some of them glared at him and the occasional person would attempt to shove or push him but today he just couldn't be bothered by the normal displeasure that his presence caused because without them knowing it they were approving of him. In a small way they liked him, just a little. Well his art at least. That was enough.

Naruto walked into Iruka's classroom, a large grin on his face and a jitter of excitement in his walk. His grin faltered a little at the reaction his entrance caused though. Several people suddenly became silent and stared in his direction. _'Did Hinata tell them?'_ Naruto thought in a panic. He quickly fixed his grin back in place, much wider this time and forced his body to move faster as he headed toward his seat in the back. Too late. They headed him off. Kiba sat on top of his desk while the rest surrounded him, eight sets of eyes fixed on his person, each analyzing him. _'God damn it she told them.'_ Naruto thought wildly. He couldn't be involved in school activities, it was part of the deal he'd made with Kyuubi. If any of the bijuu found out… _'I got ta get out of here!'_ Sasuke cleared his throat to get the blondes attention. _'I'll tell Sigui they made a mistake!'_ "Naruto," Sasuke began. _'I'll say that Hinata lied.'_ "We want you to try out for the soccer team," Sasuke finished. _'I'll say that…"_

"Huh?" Came Naruto's eloquent reply. _'Where the fuck did that come from?'_ Naruto asked himself, dumbfounded. At Naruto's blank look Sasuke sighed and pointed toward Shikamaru who Naruto could now see sat on a desk, arms crossed and leg in a thick cast covered with names. "Only until Shika can walk again." Sakura explained further. "We need someone who can play well and heard that you're a decent player." _'Who the hell could have told them that?'_ Naruto thought in bewilderment. He'd never played with his soccer ball outside his alley in the middle of the night. Never in all the times he'd done so had he ever so much as seen a single soul come across him. _'I have to admit I'm a little creeped out that they know something like that.' _Outside his inner discussion, where the eight pairs of eyes watched, Naruto caught himself nodding as if agreeing with this inner conclusion and forced himself to stop.

"You guys really can't be that desperate for soccer candidates that you would even consider asking me?" Naruto asked with just a hint of sarcasm. Sasuke eyes narrowed but it was Shikamaru who answered. "There's a reason why the team consisted of sixth graders and seventh graders instead of eighth graders last year Naruto. The eighth grade soccer team sucked, to put it bluntly, and they needed better players. They were desperate enough to get sixth graders so if we want to get a good enough player by next Friday there's no point in checking the higher grades and the likelihood of finding ANOTHER good sixth grader after our batch last year is unlikely. Meaning its either you or go through the trouble of try outs with sixth graders that may or may not yield results." Shikamaru said evenly. Normally Naruto wouldn't be so irritated but they'd come up to him when he'd been in a rare moment of happiness with a needle of reminder of who he was. "Surprise, surprise the dead last is your absolute last resort. Ironic. Sorry, but you'll just have to look through the sixth graders." Naruto said mockingly. Naruto made to move but Sasuke threw his arm up to block his path.

"What's your problem? We're asking you to play on the soccer team, you should be happy we even considered you." Sasuke said angrily, Naruto wearily watched as the Uchiha's fingers twitched, as if tempted to shove him, but held back by some iron chains. Naruto felt a small thrill of panic from before swell into his chest but for a different reason. They were too close. For a moment everything, the figures in front of him and the wooden desks, morphed and then faded into four walls of darkness. He felt a sudden cold grip him as his prison cell surrounded him once more. Naruto screwed his eyes shut and took deep even breaths as Sasuke's voice continued to pound against him, except it was replaced by the strong terrifying voice of Kyuubi instead. Naruto forced his eyes open and saw them. The eyes that were almost red, smile small but wicked and hands closing in on him. Naruto stared back angrily, defiantly.

Sasuke could no longer take it. He had thought when the blond refused to spend the night at his home that it was because of what he'd done to Naruto in the past, but after hearing what Kiba and Shino did for him in the hall the other day it was obvious; Naruto thought he was better than everyone else. The way that Naruto absolutely refused and fought against them from seeing his silly sketchbook, how he acts as if life is a joke in class and hates working with partners on projects. How Naruto refused to use Sasuke's money at McDonalds to get a meal. How Naruto acted as if sitting with them was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. "To get on the soccer team you have to earn good grades, be at school every day and work hard. The fact that we asked a clumsy soon-to-be dropout loser like you to play in our final game before Christmas is something that should never have happened." Sasuke snarled before turning around and stomping away to his seat.

He was followed by Ino and Sakura who gave him a disappointed glance with a hint of anger there, with a shake of his head Chouji left along with Shikamaru whose own stare held a strangely curious glint to it, and finally without a word Kiba and Shino glanced at each other before moving away. Only Hinata stood there, hands folded and staring at the floor. "Naruto… please, we really need the help." She begged softly so the others couldn't hear. Naruto, whose eyes angrily followed the others, slowly turned towards her. The blonde fiercely shook his head, he blinked several times and with it his anger seemed to drain from him. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and Hinata noticed with some confusion and concern that his entire frame shook. Finally he noticed her presence and attempted a weak smile. "Sorry," Naruto said but she didn't think that the apology was meant for his turn down of their offer. Hinata watched his eyes glaze over before the goggles bobbed forward and cast them into shadow. "Sorry Hinata… I can't." The bell rang. Iruka cleared his throat for all to quiet down. Hinata took her seat, Naruto his. A lecture continued from yesterday on how the heart functions. Hinata stole a glance at Naruto to see him leaning back in his chair, eyes focused on the ceiling. Iruka yelled at him to pay attention, but the troublemaker of Community Academy never once moved his eyes in any direction but above.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake felt his eye twitch. It started as the smallest fleck of muscle movement and as the morning wore on it developed into a full eye spasm. They'd arrived at the hospital two hours ago and to his utmost irritation been informed by Shizune, the nurse they'd previously worked under, that several ambulance vehicles pulled in with victims that required her attention. So he'd been forced to wait with the three preteens for her return. Now, under normal circumstances he greatly enjoyed his rather odd bunch of brats. Sasuke turned out not to be as emo as he'd first expected, much more open and while a bit too serious at points did possess the ability to laugh. Sakura, or Pinky as he'd dubbed her in his mind, not so much an annoyance as he'd pegged her. She could even be considered a good conversationalist if the Uchiha was no where in the facility. Thankfully it appeared that Naruto's hobby, '_to see how much I can annoy people,'_ was indeed a joke. The boy was lighthearted and bright even if a bit distant. His research into the boy's 'condition' that the Chef at the homeless shelter spoke of turned up with no results. He held a suspicion that while the condition was real Naruto had never gone to a hospital of any kind for it. That brought up many questions, none of which the principle was willing to look into. Kakashi pulled in a favor with a good friend of his, Uchiha Obito in the police force, to dig up some information but until the man got back to him there was little he could do.

At the moment a thick air surrounded his group. An uncomfortable air that at random intervals filled itself with insults thrown back and forth with Pinky and Not so Emo on the attack and Blonde's vicious retaliations. Of course when Pinky would insult Blonde he would just ignore her, which seemed to anger the strawberry blonde more than anything else in the world. Whatever happened between the three of them he was not in any sense of the word curious about it. He had a feeling the answer would just give him a bigger headache. Two hours of constant bickering and there seemed to be no end in sight. Kakashi contemplated whether he should throw them in a cage and sell tickets or commit mass murder if they didn't kill each other soon. The current phase in motion was Naruto and Sasuke on opposite walls, intent at glaring the other to death with poisonous stares.

Kakashi sighed in relief as Shizune hurriedly walked up to him. She peered around once, kind brown orbs analyzing all their faces before settling on Kakashi's with a sympathetic smile. "Here's their assignments, I'm sorry for the delay, a group of young men thought it would be fun to drive fast while their buddies stood on top of their cars." Kakashi flinched and nodded his head in understanding. _'Teenagers are by far the stupidest creatures on the planet.'_ Kakashi thought tiredly. _'Speaking of which…'_ "Alright Sasuke, Sakura here are your assignments!" Kakashi eye grinned at them and handed them each a folder. They took them without comment and with a final glare from each of them to the blonde, who's narrowed eyes peered at the floor, left the hall. Naruto held out his hand to him, expecting the silver haired man to hand over the final file that lay in is hands. When no such action occurred Naruto looked up in confusion at the man.

"Naruto, I wanted to speak with you alone before you head out for your assignments," Kakashi said as way of explanation. To the man's surprise blue eyes narrowed even further and tanned arms crossed in clear aggravation. As the Blonde followed him back to the seats Kakashi heard the boy mumbling to himself. "It's official. The big man created my life to be his own personal entertainment didn't he? I bet he's up there right now looking at a list and saying 'let's see who hasn't fucked with Naruto this week shall we?' Fucking cock-sucking basterd." Kakashi, being the mature adult that he was, decided it was best to ignore the boy. He would merely write down the witty monologue of his student to have a good long laugh later…

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about something that happened a few weeks ago, at the homeless shelter." Kakashi began casually. Naruto blinked several times at him before slowly nodding, that weary look that Kakashi had become accustomed to adorning his face. "You see I heard something rather interesting from one of the men there, the chef…" Kakashi paused trying to remember the name of the man. "Teichu." Naruto supplied. "Yes that's right. He told me how you often help pass out food in the shelter each weekend." Kakashi said cheerily. Naruto looked away, down the hall at seemingly nothing. "It's only a few blocks from my house and I've really got nothing better to do. Plus the people there are nice." Kakashi chuckled warmly. "Relax Naruto. I wasn't accusing you of anything, in fact I think it's rather admirable of you for doing so. There was actually something else though, that Teichu mentioned to me." Kakashi said evenly. And still Naruto wouldn't look at him, as if something horrible would happen if he let his teacher see his face.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked with a cheery but cautious voice. "He told me why it is that all the people lined up single file for you." Kakashi said softly, eyes carefully watching for a reaction. He didn't need to try too hard, the twelve year old stiffened and hands tightened in the folds of his baggy pants. "And what did he say exactly," Naruto asked hesitantly. "To sum it up, that you're a severe claustrophobic of spaces and people." Kakashi said gently. Naruto's hand's tightened further around the large raggedy cloth of his pants before easing up a bit and finally falling to his sides. "Oh," Naruto said simply, almost indifferently. "So why the hell would something like that be any of your business?" Naruto asked calmly, eyes burning a hole into the wall across from him. Kakashi flinched a bit but the reaction wasn't fully unexpected. He'd noticed that any time anything personal came up the boy got defensive. Of course the boy also didn't realize that Kakashi had been looking for confirmation from the source itself and gotten it.

"Your file says that you don't do too well in school, that you're a troublemaker." Kakashi stated softly. "I also happen to know that you've got quite large classes. A lot of people around that would make it very difficult for you. Sever claustrophobics panic when they're closed in, randomly getting up and walking out of class for fresh air, suddenly standing up with no warnings with shouts when they feel trapped, speaking louder than normal when spoken too, a little aggressive when surrounded by too many people. It would be easy to interpret such actions in other ways right? Perhaps skipping, interrupting class frequently, being obnoxious or argumentative?" A large blush covered Naruto's cheeks and while he continued to stare at the wall in front of him it wasn't nearly as harsh as before. "You cover it quite well by acting like a jokester in class don't you?" Kakashi added. Naruto continued to say nothing as the clock in the background gave an irritating tock. "Nothing in your file says anything about such a condition and I wanted to ask you why that was… whether you simply didn't want the school to know, which I don't see any good reason for that, or that you have never even been to the hospital for it. Either way I think I should speak with your guardian." Kakashi said, purposefully keeping his voice lighthearted.

At the last part Naruto's head jerked up and the boy finally turned to Kakashi with eye's so cold the man felt his heart skip a beat in his chest from the surprise. "Just for your information I have been to a Doctor for it and I do take medicine for my 'condition' as you called it. You don't need to see my guardian because I'm the one who insisted that no one be told because I don't want everyone looking at me like some fucking charity case." Naruto snarled as he stood up and ripped his folder from Kakashi's hands. The blonde stormed away from the silver haired man without a single glance back. Kakashi leaned his head against the wall behind him and sighed. _'Note to self: Naruto scary when pissed.'_

* * *

Little eyes peered up at him in fascination. Blue eyes and brown eyes and hazel eyes and green eyes all round and wide with tiny fingers covering small mouths in shock. The pause was dramatic indeed, the climax always demanded such bated breath. "The rag witch never noticed though…" Naruto whispered breathily down to them. The hope, the turning point for the hero that revealed itself just before destruction. "You see," Naruto said raising a finger and placing it on his lips as if he spoke of forbidden secrets, "a single, tiny piece of the stone survived!" All the little mouths gasped in excitement. "As the evil witch cackled the little boy, Rei, reached for the stone and grasped it in his hands." Naruto's fingers clasped together. "Then with what little strength he still had Rei snuck up behind the witch in her throne and spoke the magic words." Naruto leaned in towards the children, a serious expression on his face. "By light of the world and the strength of my will I strip thee of thy powers and bind thee to this stone!" Naruto shouted out. The children jumped back, eyes wide in awe. "The terrible rag witch screamed as the threads that rapped themselves around her victim unraveled. The sickly black threads seeping into Rei's outstretched hand and into the stone. Never to bother the world again." Naruto finished, his voice loud and powerful.

A girl with chocolate brown eyes and straw colored hair squeezed her doll against her. "But wha abot Rei's big sister, did she get way?" she asked. Naruto grinned down at her and the others who looked at him expectantly. "Yup! She and the brother were celebrated as hero's for ridding the world of the rag witch and then sent back to their family." Naruto said. "Do they ever go back?" A green eyed little boy asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his lips twitching in amusement. "I have no idea. My Mom told it to me when I was little so who knows. Why, one of you might just be their grandkids or something." Naruto said with a wink. The children chattered excitedly for the rest of his shift as care taker.

Once again he'd been dumped by the haggard nurse without any aide at all, but he didn't mind, he actually really liked to watch the children. His mother laughed at him once, saying that she'd never seen any one take being a big brother so seriously. Naruto fingered the fragile bracelet around his wrist, his sister's pain filled screams echoing through his head. He shook himself hard to rid him of them but the damn things just wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto watched the children play and talk with one another and when the game became run away from the rag witch Naruto encountered quite a bit of difficulty with the simple task of breathing he laughed so hard. As they continued on with their game Naruto pulled out his sketch-book with the same excitement that the very children he watched possessed.

In the end the drawing came out quite well, though far more difficult to sketch than he'd first anticipated. Most of the things he'd drawn were images from his memory, transfixed, non-moving. Eventually though he chose to depict the children themselves realistically but the background he drew from what he'd always imagined the real story grounds to look like. The dreary remains of homes in the setting of a beautiful forest. Naruto's smile turned into a slight frown as the frazzled nurse from before walked in with the distinct smell of cigarettes on her person. _'That was an awfully long cigarette brake,'_ Naruto thought in irritation. Naruto hated the smell of cigarettes. Sigui smoked heavily and he'd been burned quite a few times by the rancid things. Naruto placed the computer paper his drawing was etched on into his sketchbook with care and stood up.

Naruto said goodbye to the little tikes before giving them a devious look that they all squealed at. He turned and as he walked past the nurse that abandoned him couldn't help himself to a tiny little lick of payback. Naruto clapped his hand onto the woman's back good-naturedly and whispered in her ear. "You know it's a good thing that you work in a hospital with the habits you carry around. I could smell you from my seat. Have a good day Ma'am." Naruto said the last part out loud so that the little one's could hear him. The nurse scowled at him before going back to the children. Naruto walked away and snickered as he heard the little ones laughing. It would be a while before the nurse discovered the piece of paper on her back. A very realistic picture if he did say so himself. The horns, pitch-fork and goatee she adorned fit her quite well.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura each gave him their own unique death glares. Sasuke's a subtle pinpoint of hatred while Sakura's spoke boldly of promised death. Naruto, to piss them off more than anything else, grinned widely at the two. When the glares intensify Naruto just shrugged cheekily and leaned against the wall. They couldn't and wouldn't bring down his good mood. Kakashi felt himself sweat drop at the groups decidedly hostile attitudes and decided that his decision to wait till NEXT Friday to take his students out to lunch was well placed. However, if they continued to act this coldly towards one another perhaps it would be a good idea to postpone it and spend the day on a particularly grueling assignment to get the somewhat cooperate team he had back. When Shizune came in she smiled warmly at them and thanked them for their help.

As the team moved to leave the hospital Naruto stayed back a bit to speak with Shizune. "Mrs. Shizune?" Naruto asked. Shizune, who'd turned back towards her office paused in her tracks and turned towards Naruto once more. "Yes?" She replied. Naruto blushed a little and scratched his scarred cheek. "I was wondering how the kids I watched last time I was here were doing… I mean if they all recovered and what not?" Shizune beamed down on him which, to be quite honest, freaked him out. A lot. He'd never seen anyone manage to show so much teeth. Well that wasn't completely true. He saw a dog grin that big once… only it wasn't a grin… and its teeth were much pointier than the nurse's in front of him. "Well I'm pretty sure that all of the children you watched fully recovered or, in some cases, their parents. I can look them up on the computer real quick if you'd like?" Shizune said with much more enthusiasm than the situation required. "I'd really like that, thanks." Naruto said.

Shizune moved over to the front desk and quickly maneuvered the mouse across the pad to her destination. With a few clicks the woman found the information, much to Naruto's absolute amazement, and scanned over the information. "Let's see, I can't give you any personal information because of patients rights to privacy but I can say that all the children you watched the last day here checked out in perfect health." Shizune chirped out. Naruto really liked this woman, she radiated a content and happy air that he'd not seen often in his life. For once Naruto's true smile graced his lips. The small, hesitant action and slight blush across his cheeks causing the young nurse to giggle. "Thank you very much, I'm glad they're all well." Naruto said sincerely. "You know," Shizune said conspiriously, "that smile of yours is adorable, much better than that grin you've been wearing all day and the last time I saw you. _That_ almost looks painful."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. He'd never met any one who'd noticed that his grins were indeed forced. He wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that she'd called anything pertaining to him as _adorable._ No one, in all of his life, ever said anything positive about his looks. Period. There was a certain list of names that people used to describe him and none of it pleasant; Whiskered freak, fagot, fat fuck, bastard, bitch, whore, worthless, monster… o.k so the list was really long and consisted of pretty much every insult one could think of. The point of it was that it stunned him a little. Several seconds passed before Naruto's brain began to function again and when it did the rather small blush sky-rocketed to the shade of a tomato. "Um thank you?" Naruto half said half asked, as if he expected her to retract it at any moment. Shizune noticed this with a bit of a frown but found herself incapable of asking any questions before the straw haired preteen quickly turned tail and left.

When Kakashi pulled his car into the lot of the school Sasuke and Sakura quickly said goodbye to the Cyclopes of a man and disappeared with a final sneer in Naruto's direction. Kakashi watched as Naruto headed toward the buses, just like every other Friday. Tryouts for the team Thursday afternoon turned out to be a disaster and though neither of them thought Naruto could be competent in soccer the thought of being forced to forfeit angered the both of them beyond reason. Gai declared that another tryout would be held on Wednesday of next week but that left them with only two days to practice with any new teammate they _might_ get. So to say that the soccer team as a whole were slightly irritated would be to say that Hitler was only slightly homicidal.

Naruto knew all this, so when Neji Hyuuga angrily strided over to him, he stood at the edge of the paved walkway calmly, waiting for the taller boy to do whatever he planned on doing. He'd thought that eventually someone would do this, though to be truthful he'd imagined it would be one of the witnesses of the argument yesterday, not actually someone from the team. After the argument yesterday he'd somehow once more been pushed to the forefront of everyone's minds and ire. Normally they all just ignored him but apparently everyone hated the fact that the dead last had been offered a spot and hated it even more that he'd declined. So Naruto determinedly stood still as the long-haired Hyuuga stopped in front of him with a snarl on his face. Better to just face him now then later. Pushing things off till later did nothing but make the eventual confrontation that much worse.

"What do I owe a visit from one so high as yourself?" Naruto asked mockingly. Pissing off someone who was already pissed at you wasn't the most intelligent thing in the world but Naruto figured that if he was gonna get hurt he'd at least get some pay back before hand. "You think you're real funny, don't you Uzumaki?" Neji hissed out. Naruto looked at his fingernails in fake concentration and pretended to flick a piece of dirt out from underneath them at Neji. "Hm, let's see," Naruto mumbled to himself just loud enough for Neji to hear him, "I make people laugh all the time, I have a tendency to disrupt class and oh, yeah I believe I'm already attracting a crowd for my wonderful performance." Naruto said, indicating the people peering at them from all around. "So yes. I do believe I'm funny." Naruto concluded with a shake of his head. Neji stood there, fists shaking in rage. Naruto stood there, mentally preparing himself for the hit that the older boy would surely give him in a few moments. It never came though.

"Uzumaki, you are nothing but a worthless piece of filth who will never go anywhere in life. You threw away a great opportunity, but more than that you insulted my cousin with your behavior. She's the one who so adamantly insisted we offer the chance to you and you threw it away as if it was nothing." Neji said, his voice shaking in anger. _'Hinata did that for me?' _Naruto thought saddened. What resistance Naruto felt against Neji fell away at that. What could he do though? Several things would happen if he tried to go to the game. One would be that Nibi would be only too happy to use the bracelet against him. Then he'd be sent back to detainment, locked in a room and not allowed to venture out for anything. He couldn't risk that for some silly little soccer game. Hinata though… No one ever did things like that for him. Never. _"These posters are amazing Naruto!" _Hinata really, truly liked his work. She believed in him. He desperately wanted to go to the game now. Wanted to show them that he was worth what Hinata had done for him. Sigui. If Sigui found out about it after the last stunt he'd pulled… Naruto knew without a doubt that he'd be beaten worse than the last time. He probably wouldn't be able to go back to school for several weeks. He… couldn't do it.

He'd only recently healed and his leg still pained him a great deal. He didn't want to feel any more pain, he just wanted to get by and try to escape. He wanted to sink into the earth and let the world continue without him. Most of all though he didn't want to be involved with these people any more, with the soccer team. It seemed every time he interacted with them something horrible happened. God he really hated himself. Naruto let a gentle smile fall onto his lips. The action greatly startled the Hyuuga, who'd expected an angry comeback after the harsh insult. "Hehehe. I am pretty worthless huh?" Naruto asked softly. With that the blonde left an extremely startled and confused brunet behind him.

* * *

_Berlin, Germany. Yugito leaned heavily into her seat, eyes trained on the ceiling of the train and arm wrapped tightly around a sleeping Naruto. Naruto's guard, a burly man at the moment with large, round eyes, stood directly across from the pair. They'd been in Germany for six months now, Naruto in school for five. Yugito smiled down at him, his too long bangs falling across closed eyelids. No matter how tired she was or hurt or angry, she would continue with the deal. He deserved it. He smiled at her now and he'd finally gained a healthy weight. More nights than not he woke up screaming still, but that was something only time could wear away. _

_Naruto's nose scrunched up and he curled further into her warmth, one arm grasping her hand while the other held a stuffed frog. She'd brought him to a toy store, the first for him in a couple years, and he'd fallen in love with it upon seeing him atop a shelf. The little frog had yet to be seen anywhere but in his arms since that time. It was both adorable and sad at the same time, as it was the only possession the boy held to his_ _name, a name that had changed. The child now went by the name Tal Fugo. It still amazed her how Naruto picked up the German language so quickly, a language that for most people was very difficult to learn. She felt a great pride about that, despite the_ _fact that the boy held no relation to her what so ever she'd immediately taken a motherly love to him. When he'd first seen her sketches and been awed by them she'd felt a warmth inside her unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Later when he timidly asked if she could teach him she'd nearly went into a lecture that very moment. _

_Naruto shifted next to her, then stretched his tiny arms into the air as he awoke. Yugito giggled heartily beside him. He'd be seven in a few short months. Yugito wanted to do something special for him, since it would be the first birthday he'd remember. After all he'd been only four years old for his last one and he'd probably forget it completely in a year or so. She absently wondered if he would remember his mother's face or his sister's. He'd never taken off that bracelet, not since she'd met him. Maybe she could convince him to frame it, so that it would last longer. _

'Stop for Handelalee. Stop for Handelalee.'_ Yugito gently tugged on Naruto's hand, the boy rubbing his eyes as he stood up and followed her, the guard not too far behind. They made their way through Schumannplatz Street until they stood before the beautiful pillar of Siegessaule, the golden angel in all her glory above them with wings spread wide. Yugito smiled brightly as Naruto laughed in delight and tugged her forward. Since it was so late only a few tourists wondered around them. Naruto stared at the angel for several minutes, his eyes dimming a bit as he looked back at Yugito. "Yugito, do you_ _think mommy and Sana are angels now?" Naruto asked quietly. It took her by surprise and the words caused her to look away from his eyes before they consumed her with guilt. For several minutes they stood there, just silently staring up at the golden angel above them, large lights illuminating her emotionless face. _

"_Look up!" Yugito commanded. Naruto stared back at her confused. "I am looking up." Yugito shook her head though. "No look higher. Look up! Do you see the stars Naruto? They shine so brightly and it's nearly impossible to extinguish one… and even when you do a new one is born from the pieces, sort of like people. We can't even comprehend how many unheard stories are out there. How many lives have lived without a single person witnessing their spirits light. It's depressing yet exciting to think about. A person's soul is like a star. Even though your Mom and sister are gone you are the pieces that are left of them. I believe that the love that they gave you will never disappear and that out there somewhere they're watching over you." A few tears slid down Naruto's face, his fingers intertwined with hers and they watched as the tourists oooed and awed the sight of the angel, her wings spread wide as if to shield the two from the harsh world around them a little longer. _

* * *

Monday came as sickeningly bright upon his sour mood. Now, he held absolutely nothing against the Spanish, but their history was painfully boring. Or perhaps it was due to the ear bleeding voice of the teacher that caused him to want to send his head through the wall. The high and mighty tone the man took that spoke of how much more intelligent than you he was made Naruto grind his teeth in annoyance. Ebisu. Naruto felt positive that this man MUST be circled around Nibi's manicured fingers. He'd seen how the man watched Nibi's ass move from side to side and the couple of conversations they'd held in his sight caused the pervert to have a nosebleed. He couldn't even imagine what the woman said to the man, but it was enough for Ebisu to hate Naruto from the first day of school.

"Now class." Ebisu said with a drawl. "I am going to group all of you into sets of three and together you will summarize the role of Isabelle and Ferdinand in the joining of two nations." Ebisu's eyes glared at all of them behind is circular sunglasses. "Your groups will turn in your paper at the end of class and be graded as a whole. So any slackers…" At this the man gave a non to discreet glare in Naruto's direction that the entirety of the class snickered at. "Should be reported to me before the end of class and will receive a zero. Any questions." No one raised their hand. The grouping went fairly quickly and Naruto silently felt relieved as it meant he could do his work fast and then finish working on one of his sketches. However, when Ebisu moved toward him with a smirk on his face he knew immediately that he was screwed. Royally. And if there was anything above that… then that too.

"Uzumaki." Ebisu said with contempt. Naruto, not to be out done, copied his contempt perfectly. "Ebisu." The man scowled at him but then the smirk prevailed. "You, Miss. Haruno and Miss. Yamanaka will be working together for this project." The man said in triumph. Yes there was indeed a phrase higher than royally and it became existent just for his sake. Godly screwed. Naruto felt himself wilt on the spot, Sakura and Ino? He never noticed the satisfaction on the man's face falter a bit before becoming firm once more. "Yes. I look forward to seeing how long it takes them to report a vulgar and lazy brat such as yourself to me."

When Naruto gathered his bag and sat down in front of the two females he inwardly winced at the anger that radiated off of them. Apparently they also did not enjoy the idea of being paired up with him. Still, he smacked a smile on his face as usual and waited for one of them to speak, they just stared at him though. And stared some more. Finally when he got fed up with it Naruto spoke. "So how do you two think we should do this? Do you want talk about it or just have one of us write what we know and then the other two add whatever the first didn't include?" Naruto asked. Ino snorted. "What's there to know idiot? They were in love and united their two nations through marriage." Ino said clasping her hands together. Naruto was a little creeped out. If he didn't know any better he'd say that he saw stars twinkle in her eyes. "Actually Ino," Sakura said matter of factly, "they married for political reasons." Naruto nodded. Maybe just maybe this wouldn't be too horrible to work with them. "And economic welfare as well." Naruto added. Ino and Sakura glared at him and turned back into their discussion, ignoring his existence. Alright, maybe it would be worse than he'd anticipated.

For half an hour Naruto would timidly suggest something to add and for half an hour Ino and Sakura ignored him. It hit a peek where Naruto could no longer take their silent treatment. "Look," Naruto hissed at them and while they did not look his way they did stop talking. "I'm part of this group too. I'm participating and trying to work on this paper and you are ignoring me because I refused to play in your little soccer game?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Wrong move. The glared intensified tenfold.

"A little…" Ino began. "Soccer game?" Sakura finished. Both of their voices were hushed, the anger quite evident. "You're so clueless Naruto," Ino said indignantly. "Its THE last soccer game of the season. Everyone will be there. Everyone cool that is." Ino said with a wag of her finger. Sakura continued from there. "And what will they see when they show up? They'll see their own school forfeiting because of being one member short." Into took the rings, Naruto felt his head hurt, had they rehearsed this? "And you, who quite frankly it doesn't look like you could even kick a soccer ball without fall on your face, declined an offer from US!" It was Sakura's turn. "You're the reason our team is going to lose the game!" Ino's turn. "You're pretty much the biggest loser of the school, so if you'd have said yes you'd have been greatly boosted up in the social ranks. You did the stupidest thing ever by refusing to join. So it's your own fault." Ino finished with a nod of her head.

The girls found themselves extremely startled when the only male blonde of the group began to laugh. It started as a small chuckle and developed into a full on fit ti'll everyone in the room was staring at him. Naruto wiped a stray tear from his eye as he looked at them with ice cold eyes. "You two," Naruto began as he stood up, "are truly the shallowest people I've ever met." Naruto put all of his papers in his bag. "I bet that even if I'd joined the game that you'd still have hated me." Naruto gathered up his pens. "None of you even asked me if I was simply busy that day, that there might be a possibility that there was something more important that I had to attend too. You EXPECTED me to drop everything on your guy's behalf." Naruto bent down and grabbed his binder from the floor. "You two have done nothing, not a thing for me. Constantly insult me and continuously treat me like some inferior THING to you." Naruto zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "You never once considered that there might have been a reason I said no. You assumed I am a nobody who would love to be around you when in truth I don't want anything to do with any of you. Why would I want to be around people who act as if I don't deserve to be with them? And who would blame me for a failure, an event that hasn't even occurred yet? How much help do you think 'the biggest loser of the school' could give you any way?" Naruto said quietly, eyes a frozen tundra. He left the classroom, the two girls and Ebisu behind; and Ebisu made no move to stop him.

* * *

Seven days after Tuesday's talk Anko still refrained from prying any further into his life. So he felt it safe to continue to see her each day at lunch. For lunch Anko brought something special, turkey subs. The still hot meat causing identical grins to appear on each of their faces as they bit into the juicy subs. While setting down his meat infested sandwich Naruto moved his hurt leg so that it dangled over the desk. It had gotten to the point where it only gave him a slight pain to walk on and if he pushed himself he could run on it. All in all he at least would be able to go back to his usual routine instead of staying inside of the house all the time like the last few weeks.

Today the game was marbles. A large circle made from chalk stretched around her desk, papers literarily tossed across the floor. Naruto swallowed his mouth full as he lined up his shooter with a large group of regular sized marbles. He squeezed his thumb and ring finger against the glass ball and let it fly! And watched it miss the target completely as it shot off the boundaries of the desk, into a corner of the room. Naruto huffed in irritation while Anko laughed hysterically. "It was bound to happen. You had to be bad at, at least ONE game." Anko said with mock sympathy. A twinkle of mischief entered his eyes then. "Well, I'm happy that we found one game that you're actually good at. It only took us what? Two months?" Naruto teased. Then found himself with a face full of towel that Anko used to clean up the numerous messes she made in her classroom. Naruto laughed as he pulled the towel off of his face, the action causing his sleeve to fall and the two bracelets to become visible.

Anko peered at them, curiosity getting the better of her. "Say, Naruto?" Naruto looked up from the sub he'd just bitten a large piece off of at her and gestured with his hands for her to continue. "What's with those bracelets that your always wearing?" Anko asked, her head tilting to the side. Naruto stiffened a bit and chewed the food with deliberate slowness. He twiddled the fragile thread of his most prized possession. "My little sister, Sana, she made this for me before she died." Naruto whispered. Anko froze, startled and saddened by what Naruto said. "My favorite colors blue, so she asked mom to help her make a bracelet for me that held different shades of it." Naruto choked a bit. It was difficult to talk about her without seeing the little girl's bloody body and hear her screaming his name, begging him to help her. "She braided it for me and she put a whole bunch of oversized beads on it that she thought were 'pretty.' She told me… that her favorite color was going to be blue too, cause it was mine." Naruto lead the thread through the crevices of his hand, the delicate string easily moving between his fingers from the repeated action.

The silence between the two was deep but not uncomfortable. It took Anko several minutes to brave the question on her mind, eyes weary for any signs that she might have crossed the line. "What happened to them? Your mother and sister." The braided string stopped it's movement and when he spoke Naruto didn't look at her. "Car accident." He said simply, quickly. Anko narrowed her eyes at the blonde, her senses telling her not to trust what he'd just said. Instead of questioning him further though she moved on to the second bracelet. "What about the silver one?" She asked. "_That?!" _Naruto said in exasperation. "_That_… I got stuck on my wrist on accident and can't get it off." Anko burst into fits of laughter and Naruto bared a grin. After all, Anko didn't need to know how true that statement was, she didn't need to know at all.

* * *

Gai corrected one of his newer student's posture, placing their body into a far more balanced position then they'd held previously. "Just keep that up and you'll continue to excel in these fine arts soon enough young one," Gai said confidently to the ten year old. The kid grinned back at him and with renewed vigor started his paces once more. The tall man watched his students proudly until his gaze caught a familiar sight outside his window, across the street. Naruto Uzumaki once more sat there, eyes watching his students and his sketchbook out and in use. The same student that was on Kakashi's team and that Hinata Hyuuga suggested be tried for the team. The same student who'd been mysteriously absent from his normal spot across the street for the last few weeks and who managed to escape him every time Gai attempted to talk to the boy. The one who just seemed to melt into the background, the world passing him by.

"I want all of you to continue with your exercises and positions until I return shortly!" Gai cried out to his class before leaving the room. However, instead of his numerous failed attempts of going straight toward the boy Gai finally decided that he'd be forced to do this the long way. So he walked several blocks till he made his way to the entrance of the alley directly behind the boy and moved quietly forward. Gai found himself amazed at the work spread out on the computer paper. A sketch of his Lee and Tenten frozen in the midst of a attack and successful block. The fire in Lee's eyes and the focus on Tenten's face perfectly captured within the sheet of the paper. Something clicked in his mind and Gai found himself smiling goofily. So this was the person who'd sketched his team on the posters. Absolutely amazing.

"Hello Naruto," Gai said calmly. Naruto, as it was quite apparent, did NOT like having people sneak up on him. In fact Naruto nearly went into heart arrest when he heard the voice appear out of nowhere. Naruto spun around, the pencil he'd been using slipping from his hand and hitting the ground with a small 'tink.' It took only a moment for Naruto to get over his shock before the blonde was scrambling to his feet and stuffing his sketchbook over run with papers into his bag. "Hold on, I just want to talk to you for a few minutes." Gai said in reassurance, upset by how unraveled he'd caused the younger one to be. This seemed only to cause the boy, who's nerves already seemed shot to hell, to stumble back in his haste to leave. While he successfully managed to put his stuff away Naruto stumbled and crashed both knees quite harshly into the pavement.

The boy let out a curse before he turned toward Gai with a flinch as the man walked up to help him. "Sorry, I'll stay away from your place from now on." Naruto said flatly. Gai frowned down at him and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if every adult he'd ever meet would give him that same look. It was damn infuriating was what it was. "I held not even the slightest thought of asking you something like that." Gai said sternly. "I actually wanted to know if you would like to join my class." Naruto stared at him in utter disbelief. "And why in the world would you want to do that? I've got no money if that's what you're after." Naruto said seriously. Gai put his hands on his hips, a passionate yet serious expression enveloping his features. "Not to worry young one, for someone as passionate as you seem to be I will gladly teach you for free." Naruto had the smallest inkling in the back of his mind that if he were a cartoon he'd have sweat dropped. As if were, he merely stared open mouthed at the man.

When the shock wore off Naruto straitened up all the way and shook his head. "I see. You're the one who couches the soccer team right? I'm sorry but I still wouldn't play in the game even if you did give me free lessons." Naruto said as he began to walk away. The frown came back full force. "My intentions were not to persuade you to join my team with bribery Naruto. I would never be so dishonorable as that. I have watched you come here for several months and witnessed how much interest you have in the martial arts. I've seen you stare at the students with envy. It does not matter to me that you have no money or anything that concerns the soccer team. I believe that all people deserve a chance to show the world what their made of." Gai said kindly. Naruto stared at him, unsure whether the man before him was trust worthy or not. Finally his mind settled and he was able to think clearly. "Some people," Naruto said, "are not worth the effort to try and help." Naruto turned his back on the man, intent on going home. A sad look crossed Gai's face at the blonde's words. "That may be so, Naruto," Gai said just loud enough for the blonde to hear, " however, I do not believe that you are one of them."

* * *

_Naruto watched Yugito quietly from his side of the room. She sat on the couch, a pile of books on the table in front of her. He'd noticed, with worried eyes and ill concealed concern, that she'd developed bags under her eyes and that she'd lost a bit of_ _weight. He knew that in some way it was his fault, that whatever the deal was, was what caused these developments but he knew of no way to fix them. "Naruto! Come here, there's something I want to teach you!" Her sweat voice called out to him. He scooted out of his bed and walked over to her as she excitedly leafed through the papers before her. Naruto crawled into the spot beside her and curiously peered at the pages. "You seem to have a knack for languages so I want to teach you how to speak English! It's a beautiful language… Crisp, loud and bold. I want you to be like that. I want you to be able to make it without me, just in case something happens." She said the last part almost to herself. Naruto peered at her, his anxiousness taking three_ _steps up the ladder into panic stricken. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled it toward himself. "You're gonna leave?" Naruto asked. Yugito suddenly froze, as if she'd just realized what she'd said. She turned to Naruto and gently tugged at his blonde locks. "I'm nothing like you. I'm not a strong person Naruto and I'm very selfish. I'm trying very hard to never leave you but… just remember that I love you. O.K? Let's get started on this!"_

* * *

Iruka called the class's attention to himself, a difficult task considering the bell would ring any minute to let them out. "I want you all to remember that the big field trip is the week after Thanksgiving. I want all money in a week before the Thanksgiving break! That means you've got today and tomorrow to turn in the money!" Naruto shifted nervously in his seat, it was time to set his plan in motion. The first thing he had to do was get a hold of the money. And if he got caught… well it was best not to think about that. The bell rang and Naruto ghosted his way through the rest of the day.

The eerie silence of the apartment caused him to jump at every creek and groan of the wood. Sigui wouldn't be back for a few hours but still… He took a deep breath and entered Sigui's room. Brand new items lined the walls. Expensive clothes and jewelry littered the bed and floor while the furniture was only the best of the best. All in a useless attempt to hide the man himself, Naruto could see through it though. While all the things were new, the room was filthy. Bags of what he knew were drugs sat everywhere, filling it with a distinct smell that Naruto knew would linger on his clothes for a bit. The windows appeared to never have been washed and a thick layer of dust covered everything, a testament to the amount of time the man spent in his own room. Food piled upon random stacks of stuff, some with mold on the sides of them and half full bottles of liquor lay scattered around.

Naruto took extra care to step on as much clothes as possible so as not to leave any footsteps in the dust. He knew his destination. The closet. He weaved gracefully around everything, expertly leaving no trace of his presence. He'd lived among thieves and murderers his entire life and those experiences did not go to waste. Naruto paused in his movements, his ears straining to assure him of Sigui's absence. He'd have to do this quickly or else his heart would burst from the mere fear of what he was about to do. Naruto had seen what happened to people that crossed Sigui, even felt their blood between his fingers a couple times, seeing as cutting their throats was so messy and the blonde had been forced to stand right next to the poor saps. Just another scare tactic the man used to keep Naruto in line. A warning to him. For the last two years Naruto had headed those warnings well, but now was the time to take a chance, possibly the last chance he'd ever have at freedom. And he'd be damned a thousand times over if he didn't take it.

Naruto slid open the closet door and as carefully and gently as he could moved the boards that hid it. The safe. Naruto spun the knob a few times to clear it and then began to connect the combo. He'd only seen the combination once and for only a minute, but he'd made sure to memorize the numbers for the future. He'd learned long ago to take advantage of everything you have available to you and that lesson would get him the hell out of here. "5, 11, 9, 0, 12, 11, 9, 2." Naruto whispered to himself as he spun it four times to the left and then four times to the right. "A simple combo fit for a simple man to remember." Naruto snickered to himself.

It popped open with a click and Naruto froze, ears pricked still for the smallest of noises. When he heard nothing Naruto pulled the door open to him and quickly pulled out a stack of twenty-dollar bills. He counted quickly, expertly before stuffing the amount he needed inside his pocket. Naruto put the stack back in its rightful place and closed the safe, a click telling him it was once more locked. Naruto put everything back into place and then deftly left the room without a single look back.

Later when Sigui came through the apartments front door it was to find a freshly bathed Naruto folding laundry in the small back room. The man walked up behind him and gripped Naruto's shoulder tightly, to the point that it caused the blonde some pain. It was the normal greeting though so Naruto kept his calm. "Wretch, you aien't been up to nothin' have you now?" Again, the normal demand, nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto looked back and up at the man's ugly mug then down at his hand. "Hm, don't you have something better to do than bother me?" Naruto said in an aggravated tone. Sigui shoved him harshly against the dryer, the heat from the recent load uncomfortably hot against his skin, and bent down to his level so that Naruto could feel the heat from his breath on the back of his neck. "One day I'm gonna slice off that tong of yours right out of that mouth and place it in my trophy case." Sigui walked away then and Naruto shakily took a breath. Yes, everything was definitely normal.

* * *

Friday, the day before the soccer game came with gray clouds. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi found themselves at the Elementary school's front desk, to tutor fourth graders. Sakura, to Naruto's great relief, seemed subdued by the incident in history class. Sasuke glared at him still, but the glare's intensity diminished from last week's death stare. Kakashi, much to Naruto's vast amusement, still tip toed around them as if he expected one of them to turn into a fire-breathing monster at any moment. When they arrived at the fourth graders room Naruto found, to his delight and amazement, three of the hospital children he'd watched. The group that gave him the most trouble at that. It was almost as if some author planned for them to meet again. That was a ridiculous notion though.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon all waved at him, little arms flaying about wildly in unrestrained excitement as only children could pull off. Naruto smiled back at them and gave them a small wave. The teacher, a freakishly tall woman who seem to have a ruler to her back it was so straight, explained to them further what was required of them. "I would like the three of you to take four children to a corner of this classroom and help them along in reading." Wow, Naruto wasn't positive but he didn't think another voice so bland could exist in the world. Immediately his tiny fan group practically pounced on him. None of the other children seemed in the least bit interested in going anywhere near him though. They preferred the cool looking Sasuke or the pretty Sakura to his ragged form. Naruto didn't mind though, three kids to tutor suited him just fine.

Kakashi didn't seem to agree with this at all though, in fact he was quite irritated that the children would so willingly disregard his last student. He walked over to a little girl, the fifth one in Sasuke's group and quietly asked her to go over to Naruto. She peered at him for a moment, her nose scrunching up in distaste, but unwilling to argue with the authority figure. So she begrudgingly crossed the room to Naruto's location. Naruto sent Kakashi a small glare, a blush across his cheeks in pure embarrassment. It was one thing to be completely ignored by most of the children in the room because he was ugly, it was something completely different to have it pointed out to so obviously by his teacher so that the otherwise oblivious Sasuke and Sakura noticed. Sasuke, apparently, thought it was well deserved if his smirk was anything to say about it while Sakura stared at him for several moments with an extremely guilty look adorning her face.

It startled Naruto when the girl finally stopped in front of him. A strange mix between Hinata and Neji stared up at him. Hinata's soft features, but Neji's stern expression. Hinata's raven like hair but Neji's length and the same eyes that caused him to think Hinata was blind the first time he saw her; a blue so pale it looked almost pearl white. "What's your name?" Naruto asked curiously. She gave him a cocky smirk, as if she expected him to already know, and in a way he did for he assumed her to be related to the two Hyuuga's. "Hanabi Hyuuga," she declared. Naruto nodded and felt a bit of satisfaction when the arrogant brat's face suddenly dropped into a scowl when he turned around and started to walk to the rest of the group.

Naruto sat down in front of Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi with a bit of difficulty, his leg still not quite bending right. "So," Naruto began, "what are you all interested in reading?" A simple question that got answers from, strangely enough, math to ponies to history to 'I hate reading.' Naruto scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Well, why don't I read to yo… how about I… why don't we just… oh fuck it," Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath. "I knew it!" Hanabi declared with a point of her finger in his direction. "You poor people are all so stupid. I bet you've never even read anything good or difficult in your life." She had to be Neji's sister, there was just no way that this kid was a sibling to sweat, gentle Hinata.

"Tell us a story Naruto!" Konohamaru urged. Moegi and Udon vigorously shook their heads in agreement. "I don't think that really counts as tutoring you in reading," Naruto said, hands raised defensively. "What if we each promise to read more if you tell us another story!" Moegi said energetically. Naruto sighed. "Alright, but only if ALL of you agree to read more, that includes you Konohamaru (Mr. I hate reading)." Moegi and Udon agreed immediately while Konohamaru agreed with an irritable grumble and elbow to the stomach courtesy of Moegi. "I've probably read more books than you've even read the titles of," Hanabi said with a huff. Naruto bit his lip hard and counted slowly, oh sooooooooo veeeeeeeeeeeerrrryyyyyyyy slllllllloooooooowwwwwlyyyyyyyy to five. "If that's true then why is it that YOU need to be tutored in reading while I am the one who's tutoring you," Naruto asked her with a not so mature but greatly gratifying smirk on his face. She huffed angrily at him but in the end promised to read more.

So Naruto wove them a tale about a King who fell in love with a woman and married her. How after she died he despaired and married woman after woman only to execute them because they could not compare to his love. Then a woman appeared who would tell him a extravagant story only to not tell him the ending till the next night and then would begin another. This cycle continued for one thousand and one nights, the Arabian nights, and on that last night the King's heart had been filled with joy and happiness. His clever wife no longer needed her story's for the man loved her unconditionally. By the end of it even Hanabi's eye's were bulged out to their maximum capacity and a very improper drop of her jaw in awe. Naruto smiled cheekily at them and then peered at the clock. Almost time for lunch.

"That was soooo romantic," Moegi squealed in delight, her eyes almost glimmering. "Are you kidding?" Konohamaru asked in disbelief. "He killed all of the wives! That's not romantic!" Naruto ruffled the three heads and stood up. "Well it's almost time to go, you'll keep your promises to me right?" Naruto asked with a stern edge to his voice. "We promise," three voices chorused. Naruto turned to leave when he felt something tug on his pants. Naruto peered down to see little Hanabi with an intense shade of red on her cheeks. "Do you think you could come back and tell another story?" Hanabi whispered. Naruto stared at her a little in surprise but then smiled and bent down in front of her. "I can't promise anything but I'll try. O.k?" Hanabi gave him a small shy smile and Naruto returned it with a small smile of his own. He ruffled her hair and then with a final wave to the trio and Hanabi went to join the other's who'd already gathered outside the classrooms in the hall.

The sight that met him was that of his teacher, Kakashi, attempting to balance bags and a bucket of chicken from KFC in his arms and mouth. The fact that the man wore bandages around part of his face, including his mouth, caused the scene to be even funnier. The fact that Sasuke and Sakura had their backs to the man and were completely oblivious to his struggles made it so Naruto started to giggle. He tried to cover it with his hand, but they just escaped and increased in volume ti'll he was out right laughing. Sasuke and Sakura turned to him, a questioning look in their eyes and it just sent him into a fit as he tried desperately to breath. Kakashi, who the two still couldn't see, gave him a half hearted glare as he continued walking up to them, bags almost tipping over, causing the man to lean forward too much and almost drop everything. Naruto finally decided to pity him and walked passed his teammates to grab a couple bags. When Sasuke and Sakura turned around and finally noticed both blushed and ran up to help.

Kakashi ate his food amazingly fast. One moment his plate was full and the next it was gone, chicken bones picked clean. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be amazed or disgusted. After that Kakashi excused himself and said something about having to go see about some paperwork. He'd been hesitant to eat the food his teacher bought, but Kakashi said that whatever they didn't eat would go to waste so Naruto decided that it would be o.k. While Sasuke and Sakura weren't looking his way Naruto happily stuffed some of the chicken and biscuits from the supplies into some unused computer paper he'd stolen and into his bag. He wouldn't spend the weekend with his stomach bugging him now. Naruto happily munched away at the delicious food and though it hurt somewhat he ate everything Kakashi had put on is plate. He definitely wasn't used to so much food.

* * *

_Naruto was scared shitless. Kyuubi came into their room absolutely furious about something. He'd yelled about how he'd not been able to secure a deal with another organization, that he'd lost a lot of money from the break off. He talked about wanting some relief as he leaned into Yugito's face. The entire time her eyes were blank, her hands shook and her skin turned an unhealthy pale. Before Naruto knew what was happening Kyuubi threw her to the ground and began to tear at her clothes. She slapped him. "Not in here!" Kyuubi didn't seem to care much and continued to viciously rip the buttons off her shirt. Her breasts now exposed for the world to see. Naruto picked up a statue of a cat Yugito liked the last time she took them out and ran toward Kyuubi, the item raised in his arms ready to strike. Naruto slammed it down hard on the man's head. "You leave her alone!" Naruto screamed, the words slightly broken from fear. Kyuubi jerked_ _forward when it hit and stopped in his movements before raising his hand to his head and touching at the bloody bump now there. _

_Kyuubi's eye's moved from the panting and frightened form of Yugito and crawled to Naruto who backed up with every step, the statue broken all over the floor now. "Kit, that was very stupid of you to do," Kyuubi whispered his cursed nickname venomously. Naruto shuddered in fright as his back touched the wall behind him. Kyuubi reached out a hand and tightly gripped his arm, their faces only an inch away from one another. The hand tightened around him and Naruto screamed as he felt his bone strain under the pressure. "As you well know Kit, there are various ways one may release anger." Kyuubi whispered, Yugito would have none of that though. _

"_Get your fucking hand's off him Kyuubi!" She snarled out and, now standing, grabbed Kyuubi by the collar of his shirt. With a painful yank Kyuubi released Naruto's arm, who slid to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Kyuubi stood up and smiled leeringly at her, the young woman flinching back slightly. "Then we shall leave," Kyuubi said in a lustful whisper. Kyuubi headed to the door and stopped in front of it. "Come!" He barked and Yugito followed. She turned back towards Naruto, tears slid from the child's eyes and he viciously shook his head from side to side, silently telling her not to follow. She gave him a gentle, loving smile and left the room. Naruto hugged his knees close to him, sobs racking his small frame and fingertips digging into his legs till the knuckles turned white. It was his fault. Yugito traded her own freedom for his. That was part of the deal that they'd talked about. It was his fault that Yugito was in pain. He wasn't worth that, he wasn't worth that at all._

_He waited for her to come back long into the night, her form never came though. He'd fallen asleep on her bed, breathing in her scent of wildflowers and, strangely, cats. It wasn't until mid-day that she finally came back into the room they shared. Naruto's head shot up the moment he heard the door opening and there she stood. Hair out of its normal tight braid, knotted and greasy. Clothes unbelievably torn apart to where it barely covered her private parts and shoes completely missing. Her body from head to toe was covered in hicky's and bruises. Along her arms and legs bloody crescent moons where the man dug his nails into her lay and a stain of some white stuff covered her_ _in odd places. She ignored him as she walked into the room and entered into their bathroom, immediately closing the door. _

_Naruto heard the shower shoot on immediately afterwards and silently waited for her to finish. A good hour past before the woman walked out again, fully dressed but not much better off than before. She silently slipped into her bed and pulled Naruto into her lap. Then she allowed her heart wrenching sobs to fill the room, her whole body rocking back and forth with Naruto curled up_ _against her. She sobbed and Naruto tightly held onto her, his own tears silent as they cascaded down his scarred cheeks. _

* * *

Sakura's eyes wondered over to Naruto for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes, the harsh sting of his words still fresh in her mind; _"You two are truly the shallowest people I've ever met." "Why would I want to be around people who act as if I don't deserve to be with them? And who would blame me for a failure, an event that hasn't even occurred yet?"_ He'd been completely right. They'd been incredibly shallow to him and didn't deserve his help. She really hated the fact that Naruto managed to continuously show what a horrible person she was. Like a book that he could open at his whim and reshape an event that in her mind she was correct in every way to show her that everything she'd thought right was wrong.

Sakura noticed that Naruto only ate the small amount of food Kakashi had placed on it and refrained from eating any more. So, he was still on that diet then. It didn't seem to be working though, he still appeared the same size as he'd always been. Maybe she could give him some tips about losing weight. That might ease the tension between them. Yeah. That's what she'd do. Sakura was startled into alertness when she saw Naruto suddenly stand up and walk out into the hall. Sakura picked up her bag and hurried after him, leaving a very confused Uchiha sitting at the table. Sakura pushed the doors open and spotted Naruto walking down the hallway.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned and gave her a questioning look but stopped in his tracks. Sakura picked up her pace and stopped in front of him, a small smile on her face. She'd finally get this right and maybe be able to repair the bridge she'd somehow screwed up. "I wanted to talk to you about something," Sakura said. It was a little weary but he nodded for her to continue. "Alright," Naruto said. "First of all I want you to know that I think that it's great what you're doing. There's really not a lot of people in your… situation that would be willing to do it and stick to it." Sakura said enthusiastically. Naruto's face clearly said the 'what in the hell are you talking about?' so Sakura hurried on. "I mean the fact that your dieting to lose weight," Sakura said. Naruto gave her an extremely blank look for several seconds before he shook his head. "Um, I don't know how you got that idea but I'm not…" Naruto began but Sakura interrupted him.

"I know that guys don't like to admit it when they're dieting but really Naruto you don't have to worry about it, I promise I won't tell anyone." Sakura reassured him. "I've seen how little food you've been eating since we became a team and I heard Sasuke say that you don't normally eat lunch at school so your obviously embarrassed about your weight." Sakura said knowingly. She felt lighter than air, finally being able to help Naruto with something she knew a lot about. "I also have seen that it's not exactly been working for you so I wanted to help you out by giving you some advice." Naruto looked at her helplessly, as if he wanted to bolt immediately. She knew that this must be embarrassing but it really would help him.

"Look, Sakura, you've got the wrong idea. I'm not dieting at all, I actually ate a lot more in there than I normally do. The only reason I didn't eat more was because I couldn't, I was totally full." Naruto explained. Sakura cocked her head to the side, extremely confused. "You didn't eat much at all though," Sakura told him, "it's not possible that you eat less than that or that you got full off of what you did have. I mean you're like one of the fattest guys in our grade." Naruto blinked and blushed horribly at the remark. It took Sakura two full seconds to realize what she'd said and when she did her face turned completely red. "Well… thanks for being completely honest," Naruto mumbled under his breath and began to walk away.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, this was not how it was suppose to go!" Sakura half begged half yelled in frustration. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. Once more Naruto stopped and turned around. "What?" Naruto asked, his irritation evident. She blinked, unsure of what to say. "I… I just want… to be your friend." Sakura said in defeat. Naruto suddenly froze and Sakura wondered what it was that she'd managed to screw up this time. His eyes hardened as they looked at her and grew ice cold, beneath that frozen layer a deep hatred and anger pierced her heart and dug deeply. "I could never be friends with someone who lies to get what they want," Naruto seethed out. He turned on his heel and left. _'What does he mean?' _Sakura thought solemnly to herself, she couldn't remember ever lying to him for any reason so what had she done?

* * *

Naruto stomped down the hall after leaving Sakura there to think. He knew she didn't remember but that fact alone caused him to be even angrier with her. He halted in his steps as he heard voices and realized he'd walked in the opposite direction, back toward the classrooms. When he recognized one of the voices as Kakashi's he moved forward quietly and peered through the little rectangle glass slit to the room beyond. Kakashi sat right next to the door with the trio and Hanabi directly across from him.

"…my teacher where I could find more of the stories he talked about and she said that there was thousands of them." Konohamaru said excitedly, his whole body shaking like he'd just eaten a bunch of sweets. Udon nodded his head the entire time, as if agreeing with each individual word. "And, and we liked how he told it to us so we asked our teacher how he did it and she said that we had to get really good at reading and learn how to bring it to life and stuff," the glasses wearing boy said. "So we're going to be keeping our promise to big brother by reading a lot!" Moegi added. Hanabi blushed and nodded in agreement. "I would also like to learn how to read like that." She said. "Naruto is the best ever! Can he come back? Please?" Konohamaru asked with puppy eyes. Moegi, Udon and Hanabi clamped their hands together and also pleaded with the man. Kakashi held his hands up in defense. "I'll try my best but you never know what will happen," Kakashi said.

Naruto stared into the room, shocked and unmoving. He really didn't deserve that, he was an awful person; the way he blew up on Sakura like that, how he'd acted toward the soccer team even after Shino and Kiba helped him out, how he'd disappointed Hinata, the way he hurt Iruka and… Yugito. He didn't deserve it at all. He was nothing but a worthless brat that when he died no one would even bother to go to his funeral, if he even had one. He'd caused so much pain and suffering to people and been nothing but selfish all is life. He'd caused those people to die in Germany and Spain, which meant that their families were left to suffer. His selfishness almost got Iruka's name listed on an assassinated list. He risked Anko's life by continuing to see her during lunch periods.

"_Uzumaki, we will not be leaving you to fight alone." Shino stated, leaving no room for disagreement. "Hell yeah!" -Shino and Kiba_

"_These posters are amazing Naruto!" -Hinata_

"_She's the one who so adamantly insisted we offer the chance to you and you threw it away as if it was nothing." -Neji_

"_I believe that all people deserve a chance to show the world what their made of."_ _-Gai_

"_Naruto is the best ever!"_ _–Konohamaru_

He would go. If he could so easily risk people's lives for his own happiness then he would risk his own life for their happiness. They deserved that. He would try to help them win their game and then deal with the consequences afterward. He wouldn't let his leg or Sigui stop him from helping them, he wouldn't make excuses any longer. Naruto would go to the soccer game tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

When they arrived at the school Naruto got out of the car only to run smack dab into Iruka Umino himself. God be damned he just couldn't win. "Naruto." Iruka said with a smile. "I'm so glad that you managed to pay for the field trip in time this morning. I know that you sent in your permission slip a week or so ago so I was getting a bit worried." Naruto quickly looked around for Nibi or Mizuki, but thankfully neither of them appeared to be anywhere near here. He gulped down a huge breath of air to calm his rattled nerves and gave Iruka a small smile. "Thanks, um I have to go." Naruto said, trying desperately to get away from Iruka before the man forced him to be mean again. Iruka's smile sort of dropped a bit, but he nodded at him to go ahead and get going.

In the past Naruto would have been more than willing to talk to him for a few minutes but since the incident two weeks ago Naruto refused to speak to him. He and Anko worked constantly over the last two weeks to find anything that would get the boy out of his current home, but anywhere out of district was a no go. People simply didn't want to interfere with other people's districts, it caused too much lawful turmoil. They said that if their district didn't see anything wrong then they, he and Anko, should trust in their opinion. He and Anko considered the opinion of their own district to be filled with imbeciles which Anko more than gladly told them. Not surprisingly that did not make them change their minds. Which caused Anko to then declare that they were 'even bigger imbeciles' which promptly caused them to be removed by uniformed police officers much bigger than the two of them.

As he watched Naruto walk away he couldn't help, but clench his fists in frustration. "Hello Iruka," Iruka looked toward the voice to find Kakashi staring at him. "Hello Kakashi," Iruka greeted. Kakashi gave him a calculating look before speaking. "It appears to me that you're just as concerned about the little blonde as I am." The silver haired man said with an eye smile, "Perhaps we could even benefit from trading information?"

* * *

Gai let out a long sigh of frustration that was followed by eleven copies of the same sigh by his team on the benches beside him and one squeak from an extremely nervous sixth grader who missed the ball half the time they tried to hit it. The said student shriveled up in fright as twelve pairs of eyes peered at him wearily. A simultaneous thought struck every player and the couch. _'We're screwed.' _

Two minutes till the game started when Sasuke first noticed the large orange blob that headed their way. As the one minute mark hit all the other players look up to see it as well. It moved along the line till it stopped in front of Gai and the man looked at him in pure happiness. "Naruto, I'm so glad you could make it!" Gai said enthusiastically. Naruto gave him a very weak attempt at a smile. "I'm happy I could make it." Naruto said quietly. Hinata and Chouji waved at him happily. The rest of the team was not so happy. "He never tried out couch, he can't play!" Sasuke snarled angrily. "Not to mention we've already got an eleventh player," Ino said. At this everyone, including the eleventh player, looked at her incredulously. "I didn't say that he was a good one," Ino mumbled.

"Right," Gai said evenly. "I am sorry Barda, but I'm afraid that I'm going to let Naruto be the eleventh player for this game." Sasuke protested angrily but Gai gave Sasuke a look that quickly shut him up. The said boy, Barda, gave a relieved sigh and ran for the audience benches. "If he didn't want to play that badly then why was he here?" Tenten asked. Sakura snorted. "Ino blackmailed him into coming," the strawberry blonde said simply. Gai gave the platinum blond female a stern stare that promised a lecture later but then turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid that hoodies like that aren't allowed on the field. You'll have to take it off and put on a jersey." Gai said. At this Naruto became very nervous. The fact that everyone thought he was so big saved him from having too many people pushing him around, it increased the mental abuse but the physical abuse was greatly lessoned. So it was with great reluctance that he pulled the large, bulky hoodie over his head and put it down to the side.

The removal of the hoodie caused just about the whole soccer team to fall over with a heart attack, Gai included. The only ones who didn't seem shocked was Sasuke and Hinata, though Sasuke didn't expect him to be quite that small and showed it with the slight frown that crossed his features. Hinata on the other hand possessed a rather devious and content smirk on her face as she was the only one whose ever seen the blonde without the thing on.

Naruto stood there with a rather large blush on his face in the view of so many gaping mouths. Instead of the goggles that he'd been in the habit of wearing for the last two weeks, the blonde wore a blue cloth around his forehead, supposedly to keep the bangs out of his eyes while he played. He wore a blue turtleneck with long sleeves, the shirt too big on his extremely small frame, and thus the sleeves touched his fingertips and the bottom of the shirt went nearly to his knees. He wore a pair of black sweat pants, the string pulled in as far as it could and tied. Naruto had chosen the outfit to best hide all the scars up his neck and down his arms and legs. Tenten held a rather large blush across her cheeks while Ino and Sakura did a rather well impression of fish out of water.

"Well, let's get this game started then huh?" Naruto asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get everyone's attention off of him for the moment. The boys of the team though, held a much more appropriate line of thought for the situation than the girls and Kiba summed it up beautifully with three words. "What the fuck?"

* * *

A/N Here's my hint for the next chapter!

Naruto spends his Thanksgiving holiday with the Kyuubi and many of the Buuju and Jinchuuriki. Among so many familiar faces the past finally delivers answers. Back home Shikamaru starts to gather pieces of the puzzle.


	8. Ch7: Claustrophobia is so not fun

Disclaimer: The world goes round and I continue to not own Naruto.

Windschild8178: As was pointed out to me by a reader I've got too much background so next chapter will have the last of the memories from Yugito. I've still got a few more things to add to that before it's done.

Naruto: Thank God.

Windschild8178: On the other hand now the real fun can begin with everyone finally seeing some real good action! Drum roll please!

Naruto: Wait! Where's Fortuna16?

Windschild8178: Um…. Well. I sorta am gonna be gone for two weeks with no internet connection so I wanted to put this up quickly before then. So… Frotuna16 will join us for the next chapter! Plus fortune16 is super busy with school work right now so I would like to say Good luck with the Chemistry test and all that!

Windschild8178: My apologize to everyone about not including the soccer game in the last chapter, I planned too but it was 1 in the morning and I'd been writing for 6 hours strait to finish it before my classes workload was dump on me. I'm a history major so you can only imagine the writing I've got to do… Any-how I also got a review about my crappy fight scene. I'm terrible at fight scenes so I try to avoid it unless I think the story would really benefit from it. One of the reasons I went for an AU fanfic. I'll try my best to improve on that but you'll have to forgive me if the fight scenes aren't particularly good. Um… I also was told I need to update faster or else the flow of the story won't be grasped correctly from months in between. I completely and totally agree and I will try to make them faster but my collage stuff will always be my first priority no matter what. And also, I write fanfic to practice for my own original story that I'd like to publish when I think it's good enough so this will read like an actual book. What attracted me to Naruto so much was the fact that he's a blonde with blue eyes, just like in the story I'm writing though the character is different in personality. I'm also emphasizing a lot on Naruto's weight because my own character will be underweight but for different reasons. So I'm practicing with this to see if it's realistic or not. So far no complaints on how that's come about so I think it's alright. My original story is actually extremely different from Naruto but I love Naruto so I just decided to practice a few points from my own story. My apologies for using you guys like guinea pigs for my writing style though!

Naruto: She's also part of the newspaper at the University in the Life section, which she thinks is really cool. Her next assignment to report on 'Sluts.' She's very excited and wanted to brag a little. What she doesn't want me to tell you is that several of her friends pointed out several grammatical mistakes in her last article that serious bummed her out. On that note she would like to thank, thank, thank her Beta so much for working with her on this story!

Windschild8178: Oh! And the thing with Naruto's wrist in this chapter? Yeah that's from experience. Hurt like a bitch. Some big old manly pricks thought it was really funny to pick on a girl half a foot shorter than them. And if you haven't noticed I've been doing a trend through this story. First I worked on the relationship between Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and then the relationship between Naruto and team 8 with some Sasuke and Sakura and now I've moved on to the relationship of Naruto and team 10. Team Gai is just worked in all around while Sasuke and Sakura (since I like them both but think their spoiled brats) are developing into my standard likable characters. I wanted there to be a connection between Naruto and the whole soccer team because I can't stand fics that automatically have the characters realizing that Naruto's a good person and that their all suddenly best friends. That just doesn't work for me. So it was a long drawn out thing to develop but I'm almost done with character development and will focus much more on plot. I'm very happy with how I did it though but I'd appreciate your thoughts on if you think it could have been done better or improved somehow.

Windschild8178: OKAY! I just found out that I've been spelling Chouji's name wrong this whole time. It's actually CHOJI, however, I am NOT going to fix it. It will stay this way because 1) I like it better and 2) Who the hell in their right mind would really go back and change such a simple mistake for over 200 pages of writing?

Chapter 7

Claustrophobia is so not fun

Every Saturday morning, no matter what, he cleaned the entire apartment, with the exception of Sigui's room, of course. It had been a fair deal, at least in Sigui's mind, that as long as Naruto cleaned the entire apartment once a week that Sigui would 'remember' to pick up some food for him every other day. Now this stretched the term food a bit. What it meant was that every other day Sigui would come home with a meal from some fast food restaurant or equally easy to pick up meal, dump it on the counter then grab a beer and slump down in his easy chair in front of the television. Naruto would come out of his bedroom at the sound of the door opening, irritably see that the food was cold and then hungrily stuff it down as fast as possible. It was a routine that neither challenged because while Sigui hated going out of his way to grab the little brat food he knew the consequences that would happen if the brat died on his hands and Naruto didn't challenge it or demand something better because he knew if he complained he would not only get a good beating but Sigui would _happily_ go out of his way to pick up something worse the next time. Two people who hated each other with every fiber of their being and were forced to live together did not work very well when one of them was one forth the size of the other.

Saturday was the only day he got two meals, the meal that Sigui gave him after he finished cleaning in the afternoon and dinner where most of the time Sigui would bring him along on whatever business he had to do (pick up information or drop off angel dust or whatever) and then the two of them would eat out somewhere, usually at an expensive restaurant since Sigui refused to eat fast food of any kind. It wasn't out of compassion of any sort, since Sigui clearly held none for any one but himself. The action worked as a crude leash, but an effective crude leash. While out and about on business Sigui would show case his cruelty, giving out harsh punishments to any person willing to defy him in any way. The second part of this leash was of reward. If Naruto didn't do anything wrong at all during the week the reward was that he got a second good meal. Starvation. Punishments. Reward of Obedience. Abuse to keep the opponent weak. Sigui explained to him once over dinner that it was the perfect way to train dogs and laughed hysterically at his own joke while Naruto sunk lower into his seat with the single wish for the ground to rise up and swallow him whole.

This was the reason that on Saturday morning Naruto woke up exceptionally early so that he could clean the apartment quickly, walk the couple miles to school and get to the soccer game before it started. The plan held several flaws though; 1) Sigui slept blissfully unaware of his intentions inside his room and if he woke up before Naruto left he wouldn't be able to go 2) If he woke up while he was gone Naruto would surely have his ass dragged back and then his ass handed to him 3) If he got caught by Nibi or Mizuki who might or might not be at the game it would lead to the same consequence as number two only he'd be likely to get a shock or two from that damned bracelet as well and finally 4) If after the game someone mentioned his presence at the game while Nibi and Mizuki were near it would lead to, you'll never guess this, getting his ass kicked. Naruto would admit without shame that this was probably the stupidest thing he'd done in a while, which most definitely said something.

Naruto cursed violently as he dropped the bucket of chemicals he'd used to scrub the floor all over the place. He'd been almost done damn it! Hurriedly he dragged out the mop, silently praying that he wasn't causing too much noise that Sigui woke up. The man drank himself to sleep so it wasn't at all likely, but Naruto was slightly paranoid after all these years. He ignored the ache in his hands caused by the contact with the acid based liquid without so much as a hiss and picked it up quickly, eyes nervously peering at the slightly tilted clock hanging by a nail on the wall. He shoved everything in the closet, including the still soaking wet mop, and scrambled into his room.

Quickly he stripped out of the shorts and t-shirt, his torn up back exposed and the back of his arms and legs an ugly sight to see, thankfully no one was around for that. Naruto coughed a bit into his hands, a horrible itch in his throat. He scanned his clothes for something that would cover them up, extremely conscious of how grotesque he looked and his eyes avoiding the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Sigui had put it in the room for the soul purpose of reminding Naruto of what he was. The man had commented numerous times on how exceedingly hideous he looked and thought it to be the most hilarious thing in the world, often wondering out loud how Kyuubi had managed to tear him apart so thoroughly without killing him. When the man had asked Kyuubi himself the man gave him a amused smirk but said nothing and when he'd threatened Naruto into telling him Naruto would merely go blank eyed and silent. Naruto never walked around without a shirt on, when he slept or just around the house he would always have something on, usually his orange jacket. He even tried to take showers as quickly as possible to avoid feeling the burned and ripped flesh under his fingers as he washed.

In the end he tugged on a turtleneck, long sleeved shirt with a strip of cloth around his forehead to cover the scar there and a long pair of pants. Out of habit more than need he also pulled on his large orange hoodie. Naruto checked the house twice, making sure that everything was cleaned before he slipped out the door. It was eleven and the game started at twelve, meaning he'd make it there about fifteen minutes late. It definitely wasn't good, but being there was better than not showing up right?

It was about forty-five minutes later into the walk that Naruto spotted something interesting. A city-bus stopped at a red light. He didn't have the money to board a bus but he noticed rather happily that it had a rather wide bumper and a handy rail just below the window. Naruto ducked behind a few cars and hurriedly went to the back, gripping the handle tightly and balancing atop the bumper on the balls of his feet, he looked back and gave the startled woman in the car behind the bus a wink as it took off. Until that day he'd thought buses moved relatively slow, but as the cement just a foot beneath him disappeared foot by foot at fifty miles per hour he quickly revised that thought and decided that jumping onto the back of a bus ranked even higher on the stupid raider than his little excavation to the soccer game. With that in mind, he jumped off at the next red light with jelly like legs and the woman, the same one he'd wink at, peering at him worriedly but with an underlying hint of amusement in her eyes. Never the less the ride took him within only a few hundred feet of the school grounds.

Naruto took several deep breaths, allowing his nerves to settle down and legs to solidify beneath him once more. Five minutes before the soccer game would begin. He could turn back now, go and walk right back to the apartment and pretend like he'd never left, like he'd never planned to come in the first place. He was sure that Sigui would still be sleeping off the liquor from last night. Naruto took one last breath and moved forward. He could see them. They all looked pissed off and periodically glared at this one poor little sixth grader at the end of the benches. He stayed back for several moments, just watching them all. He'd spent the last two years doing this. Watching his classmates interacting with each other and wondering what it would be like.

The car wash had been amazing, he'd talked and laughed with them, but it ended almost as immediately as it began. The moment after they departed it returned to the same routine. They hated him again, ignored he even existed until it was shoved into their faces once more. He wondered if Kiba, Shino and Hinata hated him too, for leaving with only a thanks and then when he declined to join the team. Even if he went out there he knew that when he got to school on Monday nothing would have changed. He was nothing and they were everything, he was the student accidentally thrown within their midst while they were the elites. People expected them to rise up and do great, to become doctors or lawyers and businessmen and woman, to continue their families' lines. People expected him to drop out of school as soon as possible or to become an addict or drunk. Naruto himself figured he'd be dead way before this and still wondered daily how he'd managed to survive as long as now.

While Naruto strove to survive each day they flourished in everything they did. He felt extremely out of place, he really didn't belong here, it wasn't his environment to be in. These people were innocent, civilized and cultured. They knew nothing about the workings of the world but everything about how to take advantage of it. Naruto knew how the world worked, could weave his way through it and survive in the harshest of circumstances but he could not move above those circumstances. He was bound to them, the darkest part of humanity slithering under his skin and always only a moment away from devouring him whole. Naruto took a step back, but quickly froze. Yugito. She thought that he could do it, believed that he could walk in both worlds, that he even belonged to _that_ world. Naruto took a step forward and continued walking all the way towards it, towards them.

Naruto forced himself to keep his head high as he stopped in front of Gai, ignoring the hole that Sasuke tried to drill into his skull. Gai looked up at him happily despite the 'warm' welcome of most of his team. "Naruto, I'm so glad you could make it!" The man cried out. Naruto tried to smile at him, really he did, but it was difficult when he was scared shitless. His eyes roamed all around, searching for any signs of Nibi or Mizuki. It wasn't likely that either would be here, since they didn't know he was here and he doubted that Nibi checked the tracker every hour, but still… "I'm happy I could make it." Naruto said quietly, almost dismally. He WAS happy that he could make it even if he was terrified out of him mind. Naruto was greatly taken back when Hinata and Chuoji waved at him with smiles on their faces. The rest of the team's reactions were much more along the lines of what he'd expected.

"He never tried out couch! He can't play!" Sasuke snarled. Wow… someone really can hold a grudge. Maybe Sasuke should consider an anger management class. "Not to mention we've already got an eleventh player!" Ino added. At this everyone, including the eleventh player, looked at her incredulously. Now both Naruto and this eleventh player were scared shitless but for completely different reasons. Naruto feared cold-blooded murderers coming after him. Eleventh player feared being trampled by the big team across the field from them. Naruto, while scared, stood there in a relatively relaxed state while eleventh player shook like a kitten about to be eaten by a large dog with pointy teeth. So needless to say, while the others did not know these facts, Naruto felt completely and totally insulted. Under the gaze of everyone Ino backed down and muttered under her breath. "I didn't say he was a good one."

"Right," Gai said evenly. "I am sorry Barda, but I'm afraid that I'm going to let Naruto be the eleventh player for this game." Sasuke protested angrily, but Gai gave Sasuke a look that quickly shut him up. The said boy, Barda, gave a relieved sigh and ran for the audience benches. "If he didn't want to play that badly then why is he here?" Tenten asked. Sakura snorted. "Ino blackmailed him into coming," the strawberry blonde said simply. Naruto saw Gai give Ino a stern stare that promised a talking to later but then turned back to him.

"First of all Naruto I'm afraid that hoodies like that aren't aloud on the field. You'll have to take it off and put on a jersey." Gai said. At this Naruto became very nervous. The fact that everyone thought he was so big saved him from having too many people pushing him around, it increased the mental abuse but the physical abuse was greatly lessoned. So it was with great reluctance that he pulled the large, bulky hoodie over his head and put it down to the side. A large blush spread across his cheeks as he felt as if a layer had come off. He always wore a coat when he went out, no matter how hot it was. He felt overexposed and tried desperately to act nonchalant about the whole thing but what he really wanted was to rip the hoodie back over his head.

The reactions that came were immediate. Naruto watched in confusion as Gai first blanked out, a stunned look on his face, before it turned to deep concern. Sasuke frowned at him for some reason and Hinata… looked as if she'd just won a contest? The others all stared at him, their mouths agap and eyes wide. Naruto felt the heat on his cheeks literally explode with warmth; he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness and attempted rather badly to divert the attention away from himself. "Well, lets get this game started, huh?" Kiba decided that it was the perfect time to come out of his daze. "What the fuck?"

The line held the most unfortunate of luck of bringing Gai back to reality as well. "Kiba! I do not want to hear such unyouthful words coming from your mouth again! Is that understood?" Gai asked sternly. Kiba meekly nodded his head. "Well, this is a surprise," Gai continued only the barest hint of a frown on his face, "I'm afraid the jersey I brought just in case will be quite big on you. I would have expected a seventh grader to be… um, larger. Please, if you can go catch up to Barda and get that jersey from him, admittedly it even looks a bit big for you though." Naruto nodded and left to catch up to the surprisingly fast runner known as Barda.

Gai looked after him, the frown returning in full swing. Gai was a trained fighter, he knew the body well and had easily seen the boy was smaller through the movements he made but that… He hadn't expected that. Now that the coat was off he could tell that the boy was severely underweight and it scared him. He knew his team couldn't see it, the shirt Naruto wore was big enough to hide it from most, but his eyes picked it up immediately. The way the shirt flowed inwards too much because there was nothing there and the fact that the boy wore a belt for pants that should have easily been held up on their own.

Gai glanced at his team. They all seemed to have their hopes raised a great deal by the new discovery, all of them revaluating the person they deemed too slow and clumsy to play. Sasuke and Shikamaru though, they both looked to have not liked something they'd seen. That was good. It was against Gai's code to speak of another student's problems to other students but if the students found out for themselves then that was another story. Gai felt confident that Sasuke and Shikamaru had the… subtleness that some of his other students lacked. He would have to edge them in the right direction though… If he could just give them a 'hint' toward just helping Naruto out it would do the small blonde a world of good, in his opinion any way. He'd have to find out about the boy's parents though, if Naruto's family was so poor that they could not give the boy enough food to get by then something needed to be done.

* * *

_They were outside, lying on the grass and just staring up at the night sky. Naruto's guard stood stiffly a hundred feet behind them but the two learned a while ago how to just ignore him. The seven year old scooted closer and laid his head on her shoulder. She ruffled his hair and sighed in content. "Yugito," he whispered in her ear. She stifled a giggle from being tickled by his breath on her ear. "Hm?" She asked. "Why don't you run away?" Naruto asked quietly, afraid the man could hear his tiny voice from so far away. Yugito sat up and pulled the small child into her lap, giving his fragile body a large squeeze. "The Bujuu hold onto their own tighter than a snake to it's pray. You already know that Naruto." Yugito said softly. Naruto's bangs slipped in front of his eyes as his head leaned forward, a gesture that Yugito knew meant Naruto was deeply hurt. "Please don't lie. Why don't you run away Yugito?" _

_She knew what he meant. Naruto knew that she could get away from Kyuubi, at least if she chose to, knew that it was him that kept her near such a dangerous person. "Otouto, I felt dead before I met you," Yugito confessed. "I had no purpose for living. I grew up with my father Shinigame and my sister Nibi feeling like I was a failure because I didn't have their cold hearts and was completely useless to them. I eventually started to hate them. I hated what they did, what they stood for, everything. I couldn't take seeing so many people suffer because of my family. I started trying to find ways to help the people that my family hurt in their track for power and money, but all the good I did was so small compared to the horror they reeked on people and I was always afraid of being caught. Then… I heard about you. Father told me about a little brat and his family that he captured in their own home. How the little brat managed to grab his father's knife and slashed it across his throat. How much satisfaction he had when he killed the family one by one at one of the Bujuu's headquarters in Japan. The little brat though… Kyuubi got a hold of him, placed him in one of the prison cells." Yugito rapped her arms around the blonde, whose body shook uncontrollably. _

"_I wanted desperately to know who you were, to know about this little brat that my Father talked about with such hatred. I pulled every favor from every person who ever owed me just to see you. When I did, when I saw you on the prison floor, my heart almost broke. I've seen many prisoners in my time, a lot of horrible tortures that have made me vomit afterwards. Never to a child though, I couldn't take it. I grabbed you and left for our private hospital immediately. I wanted to protect you more than anything else in the world, I still do with all my heart, that's why I'm here. I'm here because I love you otouto." Naruto looked up at her, unsure how to respond or if he should just stay quiet. "Thank you," he finally said. _

"_You know Naruto, you may not know this but… I think you greatly affect Kyuubi. Whenever we see him, whenever you've ever talked to him, he seems less angry. I don't know how to explain it but I think you're a positive influence on him, somehow." Naruto didn't believe that for a second. Kyuubi was a monster in human skin. A demon that would sooner kill you than smile at you. Yugito's eyes glazed over a bit, a dreamy look overcoming her. "You know what we are Naruto? We are the living sacrifices, the ones that everyone left behind to suffer while they enjoy peace in death. We got the worst end of the deal. We're the ones that keep the Bujuu in check, yet no one knows it. You, I think your Kyuubi's conscious, the same as I am Nibi's. We keep them in check, just as Killer Bee keeps his brother Hachibi from going too far. We are the very essence of the word Jinchuuriki. One day though… One day one of us will be their end." _

* * *

Naruto coughed harshly as he walked up with the smaller jersey on, a little disgruntled to note that while everyone else it went down to about their waste it went half way to his knees. Not fair, really! "All right!" Gai called out. "Naruto, I want you to cover Sasuke. If anyone manages to get the ball away from him I want you to be there to counter it. Shino, Kiba, Tenten! We don't know how good Naruto is so I want you three behind him if he slips up. Sakura, Ino I want you two to stay near the goal post to help Chouji if Sasuke doesn't get the ball or loses it. Neji, Lee! I want you two to try and stay ahead of Sasuke and the others. Get in the enemies way as much as possible!" Gai turned to Hinata. "I want you to stay between Kiba, Shino and Tenten and Ino and Sakura as a backup for who ever needs it."

"Right!" The team yelled out. Naruto looked a little confused. "What if Sasuke doesn't get the ball?" Naruto asked. Tenten clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Then it's a free for all." She whispered happily. "If one of Shikamaru's strategies fails while on the field then Shikamaru usually uses sign language to tell us a new strategy but seeing as he's on the bench today that means well be just trying our hardest to get the ball from the enemy team." She further explained. Naruto nodded.

As all members of both teams walked onto the field and Naruto found himself walking beside Sasuke of all people. "Why are you here Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly. Normally Naruto would have replied with a sarcastic comment, but for once he decided that the truth might be the better way, just this once though. "I wanted to help you guys out," Naruto replied. "Then why didn't you join when we asked you?" Sasuke shot back. Here Naruto paused and worded his reply much more carefully. "I've got obligation's on Saturday. Sigui, my guardian, is gonna be pissed at me if he finds out I came and skipped out on them." Naruto looked away so that Sasuke couldn't see the fear in his eyes. Sasuke's frown deepened. "Then why didn't you just tell us that instead of being such an ass?" Sasuke demanded sternly, as if he were a parent reprimanding their child. Naruto sent a glare at him. "Because you never asked whether I was busy and jumped down my throat the moment I said no. You assumed I'm such a loser that I don't have a life of my own." Naruto hissed out.

That shut him up quickly, but then a confused look spread across his face. "Then why'd you come if you were busy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back toward the others, specifically Hinata, Kiba and Shino, and further on off the field at Gai. "I didn't come to help you, I came to help some people who helped me." Naruto replied. A hurt look entered Sasuke's eyes but Naruto didn't notice it. "So you only came to pay back some people?" Sasuke asked. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, guilt was a huge part of it, but I also came because I really and honestly wanted to." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a shit-eating smile on his face. "Plus seeing the most popular people in school totally stressed out and biting everyone's heads off was extremely entertaining." Sasuke would have given an angry remark but they were in the middle of the field already with Grass in front of them. Naruto backed up a bit and the referee stepped forward. The game was about to begin.

Sasuke and the grass captain shook hands. The referee put metal in mouth. The whistle blew. Green and white flashed against blue and black. Sasuke kicked the ball behind him toward Naruto who dragged it between his legs with his right foot, the limb twitching slightly in pain, and kicked hard with his left as a tall grass player bumped harshly against his shoulder in an attempt to kick the ball from him. Naruto was forced to step back but it was already too late. Kiba, who he'd aimed the ball towards, was moving toward grass's goal with Sasuke to his left and Shino to his right, ball rolling in front of him. Naruto got into gear, feet thumping against the ground and heart pounding against ribs in exhilaration.

Several grass players moved in on the trio but Shino and Sasuke deftly moved in the way of the bigger players. Tenten pulled in front of Kiba and motioned for Kiba to kick the ball to her, Kiba nodded and kicked. Grass was immediately on her, too bad she didn't have the ball. Kiba faked and hit the soccer ball sideways to Sasuke who slammed it to the far right where Naruto was wide open with no grass anywhere in sight. The grass captain, furious about being fooled started yelling out commands as Naruto moved toward the goal. Naruto was now close enough to see the goalies face, a sneer across the large boy's lips and nose scrunched up in irritation. Two grass players closed in behind him so Naruto decided to take the shot before they could catch up to him. Naruto kicked the ball up into the air, startling his two stalkers, and turned with the kick, giving the round target a good spin. The goalie dived right for the ball but with the spin to it, the ball was sent left and hit the back of the net causing Community Academy to jump up in wild cheers. Naruto Uzumaki scored the first point of the game.

With a shit-eating grin Naruto turned toward the others, all of who returned his grin with one of their own. Except for Kiba. His mouth was a gap for several seconds before he furiously raised his arm and pointed at Naruto incredulously. "You're the one that Hinata got that trick from?" He yelled out in shock. Now this confused Naruto to no end. As far as he knew no one ever even saw him play, how in the world did Hinata see him play? When for that matter? The only place he played was in the ally beside the apartment building and he'd taken extra care to not let any one see him in fear that Sigui would find out and the sadistic son of a bitch would pop it or something.

Soccer was a HUGE game in Europe, though they called it football there, he'd picked it up in Germany and he and Yugito use to have a fun time, admittedly they both were horrible at it. While in Spain he'd actually learned a thing or too from other students at his elementary school during lunch since he'd never been considered an outcast there, though the other children did tend to stay away from him somewhat _that _was solely due to Nibi's influence instead of the rumors that spread at this school. So, to say the least, Naruto held not even the slightest inkling on how to respond to Kiba's outburst. Thus he did what he usually did when he didn't understand what the hell was going on. He grinned like an idiot, shrugged and walked passed. Kiba could interpret it as he will.

Sasuke smirked at the scowling grass captain, the older boy's anger rolling off him as lightning would from a thunderstorm. They were prepared this time, Naruto knew, grass wouldn't underestimate them again. This round would be far more difficult to win. The ball moved, but under Sasuke's or the grass captain Naruto wasn't sure. Suddenly Naruto got a clear view. The grass captain had it. Sasuke was on the guy's heels, but it was clear he wouldn't get it. Naruto sped up and just barely managed to block a grass player from separating the two captains. Neji came out of nowhere, blocking any advance the grass could make.

The grass captain was forced to shoot for one of his teammates to the far right, the player readily taking it under his feet and slamming it in the opposite direction. Naruto halted his step and turned around, eyes following the white and black ball. Ino, Sakura and Chouji were the only one's all the way down there. Naruto started to move but caught sight of Shikamaru waving his arms at him. Naruto peered at him curiously as the boy made halting motions with his hands. Shikamaru wanted him to stay down near the opposite goal? Naruto nodded and backed up a bit, eyes following the others process.

The grass member with the ball was encircled by his teammates in what Naruto would call a diamond formation. Hinata rushed in front of them while Shino came up behind them and slipped inside their guard through two inattentive players. Naruto tried to see what was happening after that but all he saw was a jumble of feet kicking and arms flailing about. Then the ball shot out at an awkward angle. Players of both teams shot in its direction. Sakura got to it at the same moment a grass player did, but instead of trying to take it she slammed it through the heavier set male's legs. The ball shot off toward Kiba who managed to get a hold of it, but he had two players breathing down his neck and he could do little when one of them managed to get it from the loose grip he had on it between his feet.

The grass player grunted in triumph as he moved the ball from left to right and gave it a large kick that sent it back toward Chouji's goal. Naruto cursed lightly under his breath as a grass player got a hold of the soccer ball and by passed Ino to shoot into the goal. Chouji dove for it, only barely managing to stop its entrance, but a grass player was ready by the goal and while Chouji clambered to his feet the grass player got it into the goal.

* * *

Forty-five long sweaty minutes later found the teams tied up six to six at half time. Naruto stared nervously at the clock that sat on the stadiums wall, a quarter to one-o-clock, Sigui would probably be up by about two-o-clock. Sasuke, who sat beside him, noticed the nervous look on his face. "So what's your guardian gonna do to you if he finds out you skipped out on him for whatever it is you needed to do?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto turned toward him, his face unintentionally going blank, the look scaring Sasuke a bit. "Don't worry about it," Naruto said softly, "I'll probably just be grounded for a while. No big deal." Sasuke frowned. "What could you have to do _every _Saturday that would make him ground you if you don't do it?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

Naruto blinked several times at him, the blank look clearing away and replaced by the clown Sasuke knew Naruto was in class. Naruto snorted and laughed at him in amusement. "I clean up his evil laboratory of blood stains and guts and then listen to his great endeavors in the underworld." Naruto said sarcastically and in his too loud voice, rapping his arms around himself in mock fear and giving a fake tremor. Sasuke shook his head at the blonde. "Idiot." Naruto just continued to smile hugely at him and jumped up when Gai called everyone to the field again. "Alright, we're tied up but I believe in all of you to do well, so go in there and do your best!"

Forty minutes later with only five minutes left in the game and the couches contemplating overtime the two teams were now tied at fifteen to fifteen. "This sucks," Kiba growled in irritation as sweat poured down his face. Despite the cold wind that blew across the field all members were dripping with perspiration in their effort to beat their equal match. "Your not kidding," Chouji said in despair. "Don't give up hope yet!" Lee yelled happily. "After all they are having just a hard a time beating us as we are them!" They had to admit that the bowl-cut was right.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called from the bench. Naruto turned to the downed co-captain and bent down so that they were at eye level. "Yeah?" Naruto asked in surprise. "I've been watching you," Shikamaru said seriously. "Well that's kinda creepy," Naruto said just as seriously. Shikamaru gently knocked his fist against Naruto's forehead. "Not like that idiot. I mean I noticed something that could help us win us the game." Shikamaru explained. "Okay, that doesn't make it any less creepy though," Naruto said matter o factly. Shikamaru just sighed. "Look, I noticed that while you're not incredibly graceful you've got a powerful kick and your moves are incredibly erratic, so much that it's almost hypnotic. Their formations are what are killing us right now. More so than any one else on the team I think you'd be able to get into their formations without any of them even noticing. I also noticed that when they first form their patterns they leave the back open so it's easier for them to move until they reach the middle ground. So this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

Naruto whispered the plan into Sasuke's ear while they moved toward the center goal, Kiba and Shino, who were right behind them and could easily hear both were bug eyed (pun intended). "It's Shikamaru's plan," Naruto said defensively at the disbelief Sasuke wore on his face. They were at the middle now so Naruto straitened up and back up a few steps. "You're not winning this game. We'll be taking that nice, big shiny trophy home with us." The grass captain said mockingly as he stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto peeped his head around Sasuke and grinned. "Well if you do at least you'll have _something _that's big," Naruto said cheekily. Sasuke choked on a laugh as the grass captain grew red with anger or maybe it was embarrassment, probably a little of both. The referee certainly thought it was funny, seeing as the man appeared to be suffering from an asthma attack.

The whistle blew, a bit more spit logged this time, and the last five minutes of the game began. Sasuke got a hold of the ball and immediately hit as hard as he could toward grass's goal. The grass captain smirked at Community captain's stupidity. While getting the ball to the opposite goal was the objective of the game Sasuke practically gave grass the ball since it landed right in the midst of them. Six grass players moved toward the ball, one in the middle with the ball while the others surrounded her loosely in an arrow formation. She kicked the ball and they began to move. The victory was theirs. The other team had yet to break their formation once formed and with only five minutes left in the game they could easily score at least once.

The female grass player gave a startled gasp when out of nowhere a head of blonde hair was literally in her face. Something slammed against the ball that she'd been about to kick, instead her foot lashed out at flesh and she heard a yelp of intense pain. Her actually target flew out of the wide open back of the formation and strait toward the goal. At first shocked that the ball was heading in his direction the grass's goalie only just managed to raise his hands up and hit the ball outward… and right into the forehead of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke head butted the ball into the air and Shino, right behind his captain, gave the ball one final resounding kick into the goal. The sound of the roaring crowd drowned out the single scream Naruto made.

* * *

Naruto bit down hard on his lip to keep from screaming again, but it hurt like a bitch. The girl managed to kick his right leg right where the fracture had been. Was. Goddammit. It had healed wrong. Naruto knew this, but he'd been able to walk and run on it so he'd not bothered to worry about it. Naruto breathed in deeply for several times, attempting to push the pain wracking his leg to the side of his mind as he'd done so many other times when injured. Some of the grass players where looking at him with slight worry, the girl looked horrified. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" She said as she bent down. Naruto gritted his teeth and took a very deep breath.

"That's okay, it's not too bad, I'll be okay," Naruto said with a strained voice. Not surprisingly the girl didn't look convinced. "Here let me help you to your team," she insisted. Naruto shook his head, "That's okay, the games over, I'm just gonna head home." The girl nodded. "Where are your parents? I'll help you to them then." She said. "Um, actually I live really close so I walked, their not here," Naruto said with a forced smile. "I'll be fine, I promise." She bit her nail and her teammates all urged her to hurry up, their dejected faces miserable with failure. "Why aren't you getting up then?" She asked. Naruto grimaced and ever so slowly got up onto his knees and then ever so carefully stood up, all weight on his left leg. "See? I'll be fine." Naruto said cheerfully. "Thank you for your concern though." He added in a softer tone. She nodded and hesitantly backed up and went to join her team.

When she turned her back to him, Naruto's face fell and his entire being filled with panic, he was royally fucked. There was no way he'd be able to get back to the apartment like this, especially not before Sigui got up. "Naruto!" Sasuke walked up to him with the rest of the team trailing behind. Naruto forced a smile on his face and waved them over. "Hey Naruto," Sasuke said with a slight blush on his cheeks, "look, I just want to apologize for how we acted when we asked you to help us out and for the passed few weeks." Many of them nodded in agreement.

Kiba huffed and dramatically pointed toward Naruto in annoyance. "I still want to know how the hell it is that you're so small!" Kiba yelled in exasperation. Behind him, while none of them would admit it under torture, the rest of the team was leaning in to hear his answer. Naruto felt his eye twitch and he had a suspicion that his entire face would eventually develop a spasm. "I've always been 'small' as you put it. I just like to wear really big coats." Naruto said with a shrug. Chouji frowned at him. "Why would you want to look big?" The large preteen asked, his eyes subconsciously looking down at himself. Naruto winced as he accidentally put a little weight on his leg, something everyone saw and frowned at. "Less people fuck with someone they think is stronger or bigger than them," Naruto answered truthfully. At this everyone looked away guiltily. "Plus I just feel better wearing a coat," Naruto added to try and defuse the tense silence.

"We'll we wanted to thank you too," Chouji said sincerely after a minute, "for coming and all. You did great." Naruto gave them a real smile this time, though it was still greatly strained. "Thanks, it was no problem," Naruto said a little breathlessly. Shikamaru frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Course," Naruto replied cheekily. Kiba gave a feral smile and walked up to Naruto excitedly. He slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder and Naruto just barely managed to bite back a scream as he was forced to hold some of the older boy's weight and lean on his right leg. "Hey, hey we're going to get some pizza to celebrate our win! Come with us, huh? After all you really helped us out there today." Kiba babbled happily.

Shikamaru watched Naruto's face twist in pain with alarm. "Kiba get off him!" Shikamaru snapped. Kiba let go and looked at Shikamaru like a kicked puppy. "What's your problem Shika?" Kiba asked. "Can't you see something's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he moved in front of Naruto. "I'm… fine. I'm fine." Naruto gritted out. Tenten leaned over Sasuke's shoulder and peered at him carefully. "That's definitely not fine," she commented. They were too close, closing in on him. Naruto tried to back up but pain shot through his right leg and he stumbled back and onto the ground, hissing in pain when the said appendix jarred against the ground. "Naruto why didn't you say anything before?" Kiba demanded in concern.

Shikamaru, Sasuke and the rest all crowded around him, they blocked out the sun, shadowing his body. Naruto gripped his leg tightly trying to control the wave of pain that shot through him and his rising panic. "I… I said… said I'm fine! Just go to your little pizza thing or what ever the hell it is!" Naruto yelled at them. They didn't go away though, they stared down at him in deep concern, closing in closer till he couldn't see anything but their faces. The faces started to swirl into a dark abyss.

"Naruto you should be taken to a Doctor if your legs hurt."

"Hey man, you don't look so good."

"What should we do?"

"Do you think he broke it?"

"Kiba your such an idiot!"

"Can you stand?"

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"We should pull up that pant leg to see how bad it is."

"He looks like he's having a hard time breathing!"

"Get back!"

At the sound of Gai's voice everyone backed up from Naruto who's hands were over his ears and eyes tightly shut. When Gai leaned in close he could tell that the small blonde's breathing was labored and hitched. "Naruto, it's just me, Gai. Are you okay?" Gai asked gently. Gai's frown deepened when Naruto ignored him. Gai made to pick him up to take him to the benches when Naruto's eyes opened and he glared at him. "Don't touch me!" Naruto snapped. Taken aback Gai took a closer look, trying to gage what caused this reaction. The blonde was shaking and seemed terrified of something. "I said that… I'm… perfectly fine! So just go!" Naruto said through clinched teeth. That's when Gai noticed it, one of Naruto's hands was clenched around the middle of his right leg, the leg itself spread out in front of him.

"Naruto, let me see your leg." Gai said gently but sternly. Naruto sent him an icy glare but Gai ignored it with the ease that came with teaching for years, he'd secretly rate Naruto's as one of the top one's he'd seen since he'd been in collage. Naruto took a deep breath and stumbled uncertainly to his feet, trying unsuccessfully to put weight on his leg. "See, just fine." Naruto muttered, his eyes downcast. "Naruto where are your parents?" Gai asked sternly. Sasuke, close enough to hear the conversation, winced. "At work, I walked here." Sasuke looked up at Naruto's answer and frowned. Was Naruto uncomfortable with the fact that he was an orphan or had Naruto lied to him about being one? Or did he consider his guardian his parent?

"Sasuke, what's holding you up?" A voice called. Itachi. The tall young man walked up to him and his teammates. He'd been so distracted that he'd completely forgotten that his older brother promised to be at his game by half time. His mother had been forced to miss the game after she dropped him off because their father called her to his office an hour away for some meeting with a higher up. Their parents would be going to some big dinner at some fancy restaurant tonight with the higher ups and their father expected Mikoto to be there, no excuses and absolutely no tardiness. "It's Naruto. He hurt his leg somehow, but for some reason he's refusing any help." Sasuke answered in a slightly aggravated tone. Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Naruto? The boy you've been pissed at the last few weeks. I though he wasn't coming to the game." Itachi said.

"I'm gonna need to talk to your parents Naruto. I need to tell them what happened." Sasuke heard Gai say. Sasuke looked toward Naruto. The blonde was refusing to look at Gai and shaking his head. "They won't be back for a while. Really it's fine. I just hit it, nothing but a bruise." Naruto insisted in a strained voice. Sasuke decided that Naruto REALLY didn't want his guardian finding out he'd come. _"I've got obligation's on Saturday. Sigui, my guardian, is gonna be pissed at me if he finds out I came and skipped out on them." _Sasuke bit his lip, it was their fault that Naruto came and the blonde would definitely be grounded if what Naruto said held any truth.

"Hey Itachi?" Sasuke asked, eyes still on Naruto. "Yes?" Itachi asked, the young man's eyes watching the scene with curiosity. "Do you mind if we drop Naruto off at his place? He walked here and hurt his leg so he's got no way to get home." Sasuke said. Itachi turned to his little brother and tilted his head in confusion. "Not even this morning you were raving about how angry you were at this Naruto and now you want to give him a ride home?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke nodded, a guilty expression on his face. "He saved our butts out there today. It's the least we can do. Besides his guardian's super strict from what I hear, if he doesn't get home soon he'll probably be grounded and with that leg it would take him all day to get back." Sasuke said looking away. "I see." Itachi said quietly. "Then it would be best if we hurried."

"Do your parents know you're here Naruto?" Gai finally asked. Naruto bit his lip. Sigui would be up any minute now, his leg was shot for walking and the pain was agony, Gai was asking questions that he couldn't answer and people were getting suspicious. He needed to get out of here now. Everyone on the team was staring at him, whispering to each other and probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why did he come? This was such a horrible idea. "Naruto! Need a ride home?" Sasuke called out. Naruto just stared at him for several seconds, his mind trying to process what had been asked of him. Not an accusation or inquirery, simply an offer. While he was suspicious he was also desperate. He forced a grin on his face as he turned to look at Sasuke. "That would be great!" Naruto said quickly, cutting Gai off from protesting.

Sasuke nodded, but Gai frowned in disapproval. "Naruto needs to have his leg looked at and his parents need to be informed." Gai said sternly. "I just bruised it badly," Naruto said tiredly, "It's really no big deal." Itachi walked up to Naruto and turned around, the action confused Naurto greatly until the young man bent down and gestured for Naruto to get on his back. Naruto didn't move. Itachi looked over his shoulder at the small blonde and gave a sigh. "Even if your leg is just 'bruised' as you put it, you still need to stay off of it for the rest of the day at least and get ice on it as soon as possible." Naruto hesitated for a moment more, but then wearily gave into logic and nodded. Naruto rapped his arms around Itachi's neck, feeling vulnerable as he was lifted off the ground, which caused him to flinch. He didn't mean to, it was a natural reaction, any time he'd ever been picked up it had been during a beating. Yugito was the only exception and she was long dead. He didn't remember when Sato or Haru picked him up because he'd been in a feverous state during both instances. Itachi bent his knees to take the extra weight, but nearly had a heart attack when he stood up and felt nearly nothing on his back. The small child couldn't have weighed seventy pounds.

Itachi quietly noted the flinch, but otherwise gave no sign that he'd seen it. "Mr. Gai?" Itachi asked, turning to the worried couch. "Yes?" The man asked. "Can you please direct me to an area that serves ice near by?" Itachi asked. Gai nodded and pointed to a booth that was about to close up and go home. Itachi nodded his thanks. "Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba called. "Why don't you guys come eat with us and then take Naruto home, huh?" Naruto's grip on Itachi's shoulder tightened slightly in fear, the action not going without his notice. "I'm sure his parents will be worried, "Itachi said coolly, "We'll take him home first and then head over for pizza." The hand relaxed immediately. Itachi did not like the signs this kid was showing, not at all. He was an investigative police officer. He was the man you called when you needed a job that required a great deal of observation without showing that he'd seen it, the specialist in undercover work.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto asked in a strained voice. "Yes?" Itachi replied, if he wondered about the strange title the boy gave him the young man showed no indication. "My jacket, I left it at the benches, could we go get it?" Itachi nodded. "We can get it while Sasuke gets the ice." Itachi said while Sasuke gave a huff of indignation of being ordered around. "I don't have the money to buy any ice," Naruto said slowly as they headed toward the booth. "Don't worry about it, its ice, not like it's a four course meal at some five star restaurant," Sasuke said with hands in pocket. Naruto stayed quiet, trying not to move a muscle so as to not irritate either Itachi or his aching leg. As it turns out Sasuke was the last customer to be excepted before the owner completely closed down. Hands loaded with a bag of ice he hurried to the car were Itachi was waiting and gave an indignant grunt when he saw the arrangement. Naruto was upfront with his orange hoodie already over his head, which means he was expected to sit in the back, it made sense, since Naruto knew the directions but it was still embarrassing. Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blonde coughed into his hands, it sounded like a dry cough, something that would probably give the blonde a soar throat later on.

Sasuke ducked into the car through his brother's side and handed the ice to Naruto who took it gratefully and gingerly held it on his leg. An audible sigh of relief left the blondes lips that caused Sasuke to frown as Itachi got into the car. "If it hurt that bad then why didn't you just tell everyone you hurt it. Your guardian can't be that much of an ass that he would be mad at you that he would ground you after you got hurt would he?" Naruto grinned back at him, the clown once more at the forefront and the serious Naruto shoved aside. "Don't mind me, I'm just a big baby when it comes to pain." Naruto stated with a wink, "I'll be just fine." Itachi looked throw the rear mirror as he backed up out of the driveway. "Guardian? I thought Mr. Gai said you had parents." Itachi asked innocently. Naruto grew quiet so Sasuke decided to answer. "He's an orphan who's going to school on some kind of companies charity. That's what you told me at the car wash right? And your guardians name is… Sigui?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, a big grin on his face. "Yeah, I live with my guardian downtown in an apartment building called Recruit, a few blocks from the homeless shelter." Naruto answered. Sasuke found himself frowning once again. Downtown at the Recruit apartment? That sounded familiar. Where in the worl… Halloween, the last apartment they'd been too. Naruto _lived_ there. It was a dump. Technically speaking he'd been disobeying his parents by going that far from the house, but he'd been in a large group and since some of his friends regularly went downtown for the self-defense class and were familiar with the area he'd not been nervous. He wouldn't want to walk that area alone though, it was a street known for its gangs and such.

Sasuke watched Itachi scrutinize the grimy streets as he pulled in front of the building and into a parking lot. Naruto hurriedly opened the door and swung out, careful to pull his leg out gently. He turned back to both he and his brother and gave them the largest grin Sasuke had ever seen. "Thanks for driving me here, I really appreciate it!" Naruto yelled. Was it just him or was Naruto getting louder by the minute? Itachi stepped out of the car and Sasuke followed right after him. Itachi put his arms on top of the car and peered at Naruto in amusement. "And I suppose that a fairy will float down and carry you up the stairs?" Itachi asked. Sasuke snickered but it stopped when Naurto went pale and his cheeks took on a flushed color. Still he kept smiling. That smile was really starting to scare him a bit. "That's not necessary I'll manage by myself." Naruto nearly shouted, but Sasuke noticed something that chilled him, the blonde's eyes shown only emptiness.

Sasuke never realized it before, but now it seemed incredibly obvious how nervous Naruto always seemed to be in class, how similar it was to now. This Sigui guy couldn't possibly be that bad that Naruto didn't even want them to meet him. Memories suddenly slammed against him like a torrent of burning water: '_A little bruise that started at the wrist widened considerably and covered the length of a rather large hand_. _It just looked too much like a hand for him to think of it as anything else. As if someone had grabbed him there with great force.'_ _'__A large yellowish black bruise covered almost all of Naruto's left cheek, so much that even the scars there couldn't be seen much. His lip looked split right down the middle, a large scab to show the body's attempt at healing it. A gleam of sweat covered Naruto's entire face and he only now noticed the breaths that came out far too deep. His eyes showed a dull blue that threatened to consume him with their pure emptiness.'_ Sasuke suddenly felt like ice cold water dosed him and he was brought back to reality. He stared at Naruto in horror. What if Naruto never got into a fight after he left? What if he got hurt when he got home? _"I've got obligation's on Saturday. Sigui, my guardian, is gonna be pissed at me if he finds out I came and skipped out on them." _

Itachi walked around the car while Sasuke continued to stare in shock at Naruto. Itachi held a long staring contest with the short blonde before he stubbornly turned his head away. "Look, Sigui really hates guests, he's not a people person. Just… I can get up there myself." Sasuke wearily eyed his brother. Itachi rarely was this patient with any of his friends, if he wanted them to leave they left, if he wanted them quiet they became quiet, if he disliked any of the people Sasuke hung out with Sasuke never saw them again. That was the type of force his brother carried around with him yet with Naruto he was being patient and careful. It scared the shit out of him almost as much as what he suspected Naruto's home life was like.

"Naruto, I'll just take you up to your apartment door, you can go in by yourself if that's really what you want." Sasuke stared at his brother incredulously. Sasuke knew that Itachi suspected something was wrong so why in the world wouldn't he want to go up and check it out? Itachi pulled out a piece of paper and whispered something to Naruto that Sasuke couldn't hear to which Naruto slowly nodded and stuck in his pocket. Okay, THAT was going to drive him up the wall with curiosity. And both of the cryptic basterds be damned, he knew neither of them would tell him. So with that Naruto unwillingly got back on Itachi's back with Sasuke trudging behind them all the way to the third floor.

* * *

Naruto found himself in the worst situation he could have ever… yeah right. He hadn't even imagined it could be this screwed up. Once more God proved his infinite power through the sure number of ways one could mess with his life. Why did he have to continuously run into people who were unbelievably determined to get them-selves killed? Why couldn't he be surrounded by people who didn't give a shit and were willing to believe the 'I fell down the stairs' story over and over again? But noooooooooooo he got stuck with fucking Christ figures that wanted nothing more than to help him. First they make his day-to-day life a living hell and now everyone and their brother, quite literally as the situation would have it, wanted to help him. He would be perfectly happy with indifference. No being shoved against lockers all the time and no putting noses where they didn't belong would make his life at least bearable. He felt a headache coming on fast.

His entire body shook with stress and fear as they walked up. What if one of Sigui's cronies saw him being carried up the stairs and decided to tell Sigui about it? Despite the fact that he was an alcoholic Sigui took being his warden very seriously. Why wouldn't he? After all if something happened to him then Kyuubi would kill Sigui without a second thought. Naruto's eyes moved around the hall and stairway with great care, reassuring him-self every five seconds that the cronies were no-where in sight. This in itself set him on edge though. It was the middle of the afternoon, there should be at least half a dozen of them moving in and out of the apartment building.

They were on the third floor already. Naruto froze in full out panic at the sight before him. Sigui sat outside the door on a chair with his arms folded and an extremely calm aura with eyes closed. At the sound of the footsteps the big man unfolded his arms and turned slowly towards them. The man's gaze fell immediately on him, pressing him into a corner with his single stare. Itachi continued to move forward and Naruto wanted nothing more than to burst out screaming for the man to turn around and run. He didn't though. He stayed quiet because his silence kept Itachi and Sasuke safe. As long as he said nothing there would be no consequences for the two brothers.

Sigui stood up and smiled down at Itachi, for Sigui stood at least a foot taller than the short young man. "Well, well it seems Naruto just can't stay out of trouble. Can I ask what he managed to do this time?" Sigui asked politely. The good guardian act, Sigui could act almost as well as Naruto himself could, that was saying a great deal considering that not even Kyuubi himself could put on a face like Naruto. "Naruto didn't do anything wrong Mr. Sigui. He greatly helped my brother's soccer team to win today at the school." Itachi said calmly. Sigui's eyes flashed. Naruto flinched. Sasuke winced. Itachi unconsciously tightened his grip on Naruto's legs, taking in the older man's reaction with a calm that came from years of practice.

"Is that so? I didn't know Naruto liked soccer. I wish he would have told me, if so I would have driven him there myself. He's always doing this to me, scaring me out of my wits by disappearing without any regards to my feelings." Sigui said sadly. Itachi nodded. "Perhaps it would have been better if he'd told you where he was going, but he did come to the game with good intentions, I wouldn't be too hard on him." Itachi said carefully. Sigui gave what Naruto suppose he believed to be a warm smile but that came off more as a grown man knowing a dirty secret he wanted to share with his drinking buddy. "I would never dream of giving the boy any punishment for such a small thing as this. Naruto has always loved helping others, it's why he hangs out at the homeless shelter so much. He's just a bit forgetful is all." Sigui said quietly.

It was completely unintentional and Naruto didn't even realize he did it but at those words his panic attack took physical form when the blonde dug his nails into Itachi's shoulders tightly enough that Itachi had a difficult time hiding the act from the older man's watchful eyes. Itachi shifted slightly to the side so that Sigui couldn't see the small blondes fingers and gently squeezed Naruto's thigh to try to get the boy to calm done. Naruto blinked a few times in confusion before realizing his mistake and his cheeks growing a crimson red in embarrassment. "You can put me down now Itachi-san." Naruto said softly but not so softly that Sigui didn't hear. "Why are you carrying him around any ways? He's certainly capable of walking on his own." Sigui said the underlining insult only perceived by Naruto.

"Naruto badly hurt his leg during the game. He should be taken to a doctor as soon as possible. I would have taken him myself but Naruto was adamant about not going." Itachi said as he carefully set Naruto down. Naruto felt Sigui's eyes bearing down on him, but purposefully kept his eyes to the ground to avoid the anger the man kept calmly secured behind his visage. Sasuke walked around Itachi till he stood side by side with Naruto, watching out of the corner of his eye the subtle shaking that the smaller boy exhibited. Naruto's eyes, almost hidden from Sasuke's view behind bangs, had become voids to the point the irises looked nearly black instead of icy blue. "I'll do that," Sigui said quietly. Sasuke couldn't understand why Itachi was letting this man go, letting Naruto go without a fight. Sasuke moved to pull Naruto back but was stopped by Itachi's iron grip on his shoulder.

Sigui stepped towards Naruto who finally lifted his head up and looked strait at the man in front of him. Sasuke felt numb inside. The void had swallowed Naruto whole, there was nothing left of his friend. And there it was. Sasuke finally admitted that the idiot classmate, the calm and cold volunteer partner, the sarcastic yet blunt persona that continuously caused him to question himself was truly his friend. It had taken him nearly four months of being paired with the blonde and Sakura to admit it, four months to see, no, admit that something horribly wrong was going on with the blonde, four months of hints and bruises and absences and unexplained sickness to come to the conclusion that the idiot classmate didn't exist at all.

Naruto Uzumaki talked a lot, but never about himself. Naruto Uzumaki was incredibly blunt, but rarely told the truth. Naruto Uzumaki boasted with the best and spoke loudly, but held little faith in him-self. No one at school ever talked to him, they only argued with him, and that was the mistake Sasuke made as well. Naruto Uzumaki didn't have a single soul to talk to, he was completely and utterly alone in the world, surrounded by a sea of people that considered him nothing but a nuisance. Naruto Uzumaki argued about meaningless things all the time, but when you simply talked to him it seemed that you suddenly discovered a new and wonderful book, only it had been on the shelf the whole time. His classmate, his teammate, his friend disappeared in the blink of an eye to be replaced by this void of a person, a person who'd resigned themselves to what may happen. Sasuke felt incredibly numb.

Not unlike a monster rising up from the sea did Sigui swoop in and roughly pulled the blond to him, hazardly hooking his arm under Naruto's own for some sort of support to walk. The man paid no attention to the fact that the blonde's leg was badly hurt nor to the intense pain that suddenly filled Naruto's face when his leg was jarred. He simply nodded to Itachi who continued to watch with what appeared to be indifference on his face, hand still restraining Sasuke from moving. When the door closed behind the two Sasuke angrily turned on his brother. "How could you let that man take him?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi simply covered Sasuke's mouth and shook his head. "Not here Sasuke, walls have ears," Itachi whispered. With that the older brother turned and left while the younger stomped after him, eyes worriedly eyeing the door.

* * *

When they entered their home, both decided that they didn't feel like pizza at the moment, Sasuke turned to Itachi with a vicious glare. "Why the hell did we leave him there?" Sasuke snarled. Itachi calmly walked into the kitchen and poured some water into a kettle to boil on the stove. "What did you see Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly. Sasuke folded his arms in annoyance. "Naruto was freaking out when we left him there! And _that_ guy, Sigui, he was obviously really angry with Naruto." Itachi nodded. "So you wanted me to arrest a man for being angry with his charge when that charge disobeyed him to go to a soccer game. Of which the charge never even mentioned the game to the guardian?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke glowered. "Its obvious that he's been hurting Naruto for months!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi stared at Sasuke. "And why haven't you mentioned this before? What proof do you have?" Itachi questioned sternly.

"He came to school once with his face all bruised that he said he got from getting in a fight and I saw some bruises on his arm this one time and he came to school really sick another time but now I think this Sigui guy had something to do with it, all of it. Naruto's always absent without explanation as well." Sasuke ticked off. Itachi shook his head in irritation. "All of which can be easily countered in a court. He could very well have gotten into a fight. You have no pictures to prove theses bruises ever existed. He could have simply been sick. And from what you tell me everyone believes him to be a rebellious troublemaker so why or how on earth could that possibly lead to Sigui instead of Naruto merely being a troublemaker? While it was readily obvious to me that the man, Sigui, shows great signs of having a violent nature he in no way exhibited that in a way that could be proved in court. If written down the conversation could be taken as extremely polite. He said nothing or did anything that could be proved as abusive." Itachi said. "What about how Sigui pulled Naruto inside like that? Sigui obviously hurt Naruto badly by how he grabbed him!" Sasuke shouted at which Itachi shook his head once more.

"At that Naruto was his own downfall. I repeatedly tried to get Naruto to admit his leg was injured but he continuously denied it. Thus Sigui could not be blamed for jarring his leg if Naruto himself denied the injury." Itachi explained in an irritated voice. "But what if Sigui hurt him after we left or is?" Sasuke demanded, exenterated by his fist slamming on the counter top. "What would you have me do? Kidnap a child from the rightful parental figure because of a hunch? I'd be hunted down and arrested immediately." Itachi said calmly. "Then we do nothing?" Sasuke asked in numbness. Itachi smiled weakly. "I would never abandon a child to be abused by someone Sasuke. You were simply too busy having a hissy fit in the car to notice that I called some friends from the office to do me a favor."

Sasuke's head shot up at the answer. "So what are they going to do?" Sasuke asked quietly. Itachi pulled out two mugs and put two bags of tea in them. "Why is it that your friend added 'san' to my name Sasuke?" Sasuke stared at his older brother confused for several long minutes before reluctantly shrugging his shoulders. "It is an honorific form of address in China and Japan. Naruto speaks fluent English so I never would have guessed he came from Asia." Itachi said quietly. Now Sasuke was extremely confused, Naruto came from China or Japan? Why did it matter? "It makes me wonder," Itachi said quietly, "why a man who obviously has no need or want for a child would be a guardian to an orphan in the first place. More curiously why one from another continent?" Itachi said quietly to the point that Sasuke wondered if Itachi was even talking to him.

"So what will they do?" Sasuke repeated. Itachi smiled and motioned with his fingers for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke leaned in and with two fingers Itachi gently tapped the boy on his forehead. "Maybe I'll tell you when you're older." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Damn you."

"Language Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto bit back a scream as he was slammed against the wall, his leg bouncing mercilessly against the white painted plaster. "Not only did you disobey me you little worthless basterd but you brought police to my door?" Sigui seethed. _'Police?' _Naruto thought dully. The hand tightened further around his neck causing even that small confusion to disappear in a sea of darkness. Suddenly the hand of death released itself and he fell to the floor in a heap, coughing and sputtering harshly for breath. Sigui moved away from him, pacing back and forth along the carpeted floor, angrily throwing back glares at the small blonde who continued to cough.

As the man continued to pace Naruto slowly got his feet underneath him again and stood up, eyes wearily watching the man for any sign of what he planned to do. "No doubt that fucktard of a cop will have me watched." Sigui seethed out as he finally stopped pacing and turned to Naruto. "That means we'll have to get the fuck out and in a hotel for a couple weeks at the very least. You'll be gone by the end of the week so at least there's one blessing." Sigui said with a sneer. Naruto glared back at the man to little effect. "Pack your bags, it will be the one you've got when you leave with Killer Bee." Sigui said.

Using the wall as support Naruto made it to his room and with painstaking slowness packed a bag but hesitated when his hand touched his sketch notebook. If he brought it with and Kyuubi or someone else went through it he'd be in deep shit, but if he left it and Sigui found it then that would be bad too, not nearly as bad but still bad. Eventually Naruto decided to take it with him, better under his eyes than anywhere else. That's when he decided to take Itachi's note out of his pocket. It startled him to hear the Japanese words flow from the older man's lips with little to no American accent at all. On the paper were instructions on how to create a makeshift cast from your home, he'd been wondering what Itachi was writing while Sasuke was getting the ice and been thankful when Itachi told him what it was. Naruto just barely managed to get those supplies into his travel pack and into the hallway before Sigui came crashing out of his room with his own brand new burlap sack behind him. The man gave a disgusted sneer in Naruto's direction before entering the kitchen.

Naruto leaned heavily against the wall, willing the pain that attacked his leg to go away. It was as he was lying against the wall that he felt a deep itch that turned into an ache in his chest. Naruto bent down to cough into his hands, quickly becoming irritated that he was coughing so much. Was he catching something? A sudden knocking on the door caused him to pause and look up. "What are you waiting for? Get the goddamn door you useless fuck." Sigui growled from the kitchen. Naruto decided that it was not his day to press his luck so ignored the man as he limped awkwardly toward the door. Peering through the peephole he recognized two of Sigui's cronies outside it, waiting impatiently. Naruto opened the door and as quickly as his leg would allow moved out of their way. A towering dark-skinned man stood with eyes so narrowed you had to wonder if they were closed stood there in an overly large trench coat, beside him a rather large but short pale man with eyes too far apart to be natural and clothes a size to small to be comfortable. "Marco… Fatso, how you doing? Haven't seen you two in quite a while." Naruto said casually, attempting to keep as strait as possible so that they wouldn't notice his leg.

The pale man glared fiercely at the blonde with hatred in his eyes. "A fucking hour we've been trailing these god forsaken streets for your ass," the man hissed dangerously as he leaned into Naruto's face, so that the blonde was forced to lean back until his head tapped the wall. The pale man fisted the front of Naruto's shirt, slamming him into the wall and pushing him up till his feet dangled. "I've had just about enough of your damn mouth and I'm fixen ta gag you hard enough to choke you," the pale man whispered. "Before you do that can you give a dying man one last wish by eating a shit load a mint? Cause you know I'd rather not have my last moments filled with your face AND the smell of your breath." Naruto replied back as calmly as possible.

A fist slammed into his stomach, he wretched across the tile floor, a mixture of stomach acid and water. As he stared down at the strange liquid spewed across the recently cleaned floor two things that had nothing to do with the fist keeping him pinned to the wall hit his mind. The first thing he thought was that Sigui would be angry that the floor got dirty, which was a ridiculous idea for the circumstances. The second was more of a realization that he was incredibly hungry and a reminder that he'd not eaten since yesterday afternoon. Marco ripped the pale man off the small blonde, glaring at the shorter man with extreme irritation. "Get a hold of yourself Kenny! You always have to act like a fricken two year old?" Marco demanded. As the weight holding him up disappeared Naruto slipped to his knees, clenching his fists in pain as his leg rammed against the floor.

As Sigui walked into the room Naruto took one of his sleeves and wiped off the vomit that still sat on his lips and chin. Without looking at any one Sigui tossed an extremely heavy black coat over to Naruto who only just caught it before it fell into the mess on the floor. "Take that shitty jacket off and put that on. It will be easier to move you if your not wearing a fucking orange blimp to warn every cop around. And make sure to pull the hood over that ugly scarred face of yours." Sigui said to which Kenny snickered. Naruto tore off his orange hoodie hurriedly and slipped the much too big jacket over his shoulders. "Marco, carry the little basterd to the car and take him to the place. Kenny… clean this shit up." Sigui commanded. "ME?" Kenny sputtered, "Why not make the little dipshit clean it up? He's the one that did it!"

Sigui sent an icy glare at the man. "Because, one, his fucking leg's fucked up and I don't have time to wait for some cop to nock at my door and, two, because I fucking told you to." Sigui snarled as he walked out the door. Well, so much for keeping his leg a secret, Kenny would definitely take advantage of that if they met later. Marco smirked at Kenny as the man scowled but like the obedient servant he was went to clean up the mess. Marco slung Naruto's bag over one shoulder and then heaved Naruto over the other. "I'm not a fucking bag you know," Naruto said halfheartedly, to this the tall black man merely let out a bellow of a laugh. "Might as well be," Marco pointed out. Naruto would admit that he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

When Marco came out of tall Maria Hotel with a half dozen sets of keys he was hardly surprised. Any time he was brought to a hotel, whether by one of the Bujuu or one of their underlings, it was always the same thing. The top floor with every room rented out for privacy. Naruto covered his mouth with his arm when he felt another cough coming on, his throat really starting to hurt him. Marco picked up Naruto's bag, but this time merely let Naruto grab a hold of his arm to limp through the hotel, no need to alert any one with suspicious behavior. Naruto's grip tightened as they reached the elevator, already aware that Marco wouldn't allow them to go up the stairs. Naruto's breath hitched as Marco forcefully pushed him into the elevator, the man very much aware that the blonde wouldn't go on his own.

As the doors closed shut Naruto shut his own eyes and took deep even breaths to keep the panic at bay. He suddenly felt extremely cold, cold as if he was underground in a prison room that never received heating, cold so chilling it caused your skin to turn a slight shade of blue. Naruto started to hum along with the elevator music, trying desperately not to focus on the irritating tune. It wasn't working very well because the walls felt as it they were suffocating him, it was becoming more and more difficult to breath, why weren't they there yet?

Naruto felt someone tug him along and suddenly he was limping forward painfully. Naruto opened his eyes to see they were no longer in the elevator. Marco stared down at him in annoyance and it was only then that he noticed his nails were clenched into the big man's arm hard enough for bloody crescents to form and his own knuckles to show white. Naruto, with a good deal of difficulty, unclenched his fingers from the man's skin. Marco grunted and continued to tug him along till they arrived at the door that appeared to be squarely in the middle of the building. It was a rather large ten story building with six rooms on each floor so Naruto doubted that even those who were below would be able to here any thing, obviously Sigui picked this building for just an occasion as this.

Naruto would admit that it slightly irritated him how smart the dumb drunk addict could be at time, of course if that wasn't the case Naruto would never have become his prisoner in the first place. Kyuubi wasn't about to let him go in any sense of the word, though he still didn't understand why Kyuubi just didn't kill him. He guessed that there had to be so reason that Kyuubi still needed him alive, but what the reason was, he couldn't even begin to fathom. The Kyuubi, the last time he saw the man last year, admitted that he would never be able to get the information from him.

When they got inside Marco opened up the closet and dumped Naruto's bag inside, leaving the door wide open. Naruto sighed and limped to the bed, falling onto it with a thump and nearly falling asleep then and there, except there was a problem. Marco was leaning against the closed door of the room staring at him. Naruto's body tensed and he gingerly pushed himself up, eyes watching the man wearily. "You know, Sigui had every one of us out there looking for you, even got Mizuki with that little tracker thing out. When Mizuki called and said you were at the field outside the school, Sigui almost broke his cell phone he was so angry, its got a least a few cracks in it now." Naruto got off the bed, crouching down behind it so that Marco couldn't see what he was doing with his hands, and quickly pulled out his knife he'd strapped to the inside of his left calf. Naruto quickly slipped it up his right sleeve and stood up, Marco never once taking his eyes off of him, an eyebrow raised at the strange action.

"Sigui wanted me to thank you for all the trouble you've caused for him. Don't worry, nothing physical, after all we've got the famous Uchiha cops after our asses. Wouldn't want them to see anything now would we?" Marco said as he moved forward. _'The Uchiha's are cops?' _Naruto thought surprised, but quickly pushed it to the side to think about later. Naruto backed up further into the rather large room, a suite definitely, Sigui would have no less. The sleeves on the black jacket went far past his fingertips, clearly designed for an adult. But it was perfect for Naruto. The blade sat atop his fingertips, hidden from Marco's eyes as the tall man moved forward, ready to be lashed out at any second.

"You know, I feel bad for you kid, I really do. I personally like you. You've got guts and street smarts, far more than any other kid I've met your age. Orders are orders though and we both know that Sigui's not a man to fuck with right? So no hard feelings?" Marco asked as he continued to move forward. Naruto stumbled a bit as his right leg nearly gave out on him, a sharp intense pain searing through his body. Without his consent a strangled scream escaped his lips that caused Marco to smile, this would be easy with the boy's leg like that. Naruto stopped walking and coldly looked into Marco's eyes, an icy blue that caused even the large man before him to slow a bit in his approach, there was a reason that Naruto survived Kyuubi after all. "Yeah, I understand, no hard feelings," Naruto said just loud enough for Marco to hear. The grin on Marco's face grew as he closed the rest of the distance between them. That's when Naruto struck.

* * *

At five-o-clock, if Fugaku was home for dinner, they would eat together in the dining room. Tonight the head of the house was indeed home so when Itachi's cell phone rang the man gave him an aggravated glare. Fugaku would insist that all cell phones be away from the table while they ate for manners, but Itachi knew it was so that no one could have an excuse to escape his torturous tales he told about the office and what not. The man also enjoyed how his family squirmed under his view; savoring the dominance he felt when they avoided eye contact, with him it was all about power. Itachi moved away from the table, indifferent to his father's impervious stare. "I'm afraid that its from work, I can't avoid it," Itachi said calmly. His father's lips twisted in annoyance, but the man nodded in acceptance and continued to torture Itachi's mother and little brother.

Itachi asked his mother once why she'd married their father and Mokoto replied, quite dryly, that she'd wanted to get away from her parents roof more than she disliked the man. Itachi remembered that moment quite fondly, his mother was the only person who could catch him off guard, and the answer she gave nearly caused him to drop the cup of tea he'd been sipping at from his hands.

Itachi flipped the phone open. "Itachi?" A deep voice on the other end asked. "Yes, I'm here," Itachi answered in low tones. He did not want his father to know that he was using men from Fugaku's office to check up on some kid. The man would go ballistic. Of course Fugaku would be even more horrified to find out that Itachi used these same men to keep an eye on his father. Itachi would never tell his mother or Sasuke, but he suspected the man to be delving into to illegal acts and already found incriminating evidence on him. "The man you asked us to trail, this Sigui? His car is gone and there doesn't appear to be any one in the apartment. We'll wait for the man to come back and I'll call you then, okay?" Itachi nodded and then realized his error, the person on the other line could not see him nod. _'I'm glad Sasuke didn't see that,' _Itachi thought in amusement to himself. "That is acceptable. Also, once you've spotted the boy I want you to have Obito trail him. The whole point is to protect Naruto after all, even if we don't find anything else." Itachi said softly, muttering the last part to him-self.

"Why not just ask for social services to check this out? What's with all this Itachi?" The deep voice asked. Itachi thought for a moment. "I'm not sure where, but I've seen that boy's face before and I've got an awful feeling that it was not a good thing. I understand that it's a bit irrational but I have a gut wrenching feeling that this is something much bigger than just a simple case of abuse. Please just bare with me and do me this favor?" Itachi asked. The voice on the other end sighed deeply. "For you kid, I'd jump off a roof if you asked me too. You say it's a gut feeling then I believe you, you're not someone to follow your intuition so that's definitely saying something." The deep voice said. Itachi thanked the man and went back to dinner, though the young man couldn't help but feel a dark foreboding of the events to come.

* * *

Naruto cursed. The knife barely made a scratch across the arm of the big man before him, a nick that could easily be ignored, though the anger in the man's eyes as he dodged the blade would not be so easily denied. Naruto brandished the knife threateningly in the man's direction. "You just pissed me off real bad kid," Marco said calmly, but his eyes were alight with something that Naruto had seen before many times while with men of the Bujuu organization. Eyes that overflowed with a need for aggression, an unbalanced mind that could only find peace after they'd felt the adrenaline rush of bringing another under their power, dominating them and proving their superiority. Naruto supposed, after living amongst these type of people for so long, he truly grew to love denying them the satisfaction of superiority. He would admit it to be a suicidal tendency, but many times it was the only thing that kept him sane. If he allowed them the satisfaction of seeing him break then Naruto knew that he'd die, just as Yugito did.

"Oh, you must feel like such a big strong man, trying to frighten a twelve year old whose leg is fucked up and is starving. The Great Marco, capable of nothing but bullying those half his height." Naruto mocked. Naruto watched the man's eyes flash dangerously, the dark-skinned knuckles lightening under fisted fingers, steps slightly stiff in pure anger. "Oh dear, I hit a soft spot and hurt your big manly feelings." Naruto said with a touch of fake sadness. "Here let me make it better," Naruto said suddenly and cheerfully, "Marco-san, Marco-san! Please stop being so mean, I can't take your awful power, let me bow down to you." Naruto cried dramatically, flourishing one of his hands and doing a fake small bow. Marco lost it and with a roar tried to slam Naruto against the wall behind him. Naruto expected it though and dove low and fast, thrusting the knife as hard as he could into the man.

Then something unexpected happened. Something gripped the wrist of the hand that held the knife tight enough to make him scream out in surprised pain before the knife could make contact. Naruto tried to rip whatever it was off and felt skin as he did so. It was Marco's hand, Naruto looked up into the dark brown eyes above him in shock. "Sigui warned me about your tactics little Naruto and I've known you long enough to know that you don't piss people off for no reason," the man whispered calmly. "You're very good, but I forgot to tell you something." Naruto pulled at his wrist, desperately trying to release it from the ever-tightening grip. Marco leaned forward till his head practically sat on the little blondes shoulder. With a final squeeze Marco forced Naruto to drop the knife.

"I'm higher ranked than Sigui and very good friends with Hachibi." Marco said quietly. Naruto stilled his attempts to free himself, feeling his body go numb. "Ever notice how you only see me when you're about to meet up with Hachibi or Killer Bee? Its because I'm here to make sure that they don't waste their time coming all the way to the States just to find out that bumbling idiot Sigui managed to lose you again. I admit though, you're a worthy opponent for a twelve year old and, if you make it to adulthood you'll be a force to be reckoned with." Marco said in amusement. Naruto tried to say something, but Marco pushed Naruto against the wall, hand lightly closing around his neck so that the blonde couldn't speak. "If only you didn't have that pesky little problem." Marco continued with a thoughtful expression, a finger tapping his wide but firm jaw. "What was it that Nibi was talking about the other day? It's at the tip of my tongue… Oh, yes that's right. You're a sever claustrophobic aren't you?" The man asked innocently. Again Naruto tried to speak, but the big hand around his neck squeezed his throat.

Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to get away from this man and run till his feet bled and then continue running, but there was no escape. There never was for him, just the reality that he would have to live through whatever they threw at him. Enduring, Yugito once commented, was a talent of his. "I did say that Sigui gave me the choice on how to punish you so long as it won't show and what better way than to force you to experience the thing you fear most?" Marco said slowly, drawing out each word with great pleasure. Naruto slammed his fists against the man's arm that held him, but the juggernaut of a man felt nothing and with his other hand reached out and pinned them above his head. Naruto struggled fiercely, much to the man's vast amusement, but no amount of strength from someone starved and hurt could cause the man to let go.

Marco dragged Naruto away from the wall, the boy yanking and kicking despite the incredible pain that wracked his other leg because of the weight on it. That's when Naruto found out where he was going. It seemed that there was a reason why Marco left the closet door wide open. Naruto gasped and struggled, if at all possible, harder against the restraint of the tall man. "This is your knew home for the next day and a half so I'd learn to love it." Marco said with his bellow like laugh. Marco shoved the small blonde into the closet, slamming it shut and quickly pulling the large, incredibly heavy dresser in front of the door. As Naruto was thrown into the darkness of the tiny closet he let out a petrified scream as his mind took him back to his imprisonment filled with visions of agony and bloody torture. Marco whistled merrily as the sounds of a body and fists slamming against the door filled the room. The terrified screams and sobbing from the child like music to his ears.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Shikamaru searched through the Internet, his curiosity having gotten the better of him, and not unexpectedly coming up with nothing about the blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki. The lazy strategist sighed heavily and peered up at the ceiling. He'd found nothing in the articles about the fire that took place two years ago that mentioned the blonde or even that a student may have started it. It had been an accident, a team of investigators later deducted. It was a joint middle-high school academy and the fire started in the third floor where most of the high school classes where held. A bottle of some kind of chemical acid broke over an electric plug and the resulting reaction caused a fire to spurt. It may have been taken out early except for the misfortune of a pile of papers being so close by and alighting like a Christmas tree. So Naruto was in no way the cause of the fire which meant that the horrible troublemaker with a homicidal tendency everyone talked about didn't exist.

"This is way too troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he finally clicked out of the search engine for the night. It was Sunday night after all and already seven at that, which meant exactly one week before the Thanksgiving holiday and two before their Camping trip. Shikamaru leaned on his elbows, hands unconsciously moving into his thinking pose and eyes sliding shut. So with one of the three persona's known as Naruto gone that meant it came down to either the class clown Naruto who smiled too big and talked too loud or the nervous, quiet person who didn't want people to know he was so small for fear of more bullying. Was Naruto a combination of the two or was he simply one and just a good actor? He made a decision. Shikamaru was a lazy person most of the time but when he set his mind to something there was nothing that could stand in his way.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number more familiar to him than his own. It rang for a few seconds, but no more, the Akamichi's never left people waiting too long for anything if they could help it. "Hello Shikamaru dear, Chouji will be down in a moment to talk, he's putting his stuff that's been in the living room for far too long back up into his room." Mrs. Akamichi said sweetly. Shikamaru loved the fact that the Akamichi's had caller I.D, it meant he had to do less explaining when he called, and Chouji's Mom was always very cool about his calling no matter what time it was. HIS mother would interrogate poor Chouji every time about how his entire day was and why he was calling and didn't like it if Chouji called while Shikamaru was doing homework or eating or chores. His mother was slightly exasperating, but he loved her any way, even if he wondered how his father could have fallen in love with such a troublesome women.

A few moments later Chouji answered the phone. "Hey Shika what's up?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru smiled to him-self, if it were Ino she'd have immediately begun talking about her day, but with Chouji it was easy to simply get to the point. "What do you think of Naruto?" Shikamaru asked bluntly. There was a pause on the other end and Shikamaru could imagine the confused and surprised look on his best friends features. "Um, I think he's a pretty cool guy. I mean, I know what people say about him and I know he gets in trouble with the teachers a lot, but I've never seen him do anything mean to anybody who didn't first say something horrible to him. I don't really know much about him other than that though." Chouji said carefully. Shikamaru nodded in thought, knowing that Chouji would know exactly what he was doing. "Chouji, those rumors you heard about him, about how he murdered some classmates by starting a fire?" Shikamaru asked and continued when he heard a confirmation grunt. "There all false. The fire was an accident in a Chem. Lab. I want to know how the rumor started and what Naruto's really like and I want your help." Shikamaru said. There was another pause on the other line as his friend digested what he said before his best friend replied. "Shika… I think that's a great idea."

* * *

Obito Uchiha sighed dramatically from within his shaded windowed car early Monday morning, parked outside Community Academy. It was an evil hour, the sun barely up and birds chirping sickeningly sweet, merry tunes of life. Obito tapped his foot irritably, checking the face of every student that hopped out of cars and walked from the bus parking lots. They'd yet to find a single glimpse of either the man named Sigui Thomas or the child named Naruto Uzumaki. He was looking for the I.D of Uzumaki; male, four foot-two inches, blonde, blue eyed, petite size, six distinguishing scars on his cheeks and usually wearing an orange sweater. He'd yet to see any child with any scars at all and no orange in sight, apparently it wasn't in season. Made his job easier he supposed, but he happened to like the color orange.

'_Naruto… Naruto… where have I heard that name before?' _Obito asked him-self as he laid his chin on top of the steering wheel. _'Why does it sound so familiar?' _Obito watched as two girls walked by, both blondes, but one died a rosette pink. That caused him to raise an eyebrow. Seriously, kids these days truly didn't understand how silly they looked when they did that kind of stuff and the consequences. Well, when her hair falls out from over dying it she'd learn. The platinum blonde seemed pretty angry about something if the flailing of her arms had anything to say about it. Obito shrugged and continued scanning the crowd, wondering why they would bother looking here in the first place. If this kid went missing with his guardian wouldn't the school be the last place they'd go? And considering that there wasn't even any real evidence that this kid was being abused in the first place why were they looking for them? For all any of them knew this Sigui guy and Naruto kid could just be staying at a friends house for a few nights. He wanted to go to his nephew and demand what he'd been thinking when he decided to assign him to this jo… Wait a minute.

Obito's head shot up. _'No…it couldn't be. There's no way…"_ Obito thought before he leaned into the back seat and grabbed a big pile of books and folders. Obito set it on his lap, setting the books aside and rummaged through the folders. He flipped through folder after folder till he got to the one that he wanted. The one that had the email from his best friend, Kakashi, sent him about one of his students who he believed to be being neglected and possibly abused along with the information on the kid. He'd barely looked at the name before sending it off to be thoroughly investigated. After all Kakashi rarely asked him for favors so he'd not thought twice about denying it to him. It had only been a few days ago that he'd received information from one of his 'special' officers on the boy, but Obito had been swamped with work and only had time to shove it in the car. Obito reread the message from Kakashi, paying special attention this time and cursed profusely when the name on the email matched the report from Itachi.

Obito scanned the crowds of students again, this time with more interest, every few seconds looking down at the email. So this kid got the attention of not only his nephew but also his best friend? How'd he manage to do that? He knew that Kakashi was a teacher of his younger nephew Sasuke so maybe that's how it managed to get back to Itachi. Obito sighed, this was fantastic, and so if he screwed up he'd be chewed up on two sides instead of simply one. Obito noticed that the crowd of students was beginning to thin out. His curiosity be damned. Being careful to keep an eye out for the blonde Obito opened up the report from his 'special' officer. As Obito read through the report he found his mouth unhinge a bit, eyes moving from the paper to the students repeatedly, before finally he felt his eyes stopping at the end of the report. What the hell was he suppose to think about this? Had his 'special' officer mistaken for the first time or was this somehow accurate?

The warning bell caused Obito to snap up to attention. He scanned the students, now almost completely thinned out, all heading in before they were late. The front of the school was deserted of cars except for his little green Saturn, for undercover purposes of course, his nice mint condition mustang back home. So when the black marsadees (sp?) vehicle pulled up to the curb it held his full attention. He couldn't see inside the car, since whoever it was also had his windows tinted, but a stream of cigarette smoke drifted from a cracked window on the drivers side. A back door opened and a rather small figure in a huge black jacket that went just passed the knees with the hood pulled over their head and a blue shoulder bag got out of the car. Obito sighed in irritation. It was not the orange sweater described by the report so it probably wasn't him.

Almost all students were inside, Obito groaned in annoyance, the kid hadn't showed then. The small student in the black coat was only half way down the path, the last student to enter the school. Obito briefly wondered why the hell the person was walking so slow but shrugged it off as merely not wanting to go to school, he him-self being one of those students back in the day. Obito turned on his car with every intention of heading back his office and informing Itachi of what he'd just learned when the student turned around and looked back at the black marsadees. Obito nearly hit the accelerator he was so shocked. Quickly picking up his camera from the seat beside him, he zoomed in and took a shot before sighing in relief as the kid turned back around and headed into the school.

Not wanting to be suspicious Obito quickly drove away and parked a few blocks from the school. When there he took out the camera and hurriedly found the picture of the boy. The first thought that came to Obito's mind was that the boy looked like he was ten instead of twelve, the coat didn't help the boy's case much either, swallowing him up like a black whole. A pair of blue goggles sat on his forehead, which Obito couldn't help but admire being a fan of the accessory him-self. The next thing that struck him was the boy's face. There were dark rings around his eyes, meaning he'd not slept in a while, something his whole body suggested with the way it seemed to slump forward. The look though, was pretty scary; fearful, nervous, just downright broken would be how Obito would put it. He'd be meeting with Kakashi real soon that was for sure.

* * *

Naruto winced again, a small cough escaping his lips as he readjusted his bag over his shoulder.. The make shift cast he'd created for his leg made it difficult, but bearable to walk, though still fairly painful. Left. Right. Wince. Left. Right. Wince. And repeat. All the way to Iruka's classroom. Naruto entered the room just after the late bell rang, unsurprisingly to be stopped by Iruka. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Iruka asked, the hood too far over the blondes face to see him. "What? Can't recognize me Iruka sensei?" Naruto weakly tried at a joke as he pulled down the hood. "Naruto?" Iruka asked shocked. "When was the last time you slept? You look like a zombie for goodness sake." Iruka demanded. Naruto shrugged in response before slowly and carefully moving back to his seat, a slight limp in his step. Iruka looked liked he was going to stop him for a moment, but then thought better of it. He'd talk to the blonde after class.

Those from the soccer team openly stared at him as he sat down. Naruto, not appreciating the attention, pulled the hood back over his head and laid his head down. Everyone was whispering around them, some not so quietly and many not so nicely. "Jeez look at him, I bet he's on drugs." "Maybe the loser finally got what he deserved." "I bet he murdered someone and was up all night finding a place to bury them." "When'd he lose all that weight? Is he anorexic now?" "What's with the emo clothes, is he finally showing his true colors?" "Maybe he got tired of being called fat and decided to starve himself to look cool." "Hey, do you think it was Marijuana? I hear people lose a lot of weight when they start that shit." "Bet the psycho freak spent all night burning houses." The soccer players watched worriedly as Naruto seemed to shrink in on himself instead of yelling back as he usually did. Iruka cleared his throat loudly, anger clear in his eyes as the students attention was brought back to the teacher. Iruka went strait into the lesson, lashing out at anyone who attempted to talk again, one eye on the students and one eye on Naruto.

Chouji, who was only two seats ahead of him, got up and cautiously moved to the seat beside the blonde as if fearful he might break if he made any sudden movements. Iruka pretended not to see it, aware that Chouji was one of his gentler students and held no ill intent for the blonde. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Chouji asked softly. Naruto didn't answer, only attempted to bury his head deeper into his arms, hands hidden beneath his head. Chouji reached out and softly nudged the blonde who flinched at the contact and looked up tiredly. Naruto mumbled something and Chouji bent down to better hear him. " 'M fine, jus tired is all." The blonde repeated. Chouji nodded uncertainly, making sure to keep an eye on the blonde for the remainder of the period.

When the time came to pack up Naruto was fast asleep at his desk. Chouji gently shook the blonde awake who only moaned in reply. "Naruto, class is over." Chouji said as Shikamaru made his way over to them with many of the others not too far behind. "'Kay, I'm going." Naruto said tiredly. "Are you sure your alright?" Chouji asked, leaning forward, trying to get a glimpse of the blondes face. Naruto didn't reply this time merely nodded as he gingerly got up. Naruto blurrily looked around, several students were swarming Iruka, asking last minute questions about the trip, if Naruto wanted to get out without the man harassing him it was now. Chouji watched Naruto placed his bag over his shoulder, curiously noting that Naruto was wearing a pair of black gloves. While the weather warranted a jacket or sweater it was nowhere near cold enough for gloves.

As the others closed in Chouji watched confused as Naruto flinched before stumbling backwards. "Hey! Naruto are you okay?" Chouji asked reaching out a hand to steady the blonde. "I said 'M fine." Naruto snapped, startling Chouji who looked hurt. Naruto limped forward and practically pushed passed Shino who quickly moved out of the way. "Dude I swear that guys Bi polar sometimes." Kiba muttered from beside Shino. "I mean one minute he's helping us then he's yelling at us then he's all tired and shit and then he's back to yelling at us." Kiba said a bit exasperated. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Your dense aren't you Kiba?" Shikamaru commented. "Hey!" Kiba cried indignantly. "At the soccer game Naruto was _hurt_ when he yelled at us and just now he was extremely _tired _when he yelled at us. He's not bi polar he obviously just doesn't like being bothered when he's not feeling good." Shikamaru explained. "Oh, that makes more sense." Kiba said in a thoughtful tone. Shikamaru's head dropped in exasperation before snapping up in shock at the sound of a violent epitaph of curses from Iruka as the man realized Naruto was gone.

* * *

"Naruto!" Naruto's head snapped up as his name was called out by Raido. His eyes blurrily looking around the room to see the badly scarred face of his teacher. "I know that Hamlet is a bit depressing but I'd appreciate it if you would stay awake to hear it since you will be having a test on it." Raido said as he turned a page in the literature book within his hands. "Since I have your attention now would you please explain to me the relationship between Hamlet and his mother?" Naruto blinked several times trying to stay awake and produce coherent thought. "Um… incest?" Naruto asked tiredly as students began to giggle around him. Raido sighed. "I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that, Naruto." The man said.

Chouji and Kiba watched with sympathy as Naruto was interrogated on one of Shakespeare's most famous plays and painfully boring one's at that. "Um he was angry with her for… um… he loved her but was mad because she got married to the uncle right after his dad kicked the bucket…and was pretending to be crazy so he jumped her?" Naruto mumbled out, elucidating a great many of snickers from the other students. Raido was not so amused. "I would not have put it quite like that but that is the basic idea. I'd suggest you reread Hamlet's full plan though since you seemed to have muddled it a bit." Raido said as he moved on to another student. Naruto sighed in relief before coughing into his hand and then, much to Chouji's and Kiba's amusement and worry, practically dropped back on the desk fast asleep.

When the class finally ended Chouji and Kiba watched as Raido shook Naruto awake and whispered something to the blonde, to which he nodded his head and said something back. Raido nodded his head and laughed a little to which Naruto gave a small grin before standing up. Naruto walked over to the door where Chouji and Kiba stood waiting for him and the two noticed that Raido frowned as the man saw the limp the blonde had in his walk. "Hey Naruto! Did you ever go to the doctor for that leg of yours?" Kiba asked, purposely loud to confirm the teacher's thoughts. Shikamaru had said he suspected Naruto to be more hurt than the blonde let on and that it might be a good idea to get more teacher's to pay attention to the blonde for his own sake. So Kiba patted himself on the back for his absolutely brilliant plan if he did say so him-self. The only problem was, was that Naruto appeared to be a good liar. Naruto glowered at him for the comment and bared a tight grin. "Yes. He said it was minor and would heal right up in a few weeks." Naruto gritted out, somehow managing to keep that fake grin on his face. "Then where's your cast?" Kiba asked pointedly. Naruto frowned in annoyance at him. "It didn't need a cast. It just needed a few stitches and is all bandaged up." At that Kiba hesitated. At the game it seemed a lot worse than merely something a few stitches could fix, but perhaps Naruto was telling the truth and it was minor. Perhaps Shikamaru was wrong for once. At any rate it seemed to appease Mr. Raido, which meant that Kiba's plan was shot. If Naruto was lying he was a damn good at it.

Chouji patted Kiba on the back, a silent signal to say that he tried his best. Kiba just huffed in annoyance. Naruto limped passed them and down the hall, into the bathroom. Kiba started to walk away, but stopped when he realized Chouji wasn't following him. "You coming man?" Kiba asked. Chouji shook his head. "I've got my next class in Gym with Gaples. Since Naruto has him too I'll just wait for him." Chouji said with a shrug. Kiba grinned at the shorter but rounder preteen. "Man your lucky, I've got Mr. Stick up his ass himself next, Ebisu for history." Kiba said despairingly. Chouji laughed and waved his friend away as he left down the hall.

A few minutes later Chouji walked into the bathroom from impatience. "Naruto, well be late for Gym if you don't hurry up! What are you doing in here?" Chouji asked as he looked around and spotted Naruto's ratty old tennis shoes under the handicapped stall. "Why are you waiting for me Chouji?" Naruto asked half in irritation half in surprise. "We have the same class so I thought we'd walk together, I didn't think you'd take this long though," Chouji said defensively. "Thanks but… I'm gonna be here for a bit longer so why don't you just go?" Naruto called out, his voice still sounding incredibly tired. Chouji moved closer to the stall. "What are you doing any ways?" Chouji asked again. "Just changing the bandages," Naruto replied. Chouji frowned. "Yourself? Why didn't you just ask someone to do it for you?" Chouji asked incredulously. There was a long pause from the other side, Naruto trying really hard to come up with a good reason. "Um… It's not hard, just time consuming. Seriously Chouji you should go before your late!" Naruto called out. The late bell rang.

Chouji winced and then sighed. "Well I'm already late so why don't you open the stall so I can help?" Chouji asked. There was an even longer pause before a dejected sigh came from the other end. "I'm not bandaging my leg Chouji." At this Chouji just stared at the door in compete and utter confusion and annoyance. "Then wha…" Chouji began before being interrupted. "I'm bandaging my fingers. I accidentally fucked them up this weekend." Naruto called out tiredly, ending in a cough. "What did you do?" Chouji asked deeply concerned. "I was um… I was helping my guardian to um… fix his car and… um one of Sigui's um… friends was holding a large piece of the um.. engine and he accidentally dropped it and it smashed my fingers." Naruto said nervously from the other side. There was some shuffling before the door was opened and Chouji saw what Naruto was talking about. "God Naruto," Chouji breathed, flinching at the sight.

All of his fingers had purple marks all over them and were swollen, but even that wasn't the worst of it. Some of his nails were cracked all the way to the middle while others were missing a large chunk of nail and two fingers where missing the nail all together Bloody scabs had formed over all over them and scratches sat scattered all over his fingers and hand. His pair of black gloves and bandages with blood marks sat on the ground behind the blonde, one finger already rapped though badly, since the blonde was trying to do it by himself. His fingers where the result of him desperately banging and scratching on the closet door, his severe claustrophobia nearly driving him into a seizure as had been the case in past events such as this, in the end he'd merely passed out from hunger. Naruto's hands' possessed a fine tremor to them as well, whether from the pain that wracked them or if he was still shaken from being locked up like that Naruto didn't know. Chouji didn't need to know that though, no the chubby boy beside him could merrily live his life believing that it was an accident, that he'd not been purposefully imprisoned within a closet for nearly two days as punishment for helping them win a silly little soccer game.

"We should take you to the nurse for this Naruto!" Chouji said in alarm when it finally sunk in what he was seeing. "No, no," Naruto said with a grin, "The doc said that as long as I put Neosporin on it and keep it rapped up they'll be fine. They should be somewhat bearable in a few days." Naruto said casually. Chouji also didn't need to know that Naruto knew this information from past experience, no that tidbit would go to the grave with him along with all his other secrets, they'd definitely need a deep whole when they buried him. Chouji frowned at him, but slowly nodded. "Sit down and let me do it for you. You should never have tried to do this yourself Naruto, you should have gone to Iruka or something." Chouji said as he picked up the Neosporin and some cue tips that Naruto had earlier pulled from his bag. "Hey Chouji?" Naruto asked as the preteen began to apply the medicine. "Hm?" Chouji replied. Naruto kept his eyes trained on his hands. "I don't want Iruka to be worried about it, he's already like a mother hen, I don't want him to blow it out of proportion. So can you promise not to tell him?" Naruto asked.

Chouji didn't like this one bit. There was something wrong with the way Naruto handled being hurt. It was more than simply being stubborn or just trying to be some cool macho guy who could handle pain. It was almost like… like he thought he was in the wrong for being hurt. As much as that sounded strange that was the best way to describe how Naruto acted. "You know, it was an accident Naruto, no one's gonna blame you if you tell someone what's wrong. If you explain that you got hurt then I bet it would make your life a lot easier instead of hiding it with gloves." Chouji pointed out quietly. Naruto snorted in amusement, the humor lacking ever more when the snort turned into a harsh cough.

"The hell you know," Naruto said shocking Chouji. "Last year I sprained my wrist, something you can't hide, and you know what some assholes did?" Naruto asked as Chouji began to work on the other hand. Chouji shook his head, head tilted to the side a bit, showing he was listening with rapped attention. "They thought it was fucking hilarious to twist my wrist and ask if it hurt. Every. Single. Day." Naruto said heatedly. Chouji stopped rapping and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Because of them I ended up with some wrist bone sticking out for nearly half a year, couldn't turn it all the way and made writing painful. Then one day it just popped back in, God that hurt." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you say something to the teacher's?" Chouji asked. Once more Naruto snorted, though slightly more amused. "Gaple's thought it was funny too," Naruto said as Chouji finished the last finger and stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto cautiously picked up his gloves and slipped them back on. "Not like anyone's ever tried to stop them and no one ever said anything about how Gaple's treats me so I didn't see much point in complaining to anyone cause I didn't think anyone cared. I'm not about to go screaming about my fingers now though, I mean, would you?" Naruto asked, looking at Chouji with a weary expression. Chouji shook his head, guiltily thinking about the last few months of just watching Gaple's continuously harass Naruto. "So how come you never dressed out?" Chouji asked as he helped Naruto clean up the remaining trash they'd made. "Didn't want anyone to know how small I was," Naruto said simply, not adding that he only had one turtleneck shirt and didn't want any one to see his scars. Again, Chouji winced, thinking about the many times people shoved the blonde around, and simply nodded again.

As they walked out of the bathroom Chouji slowed down to keep pace with the limping blonde. Chouji also took note of the put out expression on the blonde's face, eyelids half closed and body tilted in a way that caused Chouji to wonder it he'd fall over at any moment. "Is that why you don't want anyone to know about your leg?" Chouji asked quietly. Well, no, that wasn't the reason but he'd take it. "Yeah, who knows, maybe they'd think it fun to see if it hurts if they kick it," Naruto said with a bitter laugh. Chouji grimaced. When Naruto suddenly stumbled Chouji was caught unprepared and barely caught the blonde who smiled up weakly at him. "Sorry, sorry, thanks for catching me." Naruto stood up, eyes unfocused as he tried to reassembled him-self. "Thanks for everything actually. For staying behind and waiting and then for helping me wrap my hands. You didn't need to do that." Naruto said as he stared at the ground. Chouji blushed and gave Naruto a wide grin. "That's what friends are for!" Chouji boasted loudly.

"Friends?" Naruto asked quietly. Chouji suddenly felt uncertain as he looked at the blonde, he was never one to be confident in him-self when it came to making friends, and so it embarrassed him that he'd assumed that Naruto thought they were. Naruto just stared at him for a moment before blushing a little him-self. "Never had a friend my own age before." Naruto mumbled, but to Chouji it seemed as if he'd screamed it. Chouji almost face faulted, but then recovered him-self. With an even bigger grin he pulled Naruto's arm over his shoulder to better support the much shorter boy and yelled out; "Well then I guess I'll be your official first and have to teach you the ropes!"

* * *

Naruto frowned deeply. After painfully limping up three flights of stairs the moment Gym ended it was to find Anko not in her office, so she'd not come to school today. Naruto's stomach grumbled harshly in anger at him. He'd been given a meal last night when he'd gotten out, but while big it hardly made him feel better after two and a half days without food. Marco thoughtfully, surprisingly, tossed a water bottle in the closet when he'd not been looking before their fight. He'd not gotten to it till he'd practically fallen on it from exhaustion. He'd greedily drank it all up, almost choking on it and making himself sick from the sure amount of water suddenly dropping into his stomach. He'd thrown up one-third of the bottle because of it before forcefully making him-self drink slowly. A human can live seven days without food, three without water. That rule had been permanently marked into him by the time he was five years old.

Maybe he could pick something out quickly from the trash at the end of the lunch period before the second group of students came into the cafeteria. The kids here were wasteful, some didn't even touch their food before they dropped it into the trash. If he was real lucky maybe he'd be able to get something free from someone before they even tossed it. Naruto didn't normally resort to that type of thing, but he could feel the acid eating away at his stomach and the sides of his vision began to fail him when he'd been in Gym class arguing with Gaples. It hadn't been so bad today though, since Chouji and even Shino had been beside him asking for the man to just let him participate without dressing out. It hadn't worked, but just having them beside him and not having to deal with the man on his own had been a relief.

Naruto sighed as he turned around and started to limp down the stairs. He paused as his chest tightened, preparing his body for the upcoming cough. It came, the coughs slightly deeper than they'd been the last few days. Naruto took a moment more to take a few deep, calming breaths, but the tight feeling in his chest remained. Naruto continued on. Huge dark spots sat in his vision making it difficult to place his footing right. His body leaned heavily on the rail along the stairs, the rickety way it bent under his small weight making him wish that he still had Chouji to support him. He wished his hands would stop shaking too and that they wouldn't hurt so much every time he touched the railing. There were only a few more steps left when it happened. Naruto suddenly felt him-self tip sideways and everything went black.

* * *

Shikamaru bit into his food as he thought. He'd been asking people about Naruto all morning, everyone outside of the soccer team giving him relatively the same answers. Naruto was an awful troublemaker of a person and a loser that was loud and obnoxious. Yet when he asked them what awful things he's done they talked either about the fire that he never started or couldn't say anything. When he spoke to those on the soccer team though, it painted a completely different story. Shino and Kiba told him about how Naruto was bullied not only by other students but by some teachers as Shino added. How Naruto came from a different country and wasn't even in the states when the fire started. They also talked about the accidental meeting on Halloween and the 'ass,' as Kiba described Naruto's guardian, who talked to Naruto so horribly. Hinata told him about how Naruto didn't seem to believe much in him-self and how he didn't like others knowing that he was good at something, though Hinata refused to say how she knew this.

Sakura wasn't much help to him, she just continued to talk about how she didn't mean to hurt his feelings and that no matter what she did it ended up being the wrong thing, he began to get a headache after the first minute or so of listening to her. Neji seemed to be incredibly guilty about something he said to Naruto and only muttered darkly that 'I wasn't expecting him to simply accept it like that' and 'frickin felt like an ass when he showed up and got hurt.' Neji felt no need to elaborate and Shikamaru wasn't so sure he wanted to know what it was about. Lee and Tenten couldn't tell him anything, only that they thought he was nice. Ino only commented that she never would have said anything bad about him if she'd known how cute he was without the hideous hoodie on, another dead end there. Sasuke, surprisingly, had been the most informative of the group. He'd told Shikmaru, in whispers of course, about the bruises he'd seen and meeting Naruto's guardian, confirming Kiba's first assessment of him as an ass. He also mentioned that Naruto seemed to be a lot smarter and sarcastic when they were out volunteering than he ever was in the classroom. The final piece that hit it all home though was when Chouji told him about the incident in the bathroom and their conversation.

So Shikamaru thought and considered and analyzed it all. From what he saw at the soccer game Naruto was definitely underweight. From the facts gathered he knew that Naruto was abused both physically and emotionally at home and at school. These facts alone already had large, flashy alarms ringing in his ears and demanding why it took him so long to see it. He knew why though, he'd simply not cared to pay attention to the blonde till Naruto became apart of his life, till it all was shoved in his face. That ashamed him more than anything else. What alarmed him further though were the other facts. The school seemed to be aware of what was going on if what he'd seen from Iruka, heard from Shino and understood from the yearbooks told him.

He'd gotten his father to pull a few strings to get him the original filmstrip copies of all the students from the last picture day, saying that he had to do a project at school and thought it would be really cool to use them in a catalogue. He never asked his father to use his powerful position to get him something so Shikaku had been fairly amused at his son's insistence and gotten them for him. As said before, Shikamaru was an incredibly lazy person, but when he was determined to do something there wasn't anything that could deter him and no ideas left untried. He'd hurriedly searched the pictures and stopped dead when he'd seen Narutos'. Naruto's hood was pulled down behind him all the way, something that almost never happened while the blonde was in class, and for once his big grin was nowhere in sight. A large yellowish-black bruise covered the left side of Naruto's face and the blonde's bottom lip was split open. Naruto looked dejectedly at the camera, not caring about what he looked like for his school picture. As Shikamaru sat there in his room and stared at it, he had the feeling that Naruto knew it wasn't going to be in the yearbook, that it didn't matter if he let his guard done or exposed his face. To Shikamaru, Naruto looked far more real in that picture than the person that joked and laughed in class all the time. Perhaps that's what scared him so much.

So the school knew about what was going on which lead to a number of questions that he couldn't even begin to contemplate at the moment. It was what Chouji told him that more than anything else got to Shikamaru. Whatever situation Naruto was in, it was tearing the blonde apart, and Naruto was lying about it. Naruto knew what was going on, knew that the school was keeping it all quiet, but for some reason was keeping quiet about it all as well. Which meant that something, something bigger than Naruto's own safety, was keeping him quiet. Something was being dangled over him more precious to him than his own life. The question was why someone would go to such an extent just to keep Naruto quiet? What did Naruto know that would have even school officials working to cover it up? The most important question though was how Shikamaru could talked to Naruto without these people knowing, how could Shikamaru help without ending up hurting Naruto more? One thing was for sure, if he wanted to make sure Naruto got out of whatever his situation was safely, he would have to pick and chose carefully whom he told about his thoughts. He knew and trusted every person on the soccer team, but knew him or her well enough to know some of them might unintentionally do or say something to tip off the wrong person.

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Naruto groaned as he blurrily woke up. The side of is face felt as if someone took a sledgehammer to it. Naruto painfully pulled his arms under him and sat up awkwardly, his leg blazing in an agonizing symphony. Mozart would be proud. The 'sledgehammer' that hit his face was the tiled floor beneath him. He'd fallen a total of two steps, but a point blank fall like with no motion to stop the fall would leave a colorful bruise along his face, if it wasn't already there. Naruto calmly took off one of his gloves and gently touched his face and a top his head, checking for blood in case he'd cracked his head open. No blood, thank goodness, but he supposed there could still be a concussion and he'd fall asleep any moment, never to wake again. _'Hm… that actually doesn't sound like a bad way to go,' _Naruto thought as he accidentally jolted his leg again and was reminded of the painful condition his body was in. To be truthful Naruto was scared shitless. It had been a long, long time since he'd simply blacked out like that. It made him wonder how long of a black out he'd had, but assumed it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since no one had come out screaming. Even the people at this school weren't that heartless that they'd leave him lying unconscious on the ground. At that moment Naruto almost felt like laughing at him-self. Hadn't he just the other day been thinking how nobody ever believed the whole 'I fell down the stairs' story? True it wasn't out of clumsiness but you still had to love the irony.

Naruto felt his body shudder slightly, as if trying to decide between getting up and blacking out again, as he stood up. He took several long moments to just stand there, letting his eyes slowly adjust to the light, the blurring fuddled up shapes eventually morphing into real walls and lockers. So he made it to the bottom and was in the hall. Alright, that was good, it meant the cafeteria wasn't too far from here. It felt weird, almost surreal, to still go to the cafeteria after blacking out. It wasn't like he could ask for help though. Even his doctor was rigged for Christ's sake, though he supposed that rigged wasn't the right word, it was more like paid off. If ever their was an event that Naruto absolutely HAD to go to the hospital the principal of the school, Danzo, would make sure that it was that doctor that was ready to receive him. Kyuubi somehow found a way to replace a man named Sarutobie with Danzo as the head of the school. How he managed to spread his influence half way across the world to a single middle school would forever remain a mystery to the blonde and a heavy reminder that he was screwed no matter where he went, well almost.

Naruto felt something wet spreading from underneath his goggles and realized that the fall caused them to dig into his skin and cut him deep enough to draw a small amount of blood. He pulled them off and felt his forehead, at least the big scar hadn't been reopened. Since he'd received it several weeks ago the damned thing reopened on three different occasion, usually when he slept since he had a habit of sleeping on his stomach. It took his back the longest time to heal, so he'd avoided a lot of pain by sleeping on his stomach. When his back finally healed it was so scarred that it actually became completely numb to him, a trait that had been useful to him in the past. Point was that the cut needed stitches so if you continuously put weight on it, in other words sleeping on it, the cut would break open and the process of re-scabbing would begin again. Naruto sighed and put the goggles back on before pulling the hood as far over his head as it would go, shadowing his face.

Naruto limped into the cafeteria, scanning the crowd and checking how much food was left on their trays to gauge how much time had passed. They were about half way done, some people even still in line. That meant only about ten to fifteen minutes had passed since lunch began. It also meant that there was only about ten minutes more to weight before people would start filing out. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, he could wait ten minutes to eat. There was a large amount of movement out of the corner of his eye. Naruto turned out of curiosity and was nearly floored with surprise. A good majority of the soccer team… was waving him over? Naruto moved cautiously towards them, unsure of what they were doing.

"Naruto! Come over here and sit with us," Tenten called cheerfully. Naruto limped over slowly, staring at them as they waved him over. "Naruto, over here," Chouji called as he took a big bite out of a banana. Naruto lowered him-self between Chouji and Kiba. Kiba flashing him a grin before turning back to Ino in some type of an argument. Chouji stared at him for a moment, to which Naruto felt extremely awkward and confused. "Where's your tray?" Chouji eventually asked, eyeing the empty spot in front of the blonde. "Oh… um well I sorta forgot my lunch money." Naruto said as be looked away with a blush. Chouji swallowed his mouth full and stared at him incredulously. "Forgot it?" Chouji asked aghast. "You want my sandwich then?" Chouji asked as he picked it up and held it out for him to take. Naruto's stomach growled so loud that it caught the attention of several people at the table. The light blush on his cheeks turned to a full-blown scarlet. "Um, I wouldn't be able to give you anything back," Naruto muttered.

Chouji grinned and took one of Naruto's hands in his before gently placing the sandwich there, remembering the blonde's injured fingers. "One of the rules of having a friend is that you don't let them go hungry," Chouji boasted proudly. "Thanks," Naruto said tiredly. Normally he'd put up a fight, he knew nothing could be gotten for free after all. Normally he'd not have sat down since the people around him were too close to him for his comfort. Normally though he was not _this_ hungry and not _this_ exhausted. He just wanted to make that ache in his stomach go away for now so he gave in without so much as a protest. Naruto forced him-self to eat slowly, not wanting a repeat of vomiting because he'd eaten too fast like with the water. Still the whole thing was gone in a matter of minutes. The worst part was that it seemed to fire up his whole stomach with want for more, screaming at him and telling him exactly how hungry he was. Shikamaru, who'd been watching closely, leaned further passed Chouji so that Naruto could see him. "Yo, Naruto, I can't finish my food. You want it?" Shikamaru asked innocently. Naruto stared at him dumbly, clearly disbelieving the offer was real. Shikamaru held out a pear and another entire sandwich. "I ate a huge breakfast this morning so I'm not hungry at all, but I don't want to waste it either." Shikamaru explained. "You'd be doing me a favor if you ate it." Naruto hesitantly took it from Shikamaru's outstretched hands and nodded. Chouji peered at Shikamaru curiously, but didn't question his best friend why he'd just lied, he'd get it out of him later.

* * *

"Gone emo much?"

"No, my jacket was in need of a wash."

"But black?"

"It's Sigui's."

"He let you wear his coat?"

"Its out of fashion, he was gonna toss it anyhow."

"Hope you washed it before you wore it. Might get creep germs."

"There's no such thing as creep germs."

"Is too."

"Are not."

"IS TOO."

"Whatever."

"I win."

"Actually I do."

"What?"

"Look down."

"Fuck."

"Yup. Check mate."

"Damn you!"

"You already used that."

"Damn your children!"

"That too."

"Damn your children's children!"

"Mm. I don't think you've used that one yet."

Naruto shoveled the delicious baked potato piece into his mouth, savoring the flavor of ranch, bacon and melted cheese atop the soft white heaven. Since Anko hadn't been there yesterday she made up for it by bringing a special lunch Tuesday afternoon. A large bag of specially made 'bacon skins,' as they're called, from Applebee's. Small baked potatoes loaded with everything you could possibly put on top of them. Anko swung a finger in Naruto's direction and pointed, rather rudely it might be added, at Naruto's face. "I will defeat your evil mind games of distraction one day and then will give you a humiliating defeat." Anko proclaimed before stuffing her mouth with an especially large bite of potato. "You're the one who started the conversation." Naruto pointed out as he continued to bring the pieces back into their original position, he covered his mouth as another dry cough escaped, a few sprinkles of mash potatoes flying out in the process..

Anko mumbled something with her mouth full before loudly swallowing and taking a big gulp of her coke. "You must have used some kind of Jedi mind trick on me!" She repeated. Naruto looked at her blankly. "What's a Jedi mind trick?" he asked. Anko, unaware of Naruto's limited time within the states of America, literally had a heart attack. "There's no fricken way you don't know," Anko accused. "Unfortunately there is a way," Naruto mumbled as he finished setting it up. Anko huffed.

"You know from star wars?" Anko asked as she made the first move.

"Never heard of it." Naruto said as he too moved a pawn out.

"You are not American!" Anko proclaimed unknowingly giving Naruto a heart attack. "How'd you know?!" Naruto demanded. Anko blinked.

"Huh?" Anko asked as she moved a piece.

"Uuuuhhhh…" Naruto trailed off not sure what was going on.

"Wait, your really not American?" Anko asked as she realized what he meant.

"Didn't you just say that?!" Naruto demanded, definitely confused as hell.

"No, I meant, never mind. Your not American?" Anko asked again, fairly curious.

Naruto, too confused to think clearly, answered honestly. What could it hurt?

"Um, no, Japanese." Naruto answered.

"No way! Cool! Always loved their dango." Anko said happily. Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

Thursday arrived much faster than Naruto thought it would. He thought that staying in the hotel, constantly only a few feet from Sigui for so long would scare him to death. Sigui almost never was in the hotel room and Naruto was more than happy to simply sleep the time away, since he still didn't feel well. In fact his coughing had been steadily getting worse. Naruto ignored it though, as he did most things. Happily enough his fingers were no longer swollen, scabby and painful, but not so big he could barely move them. The day before he left for Kyuubi's fun house of torture turned out rather pleasant, extremely pleasant actually. He spent homeroom with Sasuke beside him, the preteen making the excuse that he had a headache and didn't want to be bothered by the rest of the class. Second period was spent with Chouji and Kiba in front and behind him, each making jokes about the dreariness of Hamlet. In Gym Chouji and Shino again came to his aide and even managed to get Gaples to let him walk the track with them, well, limp in his case.

He spent lunch with Anko, playing a game she called Jingle, a stack of blocks that you pull out one by one till someone causes it to fall. When he went to history with Ebisu, Sakura even defended him when the man called him 'an imbecilic moron of a newfound level.' She'd been rather irate with the man and the indignant expression Ebisu's face as the girl yelled at him was something Naruto didn't think he or Ebisu would soon forget. In that moment he'd smiled warmly at her, thankful for the support, she'd blushed a surprising scarlet and nodded happily to him. Even mathematics with Nibi wasn't particularly painful since the women simply ignored him.

That's why Naruto should have expected what happened next. Things simply never went that well for him so there had to be a catch. That catch came in the form of four people that hated his guts; Tayuya, Joroubo, Sakon and Udon. He wouldn't make it to his last period of the day. Too bad too, Chemistry was one of his favorite classes. It could all be blamed on his limp. His slow walk assured that he was the last student to enter class every single period. So when he turned the corner and the four figures stood there like a wall between him and the class he couldn't help but curse. Technically they were leaning against the lockers, not standing in a formation of any sort, and probably simply skipping class with no idea that their favorite punching bag was only feet away from them. After all, Naruto always made sure to get into class long before they even made it to this location, so they would never expect to see him.

Naruto attempted to back away without the four spotting him, but his lungs tightened up with a horrible itching sensation. Naruto tried to hold it in, shoved his arm into his mouth even, but the loud barking cough escaped and echoed nastily in the empty halls. Four heads turned in his direction, elucidating four identical smirks as they recognized who it was. Naruto tried to run, but even he would admit it was a fairly stupid idea with his leg so messed up. So instead he dove for the closest classroom door handle. Unfortunately Joroubo beat him to it. The big oaf blocked out the entirety of the door with his sheer bulk. Naruto stumbled back so as not to run strait into the large teens hold and glanced around to find that he'd been blocked off. "Well, well, well if it aien't little Naruto," Sakon said as he put his hands on his hips. "Little Naruto indeed. We heard about how you been hiding in that ugly jacket of yours. Wonder exactly how small you'd be without that black one on you." Udon said from the opposite side. "Why don't we rip the fucking thing off and see?" Tayuya asked mockingly.

Naruto looked behind Joroubo, the door was five feet in front of him, if he just yelled then the teacher would come running. Naruto was about to do just that, but something shot out and gripped tightly over his mouth. Startled Naruto yanked back only to be pushed against the locker he'd unknowingly backed up towards. The thing around his mouth turned out to be Udon's pale hand. Naruto grabbed the arm, trying to remove it, but soon found both his arms pinned back by Sakon and Tayuya. "Can't have you ruining our fun before it even begins now can we?" Udon said teasingly. As Naruto pulled and yanked against the hold and attempted to bite the pale hand over his mouth, Udon unzipped the black jacket with his unoccupied hand before nodding to the others. Tayuya and Sakon nodded back and began to rip the rest of the jacket off, taking care to keep Naruto tight in their grip. Naruto tried to scream as he struggled, but the hand over his mouth had obviously done this before because Udon also kept a tight grip on his jaw, keeping his mouth fixed in place.

When the jacket finally came off Udon and Sakon sniggered in glee. "Why, your nothing but a little runt!" Sakon hissed. "You certainly do struggle a lot for such a whee little thing," Udon breathed out through suppressed laughter. Joroubo moved closer and grabbed a tight hold onto Naruto's straw colored hair, making sure not to jerk loose any of the others holds. "I'd say that he's small enough to fit inside one of the lockers," Joroubo said in a contemplative voice. Naruto froze in horror. "Yeah," Sakon agreed excitedly, "What about the one at the end of the hall? The one that's cracked open cause it's broken? Once it's shut it's stuck, he'll be in there for hours before they get him out." Naruto ripped at the holds in full out panic, tearing and screaming as loud as he could. "Hahaha, looks like he doesn't like that idea, huh?" Udon asked with a smirk. Naruto felt tears prick at his eyes as he continued to yank and pull and rip away from them as hard as he could.

One of them picked him up, Joroubo, and tightly squeezed his chest to the point he couldn't breath. "Stop squirming you little brat," Joroubo said irritated. Naruto gasped for breath, tears freely rolling down his cheeks now. "Oh look the little guy's crying, I kinda feel bad now," Udon said with a laugh. Naruto continued to struggle while desperately trying to gain air into his lungs. They felt like they were on fire and he could feel his body attempting to cough but coming out more like deep wheezes. Naruto's entire vision went black, throwing him in darkness. Suddenly his body was forced into a small space. He heard the sound of a loud bang, the sound of the metal door being forced shut. "Look he really did fit! How funny, I wished we'd known he was so small before or else we could have done this sooner." Joroubo bellowed out.

Naruto's fingers traced the sides as panic consumed him utterly. He felt metal all around him, he couldn't move, it felt as if his lungs were going to explode. Naruto felt his mouth open, but didn't hear a sound escape. He banged against the door of the locker, tried to move, but couldn't. The darkness was all around him. He heard the sounds of the door opening. Kyuubi stepped through. No, he was in school wasn't he? Kyuubi wasn't at school, was he? He heard the sounds of people. No it was just one. Just Kyuubi's horrible deep voice. The man stepped towards him. He screamed. The man forced him to the ground, holding his arms. He couldn't move, breathing was painful. He fought hard against Kyuubi's cold metal hands… metal hands. No, Kyuubi's hands were always painfully warm. Now they were cold though. He felt Kyuubi lean closer to him, whispering in his ear about how much he enjoyed this and suddenly he felt a hot horrible pain in his back. Then the questions. Always the questions, demanding him to tell him what he wanted. Naruto couldn't though, couldn't' let the man know. It hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt the Kyuubi press down on his back yet again with the same smothering hot object. He fought against him, tears pouring from his eyes. Then nothing, blissful nothing surrounded him.

* * *

Genma dropped his book mid-lecture when he heard the screaming start. The man burst through the doors of his classroom to see the familiar sight of four delinquent teenagers disappearing around a corner. Ignoring them for the moment Genma moves toward the sound of the screaming. A student was trapped inside the broken locker. Genma cursed. "Kid calm down, I'll get you out in a minute!" Genma called out as he moved up to the locker and tried to pry the locker free. It was stuck quick though. The student inside was banging like crazy, screaming what Genma could only guess was pure agony from the sounds of it. "Hey kid, are you hurt?" Genma shouted. Stupid question really, who would be screaming like that if they weren't. There was a huge crowd of students gathering around him and the locker, teachers were beginning to file out as well.

Genma cursed in panic as he searched around. "I need someone to call 911," Genma yelled out. If it were any other situation he would have been annoyed at how many students pulled out cell phones and started dialing. "Listen, I need you to calm down or else your gonna hurt yourself!" Genma shouted. The student didn't seem to hear him though. " Izumo! Find me a crow bar or something. Now!" Genma yelled, the other man immediately taking off. Genma grabbed ahold of the locker door once more, hands tugging fiercely at it. "God, listen kid please calm down! Helps on the way!" Genma called out but nothing seemed to help the kid. The other teachers were finally getting here.

The students were crowding around, some scared while others looked sickeningly excited about the turn of events. Yamato got in front of the students and glared at them. "Get back in your classrooms we're going to need all the room we can get when we get the student out!" Yamato yelled out, making a backing up motion with his hands. One of the students from Yamato's chemistry class, Shikamaru, looked worriedly at the scene. "What's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to get a good glimpse past Yamato. Yamato growled in irritation, raising his voice louder than all the talking. "Listen up! There's a student trapped in one of the lockers and we think he's hurt! We need you to get back to class so that when the medical team gets up here they can do their job so move!" Yamato said in his scary authoritative voice. For the most part many students respected him and began to move back into the classrooms, but Shikamaru and a few others lagged behind. "But what if the person who owns the locker is among the crowd," screamed another student, Tenten, "You might be able to get him out easier if the person's locker number is given." Yamato growled in irritation, did they think that their teacher's were stupid? "It's the broken locker that no one has." Shikamaru answered for him when he finally got a glimpse.

Suddenly the screaming came to an abrupt stop, but surprisingly the banging continued. "Oh God. I think the kids having a seizure!" Genma screamed out as he redoubled his efforts. "Where's that goddamn Crow bar?!" Genma yelled out. Yamato and another teacher ran over and began yanking at the edges of the locker. Shikamaru and Tenten, who'd joined him a second before hand, looked on in horror as they heard the sounds of what was the students body jerking against the inside of the locker. Izumo finally showed up with a large group of teachers behind him, brought up by the screaming and Izumo's panicked explanations. Izumo made it through the small crowd of remaining students and teachers and dug the metal rod into the crevice of the locker, pulling with all his might. Kakashi and Gai, the strongest of the teachers, pushed through the crowd and gripped the crow bar in their hands. With a vicious tug from the three men the metal door finally began to give way. It bent forward before the bottom completely unhinged and broke off.

Genma pulled out the student and held them tightly against his chest as the small blonde shook and jerked violently, eyes rolling into the back of his head. As carefully as he could, making sure to keep the body tightly against him, he lowered him-self to the ground and sat through the convulsions. Wincing at how violently the boy's legs hit the floor. "Naruto!" Kakashi screamed out in shock as the silver haired man finally got a glimpse of the student. Kakashi stooped down beside Genma, panic stricken, as his student continued to convulse. Kakashi held done the blonde's legs, Genma giving a thankful nod. "Sir," The student who got through to 911 said, "they said that they'll be here within two minutes." Kakashi nodded at the girl gratefully. Naruto's body finally subsided from its convulsions, his limbs going slack in Genma's arms. "Damn it! I think he cracked his head open," Genma said as blood began to dye the back of the blonde's hair red.

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" Gai demanded in aggravation, fear brimming in his eyes. "I saw the brats that shoved him in the locker, they'll get what they deserve." Genma spat out. Kakashi had gone incredibly pale as he peered over at the now ripped open locker and then down at Naruto. "Naruto's a severe claustrophobic," Kakashi said shakily, "this is the worst thing that could possibly have happened to him." Genma and Gai stared at him, their own faces loosing color as they realized the severity of what took place. "Dear God," Gai whispered.

* * *

When Shikamaru heard Naruto's name shouted he felt his heart jump into his throat. He pushed forward, Tenten directly on his heel. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto lying limply in Genma's arms, head tilted back slightly, thin arms dangling over the man's big strong ones. Blood dripped from the back of the blonde's head, falling to the floor and leaving a bloody stain on Genma's shirt. Naruto's face was incredibly pale, his features twisted in pain, and his breathing shallow with every few breaths hitched. Shikamaru could see bandages around his fingers, just as Chouji described it. There was something else though… It was more than likely due to the panic of the situation they were in, but nobody seemed to see what he was seeing. The horrible burns and deep scars along the back of Naruto's arms. That's when he heard Kakashi speak. "Naruto's a severe claustrophobic," Kakashi voice came out shakily, "this is the worst thing that could possibly have happened to him." Shikamaru felt sick to his stomach, Tenten gasped next to him. Their couch seemed to describe what was happening well; "Dear God." Shikamaru just stared as the sounds of Sirens began to scream in the air.


End file.
